Fantiality
by LoweFantasy
Summary: You'd think that when Kara and her friend, Amanda, are sucked into The Legend of Zelda, Link would fall in love, they'd have a great adventure, and all would be just peachy. But that isn't life. And this isn't a fantasy for outsiders to play with. Maybe that's why the Happy Mask Salesman is out to kill and reality is turned on its head. Link/OC/Dark Link, OC/Ganondorf
1. Through the Dusty Cartridge

**Hyrule Fantiality**

**By LoweFantasy**

**Episode 1**

The freak day that changed my life had started just like every other Friday. With a piece of toast sticking out of my mouth I had skidded to a halt at the bus stop, barely avoiding a crash domino affect with the line. Some fat kid at the end raised an eyebrow at me and scowled at my toast, to which I scowled back. Fortunately, tubby decided to say nothing as the bus turned around the corner.

"Hello, Miss James." The bus driver greeted with a wavering smile. I returned the greeting while searching the rows of heads for a familiar blond. Catching her, I plopped myself in the seat next to her.

"Hey, Amanda. How'd you sleep last night?" I asked, pulling off my backpack. Amanda pulled her eyes from the plains of houses and sagebrush to me, light shadows beneath her eyes. She sighed, or yawned.

"Horrible. Cozy was bringing down the house with her snoring. I still don't know what's stopping her from moving out, she's nineteen, the bum."

"Since when does Cozy snore?" The bus puffed as the doors closed and it crawled forward.

"Since last night." Amanda moaned, rubbing her eyes.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Man, you're going to have a hard time today. Enjoy the deskpillow."

"Thanks. History is going to be my favorite class."

For some reason, thinking about quiet made me think of the loud banging's of my brother's shootout army game in his room. The war had been playing out loudly on the other side of my wall all week. Boys and their toys, I thought blithely. When I had been younger I had acted like that, all video gamed out, geeking over Pokémon and swords and fantasy. Perhaps I was growing up faster than I thought. Being seventeen can feel so old at times. Soon we'd be graduated and grown up, with no time for silly games, even if we wanted to. I glanced to the side at Amanda.

"Well, hey, how about spending the night at my house tonight? It is Friday; we could pull out the old 64 and play some Zelda. It's been a long time since I've wrecked some serious monster pawnage upon Hyrule."

A weak smile worked on her face. "Sounds awesome."

I let her doze off the rest of the way. Meanwhile, I daydreamed about the stories I was going to write during the more particular boring parts of class: His hair was white, his wings whiter. The winged warrior raced along the shore side with those huge wings outspread, fleeing the dark shape that pursued him on oily, bat-like wings. Through English, Math, and on he turned midair to meet his opponent, teeth bared. A bright curved sword glistened in the nearing morning light, shining with its own inner light. The monster of darkness drew nearer. Its long jaws snapped beneath gleaming black eyes. My fingers itched to record such a battle in ink.

I didn't get a chance, however, for it wasn't long after school when Amanda was ringing at my door, holding a familiar grocery bag. We chatted about a bit before migrating to my room to set up a nest of blankets, arguing lightly over whether to play card games or video games first. The Nintendo won. Setting up the old, dusty green gaming consul, Amanda watched me as she brushed her thick blond hair over her shoulder. While I was busy snapping in the controllers, she flicked at the clip holding back my own dark hair.

"Could I braid your hair tonight?"

"Eh?" I asked.

"Cozy taught me this weird way of braiding and I've wanted to try it out. It's a little hard with mine, seeing it's on my head."

"Uh, sure, if you want to."

After turning on the TV, I sat back and curled up amongst the seat of pillows I had made, my hands hugging the controller. You'd think that this would be a bit off for two teenage girls. Sleepovers were traditionally full of giggles, make-up, talk of boys, squealing, yet here we were, quietly talking over an old Nintendo 64 about to play Zelda. Amanda and I had always been, since grade school, oddballs. Though, to us, there was no such thing as odd. I glanced over at Amanda, smiling.

"Now," I started dramatically, my hand inching to the power switch, "we shall turn on the wonderful, spectastical world-"

She was snorting before I even finished in laughter.

"-with drooling hero's who don't speak a word, and dragons, and blond maidens (always blond, you see), and giant villains with dwarf names!"

"Get on with it!"

"The legend of Zelda! And the Ocarina of Time!"

I switched it on. The red light glowed to life. The screen flickered and the Nintendo symbol appeared. We waited for the scene of the moon with Epona galloping across the screen, but it didn't come. Instead, it blazed white, and a strange hum issued from the 64 as though it were working overtime. Our eyes dropped down to the trembling Nintendo.

"Oh, no!" I cried, aghast, "After all these years, _now_ it decides to give up on me?"

"Nonsense." said Amanda. "All it needs is a good hit."

And before I could stop her she gave the poor Nintendo a harsh rap. In a jerk the screen grew brighter instead of getting better, and the annoying hum rose till it filled the room. My surroundings grew blurry as though I had rubbed my eyes too hard. I squinted.

"Great! Now what did you do?"

"I was just trying to help!" she said loudly over the noise. "Geese!"

"Yah, beating the 64, great idea!"

The bright glare was turning to the point of blinding. Amanda's retort was drowned out in the loudening noise. Soon, all I could see where the edges of the TV. Panicked bewilderment took hold of me, and I felt my hands lose grip on my glasses.

Why did my head hurt so much? With the pain came a peculiar smell and a sudden chill. Why was it so cold in my room? My stomach suddenly plummeted as I fell. I tried to scream, but my voice had disappeared. My sight had disappeared. For all I knew, I was but a pair of falling eyeballs in the abyss of white.

And then that white turned dark, and I knew nothing.

Slowly, I came too. First came the smell: mossy and clean with a strong scent of bark. Dizzyingly, I wondered what I was doing outside.

Somehow I found my eyes again and opened them just to be momentarily blinded by the blast of color and light. I blinked away the sting. Green. Soft green grass obscured my view, but in the line of clearance that hovered above it I saw the base of a large, gray stone; its surface flat and smooth. In a daze I slid my stiff arms beneath me and pushed myself to my knees. Tall, mighty trees with trunks big enough for both Amanda and I to hide behind circled the clearing. I had never seen such trees. Lost in astonishment, it took me some time to realize that I wasn't alone.

Young and lean, the young man sat on the stone besides me. He watched me with a piercing grey blue gaze. His clothes were strange to me: forest green tunic with a matching long hat, leggings, and thick leather gauntlets. Golden bangs burst forth from beneath his cap, and though his mouth was pulled into a grim line, his handsome face bore the serious expression well. On meeting my eyes he straitened, pulling on the off-white sleeves of his undershirt.

"Who are you?"

His voice was low and calm. A tingling of familiarity grew in the back of my mind. He looked familiar. Still in shock, I could not reply. My eyes found their way to his long, pointed ears, and stayed there.

"I said 'who are you?' Do you understand what I'm speaking?"

I nodded numbly. His smooth eyebrows furrowed.

"Can you speak?"

I nodded again.

"Are you injured?" still, the same seriousness. This was out of business, not concern.

Blankly, I tore my eyes away to examine myself. I still wore my shorts and blue t-shirt, but there was no sign of injury. I looked again to the serene greenery about me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Don't you know?"

"No…not at all." My voice shook.

"Kokiri Forest. Refresh your memory?"

"Eh? Kokiri…"

"Yes. Kokiri Forest, in Hyrule."

I fell to my hands. My knees ached. My head hurt worse though. Kokiri Forest? Hyrule? What? The elbow I leaned on threatened to give way. I only thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off. What the heck, a cosplay nerd fan? Out of all the random places to find one… Through my delirium, I couldn't help the mirth from entering my voice.

"This is a weird place to find a Zelda fan." I said.

He cocked his head to the side.

I rubbed my aching head. "Now where am I really? Or am I just hallucinating. I wonder if old N64's have a knack of doing that."

The handsome young man said nothing but kept his sharp eyes on me. They shone brightly, giving the impression of a strong mind behind them. I met his expression through my fingers.

"Then again…you seem really lifelike." It was hard to think. Sighing, I looked back at the lush green forest about me. The details of each leaf were amazing. I could even see how they shivered in the barest of breezes, throwing sunlit diamonds across the grassy forest floor. Birds and creatures whistled or chirped in the distance to each other, and all around me, permeating every breath, was that remarkable smell of everything breathing and alive. Could this really be just in my head?

The man suddenly stood and abruptly turned to walk off. My heart leapt in panic.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!"

He stopped, looking over his shoulder. I felt my cheeks flush lightly.

"I…I really don't know where I am."

"I already told you," he said tonelessly, "you are in the Kokiri Forest. You got in here, you can get out."

"How? And where would I go?"

"You tell me."

He turned to leave again.

"No! Please!" I scrambled to my feet, "I don't know how I got into this weird forest. I live in a desert—you know, lots of sagebrush, dust, really hot—and then I just…" Suddenly it all just overwhelmed me, striking me dumb. My mouth opened and shut helplessly in attempt to make the only person around in this strange place stay. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. My knees buckled and I feel back to the forest floor. The sharp eyes watched me, unfathomable. A piece of me laughed at my groveling to some freak Zelda fan in the middle of a forest. I mean, he was even all dressed up in cosplay as some persona of Link. You can't get weirder than that. Another piece of me yet commented to _that_ piece that I dressed up like Link myself at fourteen and had no room to talk.

"So, you're from the desert?"

I said nothing, my head spinning. My gaze on the bright green grass blurred.

"A little fair skinned for that, don't you think?"

"It's hot outside." I garbled stupidly.

He chuckled in his throat. "It's hot."

"I should be the one laughing at you. You're the one dressed up like Link. Though it's the most realistic I've ever seen. Good job."

His demeanor changed at that, lightening. I became more interesting to him and he took a step back, leaving momentarily forgotten.

"I am Link."

"I know, ha ha. Real great job…oh gosh, I'm confused."

"Have we met?"

"Nope. Not at all." Though I wouldn't mind, I thought. He's cute. A little unfriendly, but cute.

"Oh…So, what do you know about this Link character, then?"

"Why do you care?" I grumbled. "This isn't really the time for a Zelda fan face off. Besides, I haven't played in years."

"Because I want to see if you know more than me." He smirked. "Just to get your mind of your predicament. Maybe we have something in common."

"Ugh…can you just help me out of here?"

"Sure. But first you have to tell me where you're going. 'Out' of the forest is into many places."

"Oh, what the heck, I don't know…"

"Then tell me about this guy for a bit. It might help you relax and clear your mind to talk about something else."

"Mer…" I breathed heavily. "Fine. You're weird, but fine. But why are you asking me what I know? Why don't you just answer my questions? You're the one who put so much time into that costume."

He shrugged. "Makes sense enough. Whatever helps you."

I sat quietly for a moment, thinking. It was remarkable easy to leave behind the unknown of how I got there to something as simple and stupid as a game. At least the guy didn't look like he was jumping up to leave anymore. Even as I thought my question over I wondered once more if this was just a dream. If that was the case, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. I couldn't remember falling asleep, however.

"Well," I started, watching a large speck float down a column of light, "I feel kind of stupid saying this, but I had always wondered how it was for Link after he beat Ganon and went back seven years to grow up normally—or even how it was for a ten year old to suddenly be 17 and have to save the world. I mean, those weird goddess ladies don't really think about the mental stability of their chosen hero of time, do they? Which reminds me—you know, my friend and I were playing that before I got here." I paused, startled by his reaction. "Are you okay?"

The young man had paled considerable. His eyes had gone wide and the expression of immense alarm that took over his features scared me, for I couldn't be sure if he wouldn't lash out at me. The forest seemed to grow oddly silent in the wake of such shock. I placed a hand back to stabilize myself.

"Are…are you okay? Really? Dude, you look kinda freaky…"

Snapping his mouth shut he shook his head furiously. He took a deep breath before looking back up at me, doing his best to regain composure. Watching such emotion was awkward. I wanted to laugh.

"How do you…" in a flash his face hardened. "Who are you?"


	2. Reality or Fantasy?

**Episode 2**

The tension in his question threw me off guard. The cosplayer crouched slightly, his eyes narrowed on me.

"K-Kara. Kara James." I said.

"How do you know these things?"

"What things?" I was beginning to actually fear what this weird Zelda fan would do to me.

"What else do you know?" he demanded.

"Uh…uh…lots o' stuff—"

"Tell me! Very few in this land know of such things, and for a good reason."

"Woa, woa, hold on, Mr. Link. This is dumb! It's just a ga…" an idea struck me then, "wait…you don't actually think you're _the_ Link, do you?"

He scowled. "I am Link. And I have no idea what you've been talking about."

"Then why'd you get all nice and ask me to tell you about Link and all that…yeah." Forget awkward, this was getting weird. He rolled his eyes.

"To see what you knew. Now tell me how you came about this knowledge."

"Uh—oh you can't be serious."

"Tell me!"

"All right! All right!" I spotted his left hand twitch up and thought of the sword handle I could see poking over his shoulder. My mind raced. This guy was clearly a lunatic. I had to watch my words, but what could I say? As Link he would obviously pretend or believe that he has never heard of video games, let alone electronics, in his life. Yet if I told him I just knew he'd suppose I'd either got it by some divine force or from a friend. Friend would be bad, because no friend of his would know me. Divine force wouldn't go so well either…

"I…" I said as I watched his hand move higher, "I heard it from legends? So, heh, the legends are true then?"

"Hmm," he didn't seem to entirely swallow this, though he visible relaxed, including the hand that kept twitching towards his sword. He examined me. "Legends, eh? A little early for that, don't you think?"

"A little early? I wouldn't say. And I can't help what I hear. Stories are stories, right? But it couldn't be true, but seeing how you reacted." I smiled shakily. "So, you really are Link, the Hero of Time, eh?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't believe you heard it from legends."

I barely stopped myself from showing that he was correct, but attempted to make my face as innocent as possible. I didn't speak for fear least I couldn't disguise my voice. After a long moment of silence Link cocked his head back to the side and lifted a thumb and forefinger to his chin.

"So, you really aren't from around here, eh?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes. Took you that long?"

"Nor where you are?"

"Yeah. And you really are Link?" I answered sarcastically. I had not appreciated this cute freak making me nervous. Straitening, he eyed me one last time before turning and walking out of the clearing. I jumped to my feet, calling after him.

"Wait! There's…" Zelda freak, Zelda freak, got to think Zelda freak, "there's monsters in the forest! I…don't leave me alone here! I'll get lost, or eaten!"

"There hasn't been monsters in here for years."

"But—please, I'll get lost! I don't know where to go!"

"You can come if you want. I don't care."

How easily he gave in threw me off guard. "Really?"

He just kept walking. I followed self-consciously, not sure what to do now. Again I returned to my bewilderment with my predicament. How had I gotten there? Yet somehow the serene ambiance of my surroundings calmed me. This wasn't all that bad. Even if Mr. Link here was rather scary and weird, at least he was helping me. On looking down and noticing a beaten down trail, however, I began to really feel stupid. No wonder he took the lost excuse like pudding.

Though many questions bubbled to my mouth, they died before they met my lips. The guy didn't talk either, but walked swiftly ahead. Half the time I had to jog to catch up with him, but I was too ashamed to ask him to slow down. So I jog-walked and watched the passing trees and beams of light. The enrapturing beauty of the forest couldn't distract me from Link striding ahead of me. His shield had nicks and burns across its surface, and the handle of the sword looked well used—looked so real. What if…I shook my head furiously, feeling my heart speed with the sudden tension. In attempts to relieve myself I hummed to myself.

"What are you humming?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Sounds familiar, that's all. Then again," he stiffened and looked back around. Inwardly I sparked with anger, but calmed it with a breath of the fragrant air. This wasn't the way to do it. He was the only one here. I knew to the core that I was helpless without him at the moment.

"Look," I said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, you think I'm a weirdo, I think you're a weirdo, so why don't we just forget about all that and start over?"

He grunted. Okay, so the guy can grunt. Maybe there wasn't a chance for this.

"I'm Kara James. Who are you?"

He ignored me. I bristled.

"Okay, Link, we've been over that, ex-cuse meh. So what do you do for a living?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just…trying to be friendly?" Geese, grumpy pants.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Nothing! What did I say to push you off your rocker anyways?"

He didn't answer again. I smacked my forehead. This wasn't getting anywhere. Huffing a sigh of frustration I returned to humming, trying to sooth my raveled nerves back to the calm green of the forest.

After a half-hour or so of quiet walking the trees cleared and with them so did the undertone of quiet, which was replaced by the murmur of people. To my surprise my guide stopped to an open expanse. Confused I ran ahead to see what caused such a pause. What I saw made my jaw drop. Huge, fat trunked trees with hardly any leaves squatted around the clearing to make a little wooden village, with each tree connected by a path much like the one that had lead us here. Each had a little door or opening, along with bright painted patterns along the sides. What was most remarkable, however, were the town people themselves.

Children. All of them children wearing green clothes like Link's. And each with a bright glowing lights hovering about them..

"Wha…wha…"

Past the ramp that led down he once more checked me over his shoulder. I met his gaze. Without thinking I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"You haven't grown."

He couldn't have possible known what I meant. Heck, even I only had an idea of what I meant. All I had seen was how Link—this weirdo cosplayer—was still dressed like a kokiri, how he still was coming back here, how these were his people, and yet he was too big and still didn't fit in at all with children. He was too serious, seen too much, grown up too fast—seven years too fast. Taking in the puzzled glance he gave me I shook my head and grinned widely.

"Ignore me. I'm just going mad."

I really was going mad, good crap. Getting sentimental over a videogame…yet…

I followed blindly after him.

"Mido!" he called as we reached the bottom of the ramp. A boy with greasy brown hair plastered to his round face looked up from leaning against a tree. A glowing yellow light bouncing about his head caught my eye. Seeing the approaching adults he pushed off and straitened.

"Why, hello mister."

"Do you know where Sariah is?"

"Sariah? Why do you want to talk to her?" he squinted at him and cocked his head to the side. "Every time I see you I'm reminded of him…"

"Please, just tell me where she is."

The boy shrugged. "Didn't you check her house?" I was given a strong impression that Mido was making Mr. Link feel like the one who missed the path beneath his feet. Something else was troubling me, however, like a great wasp buzzing about my head and flecking my ears. The light, about the size of my closed fist, had fluttering, dragonfly-like wings.

"She's wouldn't be there."

Mido looked at him beneath his eyelids. "How do you know?"

"It's morning. Thanks anyways."

The boy gave him a peculiar look.

"Are you…" he shook his head. "You're really weird, mister." Spotting me he eyed me up and down. "And so is she. Where'd you get the stupid clothing?"

I blushed and looked at my feet. A cosplay Mido too…? Wait…

"Thanks." said Link. As we walked away I heard him mutter to himself, "you haven't changed a bit, Mido."

"Why are we going to go see Sariah?"

"We? I am. Do you know her too from your 'legends'."

"Well, yeah, she was one of the sages and Link's best friend."

Again he gave me that steely gaze beneath his eyebrows. "Then good thing you're wanting to come with me then."

And we plunged back into the trees. All the while the realization buzzed about my head, stinging my mind for recognition. A sickening mix of horror and wonder fought to sink with it. What if all of this...

We hadn't been long in the forest when a frightening howl rang through the forest. Link halted while I gave a shout, spinning around.

"Monsters!"

"Calm down."

Feeling retarded I dropped my hands. "Sorry, just a…heh heh…" A whispering shink of metal on metal brought back the confusion as he pulled out a long, sharp, very _very_ real looking sword. At the same time he reached behind him to grasp his battle beaten shield. It was the first time I saw his back, and what I saw shocked me possible even more than the malicious howl. His shoulders were wide, leading down to the curves of his narrowing back. That was not the shape of a video game geek who put too much effort into a Link costume. The thought, though, was merely a useless reminder to what I had already become to know.

We walked on, but slower. Staying close behind I struggled to get in grips with myself. It couldn't be true…how—why—what in the world…

"Watch out!"

All I saw was a great blur of grey and black. Then it was upon me.

With a shout Link leaped in front of me. A flash of steel—a yelp—a snarl, and a wolf-like creature stood painting and bleeding before us. Its big black eyes reflected my pale and surprised reflection.

The monster didn't hesitate before dashing forward, flailing its claws with long forearms. Link's shield stopped the blow. I blinked and Link's sword slashed across the creatures chest. It backed off howling.

"Get back!" he commanded.

"But I know what that is…" I said, hardly aware of my moving feet.

The wolf attacked. Link's sword went up.

A chocked noise of pain came from the monster. I held my breath. It collapsed to the ground, blood seeping around the sword in its chest. Yanking his sword out he begun to wipe it clean on the grass with practiced strokes. My vision was darkening.

"That's new." he said. "We better head back to the village…Kara?"


	3. Following Link

**Episode 3**

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to a ceiling ringed like the inside of a tree. Right as I began to think that perhaps it really _was_ the inside of a tree, a girl with greenish blond hair leaned over me. Her mouth curved in a way that gave the impression she held a perpetual smile. Bright green eyes scampered about my features, and a bright pink fairy swirled above her, jingling like bells. The fairy flared bright red at my gaze before zooming away to hide behind her head.

"Nope." she straitened. "I've never seen her before."

Still getting over the odd color of blond hair I slowly sat up on the small bed I laid on.

"She says she's from the desert." Link stood leaning against the wall across the room with his arms folded. "But the only thing desert-like about her is her ears. Round as a Gerudo's."

I let my consciousness and memories slowly sink in. Once I had rebooted I sat stunned, listening to the ten year-old girl and the grown man. Her little pink fairy refused to show its face. However, I could see its slender dragonfly wings fluttering from above her hair.

"She somehow knows your song, my past, and who knows what else."

Oh yeah, that's what I had been humming before.

The girl nodded, looking back at me with an expression I couldn't read. She scratched her wrist in thought.

"Who are you?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Kara James." he said before I could answer.

"How'd you get here?"

"She doesn't know. That, or she isn't up to telling, so don't bother asking."

I didn't mind much that he answered the questions originally aimed for me, for I couldn't be sure whether I could talk anymore. My throat felt tight, and my palms were sweating.

"Have any clue as to how she knows these things?"

"Nope. She's hiding something, though. That wolfo was interested in her, not me. A nice change for once, though."

She looked me up and down, picking up my arm and checking the skin. Her touch was soft and waxy, like a leaf, surprising me out of my daze.

"Sariah?"

A real smile curved the built in one. "I shouldn't be surprised if you know me, huh?" I shook my head. My eyes found Link. A surreal epiphany overcame me.

"You really are Link."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean," a few peels of delirious mirth escaped me, "_the_ Link. Real…real…" I pointed weakly at Sariah. "And you're really a kokiri—I mean—you're really Sariah, _the_ Sariah."

"Did she hurt her head with the wolfo?" she asked.

"No." Link blinked at me. "She didn't even get scratched, just fainted."

"And this place," a few more peels escaped me, "this really-it's really—and that wolfo was real. And the fairies, and Mido—he was even a snob like they made him. It was…" I paused. They were watching me. Sariah looked up to Link.

"What is she talking about?"

He shrugged. "I think she's mad."

"I'm not mad…" though I sounded uncertain.

"Then why won't you tell us how you know these things?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked more for show. If someone had come out of the blue knowing all these facts about me I'd be rather freaked too in case of stalkers or FBI agents out for my skin. The fairy wings fluttered. It peeked over her head with the top of its bright pink sphere.

"Because the only ones who know about my being the Hero of Time," he said, "is myself, the sages, and Ganondorf. But you even know more than that. Why?"

"You've been asking me that a lot of late. Why so serious?" I chuckled inwardly at my batman reference.

"And you are from the desert." His eyes narrowed. "Not much good comes out of the desert."

"Link," said Sariah, "there's no need for you to be suspicious. You don't even know her yet. From what I heard she seems to be just lost and confused. Am I right?"

I nodded, though was struck by the contrast between her strange maturity and her childish appearance. Link didn't seem upset, though still rather cold.

"Do you mind telling us by how you know these things?" she asked politely. "We won't harm you."

"Well, it's more that I know you either won't believe me or won't have a clue what I am talking about, if you know what I mean. I actually have no problem telling you."

"At least try." Sariah smiled. "Don't worry, I bet Link has heard some pretty strange things, from what he's told me."

This was going to be weird. "Ok, well, you're in a videogame."

I hesitated. They blinked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"It's pretty much a game I play in my…well, I guess you could call it 'my world'. Link is the main character, so most of the stuff I know is from his point of view. In this game we play as Link and have to go through the story and puzzles to save Hyrule from Ganon and all this other stuff—like Majora's mask and—"

"Wait—you know about that too?" exclaimed Link with disbelief.

"If you followed the storyline of the games right," I said, starting to shake and shiver with what I was saying, "the only thing I don't know about you is your thoughts, your sleeping and eating patterns, and—actually, all I know is your actions and others responses to you. So you don't have to worry about me being too much in your business."

"This…this is some sort of trick—or trick of magic." He said, looking half perturbed and half disturbed. "What lead me to go to Clock Town?"

"To find Navi, right?"

He shook his head, taking off his green cap to run his fingers through his thick blond hair. Sariah played with her fingers, shifting her weight.

"This is crazy. What weird magic…I can't say I much like it though, having strangers follow me around."

"Oh, you're actually quite popular in my world. Lots of people know about you."

He gawked, then put his fingers back into his hair to massage his head in astonishment. He started to pace back and forth.

"So…so that means you…all know about Ruto?"

"What about her?"

His ears tinted a bit red. "You know, with the stone…"

"Oh! You mean how she wants you to—"

"Shh! Shh! Don't say it out loud!" he sounded angry. "I get it now, okay? Just please, for the love of Nayru, shut up. Oh crud…" he fell into a seat, (which was kokiri sized not adult) and buried his face in his hands.

"And this all came from a desert?" asked Sariah, her green eyes full of wonder.

"Not Gerudo Desert. Man, I can't tell you how weird it is to say that."

"Oh, you mean in your 'world'? Where's that?"

"Across the universe? Different dimension? I don't know. But the desert I live in is called the Sierra desert." Am I really talking about this? I was filled with a sudden desire to tell them everything. My shock, fear, and even confusion were being over ridden by excitement. I couldn't help but let out a cautious smile.

"You've got to admit, guys," I said, "this is pretty cool."

"Cool?" said Link indignantly, "I don't think it's cool at all. I thought it was bad enough to have Zelda in all my business, but now I have a whole world? You know what," he dropped his hands. "I don't believe any of this. If you really are from another world, go home. We don't want you here."

"That was rather rude." stated Sariah.

"Your life isn't the one that's being published." he pointed out. "I didn't ask for some girl to invade my privacy."

Stunned, I couldn't think of what to say to that other then I didn't know how to go home. I hadn't thought about whether I'd be coming uninvited or not, or that they wouldn't want me. Thinking this made me realize how naïve and childish I had been. This was real, not some fairytale land that I had obviously been thinking. No matter how magical or amazing this might be, these were real people and—remembering the wolfo—real danger. I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here, I didn't even think this place was real."

"Well, guess what, we are. Now that you've had your fun, go home. Even the forest knew you didn't belong here."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sariah, finally starting to sound miffed in tone and not just rude. Her fairy came down to glare atop her shoulder.

"That wolfo attacked her. Monsters in the forest are one of the first signs that something is wrong. I have a strong inclination that it's her." His expression hard, he met my gaze. "I'd appreciate it if you just go home, Kara James."


	4. Alone With Bugs and Deku Nuts

**Chapter 4**

"B…but…I don't even know how I got here…" My hands felt clammy as I twisted and clasped them. No matter how attractive I could've thought Link was before, friendliness certainly wasn't part of the package.

"What happened before you woke up here, then?" asked Sariah kindly. She seemed to be attempting to make up for her companion's lack of courtesy.

"My Nintendo freaked out on me."

"Your _what?_"

"It's the thing we use to play the game. You know, the Legend of Zelda—this place."

"So that's what my life is called on your side." Link snorted. "The Legend of Zelda. If it's about me why do you call it after her? Unless, do you follow her around too?"

I recoiled at his harsh, indignant tone. "No…"

"Hmph." He continued to pace. Sariah glanced at him, embarassed.

"Describe this, 'freaking out'." said she.

"Well, my friend and I had just turned it on and were getting to the starting page when the screen…

They already looked lost.

"Uh, well,…that's the…thing we see the game on—went all white and bright and this annoying sound came from it."

"What sort of sound?" asked Link.

"Just a buzz, does it matter? Anyways, um… Amanda—that's my friend—thought it would be smart to hit it, but it just made it worse. Big surprise there, heh. Then I just…" I deflated lamely, "woke up in the forest with Link sitting and staring at me."

"I was not staring at you." snapped Link.

"What about your friend?" asked Sariah.

I paused. "I don't know. Do you think she might be here too?"

"Did you see anyone else there, Link?"

"If I did, don't you think I would've mentioned it by now?"

A loud crack shook the house. I jumped with a shout. Link and Sariah swiveled on the spot, looking to the door. With a scream of bells the fairy shot into the air. A long crooked split had appeared on the hard, oak surface.

"What the—"

A long howl echoed outside. Whatever was out there slammed into the door again, intent. The crack began to grow steadily wider. Link ran to a barrel on the other side of the room.

"Sariah, the tunnel is still here, right?"

"I would suppose so?" Her voice squeeked as the fairy shivered next to her.

"What's out there? What's happening?" I squealed. The howls were multiplying, echoing each other in an eerie chorus.

"What about the others?" cried Sariah. "They couldn't—"

"Quick, out the window. See where they are—the monsters."

Without hesitation she sprinted up the steps and up a ladder to a loft above. Meanwhile, Link heaved aside the barrel to reveal a small hole that it had covered. He peered down into the dark depths, waving his hand to me to come over. It took some work to get my knees to walk without knocking into each other.

"Tight squeeze, but we'll have to make due."

"Where does this go?" I asked as another loud snap of wood went on behind me. A terrible sound of scraping wood followed.

"They're only around this house! And there are dozens! Deku Babas, wolfos, so many!" yelled Sariah from above, "You don't think-?"

"Get down here! They're about to break through!"

A second later she fell besides me, landing perfectly on her feet like a cat. A jingle of the fairy sounded next to my ear as it followed.

"Link, the tunnel might be blocked,"

"We'll have to chance it."

"But they'll smell us!"

"Hopefully this place reeks so much of us it will give us a head start. Now, Kara, go!"

"What?"

He didn't give me time to protest before pushing me screaming down the hole. Earthy air whipped past while dirt scrapped against me. Roots snagged onto my clothing. I hardly registered I was falling before I slammed into the dirt bottom, knocking the wind out of me. Wheezing, I rolled to my side, rubbing the back of my head. I heard another shout and quickly turned out of the way as Sariah fell where I had been. Her fairy quickly followed. Pink light illuminated the naked, hairy roots dangling from the ceiling and walls like a carpet of freakish fingers. I recoiled in disgust.

"Move!" Sariah pushed me aside as Link landed lithely besides us. Before I could protest I had been pushed into the tunnel of roots. Images of centipedes and all manners of creepy crawlies flooded my mind. Terrified, I covered my head. Unaware, a particularly large root threw me back and my head collided with his face in the cramped space. He cursed loudly.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"_Move it!_" he barked.

A small squeal escaped me and I ran through with or without the pink light of the fairy, roots smacking every inch of me.

A long howl of the hunt resounded from behind.

"They found the tunnel!" cried Sariah.

"Run ahead with the girl—quick!"

I felt her small hand close tightly around my wrist.

"Hurry!"

And the roots were smacking me even harder. Even the light of the fairy was having a hard time fighting through to keep up with us, so now all I could see were a hundred hairy shadows reaching out from the darkness. Sariah's little hand never vanished from my wrist. I could feel stuff falling down my shirt and couldn't help butwonder whether it was roots or bugs.

BOOM!

The tunnel shuddered. Debris showered atop us from the ceiling. I screamed and squirmed, knowing there had to be bugs down my shirt now. Yowls of dismay rung along the walls.

"Keep moving!"

We ran on. For how long, I didn't know. All I could think was how this had to be the most terrible moment of my life and if I would survive. Another half of me wondered frantically if Link was okay. I could feel that he was still far behind us. Though he was coarse, I didn't want him dead by all means for my sake. I mean, he's Link. Nothing would matter if emthe/em Link were dead. And rude or not, he had helped me. And what would Sariah think of me?

I couldn't catch how long we ran like that: pushed with adrenalin and panting. Now and then we'd have to crawl around huge roots that threatened to close off the tunnel completely. Other times we would be picking our way through curtains of long, stiff ones. The pink fairy appeared as a flash of pink dashing in and out of crevices. My mind blanked shut I as began to feel creeping legs running for their lives inside my shirt. Luckily, my shorts were tight enough on the top to not allow entry. The tunnel was a whirl of dark and pink. As my adrenalin rush faded away we came to a stop at a wall of earth. Sariah ran her hands up and down it, her fairy fluttering up and down her form.

"Hold still, will you?"

"Sorry." Squeaked voice like small bells. I couldn't help but start at the fairy's voice. I couldn't be sure if it had spoken at all till now. Dirt crumbled down as the kokiri girl searched the wall. I suddenly realized how badly I was shaking. I didn't dare move to get the bugs out of my shirt, for I knew I would panic if I did.

"Ah ha!" Her fingers caught on something. " Here it is." She tugged on it. After a few attempts nothing happened. She turned to me.

"A little help?"

Somehow I suddenly appeared at her side, digging my fingers where she indicated. Through the thick, cool dirt I felt a smooth handle, worn with use. Digging my other hand in I pulled as hard as I could. Creaking came from the roof above and I about stopped in fear that it would collapse. When Sariah didn't react, I pulled on.

Light spilled in from above, silvery and cool.

"You did it!"

What I did exactly I couldn't tell. I just stared up at the light. Through the branches very high above the hole that had appeared above us, I could see the pregnant shape of a half moon. Stars, bright and clear, flecked around it by the millions. A rush of fresh, foresty air swooped in, brushing goose bumps onto my arms.

"Scrubs, are we lucky that line hadn't rot away yet. There should be a ladder somewhere around here."

The so called ladder turned out to be a rotting log that spanned the height of the hole. Mossy nubs led the way up. I couldn't even find the will to point out if the monsters didn't kill us, being trapped in this hole when the log broke would. But I kept my mouth shut as I cautiously followed her up. The 'steps' were hardly wide enough for my feet to take place, and only big enough to stop myself from falling backwards. I more slipped my way up then climbed. I reached the top with a gasp of relief. Before I could move to sit down and catch my breath, Sariah urged me to my feet.

"We're not out yet! You need to get out of the forest."

"Huh?" I looked around for the obvious trail and saw none. However, I did notice the thinning of the trees. Some ways a way I saw a wide field, speckled with the remains of the forest.

"But…where do I go?"

She grimaced. "I hate to tell you this, but I really don't know. But if you stay here you'll most likely get killed. Link may be strong, but he can't beat back the whole pack of forest creatures."

"What if there are monsters out there?"

"I…I'm sorry, but you are on your own." She stood. A strike of terror coursed through me.

"You're…you're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Kara, I can't leave the forest- I'll die! I'm sorry, I wish I could do more. Wait!" she dug through her pockets, searching. "Take these. They're not much, but they are at least something."

Into my hand she poured a fistful of rosy nuts. I fingered them with dread filling my stomach. What would these do? I wasn't even sure I could eat them.

"What...what do I do with them?"

"Deku nuts! They—"

"—flash. I remember." I put them in my pocket, not feeling anymore encouraged by this piece of knowledge. Looking back to the line of the end of the forest, dismay settled in my chest.

A howl echoed through the forest. Sariah jumped.

"I have to go now." She bowed. "I'm sorry, so sorry, but I really can't help you. I've done all I could. Now hurry—run! Get out!"

"But, Link-"

"He'll be fine." Though she didn't sound too certain. Even as she said it her eyes drifted to the underground tunnel.

"Thank you." I said.

"Go!"

I turned.

And ran.

With no idea what the heck I was running into.


	5. A Danger to Hyrule

**Episode 5  
**

I wish I had wings; huge feathery white ones to lift me up into the air and away from the black demon of this nightmare, like the white angel from the stories I'd tell to myself. Ghoulish howls filled the night, and every shadow cast by the silvery moon seemed to shift. With a jolt I noticed the shadows change before my very eyes into skeletal figures, their eyes flickering into life a bright red. The once beautiful trees paid no heed to me.

Fueled by fear I sprinted on. My ears thrummed with my own heartbeat and the scratchy shuffles of the Stalchilds. Weaving in and out of trees, I prayed frantically for salvation.

Why was this happening? When had it happened? Why was Hyrule turning on me like white blood cells to a germ?

The forest stepped aside for me as I broke into the silver-grey expanse of Hyrule field. Lights from a house glittered in the distance atop a high hill. Without changing my speed I ran on to where, I knew not.

Suddenly, up ahead, the earth split as bony, clawed hands reached through. Ghastly skulls with long jaws of teeth appeared, demonic red eyes glimmering to me. Shouting in dismay I scrambled to a stop just to slip on an out spurt of grass onto my face. The shuffles were coming above my head. Face stinging and dirty, I looked up from the grass.

The Stalchilds loomed above me, silhouetted by the slice of a moon, their claws raised.

_Wow. Game over so quick?_

A whistle and the dark form of a Stalchild gave a gargled cry, claws going limp. More whistles came accompanied by shafts of arrows, and the other two collapsed all together. Their bones, with no animation to hold them together, scattered as they fell. Claws and fingers littered upon my arms and head. I couldn't breathe. Someone was running up from behind, but I was too in shock to care whether they were foe or friend. If they had just shot down the creepy zombie monsters before they could eat my brains, I was good.

"Get up."

But I couldn't move, frozen by fright and the inability to breathe. I felt light headed.

"I said get up. They'll come back if you hold still."

I shakily got to my feet. My chest ached from impact, and my face burned. Link was putting away his bow and an arrow, eyebrows intense. He did not look happy. Raising fingers to his lips, he whistled a loud, long three notes. I barely had time to clamp hands over my ringing ears. A jolt ran through my chest.

"Stop! What are you doing? They might hear you?"

"Seeing if my horse is around here." he said.

"Epona?"

"I should stop being surprised by what you know." He clenched his teeth. "But it still annoys the hellfire out of me like no others. Will you keep it to yourself?"

"Sorry." I looked away. Though he was looking like he regret saving me from the Stalchilds, I had begun to feel safer. I fought to catch my breath as we waited.

Moments later the sound of hoofs came from the horizon. A huge auburn horse galloped over the side of the hill, neighing at the sight of her master.

"Get on." He said as she trotted to a stop besides us.

I shuffled towards the horse, somehow ashamed yet indignant. Why did he have to be so mean to me? What did I do to him? Once I came to from my quick fuming, however, I realized a rather humiliating aspect. Epona was huge, and, try as I might, I couldn't even get my foot up to the stirrups. I didn't have to deal with the losing my dignity in asking for help, however, as Link grew very fast impatient and heaved me up by the waist to the saddle with a noise of irritation. I scrambled on; my head bowed as he pulled himself up beside me and reached for the reins. I blushed as I found myself practically embraced by his, uh, very nice arms.

"More Stalchilds should have come by now. Odd. Hyah!"

Epona jumped into a gallop. I clung to the strange, flat saddle horn. I fought back a squeal of fright as I suddenly found myself racing high over the ground and over the field. I was confused, however, when I realized we were racing away from the warm glow of the house on the hill to somewhere else on the wide expanse of the plain.

"Don't lean back so far, stupid! You're going to smash my face again!"

I lurched forward, once more hiding my head. Long hairs of Epona's main whisped across my cheeks.

I didn't look up until we had come to a complete stop. He lifted me off (more like dragged) without asking if I needed help and plopped me onto the ground. Epona's huge head swung over to sniff me curiously. We had stopped underneath a stone arch that spanned across a glistening river where a lone tree hovered nearby, tall and fat with age. It was around this that Link crouched. He came back with a small handful of wood and shredded bark, in which he proceeded to build a fire. His hands moved in quick, agitated jerks. I pulled my legs up to my chest to hug them tightly. A soft nose nuzzled my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said, with not much else to say.

He continued to set up the meager wood without a word. A spark later and a small but cozy fire had been born. Sitting beside it, he buried his face in his hands, watching the fire through his fingers. I longed to shuffle nearer to the warmth, yet was kept back by the sting of his reproach. Epona kneeled down a foot or so behind me to nibble on some dandelions. I wondered dimly how long the wood would last.

"Would you like me to find more wood?" I asked, wanting to get on his better side.

"It's fine, I know where some is." He muttered.

"Oh. Kay."

After a while I started to shiver. Slowly, I dared to creep nearer to the fire. As I did he stood up abruptly and walked away. Before I could feel the full hurt of his action I saw him once more picking up wood from the tree and then moving to the thick pillars of the low stone arch. He came back quickly, however, and instead of gently laying it he threw the wood onto the fire. Sparks flew and I drew back in astonishment.

"Good crap, what's wrong already?"

I wasn't expecting the fiery glare he seared me with.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? So caught up in your fantasy and game that you haven't realized the chaos you've caused."

What could I say to that? I felt my chin quiver and looked down to hide it as he continued.

"Because of you monsters are now endangering the Kokiri—my home! Someone might be dead already, for all I know. And Sariah risked her life taking you so far out of the forest and what did you do? Complained that she didn't take you farther." He tore off his hat, digging his fingers into his thick blond hair. I could feel my eyes burning and my throat tense with distress.

"Than why did you come back? Why didn't you just let me die?"

"Good question!" he growled.

I hid my head as tears began to fall. My shame depended as I fought to hide how pathetic I was, to no avail.

"I came because Sariah told me too."

"Sariah?" my voice cracked. "Why?"

"Because she thought good of you, or…Din, I don't know. And I couldn't just let the Stalchilds kill you! Perhaps she noticed that the monsters were only after you or something."

"Why only me?"

"I already told you my theory and…are you crying?"

Oh crap. "No!" Pathetic pathetic pathetic…

He didn't press farther but fell back into his brooding, and I with him. The situation of being sucked into a videogame world had ceased to be awesome. Cold, crying, tired, hungry, dirty, and sore from my fall, all I wanted to do was go home, take a warm shower, and go to bed. I didn't notice Link had stood until he was standing next to me, reaching into his saddle bags.

"Here. With the fire going, we're probably pretty safe for tonight. Stalchilds don't like water either." He dropped a thick, musty smelling blanket atop me.

"What about poes?"

"Don't worry about them."

"Okay." I tried to sniff as quietly as I could.

Taking a second blanket out for himself he went back to the other side of the fire. After peeling off his weapons and equipment, he lay down and turned his back to me. I examined the long ear poking out from his hair, so strange to me, before curling up in a big blanket myself. For a moment of chill I imagined Epona's warm flank against my cold back. Not soon had I a fallen into that dreamlike daydream of imagining the warmth and smell of horse when I heard her shuffle to her feet and reposition herself against my back just as I had imagined. Her soft nose nuzzled my hair. Where animals that different here too?

Stunned by the peculiar tenderness, I cried all the harder until I fell asleep.


	6. A Call From a Princess

**Episode 6**

Amanda and I were out back of the middle school, walking through the dizzying maze of dirt paths usually used by four wheelers. The shrubby trees of what we called the 'Bush Forest' stood absolutely still in the bright desert sun, surrounding us in our rough trail. Our sneakers had long been powdered tan by the dry dust. We were talking, about what I couldn't be sure. Our conversation wasn't remarkable, by any means, but it was how we usually talked. The air was full of the high pitched buzz of cicadas.

The normality of the situation set me at ease, yet I had to get to or fix something. No matter how naturally I settled into our conversation, something wasn't right. Nonetheless, I shook it off.

We came to a dip in the road. As we reached it, the trees to both sides rustled, showering thin twigs and scratchy brush. I tensed. A sense of foreboding overwhelmed me as I quickly noticed a figure stepping out, yet could not decipher for the brightness of the sun, which was suddenly brightening every second. Noon must be approaching.

"Amanda, what is that?"

I didn't dare turn to the side to see her, afraid to look away from the tall, dark shadow.

"Amanda, what do we do?"

I didn't have to turn. She stepped in front of me, her face serious, yet expressionless. Her skin was strikingly white in the light, almost glowing. As the light increased, the shadow darkened more. The rustling trees faded to shifting coral green blurs. The dirt faded white.

"We're just pretending. Relax."

I woke with a snap to bright sun in my face. Groaning, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I would have to tell her about my bizarre dream today. She'd sure get a hoot about it—first Link and who knows what else. I remember what we were doing yesterday now, we were walking around the Bush Forest. She'll get excited that I dreamed about the game we were playing too.

Blindly, I reached out for my cell phone on my nightstand to text her. Maybe she'd want to have breakfast today, it was a Saturday. As my hand grappled around, however, all I could feel was strange carpet, or…grass?

I sat up with a start.

"It's about time you woke up."

The groggy voice sent my heart plummeting. I never before in my life missed my cell phone so much. Looking down from Link I peeled myself out of the saddle blanket, feeling my stomach grump sadly for French toast.

"We're just pretending."

"Eh?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a weird dream I had." I sounded disappointed, I knew that, but he didn't care.

A fat sun was rising, drowning out the battle turrets of a tall castle wall a ways away from us that I had not noticed the night before. Navy blue flags hung limply from their poles. The chuckling water glittered besides us, remarkable clear. Feeling my parched throat and empty stomach, I tentatively crawled to the stream.

"Is this okay to drink?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Bacteria, viruses, you know?"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nevermind."

This was a magical land, really. Everyone drunk from this. With that in mind, I dipped my hands in and brought it to my mouth. The crisp cool caught me off guard with its freshness. Nostalgically, I thought of my dry desert home and the muddy river that ran through it. I drank hungrily. Heh, I was drinking Zelda water. I wonder if they had Zelda french toast.

"Question."

"Yeah?" I asked as I dipped my hands in again.

"Do you perhaps…well, do you know who my parents were?"

"Game never mentioned that, other than what the Deku Tree told you about your mother entrusting you to the Deku Tree when she entered the forest. Wait…"

"Yeah?" He failed to cover his eagerness.

"Now that I think about it, if you take the other games' storylines, your father was a knight of Hyrule, or very likely to be. Maybe your mother too. But these were sort of speculations due to what the games and manga told us."

"Manga?"

"A comic…well, a picture book."

"Knights of Hyrule…" he stuffed the blankets back into the saddlebags, thinking. I slowly stood, feeling dizzy as the blood circulated back through my legs.

"I saw a sketch of him. He looks kinda like you."

Link stopped mid-stuff. "He…looks like me?"

"Well, yeah, he's your dad."

He stared at the back of his hand, though not really seeing it. After a moment he glanced up at the brightening sky. Then, to my surprised, he looked at me with those serious, stormy eyes of his; stormy because they always looked like he was deeply contemplating some serious matter.

"Did you…did you perhaps know their names?"

"Sorry, can't help you there."

He visible deflated.

"Sir Link!"

We turned to the bridge, where a Hyrulian warrior trotted over on a grey speckled stallion. He approached us waving madly. I suddenly became hyper away of my odd, muddied appearance and turned away to try and casually clean myself in the water without drawing attention.

"Sir Link! Oh, by Farore am I lucky to find you here. And so soon!" cried the man as he trotted to a halt before us.

"How my I help you, good knight?"

"It's the princess! She sent me to fetch you as quickly as possible."

"Fetch me? For what purpose?" he had finished the packing and now faced the knight as he lighted off his horse. The man bowed.

"That she failed to specify."

I suddenly wondered how I could understand these people. Don't they speak Hylian? Feeling stupid for having not thought this earlier, I was discouraged from saying anything. A little late of timing.

"Is it an urgent matter?" asked Link.

"She seemed rather, uh, upset at the time, so yes. I would urge you to be of swift footing."

"Will do. Shall I accompany you?"

"Might as well. We are heading in the same direction."

The knight mounted his steed. I suddenly feared being left behind. But I didn't say anything. Damsel in distress or not, I wasn't Link's obligation. However, I was grateful when he remembered me.

"Come on." said Link.

"I can come?" I tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Might as well. I don't want to be responsible for any havoc you ensue." he said.

"Yay! Wait, where will I—"

"Just get on the horse."

Tail between my legs, I attempted to lift myself up. Finally, with my face boiling hot, I shamefully turned to Link.

"I'm too small…"

He rolled his eyes. "No you aren't. Do they not have horses where you come from?"

"Yes, but—"

"Here." And before I could speak more he heaved me up onto the saddle. I clutched the horn, feeling very high off the ground, though it was starting to pester me how he kept talking over me before I could even finish a sentence. His impatience was daunting. He then seated himself behind me, quickly coercing Epona to catch up with the other man.

"Who's this little lady you have, Sir?" he asked, his eyes landing on me. I tried to hide my red face.

"Kara James." Link said.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Kara James."

I was surprised he could tell I was a lady, in these shorts. The way Link had treated me before would've suggested otherwise about my appearance. Towards the castle Link and the soldier made small talk about the weather and the latest news of Hyrule. I listened with peeked interest, but soon was distracted by the surroundings. The river ran around the castle and beneath the drawbridge which we crossed clip-clopping.

The town square that opened up before me was a fascinating scene. It felt as though I had walked into an overdone Renaissance fair, with women in peasant dresses and men in leggings and tunics. Children chased chickens and ran between posts, dogs barked, and men called for bargains. Loud chattering, mooing, squawking, and all sorts of lively sounds filled the busy but happy air. I couldn't take in enough of this new place fast enough. I immediately forgot my embarrassment. What happy people! And if it weren't for their tall, pointed ears, they would've struck me as remarkable normal…if you ignore the clothes, at least.

In fact, Link was by far the most abnormal thing. Heads swiveled around at his presence. He must have stood out in his bright green tunic and wind-sock hat. Guess I wasn't the only one with strange clothing. However, they accustomed to him as soon as they had a good stare and looked away. Then it suddenly dawned on me that it wasn't him they were staring at, but me. My hand involuntarily jerked up to hide my round ears behind my hair.

"They're not going to think I'm a Gerudo, are they? You know, cause I have round ears and all that."

"Maybe." He merely said.

"Is that…a bad thing?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"Depends on whether they have previous experiences with Gerudo. Not a very jolly bunch. But I'm sure miss know-it-all already knows all about that. I wonder why you're even asking."

I scowled. "Look, you don't need to keep rubbing in that I know so much, ok? I can't help what I know, and that doesn't mean I know everything."

To this he snorted, and said nothing. Peeved as well as a bit hurt as usual, I turned back to my sightseeing, doing my best to ignore the man sitting behind me.

Quickly thereafter I found myself at the foot of yet again another drawbridge, this one smaller and to an elegant castle with teetering towers of creamy white stone. Dozens of stained glass windows speckled its walls. I sat back in amazement, jaw agape, as we approached its towering presence, probably looking like a complete idiot.

I came to when the immensity of what I was about to meet came before me once more with a jolt. It was starting to feel like I was being punched wherever I went over and over with reality.

"W-w-wait, Link, what do I do when I go in there?"

"Ah, yet again a question."

"Look, I've never been before a queen and king before, let alone even been in a real castle before, and I don't want to do something wrong or rude. What if I get my head chopped off?"

He chortled. "I don't even think they practice decapitation in Hyrule. Hanging is more like it."

"You're not helping."

"Who said I meant to?"

I gave up, fuming in dismay.

"Fine, I'll just make a complete fool of myself—"

"Watch and see if I care—"

"—and of you." I smirked.

I couldn't see it, but I could guess that he was frowning at me.

"Stop chasing your tail. You weren't invited anyways."

I blanched. "Wh—then what am I suppose to do while you're gone?"

"You're a big girl. Go smell flowers, or something."

"Go smell flowers? Really?"

"Well, you were the one who was so excited about being in a mystical land. I thought you'd be wanting to explore."

"Not with monsters popping up and almost killing me." I let go of the saddle horn to fold my arms, frustrated and fighting not to show my panic. He couldn't leave me! What if…what if…

"You'll be fine. I thought you knew all about Hyrule?" he said, seeming to snicker scathingly through his voice.

"I know all about _you,_ and where you've gone. I never saw you doing royal blah blah court stuff."

"You have a weird way of talking, you know that?"

"That's beside the point!"

"Which is?"

"You can't just leave me to wonder around a castle! What if I do something wrong?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Look, I can't be always babysitting you, okay? I have things to do, and the Princess will most likely not feel too happy about a complete stranger coming into her 'private but urgent' conference. Not to mention you have the ears of a Gerudo."

"You just don't want me to say anything that you don't want her to know." I said.

"You know what," with that he grabbed my arms and pulled me off to drop on the cobblestones, "you're seriously getting on my nerves. I was nice enough to not let you die and now you're complaining about me not being your personal nurse."

Before I could wail inwardly that he was going to ride on without me, he dismounted and handed the reins of Epona over to what I could guess was a stable boy, who stared at me also. Link made his way to the front doors.

"Just don't do anything stupid. We'll figure out what to do with you when I get back."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon."

The Hyrulian Knight set his horse besides Link and dismounted as well. He hadn't heard all of our conversation, it seemed. That, or he was being polite.

"Lady Kara James, you can visit the royal gardens as you wait. They are quite splendid." he said.

"Oh…thank you." I said.

"They will be right out that corridor and to the left. They are quite large, so they should preoccupy you for a good amount of time."

"Thanks…"

After bowing, the knight left me, following after Link with his shoulders thrown back and an authoritive look. I sighed despite myself. Scratching my wrist, I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself.

"This is all just a big accident." I muttered to myself. Then, with nothing further more to do, left out the corridor to the royal gardens.


	7. Off Limits

**Episode 7**

I had certainly wondered into a fairytale. All around me were bright, beautiful creations growing in the sunlight. Glimmering lightly with late morning dew, cascades of flowers led me down a paved weaving path beneath arches of tress. And the trees were of a wide variety, from silvery willows to tall, ancient oaks. I thought it peculiar the same trees or here—or were they the same? What I thought was an oak turned out to have leaves with seven fingers instead of the regular five. I plucked one off to stare at as I ambled through the garden. It was all the more testament of a world where I didn't belong, and wasn't allowed.

Link hated me. That much was apparent. The only thing stopping him from completely abandoning me was the fact I knew all about his life and his own morals. He wouldn't let me die or flounder helplessly even if he hated me…right? Staring at a brilliant red bloom, however, I couldn't be sure. The white castle walls loomed besides me, crawling with green vines.

But why was I here? How had I gotten here? And if I was here, did that mean that Amanda was here too? I sure hoped she was, for then I wouldn't have to deal with being so alone. Because I realized that now. I was alone. Completely alone in regards of how I was going to survive. Sure Link was there, and he wouldn't let me die, but there was nothing holding him to keeping me around.

And what about those monsters? Why had they been so adamant to get me? Was it as Link said, that they were attacking me because I was an unknown pathogen to this world? Was I really some sort of virus?

Mopping, I came around a bend of purple leafed bushes to a lily flecked pond. Bright blue birds floated peacefully across, dipping their beaks in the water now and then. Willows with silvery blue-green leaves brushed their fronds across the water, like ladies looking into the water while their hair sweeps past them. Sitting on the side of the pond beneath a willow's outstretched arm, I looked out across the water, depressed. There was no purpose for being here. I was worthless, defenseless, and stupid. No one needed me here or even wanted me. My stomach decided to growl loudly and painfully. Being ragged, dirty, and hungry didn't help either. When was the last time I ate? Yesterday at noon? What time was it now? Ugh, I didn't want to think about it. At least I'll be skinner, right? Not that I wanted to be, mind you…

"Hey! You!"

I jumped.

A Hylian soldier, by the triforce on his uniform, was trotting up to me, spear in hand, and a disapproving expression on his face. I groaned.

"What are you doing here? These gardens are off limits!"

Feeling awful as it was, I had no will to defend myself other than apologize.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say—oh no, I didn't know. Please, ma'am. I have to ask you to leave." He said this all the while eyeing my clothes, his nose wrinkling.

With that, I was escorted by spear out of the gardens and back to where I started. The arches of the castle entrance spanned high above me. Sighing, I found a barrel and sat down on it, resting my chin on my hand.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

Another soldier was jogging towards me, spear in hand and a sword at the waist. Oh great, what now?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't have you crowding the entrance. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Eh? Oh come on, the entrance was freaking huge! How could one person, let alone one girl sitting in the corner on a barrel that is already there taking up space, crowd up the entrance? Nonetheless, there wasn't much I could say to the spearhead, so I found myself trotting out of the castle completely and out onto the front grounds. Walking down the road I came to even more soldiers who eyed me and my strange clothes. I self-consciously made sure my ears were hidden behind my hair.

"Don't say it, I already know." I said. "Get out, right?"

They just looked at me. I took that as a yes and continued on my way. The well-beaten dirt road let me down the long grounds. My eyes went to the clear blue sky. Yep, I wasn't even allowed were I was told to go. I was being rejected figuratively and literally. I thought these sort of things were suppose to be awesome.

Eventually I found myself wondering back into town square. My legs and feet feeling a bit tired, I found a crate in the shadows to the side of all the hustle and bustle to rest. My feet dangled off the edge as I put my chin back to my hands in preparation to spend my time watching Hylians do their shopping thing.

After a while, fatigue and hunger overcame my pity party and all I could think about was the smell of bread and food in the air. My stomach wouldn't stop making noises, and I was sure every person that passed and stared at me could hear it. When my butt started to hurt I stood next to my crate, feeling light headed. How was I to survive here?

"Now don't you look pathetic."

I looked up from my new seat on the ground who knows how many hours later, startled from a light doze. A tall, dark skinned woman stood before me wearing a long, green peasant dress and leather hat. Her thick, purple lips were smiling slightly down on me. The little smile, however, lifted my drowsy spirits just a bit. The sun sat low in the sky, sitting on the walls of the town, casting everything in long shadows.

"Yeah." I said, my voice a bit raspy from disuse and thirst.

"I mean, honestly. I've been watching you. All you do is sit here and mope. Don't you have anything better to do?" her accent was oddly pleasant and exotic, but I could not trace any origin I knew of.

"No."

Her smile suddenly widened.

"I also happened to notice your ears are rather round. How did that happen?"

Quickly I felt out my exposed ears and covered them. She rolled her eyes, however. They were an odd, but beautiful amber color.

"No use hiding them. I already know. So you're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope." I said.

"Aren't you going to say anything besides one word syllables?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm starving, okay? I haven't eaten for a day or so."

"A day or so?" she started to laugh. "Wow, you really are pathetic."

"What?"

"If you're so hungry, why don't you go get food, dimwit?"

I scowled at her. "Because food doesn't fall from the sky, thank you very much."

"It can if you know where to look." She winked. "Here, let me show you. Get your hide out of the dirt."

I had nothing better to do, I reasoned. Wearily, I got to my feet, waiting as the lightheadedness shrunk pass before following her to a stand across the market a ways where a particularly large number of people were huddled about. Weaving in and out of the crowd clumsily to keep up with her, I could smell the scent of sweet bread growing stronger and stronger.

"Come on, little. I don't have all day." She said.

The stall was no different from the rest: a wooden counter with a striped canopy above it to shade the goods and their owner. However, the wide variety of sweet, steaming breads sitting in baskets on the counter caught my eye and made my mouth water like Niagara Falls. A fat, jolly man sat behind it, busily exchanging money for bread. The dark lady, hiding her face behind her hat, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the bustle to the side of the stall where I could see the eager faces of the customers.

"Now, watch me closely." she said, that quirky smile to her thick lips.

For a moment I thought she was patronizing me by showing me how to buy bread, like I was a real retard, so I watched skeptically. However, as I watched the top of her leather hat closely, it soon became apparent to me that she was not attempting to catch the stall owners attention like the rest of the crowd. In fact, I watched as she sidled unnoticed behind an especially tall customer. The next thing I saw was her seeming to magically appear before me, looking the same as she left. I looked for any signs of bread.

"So? What you do?"

She gestured to me to follow her into the alley just around that corner. Once she saw we were alone she took out—from nowhere, I swear—a huge loaf of steaming, sweet bread covered in cinnamon. I gaped, and probably drooled.

"See? Food from the sky." she said.

"You—you stole it!"

"Little, you're not going to get anywhere with that mindset."

"But—but—"

"But aren't you hungry."

I gave in. "Oh, more than you know."

"And do you have any money?"

"No."

"And are you fare away from home?" I hated how she adjusted the bread from hand to hand due to its heat. It was more than I could bear.

"Yes."

"Then you're fine. Now, let see what you've learned."

"What! You want me to steal?"

"Little…what have we just been over?"

I strained to find some logic otherwise. Stealing was wrong, weird world or not. But the bread filled my mind with its aroma. I didn't belong here anyways. There wasn't anything I could do to make it better. If I didn't do anything I'd probably die here. Besides, Link wouldn't be able to find me at this rate, nor did I believe he'd even try.

So, slumping in defeat, I bowed my head.

"All right. Thank you." I mumbled.

"Your very welcome. Now, to give you some strength before you go," and she broke off a mass of the bread and handed it to me. As I ate, she advised me—don't go for empty stalls, don't go bring attention to yourself, hide behind those who don't draw attention to them with money or clothing, etc. I did my best to listen despite the heavenly taste of the bread on my mouth. Oh, what I wouldn't do for more. It felt so nice to have food.

"You're a Gerudo, huh?" I asked eventually. She didn't even hesitate when she nodded and continued.

"And though your ears are round, you are far from a Gerudo, little." she stated. "Where are you from?"

"Far away from here in a place you'll never see. That's all you need to know."

The moment I chewed my last bite she brought me out into the square again. Doubts continued to plague me as she stationed me near another stall nearly equally popular as the last. Nervousness twisted my stomach into knots.

"Now, remember what I told you, and don't be afraid. Who knows, little, you might have talent. Just remember—you're hungry." she whispered.

"O-okay…"

She had to nudge me forward before I could get going, my legs were so stiff. I quietly eased through the crowd, trying not to draw attention to myself. _Easy does it_, I thought to myself. When I noticed the people more engrossed in the chicken sticks than me I gained courage and drew closer. After spotting a particular tall and normal looking woman I eased behind her.

"I'll take three!" she shouted above the crowd. The nervous looking salesman jumped to fulfill her command, at the same time fulfilling a cry for two.

_Be quick_, I thought, forcing my hand quickly out and in when the lady wasn't looking. Then, to my horror, I realized something the Gerudo had failed to mention. _Where do I hide the thing? _

Panicking, I rushed to back out.

"Oy!"

All eyes fell on me. Busted.

Needless to say, once the man found out I did not have any money and was in fact a thief, my old friends the guards were back with spears and ropes to bind me back. As they drew me out of the crowd I spotted the green Gerudo with a strained smile, laughing. Dread turned my innards to shivering ice. Their hands felt like shackles as they proceeded to prod me back where I came from, up the palace drive. The stick of meat lay abandoned to the side. The bread in my stomach spun.

Great. Just great.


	8. Little Man in a Jail Cell

**Episode 8**

Ironically, the soldiers took me back and into the very same place they had kicked me out of, for once again I found myself dragged through the great entry arch of Hyrule Castle. It wasn't nearly as spectacular this time, however, nor as comfortable. The rope on my hands was uncomfortable tight and rough, my stomach cramped in hunger, and the guards often times prodded me forward with the butt of their spears to move faster.

"Who are you, theif?" they demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said.

For that, I'd get a bluntly speared, but I didn't care. I was too miserable to care. Though it did hurt.

"Don't make me ask you again! What is your name!"

"Kara."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere." I nearly said the desert, just to see how they'd react. My round ears would confirm so, but not my seemingly Hylian skin, green eyes, and brown hair. But perhaps then they might just throw me in with the Gerudos and I could try my luck there.

"I think we have us a street rat, Harath."

"The Captain will know what to do with her."

We never entered through the double doors that Link had entered, but rather a staircase winding down into the depths of the castle. My stomach dropped with as we descended. Torches lined the passage.

"Uh…" I started.

"Don't speak!"

"Not like I was going to, geese."

And then came the spear butt again. You'd think these guys were compensating for something. What would I do to them by talking? Annoy them? And I was a starving girl, what could I do to hurt three armed and burly Hylian guards? Somebody needed a chill pill, 'cause the jabbing was beginning to leave some serious bruising.

"I think number seven is still open." said the guard to my left.

"When was the last time something was in there?" answered the one from behind me.

"Not for a while. This month's been rather quiet."

"Awesome. I love number seven." said the one to my right.

"How come?"

"Well, the door makes this creepy squeak that sounds like a dying cat."

"Really, Jaleb?"

"Oh, leave it. This job can get so dry. I have to find entertainment in something."

Sure enough, when they came to my cell, the door gave out a thrilling shriek that sent shivers up my spine. They pushed me laughing at my shuddering.

"See, what I tell you Harath?"

"You got me, Jaleb."

"I'll cut her ropes, you guys go tell the Captain we have another street rat."

"Got you, Terell."

Once the ropes were cut and my hands gratefully fell to my side, the door was closed with another thrilling squeak and I was left to my own in the semi-darkness. The only light there was filtered in through the medium sized barred window on the door. Cautiously, I inspected my new room. To my surprise, the stone walls and floor were relatively clean. There was even a thatch bed with a cloth serving as a blanket laid in the corner. I had a bucket next to the door for a toilet. It could've been worse. Sighing in hunger in fatigue, I collapsed on my new bed.

"Hey! You!"

I ignored it. Yet, something irked me about the strange accent. It hadn't been what I had heard from the Hylians or from the Gerudo. I peaked up as they called again.

"Yeah! You, girl! With the shorts and shirt. You hear me?"

Irked, I heaved myself to my feet and to the window, grasping the bars as I nearly blacked out.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed. My empty stomach did not do much for my mood, and I was sick of surprises.

"Actually, I was wondering why you were here."

On the other side of the corridor, peeking through a barred window like my own was a face I never thought to see here. His eyes were narrow and angled in the oriental style, and what I could see through the dirt was clearly Asian. He seemed to be barely tall enough to see through the bars. I could see his eyes crinkle with a smile, however.

"Ah, yep. You have round ears. Where you from? England? Britain? America?"

I stared, baffled. Who was this guy?"

"Uh…America."

He snorted. "Figures. You guys are the big buyers of Zelda games, it would only make sense."

"Woa woa, wait, who are you? Are you from, well, Earth?" I asked. He laughed at my statement. No one would've thought he was locked away in a dismal dungeon.

"Earth? You sound like science fiction." Now I recognized his accent—Japanese.

"You're from Japan, aren't you?"

"Yes. What gave it away?"

"Then…how do you know English?"

His eyes crinkled again. "I did a lot of work over there among business men. On top of that, let's say I had some interesting friends over there in the 'S.A."

My stomach began to hurt all the more as it clenched in excitement. I wasn't the only one! A wave of dizziness came through me as I grew too excited for my own good.

"This is funny. How'd you get here?" he asked again.

"I was trying to ask you the same thing. I have no idea how I got here."

"Strange that you are here where you don't belong."

"What?"

"I said you don't belong here."

I just blinked. Though I was hungry, I vaguely understood him. I had no argument with him. I didn't belong here. I had gotten that impression the first time Link had glared at me.

"So…why are you in here?"

His head bobbed a bit, and I presumed that he had shrugged. His black hair was long and shaggy.

"Got bored. So I decided to do something crazy and got in here."

With an air of wicked suspense, I asked him what.

"Turned a pile of boxes into horses. Apparently, that was a milk shipment, and I was accused of robbery when the guards saw the horses."

I couldn't help but gawk at him, to which he chuckled to.

"I could get out of here if I wanted, but it's a different experience. I'll leave when I feel like it. It gives me a feel for what to do next with this place."

"Are you some sort of magician?" I asked, fascinated and amazed.

"In this world, I guess you could say yes. You can do the same thing, I presume. Do you create?"

"Eh?"

"Create. Paintings, movies, stories—"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you can."

"What…what are you talking about? What exactly did you _do?"_

The Japanese man's wry smile that could be seen just above the metal rim of the window set me off guard. What if this little guy wasn't necessarily…good?

"Like SpongeBob, friend. Imagination."

The snapping of the sudden suspense left me laughing. I hit the side of the door in my mirth. Out of all the things I had heard that day, SpongeBob?

"Really? Imagination?"

"Yes." he said, not at all phased by my outburst.

"You mean, you just imagined the boxes to be horses and—poof—viola?"

"More or less, I wouldn't say it is that easy, however."

I threw up my hands. "Okay, you're pulling my leg. What do you want?"

He turned his head to the side. "You don't belong here. But…oddly, you can faintly do the same. I've seen it."

I already knew the first part; that I didn't belong. Why did he keep mentioning it? But I was too caught up in the idea that he was suggesting. "Okay, if you're not playing a joke on me, prove it." I said, rolling my eyes. "And even if you do prove it, that doesn't make any sense! Why would 'imagination' do anything here? Or is it some secret power that only works here."

"You are close. Now watch, proof."

His face disappeared from the window. I watched, trying not to look too interested. I wondered if he had gone insane once he had gotten sucked into Hyrule, for surely he was from back home. He knew the places there and knew my ethnicity. Still, imagination?

All a sudden I heard a click and the cell door across from me opened. The short Japanese man stepped out, grinning.

"I believed it to be unlocked." He said. "And it was so."

"Kara?"

Jumping, he ran back into his cell, closing it back slowly just in time as Link came striding down the hall only in his clothes, his equipment somewhere else.

"Kara, you down here?"

"Yeah? Link?"

"Din's fire! How'd you get here?" his face was wide with surprise.

I couldn't make out what to think about the door unlocking. Had that been a trick as well? Or had the little man been telling the truth he really just imagined it was unlocked? Another thought struck like lightning as Link called down a guard. What if Hyrule wasn't real, but some hallucination or something? Nah, that stupid. Then why would the Japanese guy be there? I couldn't imagine that in my brain. And this place was far to real to just be a figment of my delusional brains imaginings. And what of that white flash of my Nintendo? Amanda had seen that too. As the Japanese guy said, someone had to have brought me here. But who?

"I need you to release this girl."

"Uh, Sir Link, I can't do that, uh. We caught her stealing in the town markets today."

His eyes flashed to me, sparking with what I couldn't tell. Anger? Disappointment? Suspicion? They didn't stay longer than a split second before he turned back to the guard.

"That's not important. The Princess has need of her."

"The Princess? Do you have a slip of-"

"My word should be enough, solider." Link's mouth was drawn into an impatient, thin line. "Please, release her."

"Y-Yes, Sir Link. Right away."

The guard, Jaleb, if I remembered right, fumbled with the keys as he scrambled to unlock me. I heard a snicker from the cell across from me where my dimension-mate resided. I lingered a bit too long inside, hesitating. If I left, would I lose him? Should I try and bring him with me?

Before I could decide Link had a vice-like grip around my arm and was dragging me down the hall.

"W-wait Link!"

"I don't want to hear anything from you but an explanation. What were you doing in Town Square? And stealing?"

"The Gerudo tricked me, ok? But not important, Link, there's—"

"Not important? Kara, there was a Gerudo in Town Square!"

We were nearly half way up the stairs now. I felt myself getting pulled farther and farther away from my answers while growing more and more frantic.

"And you listened to her?" Link asked incredulously.

"Can you shut up and listen for a second? And stop dragging me like that, it's starting to hurt."

"Fine." he threw down my arm and crossed his own. "I'm listening."

"There's a man down there who's from the same world as me. He knows how I got here, and more."

Whatever Link had been expecting me to say, it wasn't that.

"And you just dragged me away from learning more about him." I said. "I appreciate your help, but…is this even important to you?"

"Yes." And without hesitation he regrabbed my arm and dragged me back where I came from. The guard heading up looked up at us in bemusement.

"Sir?"

"Excuse us."

"Uh, yes sir."

My heart pounded as we nearly ran down the corridor back to my cell. We turned on the cell across from mine. As I yanked open the door, however, my stomach fell.

The cell was empty. So was the hall. The Japanese guy had disappeared, and so had my chance to find answers.


	9. Flooding of Hyrule

**Episode 9**

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." I slammed the cell door closed with a bang loud enough to make Link flinch.

"You're positive this guy was from your world, right? I mean, you actually knew him and all?"

"I didn't actually know him. But I am as sure as dirt that that guy was from my land, I promise you. Also, I doubt you have any oriental looking people here."

"Oriental?"

I didn't bother to explain, too upset with disappointment. A rock had grown in my throat and I kicked at the door for extra surety. My weak sneaker did nothing to protect me from the sting that followed, but I hardly paid it heed. The only one who could tell me my purpose and reason for being here, the only one that was the same as me, had disappeared. I whirled on Link.

"Why'd you have to do that?"

Thrown back, he blinked before doing his regular scowl reserved just for me.

"Do what? Get you out of jail?"

"If you had just left me here for just a few…gah!"

His ears edged red. "I'm so so sorry for coming to rescue you from being tried for thievery and rotting in jail. How was I to know you had a date arranged?"

I pulled on my fingers and waved my sore foot to keep myself from bursting to tears. How could this be so unfair? Why'd that man have to leave so soon? Frantic, I left Link and ran up and down the hall, searching. We hadn't seen him coming down the narrow staircase. Had he snuck out? I ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!"

I had to check upstairs. Maybe I could still catch him. But what if he had imagined himself invisible or transported himself to another place?

"Kara!"

Once I reached the front gate, however, I was sadly disappointed once more. There wasn't a sign or whiff of the Japanese man, and the guards stood as they did before, unaffected. Their eyes wandered to me curiously, however, and few approached me.

"How did you—"

"Kara!"

Link leapt up the last steps and to my side, looking angry.

"Idiot, you can't just run off like that!"

"Oh wow, since when did you care?"

The guards stared between Link and I in bemusement.

"Uh, Sir Link, have you anything to do with this thief?"

"Yes, but please, return to your post. I have this under control." He turned back to me. "Now you, girl—"

"I don't care what you have to say, okay?" I spat. "You have no idea the day I just had, and I really don't care what crap you want to…to…agh, just go away, jerk!"

"Jerk?" he yelled. "What is wrong with you? I just saved you from the shackles—and more- and this is how you repay me?"

"Repay—"

"All because you didn't get to talk to your little person?"

"That 'little person' was my ticket to knowing why the heck I'm here! And it's not like you would understand, huh? You're just concerned about your stupid little secrets getting blown!"

Link looked infuriated, his ears bright red. Growling, he harshly grabbed my arm.

"That's enough." He dragged me to and through the double doors. A biting retort died in my throat as I fought back the tears once more. Why was I such a bawl baby?

"The Princess wants to talk to you." He said.

The Princess? I finally allowed myself to take a good look at my surroundings and my own state. A dark blue, velvet carpet led the way down a tall and spacious hall lined with tapestries and suits of armor. Glass windows let in beams of streaming sunlight. I couldn't help but gape, and then bow my head in shame as I realized my own scraggily, messy self. My hair must've looked like a nest, and my clothes were worn and filthy. Link brought me like this from the dungeons to meet royalty? Did he honestly have no care for my dignity? I didn't even know how to act in a court! Let alone a foreign video game one.

As we moved along I tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible when people began to appear. They were very finely arrayed and I could hear their words as I passed. All turned heads to the pale, dirty desert girl being pulled along by the Princess's personal knight. What could be the meaning of this? It could only be amazing. And could the desert girl be harmful? Even if only part Gerudo, there was always a chance I could turned back and return to the ways of my people. Had Sir Link found a particularly marvelous reason to bring one in?

The fabulous and clean way they had of dressing didn't make me feel any better. In lovely drapes of brightly colored silk, I looked like a ragged urchin next to them—with no exaggeration. Link, oblivious to my humiliation, continued to pull me along. He paid no heed to the gawking castle folk. Now and then the lights would be speckled with panes of stained glass, but the more beauty I saw, the more lonely and embarrassed I became.

After a few flights of beautiful marble staircases, we came up beside a shiny oak door, flanked by two guards. They eyed me as he knocked on it, and waited. I kept my own eyes to my feet.

"It's Link."

A beautiful woman appeared when the door opened. In fact, she was so dazzling I nearly forgot myself to stare at the princess in her silky light pink dress and golden hair. She smiled at Link. As her eyes turned to me I quickly dropped my gaze back down. I thought I had seen a flash of curiosity in her jewel bright blue eyes.

"Is this her?"

"Yes. As requested."

He had taken on a different tone that I had not heard before: a subservient tone. Did Link like her? Well, duh, it was only like that in the millions of fan fiction in the world.

She stepped aside to allow us entry. Only when the door was tightly closed did link finally let go of my arm, made sore from his tight, angry grip.

Fascinated, I permitted myself another look back up to see the beautiful, real life princess walk around a long mahogany table. As she stepped into the sunlight her hair and jewels glimmered. I glanced at Link in surprise to see that his eyes weren't to her, but to me, frowning. I blanched.

"What's that for?" I asked shakily.

"I'm sorry to present her like this, Zelda," he said, ignoring my question. "She didn't have anything to change into or to clean herself. She just came yesterday."

"Oh, that is a pity." Her eyes fell on me. She smiled softly, like a princess should. "I hope your journey fared better…Kaila?"

"Kara." I corrected. Can't have perfect memory, right? "And depends on your opinion."

Link gave me a deeper frown, but I ignored him. I was through with trying to do anything other than displease the guy. Maybe that's what my purpose here was: to bother Link in place of Navi. Where was that fairy anyways?

"Kara. Excuse me, I should be a better host. Please sit down. Once we are through I will be glad to provide you a nice bath and some fresh garments."

"Oh, thank you, your Highness." I could feel the hole in my stomach, but was too shy and scared to ask, though the pain made me fatigued and dizzy. I pulled out a chair closest to me in the sunlight of one of the many wide windows and sat down. The room I sat in appeared to be some sort of study or meeting room, for books lined each empty space of wall that wasn't preoccupied with a beautiful glass window. A simple wooden chandelier dangled above the table, and a dark blue ribbon ran along the tables length.

The Princess Zelda sat herself at the far end of the table where she sat all a gleaming and sparkling. Link sat across from me, a deep crease between his eyebrows. She examined me briefly, a gloved finger to her chin.

"Now, Link has told me you have an uncanny knowledge of Hyrule, am I right?"

"Somewhat, yeah." I wanted to hide, but somehow felt better that the princess understood that my ratty self wasn't entirely my fault. She had a calming air about her that gave me the impression that she was willing to believe whatever I told her. Link, however, was giving me the evil eye, and the message was clear: don't you dare squeal on me. However, I wasn't entirely sure what Zelda knew and what she didn't know.

"Describe this 'somewhat.'" She said.

"Well…uh…I know the game as following Link's adventures and a-a little more. You're just going to have to shoot a question and see if I know…" I looked around self-consciously. "Uh, is there something I could help you with, your Highness?"

Zelda looked to Link for a confirmation of sort. Once she received it, she turned back to me, serious.

"Yes. I might very well need your assistance. However, I must impress upon you not to take anything you hear in this room outside of it. Am I clear?"

"Uh—yes! Yes, of course." Man I felt stupid.

After considering my reply she stood and begun to pace. Once she left the direct glow of the sunlight she was easier to look at. I watched her warily, anticipating what it could be that she was asking. So, this is what Link dragged me up for. I was dying with curiosity to know what urgent matters were at hand. Could it perhaps be a clue as to why I am here? My hope sparked back into existence. Link watched her with me, waiting.

"I've…I have had a dream. A vision. In it the land was clear and beautiful, my kingdom. Then suddenly, dark clouds appeared from nowhere, seeming to simply drop from the sky, and begun to rain on the ground. Where each drop fell a piece of the land disappeared beneath a wave. Out of the waves stepped forth first a dark form, but soon I was able to decipher the dark form." She took a deep breath, as though bracing herself. "Ganondorf. The Dark King. His eyes were bright with satisfaction…"

At this statement there was such an air of solemnity I was dying to laugh. So what if she had a dream? I personally thought it was just an excuse for her to summon Link to show off her sparkles. I mean seriously, did you see that chick in the sun? She was a freaking firework waiting to happen, she was so sparkly!

I did notice soon, however, the expectation for me to speak. I cleared my throat.

"O…kay. So, what exactly is it that you'd like to know?"

"This dream was no ordinary dream. It was a warning. The triforce of wisdom had been activated when I awoke from it. I…" she bowed her head, looking humble, and somewhat abashed. For a brief moment the fact she was still a very young woman, shone through, "I was hoping you could shed some more light on what this could mean, for it is soon to come. I'd like to know what exactly could be happening. And…the last time I check, the seal to the temple was still there. You…you do know about Ganon, yes? And the Sacred Realm?"

"Yep, no need to explain. Let me think," okay so it was real. Now what? I scanned for a brief moment over my knowledge of The Legend of Zelda. It took longer than it should to come to the conclusion, due to I was so amused at the strange circumstances. However, once it did come to me, it hit me with a bang. Of course! It was obvious.

"Okay, here is what it sounds like in a nutshell," I settled myself down. "The goddesses are going to flood Hyrule because Ganon returns and Link isn't there to stop him from the triforce."


	10. Not Stories of Hyrule

**Episode 10**

The Princess started, instantly turning her baffled face to her knight. Link frowned at me.

"And how have you drawn this conclusion?" he asked.

"Well, if you have some bread or something for us to eat, I can fill you in. It will sound weird like you wouldn't believe. And besides that, I haven't eaten since I came here, I can hardly focus."

Link looked as though he were going to retort a scolding on me, but Zelda beat him too it.

"Not since you came here? Good gracious, how rude of us. Well, excuse me, I will see to it some food gets delivered immediately." To my immense joy she jumped up and ran to prop open the door. "Jeremy, would you please send Rai to get some food up here immediately? Whatever the cook has made will do."

"Yes, my Princess."

"Quickly, please."

Yes quickly indeed! Food glorious food, come to mama!

"Will do."

She closed the door in satisfaction. Link sat like a stone, expressionless.

"Excuse me," he said to me, more for Zelda's sake than mine, I believed, "I'm use to going a day or so without food. I didn't give thought to your own appetite."

"It's fine." But it really wasn't. I was starving, tired, sore, dirty, and Link had been a jerk to me since the moment he realized I knew more than I should. All I had tried to do was be friendly, sheesh.

"Now, pardon my impatience," said Zelda, "but I am rather intent on knowing what exactly you meant. Please, elaborate on how you know this while we wait."

"Oh, wow…ah, where to start." I squeezed my fingers together.

"How about this," said Link, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands, "how do you know this from your 'games'. I have yet to go through this adventure, and, if I am not there as you say, how can you know this?"

I smiled. "Because it is a different game, a different Link, and a different time."

He raised an eyebrow. "A different Link?"

"So, like his descendent?" asked Zelda, fascinated yet somehow with the air of listening to a child tell a ghost story.

"Actually, this Link is not a descendent because it's a different time line. Link, you know when Zelda sent you back in time so you could grow up and have a normal—well, a normalish—life?"

Zelda glanced at Link in question. "I sent you back in time?"

Link, however, had the same stunned look on his face that he got whenever I pulled a fast one on him. He was the only single person in this present time to know that, besides random prophetic characters. He allowed his arm to drop.

"How do you—"

"Just answer the question." Being hungry was making it harder not to be irritated that he didn't believe me yet. He exchanged looks with Zelda, apologetic ones.

"Yes."

"Really?" Zelda gave him wide eyes. "I…is there another me?"

"Well, technically, yes. In this other timeline created by Link traveling through time."

"Oh…"she murmured.

Now, just as a note, this is sort of a theory. But see, when Zelda sent Link back, time went on without him. But the point is, he wasn't there because she sent him back. The story has it that Ganon found his way out of the Sacred Realm more powerful than ever before, with lusts for the triforce. The people of Hyrule believe that the Hero of Time from the legends would come to save them, but he didn't, because he had been sent back to his own timeline—a time without Ganon."

Link was staring at me intensely.

"That makes somewhat sense," said Zelda, "the sacred realm is unaffected by time. Once Ganon was in he would have vanished from the other timelines completely—oh goodness, this is wild."

"So the people had nothing left to do but beseech the gods. The goddesses answered back by leading the people into the mountaintops and sealing the land of Hyrule away," I looked towards the door, wondering where food was, "beneath the Great Sea. It's the set up for the game of the Wind Waker."

"I don't care what game that is," growled Link, "you and your people continue to disgust me more and more."

I felt my heart sink and turned to him, lost for words. His expression was sharp with hate. Zelda could only bring her slender gloved hands to her mouth.

"Playing with people's lives, with a nation's," he stood, his hands shaking. "It's sick."

"Link, goodness," said the Princess, but that's all she could say.

"But I still have one more question," said Link, "if this is happening in a different timeline, why would the Princess be warned about rain now?"

With a black hole inside of me, void of being, I shrugged. "Maybe she's just sensitive to what's happening in the other timeline. But it's just a…theory…they were just stories to us."

"No, Kara. They are not stories." He had paced to my side of the room and now leaned towards me, his stormy eyes harder than stone as they met mine, uncaring and unsympathetic to my pathetic, dirty state. "I am-and this place—is very real…and I've had enough of you."

Link bowed to the Princess and nearly stomped out of the room. The door flew open, than slowly creaked closed with its own weight. I watched him go, unable to move. My throat had tightened to the point that not a single word escaped it. The warm sunshine from outside painted against the deep mahogany wood a deep red, captivating my unaware attention. I thought I could see the varnish sparkle, just like everything else. My knees felt sweaty and hot, but my hands were clammy and cold. I didn't notice the rustle of skirts as Zelda approached me. Only when she laid one of her soft hands upon my shoulder did I come back to earth.

"You are fine, Kara." She said softly to me. "Link is just a very passionate person and worked very hard to keep the land he loved safe. It upsets him that anyone could think of the safety of such as a game or form of entertainment, especially when he gave his life over and over to protect it." She sighed. Looking up I met her gaze with a soft smile gracing her small pink lips. "In a way, he's still a child."

I turned away and gulped, trying to clear my throat. "I didn't mean to…" It wouldn't come out.

"I understand. Trust me. I thank you for trusting me enough to tell so much. If, perhaps, this theory of timelines proves untrue," she hesitated, lifting her hand of her shoulder. Outside I could hear the bustle of footsteps and the door open. Three maids came in holding huge platters, topped with silver domes. They placed their load on the table before bowing to the Princess.

"The food as order, my Princess."

"Thank you. Give the cook my thanks as well."

The three bowed again and left. Zelda lifted the dome off of the largest one and my nose was assaulted with the smell of seasoned chicken and potatoes. She smiled at me once more. Even her smile seemed to make her glitter. What had passed with Link, however, somehow marred my appetite.

"Eat. You'll feel better afterwards. I, personally, think you are a fine lady."

"But, Princess Zelda, you hardly know me…"

She winked. "That may be so. But I like to think myself gifted in seeing the true intentions of a person. As far as I can see, you're just a lonely, confused girl who wants to go home."

That was exactly it, and yet not entirely so. I bowed my head so she wouldn't see the tears filling my eyes. I looked underneath my lashes for the plates and forks Princess Zelda pointed out as she lifted the last two domes; a pile of vegetables laid beneath one, and steaming hot breads beneath the other. The sight didn't help stop my pathetic crying. If she noticed nonetheless, she was kind enough to not show she did.

"I'm going to go and see if I can talk to someone about arranging some new clothes for you. Stay here and enjoy your meal."

"But Princess—I…I in all honesty don't want to be rude or burden you. I..I just don't know how to act, forgive me."

"Peace." The glitter again. Her hand was already on the door. "You are fine. You are my guest, and it really is not any trouble. If nothing else, think of it as retribution for sharing what you know. Now, if you will excuse me. I will return shortly." She left with a quite snap of the door. I turned my watery, burning eyes to my empty plate. My stomach growled loudly.

She returned only a few minutes later with a homely, happy looking made who's eyes were nearly lost in the folds of smile lines and round cheeks. She patted down her apron upon her simple blue dress and bowed to me, giving me the impression of a large blue beach ball. I had already swallowed a good deal of the chicken and bread, which practically melt in my mouth. Zelda had been right, the food did help me feel better.

"Kara, this is Marien, Head Maid. She will lead you to your chambers and set you with a clean set of clothing. That will help you feel better as well."

"Good to meet you, Lady Kara."

"Good to meet you too, Marien."

"Marien will also give you some few quick notes on how to behave in court, so you feel less self-conscious. Enjoying your food?"

The Princess was practically beaming. I got the impression she sincerely enjoyed helping others. I had already begun to like and respect her very much.

"Oh, yes. Very much. Thank you. I can't tell you how hungry I was."

She chuckled. "Link has a hard time thinking how others handle things differently than he is. When you are finish just go with Marien. I need to go back to my duties now. Is there anything else?"

"I should be asking you that, Princess." I said, "you've done more than enough for me. You didn't have to."

Then to my surprise, she curtsied. "I was obliged to, Lady Kara. It really was no problem. Now, if you will excuse me once more. Be well!"

"Good day, Princess."

I finished my food later with a happy, content smile. Maybe being Hyrule wouldn't be so bad. Marien, the Head Maid, stopped me as I begun to clean up the dishes and food.

"Let the maids do that, Lady."

"But I made the mess."

"Yes, you did. But the Princess wanted you to be cleaned and happy. That is our first duty. Besides," she chuckled, "if you take the maids jobs, what will they ever do with themselves?"

"I don't know. Get married?"

She just smiled pleasantly and lead me back outside into the wide and spacious hall of the castle, with its flanks of grand staircases and gleaming tile. Up and up we went, down more beautiful halls. With a full stomach and put at ease by the Princess, I was able to fully enjoy the realism and beauty of a REAL huge, Hyrulian castle! Now this was fun! Before I knew it, however, the woman had halted in front of a door and was rummaging through her keys to unlock it.

"Here we are, Lady Kara."

The door opened to a modest, medieval bedroom. A large white, four poster bed stood to one side, made of dark wood. A wardrobe and mirror, with a small chamber pot in between, flanked the other side. Strait in front of me, however, was a small porch, flanked by heavy curtains. Marien huffed.

"I thought I told them to shut those curtain when they were done. Who knows what filth could have flown in by now." She huffed forward to check the room for debre. I, however, was enraptured with the fluffy looking bed and stone walls. I was allowed to sleep _here_ for the night? Oh wow…

"I'll fetch a bath and some clothes. Lucky for those foolish maids the rooms rather untouched."

"It's so cool." I said in awe. "Nothing like at home. All…castley."

"It be cool because the curtains were left open. I will see to a fire as well."

"Oh, I meant—", but the comely lady was already off, her shoes tip tapping away down the hall.

Looking out over the banister of the porch I was met with the present of the royal gardens I had before been kicked out of. From the height I was at, above the trees and flowers, I could see that what I had been walking around in was not only a garden, but a spacious courtyard within the protective walls of the castle. Could this be the courtyard Link had first met Zelda? Heh, guess I wasn't the only one who had been kicked out of it, right Link?

With this amused thought and my mind settle for the most part, I threw myself down on the couch next to my small fireplace and promptly fell into a daydream of my next Hyrulian adventure. What about this rain…?


	11. Playing with Reality

**Episode 11**

My first bath in a giant wooden tub was an interesting experience. But getting ten maids not to stay and bathe me like a helpless toddler didn't fly though, and I ended up for the first time in my remembered life being scrubbed head to foot completely naked by strangers. I was wondering who it sucked for more: the maids, or me. Afterwards they dressed me all up in petticoats, bloomers, and a simple blue, cotton dress that fit me all right. They had also been able to coaxed the thick matt of my dark hair into a long braid with a tip like a scorpion's tail.

"Uh…thanks." was all I could say. They bowed and left with the tub and brushes, leaving me curled up near the porch, looking out to the sun that sat on the castle's top. The sky had grown into hazy reds and blues. Not a cloud in sight. Was I really to be the one to herald the drowning of Hyrule?

I shuddered at the thought. No no no, I had no need for this sense of dread. Life in Hyrule was starting to get good! I had a full stomach, clean clothes, a bed to sleep in—and in a castle!—princess Zelda hadn't killed me, and Link was nowhere to be seen. However, nearly the moment I thought that I spotted something strange in a tree outside in the courtyard. As I peered closer I thought I saw the tall tell sign of a windsock hat. It was hard to tell, however, because if it were Link, his green clothes nearly camouflaged him in the greenery of tree's leaves. As I watched however, the green shifted and moved up a branch.

"Yep," I said to myself, "he's up there."

My conscience gave a twinge, though I wasn't sure why. I had done nothing wrong. Link had just wrongfully accused me and got offended for no reason. I wasn't in the wrong… was I?

A knock came to the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Zelda entered, glimmering all the same in the setting sunlight as she did at noon. I flinched into a curtsy, trying my best to be somewhat courtly. She greeted me and sat down on a sofa.

"I have been meaning to ask you, Lady Kara, about some things. In fact I have been so excited to talk to you I could hardly pay attention in court. Are you all right with that?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Shoot?"

"Go ahead, I mean."

"I am eager to know, Lady Kara, what is your world like?"

"Huh?" I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that. Then it hit me what she might be thinking.

"And how do you know our language? If you are from a different world, how do you speak Hylian? Did you learn it in these…games of yours?" she sat clutching her skirts, looking eager. I blanched. I hadn't thought of that either. How _do_ I know Hylian?

"Wait… you're not speaking English?"

"English?"

"Take that as a no." how do I respond then? If I couldn't explain, would she cease to believe me? Than what would happen next? I decided to take a shot at the truth.

"I…honestly don't know." I watched her for a response. "Maybe I did learn it from the games…do you not believe that I'm from a different world now?"

"Nope, I still believe so." She smiled. I was confounded.

"Why? I mean, I wouldn't believe it."

"Simple. Link told me that you were. And Link never lies, nor is he often wrong."

The moment was strange when I had to give credit to Link for something other than saving my life. After the initial shock washed over, I smiled weakly and gratefully.

"So, tell me," she nestled down and leaned closer. "What are your people like? In comparison to mine, that is. You may start however you like. I am extremely curious."

And that's how I spent the next hour or so of my evening. It fascinated me to no end to be telling a princess of a foreign land, let alone Hyrule, about how I lived. We talked about everything from buildings, to cars, to electricity, to music, and even to food. Hamburgers amused her to no end. There wasn't any ham in hamburgers! As we talked she compared her culture along whatever I said, and I found out that not much was different from Hyrule in regards to plants and animals. The names may be a bit different, but they were basically the same animal, and the Princess's sharp intelligence made up for my lame explanations. A servant came in not long after the sun fell below the roof to start a fire in the fireplace, then left quietly.

It finally came down to video games. Never before in my life were they treated with such seriousness in a conversation as they did now. Had I been anywhere else at the moment I would've laughed myself silly.

"So, video games are essential games using this…electricity of yours, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. We watch them on planes of glass that are inside of these boxes."

"And what sort of games do you play? What sort of one was this one?"

"That's…hard to explain. Video games can be anything, pretty much. Some are puzzles, some are word games, but the majority of games were story based or adventure based."

"What are those liked?"

"Well, they tell a story in the game and you take part in it. It's like telling stories here, except instead of just hearing it, we see it as well and take part in it as a character on the screen. The Legend of Zelda, which was the one about Hyrule, was one of these story-adventure based games. We played as Link and went through the story to save Hyrule."

Her face fell and went rather blank. I panicked, thinking I had done something wrong.

"You were in it too. You helped Link out."

"Did I now, huh?"

"Yep."

"And…what were the other one's like? Did they have lands and heroes as well?" her voice didn't match her expression, which I couldn't read that well. As far as I could see, she was wary.

"Yeah. There were a lot. Different worlds with different creatures and people. Some adventure games were rather pointless, though, 'cause they didn't really have a story. They were more life based and had to do with our world's history as well as others.'

"You're world's history? Really? How so? And how were these games without stories?"

Having been put on auto-pilot by her lines of questions, I answered without thinking.

"Now a days back home, war games are getting pretty popular. You pretty much act out a soldier and shoot down the enemy. Game creators try to make them as realistic as possible, but I doubt they are. I think they are lame. Then there are other games were you just go through killing…things…" I stopped at the horrified expression she had fallen into. I felt my insides shrivel up. Her eyes had fallen dark, no longer glimmering. I scrambled to say something, but was only able to make a few incoherent mumbles.

"You…your people…find this as entertainment? And as realistic as possible? I've seen children play war, but not like that…"

"Princess, it's not like that. See…how to I explain this…please, it's really not as bad as it sounds…" but it was, no matter how I wanted to say it. However, Zelda didn't sound accusing or angry. Whatever it was I couldn't make out what she was thinking beneath that glimmer of hers.

"Look, we…it's not the reality we enjoy. I'm sure those that have been in real wars or had to kill real things despise that they make video games of that, because it's nothing like it, it's more that we…"

"You like to play reality rather than live it." She said quietly. I paused in shame as she stood to stretch and draw nearer to the fire.

"I guess…"

"And those who know reality for what it is despise the fantasy. It is a mockery of it." She looked up at me, her eyes sad. "But don't they realize what they are doing? They are joying in violence and all that makes nations unhappy."

I sighed. "If it helps you feel any better, Princess, I never enjoyed those games or appreciated them."

She looked away from me to the flames. "No wonder Link hated you so much…"

"He hates me?" I knew he surely didn't like me, but hate was a strong word.

"It's more he hates what you represent, not you as a person, Kara."

"Still, not a very comforting thought. But why does he hate me so? I know you told me before because it was sort of a mockery of how hard he worked, but that can't be the only thing."

"It is, and more. You who have played fantastic reality wouldn't understand, really. I will try to explain though. See, he has had to live through horrific, terrible things just to risk his life time and time again in order to keep this land safe. He has had to kill in order to defend himself and his people. Even if you have followed him through your games, you cannot possible imagine what he had been through. The fact that his sacrifice and what he has seen and lived through is considered a game to not only you, but whole nations is…" she fell quiet, but she needn't have explained. My conscience had returned with a loud scream. My eyes fell down to my knees as I remembered his face and words when he had scolded me for endangering the Kokiri village. Though I hadn't intended to, nor had I any control over it, I felt guilty.

"But…they were just stories to us."

"I realize that." She said. "I understand that much. I wasn't expecting you to see it through Link's eyes from the beginning. It takes a rare character to be able to put yourself in someone else's shoes."

With that, she bid me a solemn good night, saying that anymore knowledge of my world can be reserved for tomorrow and left. But I knew it was because she had had enough. I realized then she had gone through a lot to save her people as well, and the game had used her too.

I had never felt so ashamed in my life.

A maid visited me an hour or so later with a tray of dinner, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it and it stayed untouched on the coffee table. Feeling tired I found nightgowns in the wardrobe, but didn't feel like going to bed, so left them there. My thoughts turned to the little Japanese man in the cell. His cheeks had been happy balls under his eyes from his smile. Had he thought of the games we played? Had he thought of the realism there? Or had he known something I didn't? Or had he been just oblivious as I had been?

From outside came the music of a beautiful flute, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't recognize the song, but it instantly caught me in a snare of notes. Who played with such forlorn melancholy? What kind of thing could make such a beautiful sound? As I listened, I could feel my heart ache all the more as it rung with me. I stood, drifting towards the music and onto the porch. As I stared out into the darkness of early night, I knew it could only be an ocarina. Peering out for a sign of the player, I was able to instead make out an old ladder succumbed to many years worth of ivy hanging off the side of my balcony. With a romantic sense of guilt I climbed onto the banister and down onto the ladder.


	12. From an Unwelcome World

**Episode 12**

Luckily, the ladder didn't break and I made it to the bottom safe and sound. The air was filled with the quiet chorus of crickets and a faint rustle of the leaves. I followed the sound of the ocarina through the garden, careful of flowerbeds, to the high tree I had seen Link in. Looking up at the mournful sound, I squinted through the branches. Should I interrupt such a sound?

"Link?" I called up to him, "Is that you?"

His music stopped. "What do you want?"

I shied back.

"Well?"

"I…I just wanted to apologize…I guess. For not understanding better and thinking you were a jerk."

"Go away."

"I apologized, what more do you want from me?"

"Who said I wanted anything from you? I don't need your apologies for anything, it's just who you are. You can't help that."

I glared back up into the leaves, starting to feel the sting of hurt.

"You don't even know me!"

"Who said I had to know you?"

"Now that doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. If you met a tribe of baby sacrificing savages, would you allow them to watch your children?" he said.

I clenched my skirts. "Excuse me, I am not a baby sacrificing savage."

"It was an analogy."

A scream bubbled to my throat, but I pushed it back with a deep breath. This wasn't getting anywhere. Why did I care what Link thought of me anyways? I was just trying to get the weird guilt to go away. But if he didn't accept my apology, I could rest in peace knowing it really was just his problem.

"Look," I said as calmly as I could, "I understand the fact that this is all a game in my world really bothers you and seems…ok, fine, savagely or whatever you want to call it."

He snorted loudly.

I bristled, but continued as though I hadn't heard. "But those were just games to us. We didn't think they were real; they were just stories to us. Haven't you ever heard stories about wars and other lands or heroes beating bad guys? That's what it was to us."

I waited for his response. After a minute or so of silence, I scrambled for something to add on to that to continue my defense. "I thought this was just a story, kay? Our games are just like interactive stories—"

"And you are still here why?" he said.

"Because I'm trying to…to…aren't you listening to me?"

"And do I even care what you are saying?"

I snapped. "Ugh! You are such a _jerk!_ I thought I could possible help you—"

"Help you? How many times have I saved your sorry hide?"

"-but nooo! You hate me for _no freaking stupid reason!"_

"—hey, baby eating savages, remember?"

"Shut up! I'm not a baby eating savage already!"

"_It's an analogy!"_

"_I don't_ _care!_"

"So go away already!"

Screaming in frustration and tears I stomped off. Invisible flames of rage and dismay licked my skin into feverish heat. _Stupid, mean, idiotic, zit licking….JERK! Why'd he have to hate me so much?_ I raged. Was Zelda to hate me too because of something I couldn't help? With that, he had a point. I couldn't help where I had come from. But besides that, I thought I had given a valid defense, that they were just interactive stories to us. Should Zelda tell him of the other video games though…

_Oh man, when did retarded video games start controlling my life so much?_ I thought. This was just getting too silly. So what if Link hated me? So what…well, he was the main character. Without him, my knowledge meant nothing. If something should happen to Hyrule (if something already had and has been), than Link would be Hyrule's hope and hero. But even if danger threatened Hyrule, what did Link's animosity towards me have to do with it? What did it matter?

The point as, it didn't matter. For no matter how I thought of it and no matter what I did, I had no purpose or anything to give to help protect Hyrule. All I did was play the game. I couldn't wield a sword or arrow, nor could I even stand tall in a battle. Heck, I had a hard enough time killing spiders! And if it was some other 'mysterious dark force', what could I do? Wiggle my fingers and say 'be gone!'? And what of the rain? Had I even been right? It could've been something else entirely. Even if I was right, what could I do to save Hyrule from being flooded? It would be anyways and I would be to blame for being the messenger.

I stopped in the bushes surrounding the ladder to my room, my eyes burning. Heaviness tightened around my esophagus and stomach.

I wanted to go home.

I awoke late in the morning, as told by the brightness of the room. Lying in the warmth of my oh-so-very soft bed, I reviewed the dream from the night before. I had dreamt about Amanda again. This time we were back at school and, instead of a shadow, a scarlet tree had appeared from nowhere in the middle of the courtyard. Again she told me we were but pretending as dew drops fell from the leaves like diamonds. Just pretending…

The little man in the cell resurfaced to my mind. What was it he had said? That he had just imagined the boxes into horses and they had been so? What was with this pretending thing?

I laughed. Really, a dream? It was fun to think about but sorry, I had enough incredible events to deal with at the moment. Like why a princess was standing at the end of my bed, glittering like a morning star.

"Good morning, Lady Kara."

I sat up. "Wh-what are you—I'm sorry, I should've woke up earlier—"

"No worry. You needed your rest. I just came to ask you to attend a small conference I am holding with Link…if, that's all right."

"Sure, you're highness. But…why'd you come down yourself? I mean, don't you have servants for that?"

"Why, yes. To be honest," she looked down sheepishly. "I wanted to see if you slept too."

I couldn't help but laugh. What was I, a martian?

"Yeah, I sleep, all right."

"And you like the same food too, apparently."

"Yep. So don't expect me to sprout feelers or anything, you're safe."

She smiled in amusement and went to leave.

"I'll be seeing you in an hour in the same room. If you have a hard time finding it, just look for the two guards you saw the other day. They should be in front of a redwood door."

"I'll be there, your highness."

Once I was back into my blue dress, groomed, and walking around, however, I found finding my way back easier said than done. The Hyrulian guards weren't much different from the ones in the game, for they all looked much the same due to heavy visors and hats shading their faces. Not only that, but I couldn't tell which red door she meant. Half the doors in the palace were various shades of maroon, red, and caramel pink. After fifteen minutes of walking around like an idiot, I sat down near a suit of armor, grouching to myself.

A noblewoman spotted me as she passed by. Deciding I was intriguing enough, she made her way over. I couldn't make out her face due to a thick veil, but I could see the faint shape of a kindly expression.

"Why, hello there. I don't believe I've seen you in the palace."

Her bright pink skirts were so huge they brushed across my feet even though she was a full ten feet or so away. I resisted weaving my fingers through the lining of lace.

"I'm just visiting."

"Visiting? Oo, from where, dear?"

"Far away."

"Far away? I don't believe I'm familiar with that place."

"Is there any chance you could help me find the Princess's conference room?"

"Conference room?"

"You know, where she usual meets with Sir Link and other guests? If she has a specific room for that, that is…oh never mind…"

"Oh, you mean _that _room." She said, turning to look down the hall. As she did so the tempting line of lace turned away. I wondered what was up with the veil and the big hat. Was that a new style? Or had she some deformity to hide.

"So you do know of it? That's great!"

"The whole castle knows of it, dear."

"Could you take me to it? I have to be there soon."

"Or course!" her voice sounded fake as it rose in pitch. "Just don't tell anyone I took you there."

"Why's that?"

"It's suppose to be secret." she giggled. "It's mainly for the Princess and the Link."

"Uh…got it." So there was some secret love going on between the two of them. Whoopty doo, like I hadn't figured that a million times before.

"What purpose have you for going there?"

"I'm a…friend of Link's, I suppose. She told me to go there this morning."

"If you say so!"

The poofy pink lady went along in front of me like a floating bell. I never saw a sign of her legs or feet, or the rest of her, for that matter. Every inch of skin was covered in material in some form or another. She weirded me out. I couldn't tell if she had any intentions for helping me or was just being nice. If it was suppose to be a secret, why had she so freely offered to lead me to it? Was this one of those bubbly types who was ultra nice to everyone? Whatever. Just another weird person to put in my catalog next to the Japanese guy in jail.

We had only gone around the corner and down a bit before she stopped and pointed to a set of guards and an un-unique red door. I felt rather stupid that it had been so closed by.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're fine. Oh, excuse my manners, what was your name again?"

"Kara."

"It was nice to meet you, Lady Kara. Now I best be off. If you have an appointment with her Majesty, I suggest you just knock. She should answer."

"Ah, thanks."

She floated off and around the corner quicker than I thought anyone could walk without troubling that mass of a skirt. Giving the spot she disappeared one last good look, I moved to knock on the door. The guards were eyeing me.

"It is Lady Kara, your majesty." said one of them. Cool, they remembered me.

"Come in!" said the princess from inside.

I had forgotten to anticipate Link's presence and nearly stepped back out the moment I got in. He didn't glare at me or growl at my appearance, though I imagined waves of radiated dislike emanating towards me and egging me to step back out. To amuse myself, I thought of Link in a strange situation of being roomed with the girl he loved most and the girl he hated most. It was like yin and yang, or a twisted love-hate triangle.

"Welcome, Lady Kara!" Zelda stood up in her sparkling glory to usher me to a chair. On the table to accompany her gleaming were several silver domes. My stomach knew what lay beneath and grumbled in want. No sooner had I sat down when another knock came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Your Highness, your father would like a quick word with you."

"Oh…" her face fell a bit, and she looked with concern to Link and I. "Would you excuse me for a moment? Please, feel free to start breakfast without me. I'll be back in a moment."

My jaw fell to protest, but she was gone before I could even begin. Even if I had, what could I say to stop a Princess and a King's request? But now my skin crawled, for I now sat in a room alone with Link—and he was looking right at me. I tried not to meet his gaze. Instead, I looked about the silver domes.

"So…shall we dig in?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

I could feel my hands beginning to sweat. "Which one should we open first?"

"I don't care."

I didn't argue with that, but opened the platter nearest to me. Up wafted a rush of aroma. The plate was covered in sausages, bacon, and eggs. _Man, why did food seem so much better in Hyrule?_ My mouth began to water as I grabbed a plate to dish up. As my fork neared a sausage link, I hesitated, then handed the plate to Link. It seemed like he stared at it for the longest time before finally taking it.

"Thank you."

"'Welcome."

I took another plate and loaded it with eggs, bacon, and sausages. After the first few bites, however, I realized Link had yet to move. He still sat there, holding his plate as though waiting. He had made no attempt to open the other domes. I glanced down at my food, nervous. Did I miss something?

"You want some of this?" I asked.

"Maybe in a minute." He glanced down. "I'm sorry."

That threw me off. My fork hovered between a pile of eggs and my mouth in confusion.

"Uh…huh?"

The tips of his ears went pink. "Please, I'm not very good at this."

"At what, exactly?"

His long ears shaded deep red. "At, well…apologizing."

"You're apologizing to me?" The incredulous tone of my voice didn't make it any better, and the redness spread to his face. His eyes became glued to his plate. He reminded me of someone years younger—someone completely different.

"I…okay, I…I thought about what you said last night, and I'm…um…I'm saying I'm sorry, okay? Will you just take it!"

"All right, geese. Fine, you're forgiven." I lifted up my fork, which had a sausage speared on it. "Now do you want some of this or not?"

"Yeah, hand it over."

I had to take both hand in order to get the loaded platter to him, which he took easily, yet clumsily. A few links trickled off. He picked them up once he had set the food down. His face had yet to cool off. If anything, it had gone brighter. My heart was racing, however, and I could feel the heat of my own face. But despite this, I felt happy. Deliriously happy.

Talk about a random morning.

The door flew open and the princess swerved in, slamming it closed. I couldn't see her face, but what I could see of her was twitching and shaking violently. Link jumped from his seat. The sausage links he had just picked up rolled to the floor. Outside I heard the distant shouts and footsteps of frantic soldiers.

"Zelda!" Link stepped forward, arms outstretched.

"M-my father," she choked. The yelling had grown closer and the sound of soldiers clustering about the door could be heard. There were several thumps of their armor on the wood as they squeezed in closer. Zelda took several shaky breaths.

"M-my…my father…is dead."


	13. King's Assassin

**Episode 13**

Whatever I had been thinking disappeared. Nothing came clear. All I could do was stand there and stare at her as wild tears began pouring from her now dim eyes. Still frozen, I watched as she wilted to the ground and Link ran forward to catch her. She sobbed against his chest, trembling.

"Princess!" a soldier shouted through the solid oak. "Are you still there?"

"Yes!" she said as loud as she could. Then sobs drowned her voice. Feeling starkly helpless, I raised my hand, but couldn't decide what to do with it next. Link held her tightly.

"Zelda, I...I'm sorry. Is-"

"Stop talking." snapped Link.

I quailed back. What could I do? I had to do something. The happy, kind princess of before who had been so understanding and compassionate to me couldn't be so hurt. The sounds of the soldiers continued outside, and from somewhere, a loud shrilling bell began to ring. On the table the warm breakfast lay forgotten.

"Kara..." his voice shook. "This has gone far enough..."

"What?"

He gently sat Zelda aside next to the door and stood. "Everywhere you go, ever since I met you-"

"But-"

"Something like this happens!" he yelled, whirling on me. "Peace was here until you came!"

He came towards me. I backed up into the wall, hitting my elbows sharply as I caught myself on it. "Huh? Link, I haven't even been here for that long!"

"Long enough for this! What have you done?"

"Done! I haven't done anything!"

"Don't give me that crap!"

Tears had already started to fill my eyes, and I sunk down the wall. It was as though Link had shot a hole right through me. So much for apologies.

"Link! Please!" cried the Princess pitifully.

He loomed over me. Only at the Princess's lark-like call did he begin to deflate. But even after he turned away, I couldn't get the sight of his hard, hateful eyes out from my mind. His eyes had been towards the accused. Any good feeling I had had before left an empty shadow.

Link returned to the weeping Princess.

"Princess, the killer may still be in the palace."

"I know! I know..."

"We may want to get you away from here. I can keep you safe from anything."

"No...no, Link. I must stay for my people. I can't abandon them."

"You won't be much use if you're dead." he said softly.

"The soldiers are looking for them."

"If they got past them so easily, I would not be surprised they get out as well."

In my hurt something twinged my memory.

"Then protect me here, Link. It should be easier."

"As you wish, Princess." but he sighed heavily. Throwing a glare at me in my direction, he coaxed the princess into a chair.

"Who do you think it could be, Princess?" he asked.

"I saw her," she said shakily. "A Gerudo. They've always been discontent against our kingdom."

"More against their royalty."

"Huh?"

"I've been among them. They're mentality was much the same as Ganon's. They feel discriminated against, not fully citizens-"

"Well, because they aren't. If you are to be a citizen you must be willing to obey the laws of the land."

"I understand, Princess. It would just be rather easy to understand why it would be a Gerudo who killed the king."

"Wait," I sniffled, trying to not sound too loud. "I think...I think I saw someone."

"What?" Link looked to her. "What did you say?"

"I...before I came...I saw—I met someone weird." I was afraid. Link's eyes full of hate had struck that in me. But if not for him I shared this, it was for the princess. Though I wasn't quite sure what I was doing.

"Speak up."

"I...I got lost. I really suck at directions, but after looking for a while some lady in a huge pink dress helped me find the way here. I couldn't see her face because of a veil and all her skin was covered. She might've been that Gerudo I met in tow-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" roared Link angrily. I knew what I had done wrong. I shouldn't have said anything. I hid my head.

"I didn't know! I just thought-"

"You could've prevented all this!"

A sob broke through. So maybe it really was my fault. No, it was...Oh God...

I didn't care to look up at Link raging mad. Zelda was too much in grief to protest. Fear, guilt, and a stark sense of dread overcame me. I sank into myself.

Nothing reoccurred to threaten the princess's life the rest of the day. Guards followed her closely, along with Link. The whispers that once were turned to me in wonder, now echoed throughout the castle of Link's consistency near the princess's side with the same sense of romantic excitement. At the look in his eyes and his sword out, they could actually believe that he had saved the world at some point. He stood strait and tall, a grim look of confidence upon him, and strength outlined his figure. The only time Zelda had privacy was in her room. But guards laced the inside and outside the castle. Link stood the closest.

I, however, was forgotten in the study. Link didn't care to hand it to the guards to throw me in the dungeon, and the guards were so preoccupied with being cross between admiration for Link and concern for Zelda that there was no room for them to notice me. I didn't mind. I preferred to be left in my ball. After my tears dried up because I couldn't cry anymore, I watched the sunlight fade from the walls. At one point, the whole room had turned gold. When my stomach rumbled, I had my fill of the cold breakfast, but didn't have much of an appetite. Even when the maids came in to clean it up, they merely glanced at me, but didn't move to disturb me. This wasn't my land...this wasn't my place...no wonder Hyrule had turned on me like white blood cells. I _was _a pathogen. And now the king...

I had never met the man. But the only one who had been kind to me now had her whole life changed because of me. I had destroyed her life. This was all my fault. I deserved to be hated.

As night came on with the red sky, I unfolded my stiff limbs and wiped the salt crystals from my eyelashes. With aching joints I stood and made my way to the window. Outside the stars were beginning to appear as the encroaching red glow of the sun sunk away. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I quietly sung to myself. The cry had left me with a pseudo sense of purification, and I was forced to be too calm to feel anything more. I wonder if my parents had realized I was gone yet. What would they be thinking? Would they be raving mad with me once I got back home? What about my sister, Cheyenne? She would've been on my side. We had never had a fight in our life, and I could always depended on her. Why couldn't I go home...

A face came down in front of the window. I stared into the bright amber eyes before jumping back in alarm, my breath catching in my throat.

A Gerudo.

Her thick, purple lips smirked at me. Before I could react she pried open the window and swung in. I gaped, frozen in shock. I should run now. I should scream for them. The princess-

"Relax, I'm not after the stupid Princess." she said. "It would do no good to yell. You'd only be framed, stranger."

I snapped my mouth closed. The thief looked amused as she rested her hand upon her hip and examined me. I remembered her from the village, though her long, dark red-orange hair had been hidden then and now poured down her back in an elegant ponytail. She wore black clothing, and a black veil hung to the side of her face. Catlike, she prowled towards me.

"I remember you," she purred. "Good thing I did. Sorry 'bout the bread."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, suddenly angry.

She shrugged. "To be honest, because I was bored. I had to wait for the stupid this and the stupid that before I could move on. You understand, right?"

"Understand? You got me thrown in jail!"

"Please, don't take yourself so seriously. Are you in jail now?"

"Only because Link brought me out." I growled. "You were the one in the pink dress too, huh?"

"Yep. Not the best of my disguises, I admit." she smoothed back some stray strands of hair casually. I felt my anger increase to a rapid boil.

"How could you...why did you..."

"Kill the king?"

I could only simmer and glare.

She smirked coyly. "That's classified."

"And why are you here now? The guards could catch you any minute. All I have to do is yell-"

"And risk yourself?"

"You're a murderer and a thief!" I moved to take a deep breath. Why hadn't I done this earlier? But faster than I could blink she was upon me with a dark cloth to my mouth. Instead of air I breathed in a sickly, strong scent. Coughing, I fought to pull her off, but her arms were like stone. My vision blurred. Slowly, my arms fell away, and I sunk into darkness.


	14. Whatever Amanda Believes

**Episode 14**

I awoke groggily with a pounding headache. Because of this I didn't register the familiar blond girl hovering over me, framed by reddish-tan sandstone walls and ceiling. Her glue-green eyes squinted into squares with the huge smile that had spread across her face. Freckles stretched with it.

"A...Amanda?"

"Yep!"

"Amanda!"

I shot up to attack her in a hug, but regretted it as my head throbbed in protest. I rubbed it ruefully as I beamed. Her clothes were ragged and dirty, but were just as I remembered her last before my T.V had wigged out, and her hair was equally scraggily. Other than that, she looked relatively unharmed. I noticed, from my higher level, however, the wall of thick, iron bars besides us and the Gerudo guards waiting in the beams that crisscrossed the stone ceiling. They sat with their legs and swords dangling.

We spoke all at once.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"What's happened?"

"You know why we're here?"

"No! And so much has happened!"

"Can you believe it!"

"Okay, hold on just a minute!" I said. "You first. But we should probably watch what we say." I motioned to the veiled Gerudo hanging in the lofts. She rolled her eyes.

"Psshed, they know more than us anyways."

"True…"

"Anyways! Where have you been?" she asked, scooting closer in excitement. Her exposed ankles and hands were encrusted with dirt.

"Well, I woke up in the Kokiri forest. Is that where you turned up?"

"No. I woke up in the Town Square."

"Really? Wow, if you had just stayed there for a day I would've found you. I went there too."

"How come?"

"Because of who I was with. Amanda, it's so awesome, but guess who found me in the forest?"

"A Kokiri?"

"No. Link."

She gasped, than laughed. "Is he as cute as you thought?"

"Yeah, but besides that he's a real jerk."

And with that I launched into my journey, starting from when I woke up in the forest and got chased out by monsters, to when I got captured in Hyrule. She fumed at Link's rudeness more than I, and I was surprised that even after I had explained Zelda's explanation she still raged that 'he still doesn't have the right to be selfish and stupid himself! What a jerk! You didn't do anything!' Though I felt rather blown off that all the guilt I had felt wasn't understood, it was the greatest feeling in the world to finally have someone on my side, defending me. I started to tear up at that, but merely smiled at her happily.

However, at the word of the King's death, her face fell and turned an ashen grey. She glanced back up at the Gerudos, who made no sign to be listening to us.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down at her feet.

"Kara…there's…something I need to tell you. It's what I've been up to."

"Okay, then, shoot! We're not going anywhere anytime soon." Though my throat was already beginning to hurt for the want of water.

"You know that evil guy who Link beat at the end of the game?"

"Ganondorf?"

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?" I had a foreboding sensation.

"Well, almost right after I woke up one of those Gerudo ladies found me and took me to the temple of time."

"And you followed her? Didn't you know they were bad?"

"Well, yeah! But I didn't know she was a Gerudo, she was dressed like a normal lady, but she took me inside to the front doors. It was really cool inside!"

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. I was slowly getting use to the headache. "So you got to see the temple. Good for you. Why did you follow her in the first place?"

"I don't know, I was confused and sorta freaked out so I just followed her, okay? Are you going to let me tell you what happened?"

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead. Do your thing."

"Anyways," she had been saying that a lot, "she took me to the doors and told me real serious-like that Ganondorf had escaped from the Sacred Realm, which was sealed in by those doors. She told me he had broken them though, and that's why I was there."

I blinked at her. "You do know that's not true, right? Zelda would've known."

She looked down at her folded legs. The slick hair slipped from behind her ears to hide her face besides a small part between her eyebrows.

"That's the weird thing, Kara. It became true."

I stared at her hard. "What do you mean?"

"I-I-I don't know what happened or if it had anything to do—no, I had too-"

"Cough it up, what happened?"

"The moment I believed her, the doors opened. A really scary guy stepped out…He was really tall and dark and looked a lot like—"

"Ganon."

She looked up at me through her grimy hair. "He thanked me. Kara, I think…I think I let Ganon out."

I flinched. "What? What gave you that stupid idea?" But I already had an inkling of an idea. The little man in the cell…

"I've been hearing things, Kara. Only things here and there. They speak of some power from our world. Kara…I, I think I'm some sort of freak!"

"What do you mean? Kara, you're not some sort of a freak—"

"But I am! They play with me." Her voice was starting to get somewhat hysterical.

"What do you mean?"

"The Gerudo. They come in and tell me things and persuade me, and the moment I start to believe them it becomes true right before my eyes!"

"Amanda, they're just teasing you, you're freaking out for no reason. It was true the whole time and you had nothing to do with it."

"No! You don't get it! They had this stuff—something about the food—but I couldn't help but believe them it was like my brain had switched off!"

I grabbed her jittery hands and plastered them still upon her lap the moment I noticed them begin to scrape at her hands, which I noticed already had raw scratch marks beneath the grime.

"Calm down!"

"You…you don't understand…y-y-you didn't see it—"

"What, Amanda, what didn't I see?"

"I killed someone!"

I could feel myself shaking as the little man's words about imagining something kept repeating themselves over and over in my head like a deranged carnival recording. I grabbed her trembling shoulders as well.

"What do you mean?"

"The King."

Everything inside me turned to ice.

"You saw that?"

"No, but before they tested it out and brought this poor man in—he was terrified-and they told me he was so scared because he was going to die in one minute. I was feeling that weird sick like I usually do before they tell me stuff and then he…he just keeled over."

She lifted her head to search my eyes out beseechingly. What I saw created a black hole within me. My head began to feel hot. I felt crossed between hugging her, disbelieving her, and shuddering away in disgust from what, I couldn't tell. All of them were overwhelmed with confusion, however.

"But, the King," she continued, "They came in this morning and told me the King was dead. It was after they gave me breakfast, and they never give me much so I was really hungry, and it looked so good. I know I shouldn't have because of what they put in it to make me think weird, but they were going to kill me if I didn't so I did. I shouldn't have, cause they told me he was dead—and now he's dead—and it's really my fault!"

"No, wait, Amanda," I said, pushing through my own encircling delirium of panic, "it was the Gerudo who assassinated him. The Princess said she saw her and everything."

"Did she see her kill him?"

I hesitated at the hopeful look she was giving me. "I…yeah she did." I lied, then regretted it when I realized what I was continue. For as I said it, I saw a flicker of belief in her eye. Something told me that now, it was so, and no longer a lie. As I thought so, she frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I heard her…"

"'Cause you've always sucked at lying."

I winced.

"Amanda…please, just…calm down, none of it's your fault, you're ok. This is actually pretty cool—"

"_Cool!_" she exclaimed. "Kara, people are dead now because of me!"

"No! They aren't—"

"Yes they are!"

"Will you just _shut up_ and stop freaking out, please?"

Her mouth snapped closed; her eyes wide and frightened. She had always been the brave one. It scared me more than I could ever say to see even her scared. My word's shook as they left my mouth.

"You didn't kill them, Amanda. They used you. They killed them. You didn't know. Please, buddy, don't let this get to you so bad. You're…" I hugged myself, "you're starting to really scare me. I really need you right now. You were always the brave one, and right now we both need you, more than ever, to be brave. We need to figure out what's going on, because I think…" I looked to the Gerudo's in the rafters. I caught one glancing out of the corner of her amber eye at us, before she quickly looked away. My heart jumped to my throat. I sensed we were in more danger than we had previously supposed.

"Think what?" she asked nervously, though color had returned to her cheeks as she took heart in my words.

"I think I might have the same ability as you, just maybe a bit different."

"What do you mean?"

"I…don't know…but…"

I told her about the little man in a jail cell as well as what had happened with Epona. As I spoke, a sudden realization, a brilliant guess, came to my mind. She listened avidly.

"What if Link was right…"

"What do you mean?" her normal self was recovering and the indignant air had returned to her. "Nothing he says is right!"

"No, I mean about the monsters."

"Huh?"

"What if I somehow imagined the monsters to be there and they were? I mean, the wolf appeared right when I started to believe and started to imagine that the forest was filled with wolfoes. I tried to see areas in the trees where I had seen the monsters in the game—I imagined them there! And the shadows—I imagined monsters coming out of them and they did!"

"But I didn't imagine all the stuff they told me, I believed it."

"That's the thing! Maybe I have to imagine stuff and you have to believe it."

She cocked her head in confusion. "Isn't that the same thing."

"Maybe…oh, I don't know, I'm lost again. Maybe we really are the same. But why is it that I didn't steal the bread? The Gerudo told me I could and I believed her."

"Maybe it has to do with yourself, like, you can't do stuff to yourself. I mean, I can't tell myself the door is unlocked and find it unlocked."

"That's because you don't believe it." I said.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say they sorta drugged you up before telling you stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you would've already tried the door and found it locked, so telling yourself it was unlocked you can pretend to believe that it is unlocked, but you really know deep down it is locked."

"….you've lost me."

"Or…or…oh, I don't know." I sighed in exasperation, leaning back on my hands. At least Amanda had calmed down to a relatively controlled state.

"Maybe we're both just freaks." She said, moving to over to the wall to lean against it. Once there she picked up one of the clay jars inside and began patting it and rolling it around her. It made a loud, hollow rattle over the ridges and dips of the brick.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to do that!" shouted one of the Gerudos. Amanda glared back up at them, sighed, and abandoned the pot. I went over and sat with her, looking down at my hands and the contrast between her soiled jeans and my own clean blue dress.

"I do think, however, that we're in a very, very bad situation, and that it's bad not just for us, but for all of Hyrule."

"That was pretty cheesy." She said.

"Yeah, I know. And the worst part is it won't even cross Link's mind to come and save me."


	15. Experiments with Imagination

**Episode 15**

I was beginning to wonder if Amanda had gone a little nutty from this place. She'd twitch at just about any noise and her hands were always fidgeting with each other or her dirty blond hair. Now and than she'd jabber something abruptly and grow silent just as soon as she started. I had to pay close attention in order to catch what she said.

At one point one of the Gerudo got annoyed and chucked something from the rafters at the bars of our cell. It rolled away before I could see what exactly they had thrown. Amanda recoiled into the stone wall of the cell.

"Shut it with the yapping!"

"You shut up." I retorted. She glared at me with her wide yellow eyes, but otherwise didn't respond.

After that Amanda stop babbling for a bit. However, she started up just before a group of Gerudo turned the corner and entered the room. The two in the rafts watched them with a half-interested gaze. Amanda, however, jerked and gave me a frightened look. I watched them apprehensively. I could count up to about five filing in before the stream ceased. They stood to either side, all clutching spears except one, who's hair was a darker red than the others. Her tan pants stood out against the dark clothes of the Gerudo, and a green emerald rested upon her brow. She smiled.

"Hello, girl. I've heard some about you."

"You Nabooru?"

She scowled. "You mean that pathetic sage? Nah. I'm Aveil, second in command."

"Huh, nice. Anything I can do for you today, Aveil?" I wasn't particularly worried as to what they'd do to me if I was sarcastic. What more could they do to me than the horrors they already could? But somehow, feeling so trapped, I could only be sarcastic. _How are you doing today indeed, murderer._

Aveil smiled. "You could take this meal we have for you freely and I won't have to force it down your throat. We wish to keep you healthy and went out of our way to get it."

I rose an eyebrow, my heart jerking in fear. Though I was darkly curious as to what would happen once I ate the spiked food. Could I really have some sort of power? Or was all this a fluke? "Can I have something in return for it at least? Seeing it's going to happen sooner or later."

"It's food. I thought you'd be glad to have it." she said.

"Oh, come on, I'm not stupid. We both know what crap you've put in there."

The Gerudo shuffled, and at first I thought I had unnerved them, but they had only moved to give way to one bringing forth a tray topped with a bowl of stew and bread. I could smell it from my cell. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw it.

"How about I'll skip the blond's meal?"

"Wouldn't the same thing..." out of the corner of my eye I noticed the shaken mass that was my best friend. She looked to me with wide eyes. I looked around to the seven strong, armed Gerudo around us and considered our options. Should I pick a fight or try to resist, they'd pin me down for sure and have their way. Should I let them, I'd lower the harm upon us both and maybe get in good reputation with them as being workable. But was that what I wanted? Either way, that potion would go down my throat one way or the other.

"I'll take it." I said, trying not to act as trapped as I felt.

The women gathered around my cell door to slip in the meal, which I took with heavy hands. What would happen now? What could they possible command me to do? Would my powers—should I have any—act the same as Amanda's?

"Don't eat it!" Amanda cried, lunging forward. A Gerudo was waiting to hold her back and pin her to the wall with the flat of her sword, which she struggled to squirm beneath. The sharp edge soon threatened her enough to hold still. The whites of her eyes flashed as she swiftly looked at her and I to plead.

I didn't know what to say. As Aveil nudged me onward to eat, I couldn't have thought of a more nerve racking dinner than this. I brought the bowl shaking to my lips. It tasted delicious. However, the many staring eyes ruined any enjoyment. I soon found that the more I drank, the sleepier I got. My mind fogged and muddled. The time was arriving for my use. I grew fearful, but yet couldn't concentrate on the thought of exactly why anymore. I couldn't quite recall what it was I had been uptight about in the first place. That stew was yummy...wait, something was wrong about this. But what?

"Now," I heard Aveil, her voice muffled by my own unfocused mind, "what would you like to know?"

"I dunno," I mumbled, "Why I'm here?"

"We brought you here."

"Why?"

"We were commanded too."

"By Ganondorf?"

"Our King." she said simply.

I tottered back and forth, wondering hard.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you trust me. And to be honest, I would like to gain that trust." She unfolded her arms from her chest and approached to kneel at my level. Through the haze of drowsiness her amber eyes pierced through, framed by the thickest maroon eyelashes I had ever seen. Her pink lips open and closed, but the words seemed to come after.

"Little Kara, you do not belong here. We brought you here, and we can take you home." Then in the sweetest, kindest voice she asked, "Would you like to go home?"

I nodded, my itchy eyes burning with tears. Hybrid daydreams and night dreams crossed my mind of Link's eyes of hate. His accusing words and prejudice. I wanted to go home.

"Amanda?" I asked.

"She can go home too. We offered the same thing, but she is afraid of us. Rather a shame."

"Don't listen to her!" said Amanda, but she quickly fell silent. I turned to see what was going on, but my head was too heavy. I found myself sinking and sinking, yet my eyes remained met with the mistress of thieves.

"What about the King?"

"Our King, High Ganondorf, commanded that murder to one of us, not all. As second in command, I never appreciated his works."

"Oh..." though sleep edged my conscious, something kept me up. Though I blinked I could not keep my eyes closed. I couldn't physically fall asleep. I looked at her questionably as her pink lips squared and circled to lines.

"Now, I'm going to need to tell you some things in order for you to help us, okay?"

I nodded.

"You don't know this because you've been out for a bit, but right after you were kidnapped that Princess died as well."

"Huh?" Cold ice dripped down my insides. The Princess? That beautiful glimmering girl who understood me and was so kind? Her dead? No...

"I know it is hard to believe, but it is true." said Aveil.

"NO!"

It was Amanda. I had nearly forgotten she could speak. So sleepy. But no? How would Amanda know?

"Along with that," she said, "Link, the Hero of Time, died as well defending her."

"Wait, but he's Link. That wouldn't happen."

Aveil sighed, an expression of sorrow on her face. "Unfortunately, yes. He was poisoned. And I had had so much hope for him."

"Poisoned?"

"Yes, in battle, by a very deadly toxin he had not encountered before. Rather anti-climatic if you ask me."

I could hear someone sobbing. Who was crying? But I was too tired to look, yet couldn't sleep. Why couldn't I sleep? Why wouldn't my eyes stay close and the whirling buzz of my head fall into the darkness? Though, I could sense falling. Link? Gone? Then who...

"He's gone?" I heard my empty voice from a distance as though it were not my own.

"Link's dead."

A aching sense of emptiness took the place of my stomach. It sucked me through like a black hole. Dead? Than who would—I hadn't mean to bring death there. Zelda and Link, dead, because I came.

But he couldn't...

Be dead...

This was his story. He was the Hero of Time. This couldn't be The Legend of Zelda without him.

I didn't belong here.

Was that sobbing myself? No, I wasn't. Was it...Amanda? But Amanda never cried. Well, maybe she should, for he is dead because of us. At least I wasn't alone to share the burden. At least I had someone else to hold the blame. I bowed my head.

"May I go home?"

Aveil stroked my cheek softly, motherly. "Yes, I will take you home. You've been through a lot. I won't tell my King. I understand that worse may happen should you stay. Would you like something to help you sleep? It is in my left pocket. It is very late at night."

Why tell me left? "Yes. That would be nice."

I heard rustle of cloth, then a moments silence before I heard a quick intake of breath from above me. It was then I realized I had fallen and now lay upon the floor on my side. My eyes had drifted to nothing.

"Why make me so sleepy?" I asked.

"Experiment."

"For what?"

She didn't answer right away, but brought the lip of a jar to my lips. I barely had the strength to lift up and drink it without question, for I was too sleepy to care. If it would allow me to sleep, then I would accept it. Sure enough, I felt the darkness whooshing in on me like a great wind. Before it took me, I heard her last words, rolling over themselves like a monologue reel in my dreams.

"To see if you were the same as your friend."


	16. The Beast in the Sand of Dreams

**Episode 16**

The blazing sun. The tan sands. All came too within the covering of a bleached blue sky. Nothing else stood in their midst, but myself. My thoughts rang loudly in the pressing silence. Though gusts of winds only made themselves known once I noticed their absence.

I glanced around me. Had the Gerudos thrown me out into the desert? What for? What about Amanda? This sure had to be an unpleasant way to wake up. Yet, I didn't feel alone. Something was watching and waiting amongst those quiet sands. Something malicious.

With acute anxiety, I glanced up at the sun to find a direction just to find it was percisely strait above me. Where it had come from I couldn't even begin to decipher. How long had I been asleep? Why hadn't the sun woken me up before now?

Out of the corner of my eye, a dune of sand stirred. My heart leaped to my throat. Slowly, I turned around.

Nothing. Just sand as far as the eye could see in every direction. Should I stand still or walk? Though if I moved I couldn't be sure what I could be walking into. The rolling tan sea revealed nothing.

The decision was made for me when I found myself sinking. Frantic, I started to walk, knowing not where. Maybe I could find something. But as far as I could tell, I had found myself as good as dead. No one and nothing could find me out here.

A dune trembled. This time, right next to me. I froze, a scream on my tongue.

"What the-"

An explosion of sand cut me off. The sky above filled with sand. I stumbled away, but it showered upon me. High above me rose a enormous shape as tall as 30 story building and as wide as a good size semi was long. It loomed over me, silhouetted by the white-hot sun. A bone rattling rumble came from its unseen throat.

I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. None of my limbs would pay heed to my screaming brain as the towering beast lowered its shapeless head from the sun down to me. As the shadows fell, I beheld several rows of wicked teeth going down the sand-beast's fleshy throat, aiming to swallow me whole.

I was screwed.

At the last moment my legs snapped back into motion. Sprinting as fast as I could I dived to the side of the monster as its great maw smashed into the sands. The rest of the long, bumpy body followed after with the noise like unto an earthquake. Dunes shifted about me to send floods of sand into my path, slowing my steps. Severe fear rushed through me like a drug, and I flailed into the currents.

The earthquake lessened as the giant worm vanished into the sandy seas, but I could feel it traveling beneath my feet. Any moment now, the tunnel of knives would rush up from beneath me. Any moment...

It was in this terrifying moment that I realized the strange coolness of the air. Though the sun blazed bright and high in the sky, it gave no heat. Though I had been sprinting for my life my tongue did not burn with dry air, nor did my legs grow weary. The strange silence returned. Slowly, I came to a stop to grab my arm hard. Nothing.

A roar and the beast came through, snapping out right next to me. The ground beneath me dissipated as the worm threw me high into the air by the sheer force of its mass. Sands whirled about me. I couldn't see. But I was falling from what I knew had to be a great distance as I bounced once against the worms bumpy body and sent far out above the sands. The desert made no move to stop me as I rocketed toward it.

But still, I heard no wind. So quiet, this had to be-

Spreading out my arms, I looked to the sky, stretching my back up. Up and up, far towards the sun—the sands rippled beneath me-

And I was flying.

Gracefully and easily I flapped my newborn, feathery brown wings. The worm screeched a horrible cry behind me before it crashed back into the sands. Heart racing, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked to my sides at my huge, flapping wings.

This was all but a dream. With that knowledge I had imagined myself to have wings, taking control of the dream, which in turn provided the evidence I needed to prove my theory right. And yet, it all seemed so real...

Below me came another explosion. The monster rushed out, round jaws wide and black red towards the sky. I barely dodged it, frantically flying away. To my surprise, however, the beast did not sink back into the sands as I had expected. Instead it kept rising, covering the weary blue of the sky with dozens of impossibly huge, black wings that had sprouted from its dark hide.

It wove back down upon me, screeching.

I screamed and flew out of the way. Its teeth whooshed past my back.

"What is that thing!" I exclaimed. It was my dream. Shouldn't I know? Maybe I could change it.

Concentrating as hard as I could, fueled by fear, I imagined the worm to sink back into the sands and disappear. I struggled to take hold of the dream I had somehow coaxed to give me wings. The ugly serpent rose up, unperturbed by my attempts.

"What the freak!" And I pivoted on the spot to fly as high as I could, flapping frantically. "This would be a good time to wake up now!"

It roared, weaving after me with the bizarre waves of its many wings. Though I felt no fatigue, the monsters huge size and mass made it easily overtake me. Soon, I was surrounded by black flapping. The worm had come on so quickly I had not the time to make out where its head, filled with teeth, resided. I spun around, dodging the huge wings as they threatened to wipe me out.

"Okay, okay," I told myself, in attempts to calm my delirious panic, "so it didn't work on the worm. Maybe...maybe I can make something else do something to the worm...uh..."

Fighting through my fear, I focused on the sky. 'Lightening, lightening, lightening should come down on the worm—that's right.'

No sooner had I pictured it clearly in my mind, heard the thunder, and felt it crash upon the earth when a great and mighty flash filled my vision. A ground splitting roar. The worm screamed. The dark flesh shuddered.

For a thrilling moment I thought I had done it. Then a wing crashed on top of me, knocking me out of the air. Everything spun. Amongst them I saw a moving, red black hole, filled with millions of what could only be teeth rushing up to meet me, then-

Black.

I could feel my feathers pressing in all around me. Fear engulfed me. I couldn't move, I couldn't make a noise. I could not see a thing.

What kind of dream was this? What if it wasn't? It couldn't be!

I thrashed about, but could no longer sense my own body and hit nothing. I had to think—think-

But I was being eaten alive! Right this moment!

I even thought I could feel the teeth chopping up my flesh, chunk by chunk. The pain I felt only filled the space that I could imagine it to be. I screamed despite it. My mouth filled with black.

Suddenly, an image came to my mind. I believe it came to me out of my minds desperation for comfort in its last moments, but it had to be the most random and unrelated thing I had ever thought. My stories. My stories that I still had to write. Like a reel before my mind's eye, I was taken back home to school at my math desk, daydreaming about a great, white winged warrior filled with majestic powers. Before him encroached blackness, more terrible than ever in contrast to his glowing whiteness. He drew a mighty sword.

I had stopped thrashing. My flesh was almost gone. I could almost hear the rasp of the teeth upon my bones. But I thought I could see him. Him, that nameless warrior from my stories. Falling back into my mind I saw him rushing out, his sword gleaming and glowing bright in the sun. His great white wings like fingers stretched towards the gray sky. Power glowed from his form.

A massive thrill of white filled my senses. My flesh reformed. My bones returned. The worm's flesh dissolved away.

"Kara!"

Was that him? Was that really the voice I had been imagining?

"Kara!"

I awoke with a start with a sensation much like being sucked through a tunnel. Every inch of me was covered in sweat. A divulge of colors and textures sent me into a fit of wild disorientation, and I looked about madly.

"What's going on?" I heard from my voice. Noises. Many were talking. Or were many silent?

"Kara!" It was Amanda. "I...I.."

"Amanda? What's going on?"

The noises were scrambling, crescendoing, or was that in my head? What was that besides me? Stone? Dirt? Or maybe even...feathers?

"Go to him, immediately!" I heard Aveil say, her voice tight and loud.

"Just—just calm down, little beast." I heard another Gerudo say, her voice husky and shaking.

Beast? Calm down? My body did not feel right. What had happened? Could I move? I couldn't tell. Something else was moving, yet I had no recollection of what it could be. I felt the stone beneath me, but not with my back. I floundered, spinning in a world of color and smell and sound. Pain rushed through me as my flesh hit the bars and stone walls, yet not that of my arms, my legs, or my back. My foot kicked against something hard and sharp, sending pain through my foot as well. I cried out.

"Grab the sword! Quick!"

Sword? Could this be-

"No! Don't open the door! She may be dangerous!"

"But what of the other?"

"Kara! Kara stop!" shouted Amanda. "Hold still!"

"How!" I asked. I could not tell which part of me I was moving. My leg? My arm? And what was that strange new something, what had gone wrong with my body? Had a piece of flesh been stripped from my back?

I found my body enough to stop, frightened of anything I had done. With it, the world began to settle and still. Somehow, I had gotten to my feet and now stood back in the cell with only a few watching from outside. Amanda, wide-eyed and crazed as ever, stared up at me from a corner besides me. My foot bled profusely from my boot, and I found a sharp, familiar curved sword besides it. It gleamed a beautiful, pure silver from a hilt of turquoise. My breath shrinking, I looked behind me.

I had grown brown wings.


	17. Bloody Flight

**Episode 17**

"What's going on!" I had started to hyperventilate. When a Gerudo reached through the bars for the beautiful sword, I quickly snatched it up with reflexes I hadn't known I had. The girl stared up at me with fearful yellow eyes above her violet veil. I stared back, just as afraid.

"What did you do to me!" I cried.

"It is not what we did," said Aveil, breathless, "it is you!"

"Me?"

"You and your...your freak imagination!"

"Eh?"

I looked down at the all too familiar sword. As I did, I remembered what I had imagined last in my dream. There had been a character from my story who had an indestructible sword that could cut through everything, even steel. Created from the gems of an asteroid...how had it come out of stupid story in my head to real life? And these wings—I fluttered them. In a vast sense of surrealism I could feel each muscle, joint, and feather as my own. I had imagined these wings to get away from the desert beast. But hadn't that all been a dream?

The Gerudo crouched wearily in front of the cell, eyeing my gleaming sword and huge wings that were too large for the small quarters. Amanda's eyes looked slightly bloodshot.

"Wha...how did I...do this?"

"I already told you! You're imagination!" said Aveil.

"What did you give me! I remember now! You gave me that weird potion!"

"When the test failed to prove you had the same imagination as me," said Amanda quietly from besides me, "she gave you a potion to give you very active dreams sleep, so to see if you had the creation-"

"Shut up!" a Gerudo slammed her sword against the bars. Amanda coiled back into her corner.

"Stop that! What does she mean?"

Aveil sniffed, looking to the side to the door.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean soon enough?" than it hit me. Their master—Aveil had sent for their master. Ganon.

I looked back to my sword, than to Amanda.

"Tell me, please!"

She didn't respond, but continued to look behind her. Waiting. The other Gerudo slowly turned. My heart skipped a beat, and I looked back down to the sword. On the way, I met Amanda's eyes once more. She knew that sword as well from all the times I had talked to her about my stories. Her stormy green-blue eyes met mine.

'Go.' she mouthed. 'Go now!'

I shook my head vigorously. "What about you?"

"You'll never get out," she said, "he's coming."

"Who?"

Amanda scowled at me and wave her hands at me to move on. But I wouldn't take that.

"To bad. You're coming with me." I reached out my hand to her. Aveil had swiveled back, drawing her sword.

"You're not going anywhere, beastie." she said. The other Gerudo had turned back as well, fully armed. As I stood in stark fear of what I was about to face, more Gerudo began to trickle into the room. It was now or never.

Swiveling on the spot, I grabbed Amanda's arm, raising the sword to the solid stone wall behind me.

"What are you-!" but Aveil's sentence was cut off as I brought the sword clashing down onto the wall. It sliced into it like cheese. I swung again—and again. Rocks crumbled in waterfalls with each stroke. Pandemonium erupted behind me as the women scrambled for the keys to the door.

"Stop her! Stop her!" she screeched.

But I had done the final cut. The wall crumbled before me, and sunlight from a setting sun came pouring in. But I didn't give time to consider the splash of color across the sky above the rosy, craggy cliffs. I yanked Amanda to her feet and jumped, spreading my newborn wings.

Her hand slipped from my grasp.

"Amanda!" I tried to turn, but realized at the last moment that I had not clue how to fly. The roof of another room in the fort rushed up to meet me with an ugly smack. I groaned, turning on my back to try and catch my breath. Above, leaning over the edge of the new hole, was Aveil with Amanda tight in her grasp.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Go!" yelled Amanda right as Aveil busted out laughing. My face burned. I didn't blame her. My escape had been eminent had I not merely flopped back down in their arms.

"Get her." snickered Aveil.

I tried my best to roll onto my feet as quick as I could, but no sooner had I before I was doubled back in pain, gasping. My foot bled profusely. I scrambled for the sword, urging my wings open. All around Gerudo were flooding out of the sandy doorways of the fort. I flapped piteously.

"It may work in your dreams," cackled Aveil, "but this is reality, sweetie!"

_But the wings are still here,_ I thought. Ignoring the pain, I flapped. The pressure lessened as I rose a bare millimeter.

Amanda was screaming for me to run and to forget about flying. Aveil laughed all the more at my attempts. Up ahead I saw several Gerudo stumble in surprise at the majestic movements of my great wings. A winged person. Who had ever seen that before?

I flapped again and again, harder each time. It was the only way.

"Idiot!" Amanda wept. "Just run!"

"She can't, stupid. Can't you see the bloody mess that is her foot?" said Aveil.

I rose a few inches, then fell back down. My heart fell with it. The Gerudo were nearly upon me.

I looked up at the sky, such a beautiful spray of reds, oranges, golds, and purples. Somewhere, out there, was Link. Now that I knew it had only been a test, Aveil may have very well been wrong. Link and Zelda could be alive. I had to tell them-

I crouched down, raising my wings so high their tips touched. Gerudo were surrounding me. Their spears were outstretched.

_My wings still came into reality,_ I reasoned, _therefore flight must have as well._

And I shot up. The forts disappeared around me.

"What!" screamed Aveil.

The jagged cliff faces of Gerudo Valley sunk beneath me. The guards shrunk, vainly throwing their spears after me. A sharp pain erupted on my other leg and I staggered in my upward climb, gasping in pain. I looked down to see the offending spear sink down towards the earth. Blood now dribbled from a long gash along my right calf holding the unharmed foot. Maybe their throws hadn't been in vain.

Fighting against pain as well as gravity now, I beat my wings, trying to imagine how to fly. Up, down, up, down-scoop the air. The higher I got, the harder it became to stay air born. Now how to move forward?

Right as I thought this, something whistled by my ear. My breath caught. They were shooting at me?

"Okay, okay," I panted, "time to move...that way."

I tilted forward, moving horizontally. As I did so I began to move forward. The whistling started all around me. Strangely enough, the pain in my legs begun to lessen as I concentrated on moving as fast as I could. The Gerudo slipped behind me, and the land moved quickly beneath me. I didn't know I could move this fast.

Pain exploded into my thigh as an arrow collided into it. My world whirled in confusion as I dropped a few feet.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP HITTING MY LEGS, YOU FREAKS!" I screamed. With a mighty heave I pumped onward, nearly past the clay colored land and into the green of Hyrule field. I eyed the heavy waterfall that broke the path from Hyrule to desert, and my pain was pushed to the side of my mind. I was nearly there. I knew all about endorphines blocking pain in time of need, which had to be what was happening now with my meat-meshed legs, but I hadn't expected the effect of adrenalin to open my mind so clearly. Everything moved a hundred times more quickly. Thoughts rushed through my mind in impulses, and my wings became an extension of me. I could feel the air between my feathers. I could sense the currents I needed to glide.

The sun was nearly set, and my path before me was growing darker. I could no longer hear the angry cries of the Gerudo. Green fields slunk beneath me, and in the calm quiet of the night, my pain begun to return.

"No! Bad legs! Stay back!" I muttered, heaving in each breath. Where could I land? How could I? And where was Link? I needed help...

No sooner had I thought that when I spied a faint light at the edge of the field, near the silhouette of Hyrule castle's walls. I remembered Link's last camping spot besides the river. Urging myself on just a bit farther, I sped over the field, over the lights of Lon Lon Ranch. I would go to Lon Lon Ranch if I couldn't find him, I reasoned. They'd think I was a complete freak of nature, but as far as I knew from the game they were good people and would help me.

Blood trickled down to earth behind me, leaving what I imagined to be a faint, bloody trail far below. It would only be a matter of time until the Gerudo found me. I clenched the turquoise hilt of the sword. How long could I stand? I knew not a thing about sword fighting.

The light came closer, and I soon recognized the shivering glow of a camp fire. A horse and man, barely visible, were shadowed against the archs walls and across the sparkling river.

"Link!" I called. "Link!"

I tried to lower myself slowly, dipping down to dive into the arch. But how would I avoid the fire? And how could I land with these legs?

It was too late to figure that out as the ground came up faster than I suspected. I reached out my arms feebly, throwing aside the sword and beating my wings back to slow down as much as I could. My injured legs crashed into ground first, sending excruciating pain up my body; wrenching a strangled cry from my throat. My world went black.


	18. The Great Fairy

**Episode 18**

I awoke soon after I blacked out, for a familiar face hovered above me. His expression was one of wonder, confusion, and concern. I never had been more happier to see his jerk-face than I did in that moment.

"Link!" I started to say, than stopped to choke on my tongue as my legs came into my awareness rather rudely. One was nothing but a stub of pain, while the other begrudgingly carried my marred foot. It throbbed dully.

"K...Kara?"

"Yes! It's me." I pushed out. My brown, feathered wings were lying in a clumsy fold to either side of me. Link knelt within one's fold.

"What—by Nayru—what happened to you? You've got-"

"Wings? Yep."

"And your legs-"

"The Gerudo didn't like me getting away."

"The Gerudo? So they did kidnap you!"

I rolled my eyes through a grimace, trying not to weep in agony. "What do you think happened to me? That I ran away? Where would I go!"

"How did this—what did they-"

"Love to tell you," I bit my lip to hold back a cry, "but I'm sorta in a load of pain right now, and they're most likely still coming—and quick." I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears. "Please...help? I'm sorry for..." I choked on a sob. My legs...they hurt so much.

"I've already looked at them, Kara. We need to get you to a fairy. You're foot's been cut right through—bone and everything. It's amazing its still on." he slid an arm beneath my wings and shoulder. "Luckily we're by one."

I tugged his tunic as he reached another arm beneath my knees. "Wait. The sword."

"Is that what you threw?"

"We need—it's important—get the sword first." my head was spinning, feeling so light as to float right off of my shoulders.

"You're going to bleed to death!"

"And you care why? You need that sword more." I gasped as my legs gave an awful snap of fire. A flash of something I couldn't recognized ran across his features before disappearing back to his usual stoic expression.

"Fine. And for the record, I'm not the one who leaves people to die. Even the one's I don't like."

The time he took to search went on forever. Pain racked my body, and I phased in and out of consciousness as my head grew too light to stay on earth. By the time he came back, an unpleasant tingling had begun to replace the pain in my legs.

"This it?" he held up the silver beauty to my view. I gave a weak nod and he slipped it behind his sheath.

"Be careful," I said, "it's very sharp."

He snorted. "It is a sword."

"No, really."

And I passed out once more.

Waking up was weird. That's the only way to describe it. One moment I'm saying a sword is sharp, the next I'm looking up at rainbows falling into a hole—that's right. Rainbows. Millions of streams of silver-like rainbows falling from some black abyss. The pain was gone. What was I doing here? Where was here? Though I didn't care to move right away to find out, for I had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Falling rainbows...where were they going?

"She should be fine." spoke a soft voice. It filled the space around me in an all encompassing noise. Still, it blended in with the falling rainbows, so I didn't bother to see the speaker. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone, though I could only make out flowing masses of red hair and the glimmering reflections of water.

"Thank you. So much."

"Anything for your journey, young one." simpered the voice.

"Kara?"

I finally allowed my head to turn. I lay atop smooth, white marble and could see one of my wings pouring down the white steps, brown feathers splayed like rusted shards of bronze. Link knelt besides it within arm's reach. I blinked, then turned my head the other way to behold what could only be the most strange, yet majestic woman I had ever seen. She stood—or in this case floated—at least seven feet in height. Waves of billowing red hair drifted about her, as though in water, and a flowing gown of fluorescent vines poured down from her shoulders, concealing everything but her bare arms and feet. Her eyes were unusually large in comparison to her mouth. I couldn't help but stare.

"Are you the Great Fairy?" I asked. At least she looked a lot better than she had in the games. I reflected on the blocky, mostly naked fairy of the game and winced inwardly.

"Yes, young maiden. And you are Kara James, from a land of untold magics. A land of creation." she smiled down at me.

"Huh, thanks for the intro." said I.

"Great Fairy," said Link, "could you perchance explain her purpose here?"

"I believe she can tell you, for I cannot be in this form long. But I can tell you, Link, that these girls mean no harm upon you."

"Girls?"

"And in fact, they can help you."

"Wait, girls? You mean there's more of them?"

The Great Fairy just laughed in delight, threw her arms into the air, and shrunk into the waters before my eyes. Slowly, I sat up, staring at the clear water. The rainbows reflected very faintly upon its surface, and through it I could see the pure white marble of the fountain. I knew what the fairy meant. That didn't mean I was jumping for joy.

Link groaned in exasperation behind me.

"Fairies..."

"Yeah, I had quite a few questions myself." I said, "though I'm not sure she could've answered them anyways." I folded my wings awkwardly (it was the first time I had actually tried to, and I think I failed, somewhat), and looked to him, reaching up to self-consciously mess with my hair. "Thank you, Link...though if you keep saving my life-"

"Forget it." he said, his tone not entirely content. "It's what anyone would do. You just happen to be somehow magnetized to my presence."

"You must be the negative side then."

"What?"

"Nevermind. My world thing."

With a careful touch I ran my hands up and down my feet and legs. They were whole. Blessedly and wonderfully whole. I closed my eyes in happiness as I felt my wriggling toes through my fingers. Things seemed so simple, now. But as Amanda's bloodshot eyes and crazed look came to the surface of my memory, I knew now what I had to break to him: I'd have to tell him he had been right all along.

"Link, you better sit down."

"That bad?"

"Well...yeah. And also I..." I felt safer if he did. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't deck me once I finished my story.

Once he was seated and I had had my zen time with my toes, I took a deep breath and broke the illusion of peace.

"Ganondorf's back."

He breathed in quickly through his nose and folded his arms tightly, but other than that, said nothing, waiting for me to continue. The cave of rainbow walls and the glowing white fountain held still and silent. Only a distant, faint tinkling could be heard to give the room an aura of mystery. Using this to calm me, I launched into Amanda's story: how she had been tricked into releasing Ganon and how she was tortured and drugged to use her power to make the truth out of the lies. When I revealed how the king had been slain, Link jerked, grasping his knees. I rushed to protest that it was not Amanda's fault, but Ganon and his followers. All the same, I couldn't shake off the sickly sense of guilt.

I then went on to explain how they had turned and tried to do the same thing to me, half failing, and half succeeding. I told him what I knew of my own power of creation and the dream. At this point his eyes began to pop slightly as he re-evaluated my wings. From behind him, he pulled out the silver-blue sword. As he did so his sheath slipped off to clang to the floor, the strap severed in two.

"How'd the—"

"I told you to be careful. It's sharp."

He eyed the slender blade.

"You...you made this?"

"More or less." I found myself shaking from the inside out. It hurt.

"Can you fix my sheath then?"

"I..." at this point, my stomach clenched so painfully I had to bend over. "I don't know! I don't know what I can do! But...I know what I've done...Link...I'm so sorry."

"You've said that quite a few times already, I get it."

"No, Link, you were right. I did bring those monsters into the forest and Hyrule field. I did endanger the Kokiri. For all I know I've done a lot more than that."

His voice snapped, just as I had feared it would as he demanded that I explain myself further.

"When, when I started to believe that this place was really Hyrule from my video games," I said through a clenching throat, "I started to imagine and see it as I did in the game—with monsters and stalfoes and-"

"And you think you've completely turned Hyrule over into that?" he said. I could see the tips of his bangs shaking, and his face growing paler than usual.

I buried my face into my hands. "I don't know! I don't know the extent of these...these powers! And I don't know what Ganon is planning to do with me and my friend. Link, Link, oh Link," I looked up, pleading, begging, catching the tears building up in my eyes, "please, try to understand. I didn't come here of my own free will. If I could go home, I would. I'm so sorry for what has happened—to Zelda, to the Kokiri, to you and all you've worked hard for—please, I'm-"

"Stop." he said. "That's enough."

I did, sitting there in guilty despair as I watched him, my hands hiding most of my face to hide the tears. His expression was grave, his mouth in a stiff line, but I did not see any traces of hate. In fact, I thought, just maybe, I saw a trace of guilt himself.

"Look," he started, reaching for my sword to examine it gingerly, "I'm...I'm really sorry for how I've treated you. It was...it was very improper of me, and uncouth. You didn't deserve that treatment."

I sniffed. Was he really saying this? Another apology? One had been enough to shock me nearly to death. How would I survive this one?

Link's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes closed. He frowned and turned his face away. It was as though complete understanding had dawned upon it, and he felt honest regret for it.

"I understand that you are...away from home and being pretty much used right now. I know you didn't mean—that you didn't know what you could do. You must've been just as confused as I was."

I just nodded. What could I say to that? Only something smart alecky, that's what.

"Kara," he looked to me, his blue eyes looking earnestly into mine, "I hope you can understand how I reacted, I..."

"Yeah yeah, I know you're a jerk." I smiled. To my joy, he smiled back, reflecting mine. The affect was so amazing I forgot where my breath was. Despite the weird, pointy ears, Link had to be one of the most remarkable handsome men I'd ever seen. The smile only allowed a sweet, childish sheen to shine through. He looked almost...kind. Prince-like.

I found myself staring and dropped my head, hoping he didn't think anything of it.

"How's the princess? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's...no." he said after a moment of thought. "I had to practically force her to not come with me as Sheik to the desert to find the murderer. The kingdom needs her. But she can hardly function as it is—staring off into the distance, running away from court to some distant corner of the castle, skipping meals..." his face drooped in sadness. I reached a hand out to comfort him, but quickly thought better of it and pulled it back. My heart ached for my part in this. The princess was good, kind, innocent-

"She doesn't deserve this." I said.

"No, she doesn't."

I knew it was no use splaying my apologies on the floor again. I wiped my eyes, sniffing.

"You didn't deserve it either." he said. I looked up to be surprised once more by the metamorphism that had taken over his features: softness, and guilt; so different from the hard hate I was use to.

"Okay, who are you?" I sniffed. "Did Ganon decide to send someone in disguise as you to trick me?"

"Well, if you want to, you could quiz me. I bet there's a lot you and I know that Ganon doesn't."

"Ha ha! Okay, um...so, Ruto-"

"Oh! Great Farore, no! Please, anything but her!"

I laughed.


	19. Flight Plan

**Episode 19**

"So...what are we going to do now?"

I honestly didn't know what we could do, so I asked. Link was the hero. Then again, it was usually the stupid owl or Navi that would tell him.

Link lifted the sword, examining its reflective, silver blade in thought.

"I'm not sure. I'm supposing we should get Amanda. Who knows what Ganon can do with that power, or what he's planning."

"Why didn't I think of that? It would be easier now—I could fly in at night and-"

He brought the sword down onto the ground. It clanged only lightly and a nick already appeared in the stone. "No."

"Excuse me, but that's _my _sword, I'd appreciate you not banging it into stone. And I'm coming! I could help-"

"We can't risk Ganon getting your power too."

"But Amanda's my friend!"

"That doesn't matter." he stood, his sweet smile gone to serious. "Trust me. You'd be better off somewhere safe. I've snuck in before, and I'd be less noticeable than a huge winged girl they're already bound to be looking for."

Though it made perfect, logical sense to me (plus I wasn't that confident in my own abilities in the first place), I didn't feel much better about the run and hide tactic. I tried not to brood or protest.

"But...but I _can_ do something. Something big. If I could figure out how to get a hold of my imagination, who knows what I could do. Just running and hiding seems so...so-"

"A waste? Pointless?"

I deflated. "Yeah."

"I know how you feel. I've had to do it a few times before myself."

"What? Hide?"

"Well, yeah, didn't you know?" he looked both surprised and pleased I didn't know something for once.

"I don't remember any adventure where you had to hide." I admitted.

"Not on an adventure. In life. What do you think life would be like for me if everyone knew I was the Hero of Time? The Hero of Destiny—and all that other rubbish."

"Uh...freaking _amazing_. You'd be _famous!_ Not to mention-"

"It'd be miserable."

I had not expected that. "Huh?"

"Come on, it's easy enough to figure out. If everyone knew I was the Hero of Time, I would never have peace and quiet. People from all over would come to me and expect me to fix their problems. I could never just...live normally."

I glared at him from underneath my eyebrows. "That's not the same at all. My situation is completely different."

"That's not the point." he lifted the sword to me. "How can I take this with me anywhere if it cuts everything I put it in?"

I took it from him to poke the ground with its tip. A small crater ensued. "That's pretty pointy all right."

"And where are we going to put you? You can't stay here, there's no food, and the fairy herself only comes out when she feels like it. We can't expect her to provide for you, not to mention it's awfully close to the princess. We don't want to endanger her."

"Let me guess, it's the great fairy by Hyrule Castle, eh?"

"Yeah."

We both fell into thought. I found myself wanting to laugh at the situation: a great hero and mutated me, trying to plot a scheme against Ganon to possible save the world. I couldn't help getting the impression that whatever ideas I came up with wouldn't get us anywhere. My knowledge of Hyrule was gaming knowledge, while with Link this was his life. Yet there was only one concern in my mind.

"I need to learn more about why I have these powers, and how to use them."

"True..." he ran his thumb along his chin. "Perhaps we should split up. You to find out more about yourself, and me to get Amanda."

"That's a terrible idea!" I instantly said. "I—I don't even know where to start—you can't leave me alone-"

"Woa woa, Kara, calm down."

"What if he finds me? I can't—I can't fight, and I'm not even that good at flying-"

He came forward to grip my shoulder hard. It was then I realized just how much taller than me he really was. His fingers felt like rock, though he did not squeeze enough to hurt.

"Kara, relax. I know it's scary, but now that I'm thinking about it, it might not be such a bad idea."

"But how will I find you again? I'm sorry, dude, but no phone is working here."

"Phone?"

"My world thing, don't ask."

"And we'll just meet somewhere. It's not as bad as you think, and you can still fly somewhat, and you have that sword—maybe you can just believe you're good at defending yourself should they catch you."

"Dude, the believing thing is Amanda's thing."

"I still can't tell the difference."

I just couldn't help thinking how unnatural this was. Now that Link was becoming a normal, charming hero, he should be overly concerned about my welfare and want himself near me at all times. Now not only was he not acting according to the script, but he was expecting me to fly out on my own, not having a clue where I was going, with a blood thirsty, all powerful, crazed dark king after me.

I wasn't entirely sure how to take it.

Link was fiddling with his belt. He brought out a small, drawstring pouch, which he opened up and reach through to pull out a long, roll of paper that couldn't have possible fit in that small space. I stared. I wanted to touch it and see if it was full inside.

"Let's see..."

"What's that?"

"A map of the kokiri forest, up to the lost woods, that is. Maps like these are pretty rare, due to it's nearly impossible to map the forest," he smiled proudly, "but I'm good at getting hard to get stuff, apparently."

"What are you thinking?" I watched as he gently unfolded the yellowing paper. The paper itself was made of some thick, leathery stuff.

"I'm going to give you this."

"Huh? Even if it's so rare?"

"Means you'll take care of it, huh?" he smiled. "I've already experienced your ability to navigate through the forest when I first met you."

I remembered the obvious path in the forest that I had not seen, and blushed. I hid my cheeks, but I could feel my forehead burning up. He snickered.

"Yeah yeah, I was confused, okay? Give me a break! And things here are different from in the game."

"Oh really?" his interest peeked. "So you really don't know that much?"

I scowled. "I know enough. Leave me alone and tell me what's up already."

Using his pouch as a weight, he weighed down one side of the map while holding the other. "The Great Deku Tree." He pointed to a picture of a big tree with a mustache. "I don't know all of his history, but I know he's been here for a long time—one of the ancient guardian spirits of old. You probably know as much as I know, I'm presuming?"

I shrugged. "More or less."

"Well, if anyone should know about other worlds, it's him. He also may be able to add some form of protection."

"So...but this is stupid! You're sending me out into the opening right where they can get me! I'll be a sitting duck!"

"Kara," he let go of the map to squeeze my shoulder once more. In that hour alone he had touched me more times than he ever had. Weird. "that's the point. They won't be expecting it. And I know it's hard to believe, but getting out on your own into situations where you'll need to use your power is the best way to learn how to use it. The Deku Tree can only help so much." he leaned back, pulling back the map to consider it. "That's how it was with me."

"But you were—you're Link! Life is different...where I'm from."

"As far as I can tell, you were just like me. Kara, I had no idea how to use a sword at first. It was more or less stuffed into my hand when I needed it to answer the summons of the Deku Tree. You know me. You know what I must've been like."

"Games actually don't tell about that." I said. "It's all watching. I just saw your actions and the result of them. As far as I can tell, you got slicing right away." Then again, mashing the B button didn't really count as Link learning how to sword fight. "And you had Navi-"

"And you have me." he said.

"I won't have you out there." I pointed out, trying not to feel stunned that he actually said that. Warmth grew in my chest. Wow, he really switched to nice. Talk about bipolar. I could tell he was equally stunned as I was at his response, but he didn't move to recant it.

"You won't be alone for long. You can fly, can't you? Should only take a few minutes to get there." he smiled. "I'm just giving you the map in case you can't fly, 'cause the corpse of the old Deku Tree is sort of hard to miss from the sky."

He was right. I sort of had made all that ado about nothing. I found my face red again and felt like I had missed the obvious trail again. Awkwardly, I unfolded my wings from their clumsy fold and wrapped them around me.

"Why did you let me keep going on like that then?"

He chuckled. "I was wondering why you were freaking out so much. But I've met paranoid women before."

"Princess Ruto?"

He scowled. "Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"'Cause it's funneh." I said, smiling behind my feathers.

"Anyways, my point is, you'll be fine. If something happens before then, do your best. Besides, if you get captured I'll just meet you at Gerudo fortress anyways." a wide grin replaced his scowl, a reassuring expression. "You're too important for Ganon to kill you."

That struck me a great deal, the idea of being killed. There was actually someone out there very capable of killing us. With this came the sudden comprehension of the risk Link was taking, not just for me, but for Amanda, and what he now was trying to protect me from. Flying a few minutes over to a huge tree where I'd be safe while he went right under Ganon's nose.

I felt stupid.

Unable to think of anything else to say, I asked, rather lamely, "So...does all this mean you like me now?"

He gave me the familiar raised, smooth eyebrow.

"Uh, no."

I blanched.


	20. Great Deku Sprout

**Episode 20**

Outside, I couldn't decipher the time of day due to a thick blanket of clouds. Link eyed them in concern as I took in my surroundings. We were near the castle, all right. Tall white pillars poked through on the other side of the steep hill besides the small opening to the fairy's domain.

"I tell you," I said as I dusted off dirt from my dark brown feathered wings, "if Ganon just crawled through more dirt holes, he'd get a much better hand on you." As I looked up, I realized he wasn't paying attention.

"What you looking at?"

"The clouds," he muttered, "I'm remembering the princesses dream and what you said about the flood."

"Oh…yeah, they don't look too nice. Might rain. Guess no flying for me!"

"Oh no, you don't. This just means you have to go faster. Quick! Why aren't you in the air already?"

"I had to dust dirt off my wings, du-uh. You can't fly with dirty wings."

"Well, move! You have the map? The sword?"

I gestured to the leather tube holding the map he had given me, now tied to a homemade loop in my skirt. The sword in question was held tightly in my hand, seeing I couldn't put it anywhere. The surreal nature of its plain existence still unnerved every time I saw it glitter in the faint light.

"Okay, go!"

I crouched down, but hesitated.

"Wait…" looking back down at the sword, I handed it to him. As expected, he scowled at me.

"I already told you, I—"

"I want you to have it—I need you to. Look, Link, this is no ordinary sword. If I misuse it even for a moment I could cut off my whole arm or something. This can cut through anything. I know, I created it, but…" I took a deep breath. "Link, the only way I can protect you is by giving you this. You've saved me one too many times. If we're going to work together on this, we need to be equal, and this is the only way I can think of doing it. So please, just take it. From me."

He didn't move, at first, stuck between protesting and allowance. Finally, with a soft sigh through his nose, he reached out and took the warm blue handle.

"In that case," he took his sword off his back. His sheath strap had been roughly tied back together.

"No, I couldn't—"

"You need to take something."

"But I…" I couldn't argue against it. I didn't know how, but…he stepped forward quietly, untying the cut sheath strap and wrapping it around me. The heavy sheath flat fell against my back. I could feel the solid steal within.

"Will I even be able to lift this thing?"

He smiled wryly. "We'll see, won't we?"

I nodded, then lifted my wings as high as I could, jumping with an all mighty pump. I launched into the air. Instantly I began to sink, and flapped furiously to gain altitude. I felt retarded with every muscle in my body tensing and lifting and grappling with the air to get up. My skirts billowed about me, yet the bloomer shorts I had beneath didn't make me worry much about my underwear showing. Link's eyes on me didn't help, though. I eventually made it above the hill.

"Be quick, and see you soon!" shouted Link, smirking as he waved me off.

I continued to climb. Soon all the muscles in my body were screaming with the strain, especially along my back. This would have to take some getting used to, I thought. The grey clouds seemed to grow closer and closer and a sense of foreboding entered me as I drew near. What if I got struck by lightning?

Once I hit a height that I knew I wouldn't be crashing into any buildings or hills, I turned around, focusing my aim to the wide expanse that was the Hyrule Field and dove forward. It was exhilarating, having the earth so far below. My long, powerful wings propelled me forward. Air slid past me like water. The land showed no sign of rain, yet I could feel the tension of the storm tickling around my skin. It was coming. Link's words came back to me. What if my interpretation of the princess's dream was coming true? What if these clouds were but to herald in the flood of the gods that would come to cover and drown the land of Hyrule? And if the flood were to come, what reason would the gods have to bring it? Could Ganon already be that close to the Triforce?

With Amanda's power, I wouldn't be surprised.

Lon Lon Ranch passed below me. My eyes scanned around me, peeled for danger and heart hammering both with exertion and fear. I felt exposed and vulnerable, high in the open sky. A distant roll of thunder sent my body into even more peels of fright, and I flapped harder, trying to flounder some more speed behind me. Though the roaring of the wind in my ears was remarkable, I couldn't feel as though I was going fast enough. Before me I saw the trees of the Kokiri Forest, all dark green and gray-brown in the dim shadow of the clouds, and in the midst of them I could see the great mass of the Great Deku Tree's corpse towering above them all. The map pattered against my thigh.

What if this flood was coming and Ganon nearly had his hands on the Triforce? What could I do? What should I do? Was I to do anything? And though I had won some sort of tolerance of Link, he would never truly trust me, it seemed. And what did it even matter if he liked me? He had no reason to. Heck, I was beginning to see through his eyes as well and didn't much like myself either. I had no purpose here. And he was right; I _am_ selfish. I might as well just go home for the trouble Amanda and I were causing to this once peaceful land and all of Link's hard work and sacrifice.

But that was the trick. Getting home. How could we do that? And even more, did I want to go home?

The thought stung a cord in me, and I began to see a new take at the land racing below me, the static energy of the waking storm, and the large wings that supported me. This place, this wind in my face, these wings and powers, were all completely real. The magic, the adventure, the overall new frontier I had been brought upon…did I really want to go back home? Did I really want to return to my boring life of school? Did I really want to return to the misty daydreams of my boredom where I only wished and wrote about adventure and surreal forces? I hadn't even begun to explore all the depths and places of this new, yet familiar place. And what if…what if…

I paused mid-flap to stretch out my wings and feel every feather as the currents flowed through them.

What if I could fix all that we had brought upon? What all Ganon had brought upon? What if I could learn to use these powers—these powers where everything I imagined would come to pass if I just imagined it right? What if every possibility, every opportunity, was all in my imagination? What if I could win Link's trust and friendship, despite my past, and make up for the death of the king?

On that last thought I cringed. The king. Oh for the sake of all that's good, the poor king, who I hadn't even had the chance to meet…

The trees were nearly under me when the first drop of rain touched my neck. There had been no sign of arrows or Gerudos or anyone, for that matter. That one sound of thunder was all I had heard, yet the drop sent my mind into a panic. I couldn't fly in the rain, could I? What if I got rained out of the sky?

More drops pattered my head and back, yet my endurance was reaching its end as well. Alas, the great, tall tree towering above with its dead gray-brown foliage stood still beyond my reach.

The moment I reached the trees, it began to pour.

"NO!" I cried as I could feel my wings began to grow soggy. Each flap threw off flecks of water. I found it harder and harder to find air within the curtains of rain.

"You suck, sky! Oh by the goddesses how you suck!" I screamed up as I sank and staggered towards the forest canopy. I felt a bit stupid at not being able to bring myself to swear every cuss word in the dictionary at the clouds, yet at the same time I found myself half wishing I could laugh right then.

I tried to land somewhat gracefully. The reaching branches were not so kind, however. Hard sticks and branches broke away before me, scrapping and tugging at my skirts. A rather large branch eventually broke my fall, knocking the wind from me as well. My whole body stung, but at least I had stopped. Groaning, I carefully wiggled my wings out. The forest floor remained only a small jump from below me, which I leaped down to once I had my courage, stretching out my wings like a parachute.

Down here, the rain felt less as it tickled its own way through the tree branches. I took in my surroundings and sighed, checking my back to readjust the weight of Link's sword.

"Link must be able to see the future or something." I muttered as I pulled out the map. "Problem is there's no stupid obvious path that I can...see..."

I spoke too soon. As I opened the map, it was as though the paths before me were opening as well. Green grass faded away before my very eyes to show carefully drawn dirt paths. I stared. I didn't know grass could do that.

"Oh...wow...okay, well, Mr. Mappy," to my surprise, there was only one trail on the map I could be on because it was closest to the Hylian field. It forked and split accordingly to different parts of the forest that I knew of—the Sacred Forest Meadow, the Forest Temple, the Kokiri village, and most obviously drawn, the Deku Tree. Reorienting myself, I set my feet down the trail, trying not to gape at the amazing tool Link had equipped me with.

"Now, let's hope his sword is as useful."

I ignored the stings and bruises of my fall. These were nothing compared to be shot with an arrow or gashing your foot in half with the sharpest sword ever made, right? Besides, I had a face to uphold to Link. The more scratches without me wincing, the better.

Thunder clashed above and lightening flashed through the leaves. I came upon but few forks, and each time the way was made clear by the map. My mind turned to the Deku Tree. What would I say to that Great Spirit? What answers could he answer? What would he say to me?

Yes, that was a considerable thought. What would he say to me? Me, who brought such power into the world and whose presence brought the death of the king. What would he think of the cowardly, selfish girl from the desert of another world, whose hands were too soft to hold a weapon and whose limbs were too soft for much travel, let alone fighting? What would he think of me? Would he be able to tell me what I can do? Yes, yes, that's what I will ask him. I will ask him how I can rectify what I have done—as well as ask what exactly I had done. I would need to ask him how to control my power. And if the Deku Tree couldn't answer my questions, I was sure he could point me to someone would. Like who? I wondered.

My thoughts were just turning to Link and our curious relationship when I turned the corner onto the look out of a very familiar little village. My blood ran cold as I remembered the monsters I had bought in. I threw myself forward, sprinting and sliding down the hill of mud with my wings outstretched, desperate to know of the extent of harm I'd done.

"Hello?" I cried. "Hello! Is anyone here?"

I ran through the little village hammering on doors and looking around stout houses. Silence met me. The rain fell on. Horror began to crawl beneath my skin like bugs.

"Hey! Kokiri! Where are you?"

In answer I thought I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I turned with both hope and fear. My apprehension turned to terror as before my eyes the glowing red eyes of a stark white wolfoe crawled out of the shadows. It met my eyes silently. My legs turned to ice.

I quickly fumbled for the hilt behind me and started to tug. It wouldn't budge. Heart pounding I begun to fight frantically to bring it out, and slowly the hilt began to slide from its sheath. Yet the wolfoe came towards me. As it did so, its hackles rose, baring yellowish teeth and a growl hidden by the rain. Its wet, white coat hung around it in grayish curtains. One look at its four, long and clawed legs, I knew there could be no chance of out running it. I glanced around me. On one side was the pond with the leaping stones. On the other was one of the Kokiri houses. If I could get to the other side of the pond to the spring which guarded the tunnel to the Deku Tree, perhaps I could-

The wolfoe pounced.

My wings flew up in fear. Out of instinct I tried to fly, giving up on my attempts to draw the sword, but failed and was brought to the earth with a splash. The wolfoe's heavy paws fell onto my back. Fanged, salivating jaws snapped by my ear. Fear choked me. I flapped in a wild panic, floundering in the mud and rain. It barked angrily and worked to dig its claws into its writhing prey.

A cry—a yelp of pain—and suddenly the weight of the wolfoe vanished. I scrambled up in the midst of my wings, half airborne, half face-first in the earth, crying with terror. Hair and water blinded my view. Within my small visibility between my hairs I could make out the flat, jumping stones of the pond.

"Woa! Hey! Wait!"

It wasn't until I had somehow made my awkward, panicked way across the jumping stones did I realize I had heard a voice—a voice! I stopped, but at the wrong time, and toppled into the freezing water of the pond. Soaked wings flapped about me as I scrambled up.

"Who—where are you?" I said, choking.

"Miss! We must leave now!"

The familiar child-like quality of the voice sent me scratching through my hair to see.

"Where? And is that you, Sariah?"

"No! It's Kimi—now come! Quickly! Follow me!"

I climbed out of the water and ran after the little green form through the tunnel of trees. Her blond pigtails fluttered after her. From behind me, howls grew, muffled by the rain.

We ran. Tight-knit flew past. Adrenalin sent my feet flying until I could almost reach out and touch the flying pigtails of the little Kokiri girl. Then, quite abruptly, the trees opened up to a huge clearing filled by an even more enormous tree. I slowed, staring up in awe at the tremendous height. Even as I looked up, dead leaves were fluttering down from the canopy of nearly naked gray branches. Even so, they provided a leaky, but do-able shelter from the rain.

"Great Deku Tree!" cried Kimi. "I've brought someone! She was being attacked by a wolfoe!"

She ran down the clearing, not to the great giant tree, but to a stout one holding up but a few branches of bright, emerald leaves. Its trunk was unusually round. It wasn't until I reached it did I see the black eyed face the round trunk held carved into its bark. I hadn't thought that the Deku Sprout would look somewhat...creepy.

I came before the Deku Sprout as respectfully as I could in my mud and drenched self. He stood hardly taller than myself, yet the way his mouth frowned and the black beads of his eyes sparked at me were filled with an inherited wisdom. Not knowing what else to do, I bowed, bringing my knees to the soggy ground, panting.

"Great Deku Tree," I gasped, unable to say more. My wings felt heavy with water upon my back and sides. I longed to fall the rest of the way to the grass. I could feel Kimi's wide eyes on me.

"Good job, Kimi. You've done very bravely."

"Thank you. I take it with honor." I glanced up at her to see lips held in an 'o', longing to ask the question.

"Now, go back inside with the others."

Her eyes still lingering on me, she turned and ran behind to the great dead tree's open mouth.

Left alone with the wise spirit in his humble form, I grew sheepish and shy. I had to look so stupid right now. What do I say?

I didn't have to wait long before the Deku Tree said, in his whispering, waxy voice, "I've sensed your presence in this land and have been waiting for you. I've been looking forward to our meeting."

"Really?" Hope fluttered in my chest—for what—I couldn't simply put into words.

"Yes, young one from another world."

"You-you know then, what I can do, right?"

"Yes. Very well."

I lightened, excited. "Do you know how to use it? I mean, could you tell me how I could? Because I'm...I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sorry, I'm just...wolfoe, rain," I looked down, embarrassed and cold.

"Yes, child. I know that the King of Evil has returned, and that your friend and you have a part in it. From your presence here I also know that this was not done by your will."

"Yeah, which is why I was wondering...is there anything I can do? Please. I've done enough without knowing it, everything I've done with—this weird power, was on accident. I want to fix what I can do. Is there anyway you can teach me how to control my power?"

To my surprise and dismay, the tree's barky face darkened. He frowned deeply. I was even more dismayed at the short time it took him to answer me.

"No. Whoever you are, I say go home from whence you came. Go now, as soon as you can."

I looked up. My heart fell, and my mind grew numb. I sat back.

"You don't belong here." he continued, his expression sure. "Hyrule is not ready. You're staying here can only irritate and make worse the imbalance that has been wrought. I implore you, go home."

"But..." I could hardly speak. "I don't know how..."

"Then find out how!" he cried. "You must leave quickly!"

I started to cry. I couldn't help myself. I had come to the end of the road to kneel at the feet of the one I had hoped would have given me purpose, just to be told I had none, and that I was little worse than a parasite to this place.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said. "About the monsters, I'm so sorry..."

"That is the least of our problems. You have not only been the means of Ganondorf's release, but now have given him access to unlimited power."

"I'm sorry." I already knew that. Why was he telling me something I already knew all too well? "I'm sorry I'm here, I'm sorry about Ganon, I'm sorry about what I've done, I'm sorry that I exist, and I'm so...so...so sorry about the king..."

The Deku Tree grew silent. I sobbed at his base, tying my fingers into my long, wet hair. My back began to ache from the wings weighing down on my bowed position, but I didn't care. The stupid wings were just another sign to my unearned guilt and disuse. So, Link had had a true purpose for hating me all that time. Deep down I had allowed myself to hope that it had merely been his prejudice, and that we could eventually work out a friendship.

The gentle music of the rain atop the treetops lulled into my soft sobbing.

"Young woman, what is your name?" the tree asked with unexpected kindness.

"Kara,"

"Kara, it's all right. I hold no ill will towards you. I can see that you are innocent in your intentions. I only am concerned for the balance and well-being of my forest, my children, and all of Hyrule."

"You are a guardian spirit." I said thickly. "It's your job."

"Excuse me, for upsetting you if you do not know your way home. I know of one who may be able to help you. He moves around in mystery, though if anyone were to know of passageways to different worlds, he would."

"Why's that?" I asked with a sniff, though I was satisfied and comforted enough that he was trying to help me, "he won't eat me or anything, will he?"

"Eat you?" he chuckled, "I do not recall him 'eating' others, but he is rather strange and I sense he does not belong to this land."

"You sense a lot of stuff, don't you?"

"I'm the guardian Spirit of the forest, as you've said, so naturally."

I vainly tried to wipe my eyes with my wet sleeve. "Where do I find this guy?"

"He resides in the forest, to your luck. Unfortunately, one knows not when or for how long he is home."

"Will he be able to tell me more of what's going on too? With this imagination stuff and how I got here?"

"More likely than I. I know just about or perhaps little less than you." mused the Deku Tree softly. "I have not all the wisdom of the Deku Tree before me. I am a new life. But I am able to feel and hear and understand somewhat of what is going on. I'm sorry I disappointed you so with my answer. As guardian, however, and out of concern I plead with you to do all you can to go home. Hyrule is not ready to handle what you can do."


	21. Return to the Kokiri

**Episode 21**

Once I explained what Link and I were planning and my unbelievable inability to take care of myself in the forest (let alone any part of Hyrule), the Deku Sprout seemed to understand and said I could stay with the rest of the Kokiri until Link arrived. That wasn't until after he stretched forth a creaky branch to touch my map. As his bristly fingers graced upon it, the path on the map changed once more to a far, hidden part of the forest. There, he said, I would find the mysterious personage and my only lead on finding a way home.

Entering the maw of the dead giant had to be just as awe striking as seeing it. The thought of huge spiders and all the kinds of creepy crawlies that could be living in a dead tree sobered me, however, and I dropped my head. If they had to be bugs in there, I would rather not have to see them. Yet the tree's trunk seemed to go on forever, and I couldn't help but peek up several times to attempt to see into its depths.

Inside I finally found the missing Kokiri bustling along the base and walls of the great tree. Those who were not preparing beds of vines along the walls or chasing each other in giggling games were huddled into groups around several fires. They were so small, just children. Self consciously, I tucked my wings in, too aware of just how large I was in comparison. Did they hear all that the Deku Tree had said? Did they know I was the cause of why they were evacuated from their homes?

Their eyes were turning to me curiously. Several pointed and gestured towards me and my wings. Some leaned aside to get a better view, questions on their faces.

"Kara?"

I jumped. Saria was making her way towards me, a kind smile on her childish face.

"Kara, you're soaked! Come on, let's get you by a fire."

It wasn't till I was seated in front of one did I realize just how freezing I was. My skin beneath the wet layers of muddy dress were numb with cold. I drew nearer. The heat burned.

"Thank you, Saria…I'm—"

"You might want to get that dress off too."

"Huh?"

"You'll dry faster. You don't want to catch a cold, so you?"

"I never really heard of colds…" I blustered, shying at the idea of striping in front of all the kokiri. "…but my wings—boys—"

"Oh, don't mind them. I'm sure your undergarments are just as modest as our own clothing." She glanced behind me. "And I could help you with your wings."

The sound of such a mature woman speaking from the little body baffled any words I had to say away. Somehow, someway, with a knife in hand, Saria managed to coax me out of the sopping blue hylian dress. She left me shivering next the fire in the knee length bloomers and sleeveless undershirt to dry. I once again felt the curious gaze of the Kokiri and wrapped my wet wings about me, trying my best not to blush. I did my best to preoccupy my attention with Saria, who was busily flinging my dress over a post next to the fire to dry. Looking down to the sheath in my hands, I shakily tried to draw out the sword. It slipped out with a wet squelched. Why couldn't it have come out that easily when the wolfoe had been upon me?

"I think I might be able to sew in some lace in the back, so you could lace up the dress around your wings. You think that'd be useful?"

"Oh! Yes. Very." I said, caught off guard by being addressed. "You don't have to…"

"And do you mind kiki nut stew?"

"I can sew my—what? Kiki nut stew? Sure. I mean, no. I don't mind at all."

She just gave me that same, oddly mature smile and left to where a large cauldron sat simmering in the fire next over. As I watched, Kimi slid next to me.

"So…you're Kara, then. Right?"

I nodded. Water dripped from the tips of my chestnut feathers. I reached down to help squeeze it out.

"You all right? The wolfoe didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Thanks to you." I gave her a shaky smile. "You really saved me back there. Thanks a lot."

She beamed. "No problem."

I couldn't think what else to say, so I let the conversation fall into silence. Saria returned with a steaming wooden bowl in her hand, which she handed to me with a rough wooden spoon.

"Here you go."

"Uh…thank you."

She turned again to fetch something else. Kimi, on the other hand, made more attempts at conversation.

"I heard some of what the Deku tree said."

I flushed, and said nothing.

"Do you really have…powers?" she eyed my wings. "May I…?"

"Go ahead. And sort of, but they're apparently not good ones."

The blond girl reached out fingers to stroke my slightly outstretched wing. Her fingers felt warm against my chilled downy. I raised the other one and flicked it in attempts to get some of the water off. The fire wavered.

"Would you like me to help you dry them off? May I help you?" she asked, the same childish curiosity gleaming brightly in her eyes that her fellow kokiri held. "I've never seen a person with wings before."

"You seem to be handling it well. But you don't have to."

"I'd like to."

At that moment, Saria returned, a large bucket bending her to one side, and several towels flung over her shoulder, and a bottle and brush in her other hand. I grew flustered as I realized they were for me. This just wasn't right.

"Sure?" I said uncertainly. But Kimi had already taken one of the towels from Saria and had set to the wing closest to her. I could feel her gently padding the waxy, brownish towel throughout clutches of my feathers. I had no choice but to unravel myself from them as both her and Saria begun to weave around them. I spluttered to myself at first, but eventually fell into silence.

The stew the forest sage had given me wasn't all that bad. It tasted sort of like a stew form of cashews mixed with carrots. A rather odd flavor, but good nonetheless—especially considering I had not had a good meal since the Gerudos had kidnapped me. I ate hungrily.

"You're feathers are very soft."

"Thank you…you really don't have to."

"It's fine. You've had a hard day. We're just helping."

"Saria…why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Kara?"

"Being so nice. Didn't you hear what the Deku Tree said?" I left it at that, supposing she had already pieced together the monsters appearance. "And…when we were leaving the forest, when you helped me escape—I'm sorry I was so rude. I didn't think."

"Don't worry about that. And yes, I did hear him."

"Then why…?"

"Because that doesn't change the fact that you're wet." She smiled. "And despite all that's happened, I know you didn't mean to." She patted my shoulder gently.

"It would've been hard for anyone to be told what the Deku Tree said to you." added Kimi, leaning forward to bury her face in my wings. "So soft!" she squealed. This brought a chuckle out of me.

"I'm…" I gulped on a hard rock in my throat. Rubbing the dried salt stains on my cheeks, I forced the words through: "I'm sorry for all that I've caused. I'm sorry about the monsters."

"It's fine. Really!" said Saria. "No one got hurt. We're use to dealing with a certain degree of danger from the creatures of the forest. And we do have the Deku Tree with us to protect us."

"I'm still sorry. I've messed up so much."

"Cheer up! Things are going to get a lot better." said Kimi.

I gave my knees a tearful smile before finishing my stew with a few hearty gulps.

They chatted to me lightly as they finished drying my wings. I watched water drip off of my dress and evaporate upon the hot stones by the fire. By the time they had finished, my whole front had been dried by the warmth of the fire and the rest of the Kokiri had gotten use to my presence. Several had dropped over to ask curious questions or just to get a closer look. From some of their comments, I had supposed that only a few who were near the door at the time had heard any of what the Deku Tree had said to me. The two girls then wanted to clean the mud, leaves, and bits of bark out of my hair, in which I flipped back my head obligingly, embarrassed. The bottle Saria had brought with her was filled with some shampoo of sorts that smelt strongly of meadow flowers. The bucket was filled with cool rain water, and they got to work scrubbing out the mud and carefully plucking out the debris with their fingers and twig like combs.

By the time they had finished rinsing out all the sweet smelling soap, they had begun to ask me about where I came from, what 'my world' was like. My answers were brief and undiscriptive. I didn't much feel up to talking about myself: a thing I hated being so much. The fire distracted me as it danced before my sleepy eyes. My shivering had stopped, yet I felt oddly feverishly cold, and my fingers felt sweaty as I lowered my bowl to the floor. Eventually, once they realized I wasn't much up to talking, the two girls turned to each other for conversation, leaving me to stare off into the fire as my long, thick brown hair dried over my shoulder. I absentmindly fiddled with the soft bristles of my feathers. My hands passed over several scrapes and cuts, which I examined without much thought. Falling through a few trees were bound to do that.

Eventually, as an hour passed, the Kokiri, along with Kimi, wandered off to higher regions of the Deku tree, leaving only Saria and a few others below to talk or meditate. Raucous laughter drifted down from above.

"What are they doing up there?" I asked Saria.

"Sounds like some sort of ball game. Though, what they found for a ball I can't tell." She stood. "Excuse me. I'd like to have a few words with the Deku Tree."

"Go ahead." Though I wasn't sure why she was telling me this. I stared back into the fire.

A whack of wood. More laughter.

The haggard image of Amanda floated to mind. Great circles of stress and fatigue had been under her eyes, those haunted, wild eyes. Why had I gotten it so much better than her? While I fell into the hands of the hero, by some cruel twist of fate she had been thrown into the hands of the villain. Wasn't it I who should have had taken her place? Amanda had always been the stronger and braver one of the two us; the more noble. She would've done better in the place at Link's side. By all means, he might've even liked her more.

The warmth of the fire had begun to make me drowsy. The noises of the games above me were growing quieter.

Why hadn't I been able to save her? If I had just figured out how to fly—if I had just been quicker…but no, what happened could not have been helped…could it?

My wings drooped about me in a soft blanket. I could hear the rain pattering outside. How long had it been since I had left Link? How long would it take him to get in and out of the Gerudo fortress?

"Kara? Kara James."

I awoke with a jerk. Saria stood next to me. I blinked blearily at her.

"I finished sewing your dress."

"Oh…wow…thank you. Thanks a lot."

"And Link has returned."

Link seemed to magically appear at her shoulder, sodden and dripping from the rain, his face grim. I gathered up my wings from the floor, as though that would somehow make me more presentable. I glanced around for Amanda, but saw no trace of her. A dark foreboding crept into me.

"How did it go?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"They're gone."

"What!"

"The whole lot of them, Gerudo, Amanda, horses and all."

My eyes fell to the fire.

"What could've…"

"I'm guessing from your reaction you didn't imagine this."

"Gah! Why would I imagine this?"

Link shrugged. "It is good to keep your mind open, that's all. And if we're ever going to find out where they went, every possibility should be considered."

"So very calculating of you, Hero." I said scathingly.

"Now, you're turn. The Deku Tree?"

I could feel the color rush from my face, wondering what to and what not to say.

"He…he said he didn't know how to control my powers. But he said he knew someone in the forest that might be able to help—a man from a different world. Do you think he might be from mine?"

"Perhaps. It's our best guess. Did he tell you where to find him?"

"Well, he showed me a path on the map, if that works." As I spoke, I pulled out the map from its small leather tube. Link took it and scanned it eagerly.

"By the way, how is my sword doing?"

"Difficult. I can't find anything to hold it, so I had to the whole time." He sighed. "So far it's been more of a pain than help. Why did you imagine such a cumbersome thing?"

"It's from a story I wrote back in school. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the thought never occurred to me that I'd appear here and get powers out of some badly written fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"Either way, if it's going to be of any use, I suggest figuring out how to imagine up a sheath."

The way Link talked made me feel like some replicator off of some Star Trek, inter-galactic spaceship.

"How about my sword. Was it any help?"

I felt my face grow even hotter. "I couldn't even get it out of the sheath when a wolfoe attacked me."

He looked up, momentary concern flashing across his face. "Wolfoe?"

"Yeah. A girl named Kimi knocked it off for me and we got back here."

He exchanged glances with Saria, who was merely glowing with that woman's smile. He sighed.

"Okay, I think we can follow this." He rolled the map into his palm. "Get dressed, Kara."

"Huh? We're going now?"

"Yes, now. Time is of an essence."

Outside I could hear the rain upon the roof of the dead Deku Tree's canopy. "But I just got dry!"

"A little water isn't going to hurt you." He said impatiently. "Stop whining. We don't know what Ganon can be up to right now. If anything—"

Saria flinched and her smile fell. Her large, green eyes looked to Link in horror.

"Ganon? The King of Evil? Link…?"

He frowned as he took in her expression. I decided this to be a good time to leave the circle and retrieve my dress. The crackle of the fire moved over their quiet words.

"Why is he a part of this? He's locked away in the sacred realm, never to come out," she said, her voice holding a tone of plea in it.

"I..Saria, please, don't worry. It will all be fine."

"Just tell me what happened. As sage of the forest, I should know."

"Well, he…he's returned—"

A shocked silence ensued this. I walked back over, awkwardly holding my dress in front of me as I tried to cover my ridiculous, old fashioned underwear with my wings. Saria held a quivering hand to her mouth.

"How...?"

"It's Kara's friend, Amanda. She had some sort of…power that Ganon took advantage of. Her belief broke the seal."

"But it couldn't have!" she cried. "I would've felt it! But my magic holds true. The sacred realm is still closed."

"Well, he's returned. We even think he's the one who brought Kara and her friend here in the first place. This is why we need to find this man," he lifted the map in his hand, "so we can figure out how these strange powers of theirs work."

"Is that why you-?"

"It's probably why I did and said a lot of things, Saria. But we have to go now. Kara!" he looked to me and his cheeks suddenly flushed a bit, as though realizing just exactly what I was wearing. "Would you please get your clothes on already?"

My face flared with warmth. I glared at him. "I'm sorry, but have _you _ever put on a dress with huge wings on your back?"

"I'm not going to help you, if that's what you're implying." he said.

"Calm down. I'll help her." said Saria in a quiet voice. "In the meantime, you go have some stew. Goddesses know you're going to need it."


	22. Dark Link

**Episode 22**

The rain poured down worse than ever.

"You're crazy!" I shouted over the tumult of rain upon millions of leaves. "We're going to catch our deaths out here!"

Link didn't reply, watching the map sheltered beneath his bent over torso. I held the little green cloak Saria had lent me tighter.

"And how did you even get to Gerudo Valley and back so quick?"

"I have my ways, now will you please stop whining! You're giving me a headache."

We had been walking for what I could only guess could be a good three hours or more. The sky through the leaves could only be seen to be dark and cloudy, but to me it looked as though it had begun to grow a bit darker. Could evening be approaching?

"That map couldn't possibly need that much attention."

"It does if there a fussy, annoying girl behind me who won't shut up."

I sniffed, a bit perturbed and hurt. What else was there to do in this watery forest? Besides, I had discovered that soaked wings were not enjoyable. It felt like holding huge soggy ticks of cloth to my back. Not to mention it was freezing. My legs had long ago gone numb beneath the layers of wet skirt. This had to be misery.

A flash of lightening threw the forest into a barrage of spinney silhouettes. A boom of thunder followed closely after that which, on normal occasions, would have made me jump a foot in the air if I hadn't been listening to thunder for the past million years in the forest. Two point three million years of freezing to death and walking through a swimming pool made to air.

"Are we almost there, at least?"

"I don't know! We'll get there when we get there!"

"Sheesh, no need to get onry. It was just a question."

"A question you've asked well over a dozen times."

"Would you like a different question?"

"You already did, now will you please shut up?"

_Boom, rumble rumble rumble_ went the thunder as though there were some giant doing floor work upstairs in the sky.

Link suddenly looked up and stopped. He threw an arm out to stop me as well.

"What is—"

_"Shh!"_

Not that me being quiet would have improved his hearing any, with all the raucous going on around us. Nonetheless, I snapped my mouth close, lifting my eyes to the tree of his attention. I couldn't see anything. Link just stood there, staring up into the black shadow of the branches. I bit my lip.

"Uhh…"

Then a flash of lightening illuminated it: a figure crouched in the branches. The moment I saw, it leapt with raised sword. Link shoved me aside, lifting the blue blade.

Metal met metal, but not in a clang as I expected. A clear whistle and a gleaming blade flipped into the air, landing in the mud. The figure stopped, stunned at their raised, decapitated sword. Link brandished the turquoise blade.

"Would you like to volunteer your arm?" he said, "or shall we call it a draw again, Shadow?"

Squinting through the darkness, I thought I could make out the form of a dark man in the rain and shade of the forest. The only problem was that black was all I could see, camouflaging him into his surroundings. A tingling of recognition started in the back of my mind. Could this be…?

"Where's your blade?" he asked, in a low, rasping voice.

"This is my blade."

The shadow man snorted. "Come now, Link. Do you really think you could fool me? Ever?"

Then, his face turned to me. In shock I realized he wasn't all black as I had previously presumed. The face that looked at me now was white of the palest white, like the shining full moon on a clear night. It shone out now through the rain and rivers of his black bangs. Yet despite the different colors, his face looked remarkably just like Link's.

His light lips broke into a smirk.

"It's yours, isn't it?"

"Your…your Dark Link." I said breathlessly.

Instantly, his smirk fell to a scowl.

"Enough." Link advanced, pointing the deadly tip of his blade to Dark Link's chest. "Why are you here? I thought you had given me your word to never show your face in the Water Temple."

"That's the funny thing about being someone's shadow, though." he said. "Sooner or later—"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid word play. Why are you here?"

"And how do you know if I won't just lie again? I care little for my meager existence."

"And yet you care for mine?"

"Precisely." The smirk was back.

Slowly, as though it were causing him pain, Link lowered his sword.

"One wrong move and I'll run this blade through your heart."

Dark Link didn't even blink. "No worries. I actually only came for her."

We tensed. Link threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. Did he know…?

"And why would I tell you?"

I glared back.

"Come on, Kara." said Link. "We best be getting on our way."

Feeling nervous, I trotted up closer to him as he moved around Dark Link.

"He's dangerous, you know." He said.

Link ignored him. I tried not to meet his eyes as I passed.

"More dangerous than anything you've ever met. More dangerous than Ganon. You can't even fathom it."

"Go away." Link growled.

We walked on, rain pounding down and trees shuddering. I had to keep smothering the urge to look back. Dark Link? He was real? And somehow, beneath the tumult of the storm, I could hear him following us with sloshy footsteps. Link ignored the fact, as though by ignoring Dark Link he would go away.

"Why are you following us?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm not. You just happen to be going the same way I am. I have places to go too."

"Don't talk to him, Kara," Link snapped.

I flinched and swiveled around, half jogging to catch up with Link who was now speed marching. Dark Link didn't bother to keep up. I heard him chuckle softly as his footsteps disappeared. When I looked back another time, he had vanished.

We traveled in silence for some time, Link never slowing his pace. Eventually, I couldn't restrain myself.

"Are…you upset or something?"

"The quiet was nice, you know."

I bristled. "You are so freaking bipolar! What is your deal? This morning you were hunky dory nice and happy, now you're being a complete jerk!"

"I'm just annoyed."

"By what?"

"What do you think? You're the one who should know all, remember?"

And I did know part of it: that it had to do with Dark Link. But all I knew of from the game was that he just gave Link a good fight for his life.

"I know it has to do with Dark Link," I said, "but as far as I know, when you fought him in the water temple, he didn't say a word."

"Well, there's where your record is false. He's a chatterer. I hate listening to him. Whenever he opens his mouth…" he trailed off, clearly too frustrated to find the right words to say.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

"Well, think about it, if you had an overly chatty dark side, would it make you feel all warm and fuzzy and wanting to be friends when you talked to them?"

"Uh…so he like…brings up all your bad traits? And makes you feel bad about yourself?"

"Nevermind. And we're almost there."

The rain had thinned a bit. The thunder was rumbling from a distance as we came to a tunnel made by the trunks of trees and the canopy. Inside it was unbelievable dark. I came to his side, gawking into the tunnel. The trail led in there all right. While we stood, a wind blew up, blowing past us and into the tunnel as though trying to draw us in. I shuddered.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Pretty sure." He rechecked the map anyways.

"I don't like it."

"It's just a little dark."

"It's not just the dark."

The wind rose to a low moan. The trees of the tunnel groaned and seemed to expand at its touch. The darkness shifted its mass. I rubbed my eyes hard, thinking I must be seeing stuff. Darkness didn't move like…however it just did.

A soft chuckle echoed out from the depths.

"Who's there!" cried Link. He gripped his sword.

No one answered.

"If that's you, Shadow," he shouted, "I'm really going to kill you this time."

A great gust billowed past, snatching onto my wings and flinging them out of their cover. I squealed, reaching for something to grab onto as I was yanked forward into the cave of trees.

"Link!"

But Link had been ensnared too. He blew after me, tossing about to and thro by the wind. His yelp came out strangled as the wind stole his breath away.

And all went black. Even the sound of the wind disappeared.

Quite suddenly, I was on my feet without knowing when or how I had gotten there. A colorless haze drifted about me. Or was it a haze? I blinked hard, trying to see through it. No, it wasn't a haze. It was colors. Trees were around me once more, tall and green as ever, though somehow glowing with their own inner, emerald light. The whole clearing seemed alit by the glow of the trees. I rubbed my eyes hard again. This couldn't be real. I didn't remember anything like this in the game. Opening my eyes again, though, proved no difference. The sky had been replaced by a great, thick canopy of leaves and branches, dangling with more lights of many different colors. Green, unbelievable soft grass blanketed the forest floor. In the middle of the meadow was the most remarkable thing of them all.

A small house made entirely of crystal like glass. It was shaped not too differently from that of a dome roofed cabin, yet the site was still remarkable. All the lights of the clearing glimmered off of its many multi-facet surfaces, making the home look like an enormous diamond.

He sat waiting for us on a small plush, purple rug on the glen. I felt a jolt of recognition, yet was not surprised. In a way, I had expected it all along.

"You." Link and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, alarmed.

"You know him?" we asked each other.

The little Japanese man, who I had last seen in a tiny cell beneath the castle of Hyrule, laughed atop his rug.

"Yes me," he said, his wide mouth breaking most of his face into a smile. "I am Shigeru Miyamoto. Also known as the Happy Mask Salesman."


	23. The Eternity of Creation

**Episode 23**

"Happy Mask Salesman?" I eyed him up and down. "But you don't have red hair! Though you do have the creepy smile."

Link elbowed me hard in the ribs, but Miyamoto's merely had a twitch at the side of his mouth at my comment.

"One day quick lips will get you in trouble, Miss Kara."

"I shouldn't ask how you know my name either, huh?"

He just continued with that same creepy smile. "I know more than you can imagine."

"What are you doing here, anyways?" asked Link, his eyebrows bunched together in suspicion. "I tend to find you more and more often where trouble is."

"Ah, that's because a good story needs conflict, Link. Don't you know that? "

"I'm not the creative type."

"Oh yes, I forgot."

There was an awkward silence. Miyamoto just smiled and smiled. Link and I exchange glances. I rustled my soggy wings in discomfort.

"You came here for…" suggested Miyamoto.

"To ask if you know anything about my…powers." I finished lamely.

"Or anything else, for that matter. The Deku Tree sent us here."

"Ah! As he should!" said Miyamoto. "The story is going on well. Very well."

Link frowned. "What story?"

"Why, this one! So, Kara," he turned to me, and I suddenly wished fiercely that he would stop grinning that way, "you wanted to know more about creation?"

"Creation? Actually, I was wondering what you meant back in that jail cell—about the ability to just, you know, imagine things. Because—"

"—because you want to learn how to control your powers." he said lightly, amused. "That is creation. And yes, I can help you."

"Creation? What do you mean."

He gestured us to come closer to him as he cleared an area of grass. To my amazement, the grass simply shrunk away with a wave of his hand, leaving flat, dry dirt where they had been. He took a sharp twig from behind him and began to draw a series of circles. By the time he was finished, he had a diagram that looked much like a target sign.

"This is much what creation is like," he said, "each ring is a dimension, or a world. Whenever a being in that world creates another world, through a story or so, another world is created inside that dimension." He pointed to the outer most ring. "This ring could represent our world. This ring," he pointed just inside it, "could represent this world where you are now. It was a world, or a story, created by someone of the world in the ring outside of it. When someone, let's say in Hyrule, were to create a world within a story, another dimension or world is created." He pointed to the next ring. "And so on and so forth. This pattern or creation of a world within a world, goes on eternally, like two mirrors facing each other."

"Woa woa, wait," I said, "but those are just stories. Stories aren't real. They aren't real like all this." I gestured around me. Link was scowling.

"I am not a story." He said.

Miyamoto just gave Link his disturbing smirk. "And just because something is a story or in your head, why should that mean that it's not real?"

We both blinked at him.

"Because…it just isn't." said Link. "I could imagine an apple, how it tastes and how it looks, but that doesn't mean it will just magically appear in my hand."

"That's because this is not your story," he said simply. "You are not your own creator. This world is not its own creator. You are in your own dimension, and therefore cannot warp it. You can only create in the next dimension down. If it weren't so, nothing would be created and all would be in chaos. Creation demands laws and balance. Light needs darkness. Suffering needs pleasure. If you could control all within your own dimension, Link, nothing would be as it should, but just as you like. You would cease to be."

"That doesn't make any sense." Link said instantly, beginning to show signs of real frustration.

"You need to understand this," continued Miyamoto, his eyes turning to me, "in order to understand why you can do the things you can do, Kara."

"Because…I am from the world where this one was…created?" I asked, feeling just as confused as Link.

"Exactly."

"But where does that put Gods?" asked Link. "Are you saying that Gods don't exist? That all of us are just stories? Make believe?"

Now Miyomoto's smile was biggest of all. "Who do you think we are, Link?"

Link just stared. Before the silence got too long, I pressed on. "Are you saying I can create anything here? Make a story become real?"

"No." he said simply. "And yes."

"What do you mean?"

For the first time, his smile faltered. There was an odd glint in his eye. "For one, Miss Kara, this is not your story." The smile returned. "And you do not know the rules of creation. You have yet to harness your imagination."

"This is starting to sound like a bad rerun of Barney." I grumbled.

A dark shadow stepped forth into the emerald light behind the Happy Mask Salesman. I recognized Dark Link instantly with a start. Miyamoto gestured Dark Link forward without looking back. Link glowered at him, but Dark Link ignored him, sitting himself besides Miyamoto. His eyes flashed to me for an instant, before flickering away.

"I'll give you some advice, Kara, from creator to creator. You are free to take it or leave it, but should you take it I believe you will be able to harness your imagination more fully here and be able to find a way back home. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But, what about my wings," I asked, looking back at them, "and this sword. If I can do nothing but leave, how did they—"

In response, Miyamoto clicked his fingers. My back suddenly felt lighter and Link gasped. I took a retake, feeling a dull sense of horror in my stomach. My wings had vanished. Dark Link gave a faint twitch as though he were about to jump forward, but when I looked at him again, he was still. Something felt wrong here. I felt like more than my wings had been taken.

Link was shifting about, looking for where the turquoise sword had gone. He was frowning heavily, eyes hard and stormier than ever.

"How did…how did you…" I stuttered, stunned.

"I told you, Miss Kara," his perpetual grin now looked grim, "this is not your story. You can find a way home, and that is all. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what the Deku Tree sent you here for?"

I hesitated. I felt like I had something more to say, but couldn't find it. There was a faint sensation that I had lost at something, and the urge to cry echoed dimly in my chest. I didn't imagine this to be so…depressing. But he was right. Wasn't that why I was sent for? Didn't the Deku Tree demand that I leave this place? That I didn't belong in Hyrule?

And according to this little Japanese man, there was a very logical reason why I didn't. This wasn't my story. It was his.

"You created the Legend of Zelda, didn't you?"

He chuckled, his narrow eyes squeezing into little black slits.

"I was wondering why you didn't mention it when I gave you my name. Yes, I was the first to draw up the story. I own it."

Dark Link sat silent, though his eyes were probing out Link's, who looked stunned. The blood had rushed out of Link's face and the light in his eyes had dimmed. I glanced at him, worried.

"Link shouldn't be here, then." I said without thinking. "And you shouldn't be here either. Look what you're doing to him!"

Link said nothing, but Miyamoto just laughed.

"Don't you get it, little American?" he said, beaming, "I am both here and there. I am both alive and imagined. By putting myself so much into this story I too will live on immortally with this world. It is my story, as I said."

"Then why are Amanda and I here? Why is any of this happening?" I was shaking—shaking harder than I ever have before. My mind was racing. I still couldn't swallow it, but I was moving on anyways. The expression on Link's face was scaring me.

"It was a mistake," he said. "And by any means, you are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything else—the escape of Ganon, the rain," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "are just the natural storyline playing itself out. There is nothing you can do to stop it. It isn't your story." He repeated again.

"Does that mean the flood—"

"The flood will come. There is nothing you can do about it. The story is already in motion and it's the way I have meant it to be. It will be a perfect tragedy to end with and give birth to the new beginning."

"What! So you are going to flood Hyrule! Why must you? Can't you just leave Hyrule be?" exclaimed Link. He was glaring viciously at Miyamoto. "I don't care what you say. I will stop you. I will not let you destroy this land."

Miyamoto looked down at him haughtily. "As your character should say."

"I am not just a character!"

"Whether you believe it or not does not change the truth."

I glanced up at Dark Link. His face was impassive, but unaffected by the words Miyamoto was saying. It struck me that he had already known this—probably known it the entire time.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, gesturing towards Dark Link.

"He is a creation of mine." He said. "He is evidence of the advice I am about to give you. Will you accept it?"

"What if I don't?" I asked. I couldn't understand the sensation of danger I was getting from the short man. It was…unwelcoming. He had seemed so harmless in the little cell. What had happened? And I understood that if I was really in the story of the legend of Zelda, the flood must come. It had already come where I was from. Wind Waker was already in existence. Still, I couldn't shake off the sense of horror and disbelief that shook my frame. Then what would happen to Link?

"If you don't accept it, what else can you do in this world where you are a sickness? A disease that the land will attack? A foreign pathogen?"

I paused at his reference. How had he known that I had thought the same thing about myself? I checked up on Link again, who was looking down into his hands looking oddly distant in his anger.

"I'll accept it." I said.

"Go to the Shadow Temple. There in the shadows, anything can happen. Through the blankness of darkness you will not only learn to sense what you can and cannot do, but also control through your fear. You will be able to feel out your powers there."

"Why is that so?"

"Fear. Fear can do incredible things to the imagination. There, you'll get the feel of it better. You'll get the feel of what it means to create."

I remembered the monsters. The stalfoes had popped out of the ground at my expectation, and yet even Link had commented on how they had not act normally, coming too slow. The monsters in the forest had come the moment my fear of them had imagined them in the darkness. And then, not stopping there, they had come for only me, because my fear had somehow believed them to be.

It made sense, in a weird, complicated way.

"In fact, it was in these Shadows that I was able to create Dark Link here." He said. "Characters, new beings, are the hardest to create. Creating something capable of creation, you see. But it was in those shadows that I thought of the most terrifying creature for Link to face—a dark shadow of himself." He chortled darkly. "It is amazing the things you can imagine under the influence of darkness and fear. Monsters where they are not, creatures where they do not exist, and people watching where before eyes did not exist."

"That…that sounds rather—isn't there any other way I can find my way home?"

"Haven't you already tried to imagine yourself home?"

I had. I had even had countless dreams where I was home. And yet, unlike with my wings and the sword, dreaming it did not make it real. I had even tried while I was conscious to will myself home, and yet like everything else, nothing had happened. Any result of my imagination had seemed to come by means of accident, not by pure whim as Miyamoto made it out to be.

It was just more evidence that I didn't belong here. This was not my story. This was not my world. It made sense in its senselessness. After having time to take in the strange and peculiar, I was able to accept this strange theory of Miyamoto's about creation. Perhaps, if I just did what he suggested, I would get home and be able to forget about all this. He seemed to want me home just as much as I and the rest of Hyrule.

I bowed my head.

"I'll go."

Dark Link's gaze fell onto me. There was something in the way his mouth tightened and his eyes searched out mine that made me wonder if he was trying to tell me something. But I hardly knew the man. He only appeared for one small scene in the Water Temple during the game.

Miyamoto looked pleased. His satisfaction settled uneasily with me.

"Wonderful. Let me help you on your way."

And he clicked his fingers. Once more it grew dark. I got the sensation of wind sucking me down through another tunnel. The figure of Miyamoto fuzzeled and faded, though Dark Link's disappeared entirely. Besides me, Link didn't make a sound as we fell through the nothingness.

Link…I thought.

When the world came to, we were standing before what looked like to be an entryway into a cavern. Wilted, rain drowned grass slumped beneath our feet. The rain was pouring down once more. With a feeling of resignation, I turned around and took in the graveyard below us, beyond the ancient, stone railing. Streams of water rushed down the gentle slope, washing away flowers and washing away the earth that struggled to hold up the gravestones. A few had already toppled atop their graves. Bones could be seen here and there sticking out.

"It's getting worse," I murmured. I felt numb. "Link?"

He was silent as the graves themselves, looking out onto the flood. The color had yet to return to his features. The sight terrified me.

"Link?"

"So…we're all going to die," he said in a dull tone. "And there's nothing we can do about it, because the story has been already written. Hyrule is going to be flushed away." Blinking hard, he looked up into the sky.

"No." I said, not knowing what else to say. "No, that isn't…weren't you listening to him? I'm the same way too. Someone else has already written my story too. Someone else…" but I felt dumb saying it and gave up. I went to the cavern mouth and sat down on the only dry stone I could find, hugging the little green cloak about me. Link, however, stayed, letting the raindrops pour down his face.

"I really am a game." I heard, only loudly enough to hear above the falling rain. "All that I did…all that I've done…there's no goddesses. Just a bunch of fools having a good time, finding entertainment. I wouldn't have believed it, but after what I've seen…" he choked into silence.

I leapt back up from the stone, throwing my arms around him. I buried my face into his back, smelling the forest off of his clothes.

"No. You're not." was all I could say. I couldn't come up with the reasons to refute him. I couldn't even understand it myself. The way Miyamoto had said it made it sound just as Link was saying. There were no Gods. And I had entered into someone else's territory—someone else's story, and didn't belong.

"It all makes sense now, though." I said to him, wondering if he could hear me despite the fact that I spoke into his back. "Why I am here, why the monsters appeared, but there's a few things I don't understand. Like…why is it whatever Amanda believes happens? Why is that Amanda's powers of creation is working when he professes that there's hardly any room for us to create here? Did Amanda really let Ganon free or…? Something's still wrong here, Link. Please, don't let yourself believe that you…are not real."

"Even if I were," he said in a terribly weak voice, a weak voice I never thought or believed I could hear from him, "I have no purpose. I am play. I am a toy." I could hear his voice breaking as he spoke. Somewhere, in the rain, was his tears.

"If you are a toy and have no purpose, Link, we are all nothing and have no purpose as well."

His chest softly heaved beneath my arms. I hugged tighter, not caring if he would berate me latter for this. In holding him together I was holding myself together and everything I had once believed. Worlds without Gods? Worlds built by imperfect beings who didn't even know what they had done?

Just because it's a story, why should that mean it's not real?

"Link," I said, turning my head to the side to make sure he heard me. "Don't fall to pieces like this. The story isn't finished. We don't have all the answers yet. And I have a feeling this is far from over. There's got to be more to it. Couldn't you feel that the Happy Mask Salesman was holding something back?"

He merely shuddered beneath my touch.

"I am to die now, aren't I?" he said.

"What?" in my surprise I released him, looking up at his bowed head.

"Don't you see the rain? Hyrule is being drowned. And whatever it is ahead that needs to be stopped," he took in a deep, shaking breath, "I won't be there for. You said so yourself, back when Zelda was telling her dream. Hyrule is going to be drowned and an ocean will be there—and I will die."

I hadn't said that Link would be dead, persay. Neither had the preamble to the Wind Waker said he was dead. It had merely said that he had failed to appear. But I got the gist of Link's presumptions, and a faint voice said he could very well be right.

"But…but there's nothing wrong with that." He continued. "It's as he said. The story must go on. And in that story I die, as we all will, save a few." For a moment, he stood silent, looking out over the flooding graveyard. Through the clouds, the faint form of death mountain in the distance could be made out. A quiet sob escaped his chest.

"Oh, Hyrule…" he murmured.

In that brief second that he breathed the name of his land, I understood. I understood his initial hate for me all too well. I understood his passion, why he fought so hard to protect Zelda. I understood why he was even still here, helping me. I saw the man he truly was, standing in the pouring rain and weeping at the loss of his land and his own helplessness. I saw his love. It wasn't the death of himself he mourned, but the death of his nation.

I couldn't stand it any longer. All of what I just learned in that brief few minutes with Miyamoto came crashing down on me. I returned to my rock in the cave, fell down onto it, and wept bitter tears.

What was real anymore?


	24. The Shadow Temple

**Episode 24**

The grimy walls, oozing the same soft green moss and ash stains, continued from the chamber of torches into the depths of the temple without giving any hope for light. The fire of the torches crackled, but their light could not penetrate the entryway's darkness. It seemed to loom out with intangible fingers. I gulped and turned back to Link.

"I…I don't know if we should do this."

Link gave his signature raised eyebrow. "It's the only lead we have. Besides, I'll be here."

"Do you remember what Dark Link said about Miyamoto?"

He snorted. "Shadow is a liar. And why do you keep calling him Dark Link?"

"Because that's how I know him as." I said. "And maybe he was right. Miyamoto may be dangerous. In a way, he already has been. Maybe he suggested this for a different reason than to help…"

He just shook his head and started forward, holding out his old sword. I wondered dimly to the beautiful turquoise blade we had once had that could cut through anything. Its short existence had seemed so useless now. Where had it gone? Why had Miyamoto taken it away so easily? At the same time, it was sort of a relief. Carrying around a sword that sharp had been more tedious than useful. But still, my wings…I gulped down the empty hole I felt when I noticed my empty, almost naked back. Something still felt very, very wrong.

I looked back into the dark recesses of the hall, threatening to swallow me whole. I shuddered.

"Link…"

But he just kept walking forward. The reflection of his shield from the fire was growing dimmer. I began to panic.

"Link! Don't leave me!"

"Well, come on."

I trotted after him, forcing myself not to clench my eyes shut. I could feel my limbs trembling. I remembered all too well some of the horrors this temple held, and even then my memories were in poor, blocky graphics. I didn't even want to see what the traits of the temple of death looked like for real. Miyamoto's reasoning for sending us in this direction were reasonable and made sense at the time, but now that I was in here, spotting loose bones, webs, and the flitter of rat tails, I was having a hard time remembering why it made sense. The cold dank black of the Shadow Temple felt as though it would never let me go at this point. I gave one last good-bye to the fiery glow of the chamber behind us.

To my chagrin, the darkness did not get any better. Link was fading before my eyes as we walked deeper, till quite suddenly I couldn't see him at all. I felt my heart begin to pick up speed, and my mind begun to whirl on the brink of hyperventilation. I called his name in a high pitched, panicked whisper. A crackling of stone next to me made me cry out, clutching my arms in terror. A warm hand fell onto my arm. A familiar warm hand, dry and rough.

"Kara, it's all right. Take my hand. It will only be dark for a little bit, okay?"

I felt his touch run along my arm to take my hand firmly. Calm washed over me at the feel. I was with Link. Link, strong and sure. I was so relieved I didn't even stop to be amazed at the kind reassurance in his voice, so rare for him to show towards me.

We continued on. At one point, Link had me hold onto him in a thrilling and terrible moment while he pulled out his hookshot and we flew through the air, across what I could only guess to be a dark, bottomless abyss. The thought made me long for my lost wings even more. Why did reality have to be so fickle? Soon, there was light up ahead—a dim, blueish haze of a light. After the long dark tunnel, however, it was more than enough to finally see the room we had entered into. Here, ghastly human skulls watch us on top of tall, black poles through empty eye sockets. They all had been arranged to face us. I shuddered at the thought of if they hadn't been arranged that way.

"Link," I breathed, too afraid to speak out loud in this quiet, eerie place. "I…I really don't like the idea of this. He wants me to learn how to use my creative powers through the blankness of the darkness and control through terror and all that, but…Link, I…I…"

He squeezed my hand. I was surprised to see he was still holding it.

"Don't worry, Kara. Whatever happens I'll keep you safe. Just try to focus on getting the concept he was trying to get you to learn."

But in the back of my mind, Dark Link's words rung doubts that, in this darkness, enlarged themselves into more than just discomforting insecurities. I looked passed the skulls just too jump as I suddenly made out the shape of a harshly carved bird in the gloom, with narrow eyes and a long, pointed beak. All the lifeless eyes watched me, unwelcoming. The living was unwelcome here.

A whisper of a breeze fluttered past my ear, murmuring sounds like words: here is death.

I was beginning to hyperventilate again, but I said nothing. Link continued to bring me forward.

"Do you remember what room he said he created Shadow in?" Link asked.

"He said we had to go to the room of raining knives."

Link cursed under his breath. His reaction wasn't encouraging.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just unsure as to whether we'll get all the way there before…"

"Before what?" my tone had risen a few octaves.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing! What's in there?" I sounded angry in my fear. Link looked back at me warily.

"Don't you already know, Kara? You followed me here at some point in your games, didn't you?"

"Yes…yes…" I didn't like what I remembered, though. "At least tell me why you don't think we'll get to the room of the raining knives? Though personally, I think we should just let Ganon have his way and not go there at all."

He knew I didn't mean that, but reluctantly answered. "Ceiling Masters."

I crawl ran up my back. "C-ceiling Masters? You mean those big decayed hand things that hide invisible on the ceiling and—"

"—snatch you up to kill you, long and painfully, with digestive juices? Yes. That's the only time you see their mouth."

He must have registered the fact I was nearly about to faint because he stopped walking to draw me closer to him, lowering his gaze to look into my face. I was mere inches from his chest.

"Kara, look at me. I need you to keep your head while we're in here. It's time to learn control—to learn a bit of bravery and not see monsters where they're not. I will keep you safe, but if you start making these creatures more of a big deal than what they are—"

"But they are a big deal," I said softly, "you know this Link. We both know this."

There was a wide silence. Distant echoes ran through the halls. Stones, death, wandering spirits, knives—the sounds could be anything. They could be phantoms, waiting with outstretched arms to—I stopped myself midthought. I mustn't think those things. But even as I stood there, the panic welling in my chest was nearing the breaking point where it would become uncontrollable.

"I think he sent us here to die." I whispered, more quietly than ever.

"No. No, he didn't, Kara. Don't believe that." He said hurriedly. "This is the only lead we have on how to deal with your…powers. We have to—we can do it. I've done it before, I can do it again. I just need you to keep your head, all right?"

I looked up into his stormy blue eyes, almost black in the twilight of the blue fire. He frowned, bringing me infinitesimally closer, his eyes beseeching. My heart began to wonder if it should be pounding so hard for a different reason other than fear. Why was Link being so kind? It must be to control my imagination—to keep us alive. But somehow, I faintly hoped that wasn't the only reason. Was his rudeness beginning to wear off? Was he beginning to accept me? Could he possibly even….?

"Kara," he murmured, "don't be afraid."

I swallowed my retort. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps we weren't here to die. I couldn't jump to conclusions—not now in the shadows where anything was possible.

Link was opening up his little pouch again, searching through it. I watched with curiosity, and soon alarm, as he once again pulled out something far too large to have fit in the palm-sized baggy. The thing he had pulled out was a pair of worn leather boots with cream like leather on the bottom and small ornate wings on the heels. He placed them on the ground before searching again.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Those boots—and that map last time—can't have fit in that. Is it magic?" I wanted to touch it, play with it. I enjoyed the distraction from my surroundings.

"Oh, yeah. A girl who was rather fond of me back in the Kokiri village gave it to me before I set out for the first time. It can hold anything I put into it without weighing any more or any less. If something ever happens to me, it will return to her doorstep. It's so she could know if I was safe or not." He finished this on a forced casual tone. I'm sure if we were in a different light, his ears would be shading light pink.

"Good crap, Link," I said, smiling, "quite the lady's man, eh?"

"Shut up."

"What's wrong with that? Do you not like girls?" The thought had never occurred to me that Link could be gay. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I really hoped he wasn't.

Now I could see the dark shading of his ears in the faint blue light. He found what he was looking for—a bow and a quiver of arrows. I watched in fascination as they seemingly appeared out of the tiny hold that was his pouch. I pulled it tight and tied it back onto his belt.

"Of course I do." He said, rather rushed. "It's just…well…I'm not good with…" he pulled on his quiver, struggling for words. "I just don't know how to deal with love. I…well, I grew up with the Kokiri, who are children forever, so I didn't really know about the kind of love between mother and father, about…well, sex and all that." He said this last part in such a rush I had to concentrate to listen. He glanced up at me and quickly turned around. His hands were sent fumbling with his boots.

"Ah," I said, partly amused, partly relieved, "so you only know puppy love."

"I wasn't even good with my feelings when I was with the Kokiri." He said, quickly. "Besides, I know real love! I'm just not…"

"You have?"

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"But Link, you don't know how juicy this is to listen to! What is your claim to knowing this 'real' love? Have you ever loved anyone? You know, in that romantic way?"

But he refused to say another word on the subject. In fact, he refused to meet my eyes at all. My curiosity was perked. So he wasn't gay. To myself I bet ten bucks that, if there were any object of his affection, it was Zelda. What man wouldn't fall in love with that glimmering beauty?

Somehow, I wasn't excited by that idea either: his love for Zelda.

After slipping on the hover boots and buckling his normal boots to his belt, he reached out a hand for me. We walked to the shadows where the floor ended and a great maw waited open for us across the ravine.

"Now, don't freak out." he said before roughly yanking me to him and flinging me up into his arms. I held down a squeal of surprise, watching wide eyed as he took that first step into the abyss. And then he was sprinting as fast as he could, clenching hard to me. Glowing, glass-like material appeared beneath his feet, fainter every time he stepped. I forced myself to not look down into the nothingness below.

Then, quite suddenly, I was flung forward. For a brief moment I thought Link had tripped and I was falling towards the dark nothingness below. No sooner had the thought entered my mind and the scream built in my throat when I landed with a hard thump on something stone. I opened my eyes, searching frantically for Link. I turned around to hard puffing sounds, seeing gauntlet hands clinging to the edge of the stone precipice. I rushed to the edge, grabbing the back of Link's tunic and hauling him up. We sat for a moment, recovering our senses.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the hand."

"You could have warned me, you know."

"I figured you would've known the temple like the back of your hand. Didn't you see that coming? We had to use the hover boots to get across, and since I only have one pair…"

He was right. I did remember. But my mind had been elsewhere.

"Come on. The faster we move the sooner we can get out of this hellhole."

The great, other worldly maw opened wide before us. He took my hand once more and we continued on into the echoing darkness of the Shadow Temple.


	25. The Bite of the Ceiling Master

**Episode 25**

Skulls lined the walls of the circular room between the various bones of their old human bodies. If I never got the chance to visit the catacombs of France, I would not be sorry. A pile of rubble stood in the center of the room. It felt like the faint memory of a monument of some sorts, though I knew it to be the remains of a tall Beamos: a great eye on top of a stone pillar that shot lasers onto any living thing that crossed its path. The arches, one to our left and right and one straight ahead, surrounded us, all filled with bones and black pits for eyes. It smelled of earth, something foul, and death.

"This is the best of this place so far, I think." I said lightly, and in part it was true. No creepy shadows, no bottomless pits, no funky blue light. Just a room made of bones. Link glanced at me through the warm light of the lantern he had just recently acquired from his limitless pouch. It hung on his belt, knocking back and forth with each of his steps. I wondered if he thought I had lost it.

"I never much cared for bones." he said. "It's corpses that get on me. Literally. Know of Re-deads?"

I responded with a shudder.

"Yep, they're in here too." he said.

"Are you _trying_ to make this harder for me than it already is?"

"I'm just doing what you asked me to, Kara. Telling you what's in here. Luckily, Bongo Bongo is still sealed away. He was something."

"But he didn't hide in the dark to kill you when you least expected it." I grumbled.

"Yes, but should you fall off his bongo you'd fall right into the touch of the dead, lonely and praying for some form of life to come upon them." he chuckled darkly. "But death should not be feared, Kara. Remember that."

"You tell me this after telling me of all the monsters just waiting for us. Nice. Nice. No, I think I'll be very much afraid, thank you."

We looked through each of the dark archways.

"I can't remember which one takes us to where we want to go." I said.

"I believe it's forward." He said, taking out what looked like a big, purple magnifying glass with horns. He looked through it.

"Yep, forward."

He returned his hand to mine and brought me forward to the seemingly solid wall of bones. I clenched my eyes shut, as I found myself doing a lot in this temple. I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes I found we were in another dark hallway, with the wall of bones behind us. The rusty, black iron door stood waiting. A tall beam stood at the side of it for barring the door.

"Link?"

"Yes, Kara?"

I gulped, doing my best to just look forward and nowhere else.

"I…I didn't like that he took my wings or my sword. It felt wrong. Like he did something…inappropriate."

He was quiet for a time. Our footsteps sounded too loud in the dark silence. We entered through door to a dark hallway, where the light of the lantern only made it so far. The same grimy stones—like grave stones, lined the walls and floor.

There was a rustle and the hugest spider I had ever seen in my life dropped down from the ceiling, which I suddenly noticed was lost in the darkness. It's long, black legs and eyes gleamed in the lantern light. Upon its back was the vague pattern of a skull. It lifted and bared its great pincers, reaching its short front legs towards us. Before I could even scream Link whipped out his bow, an arrow, and shot the spider dead on in the face. It collapsed without a single sound.

"Same here." He said, stepping around the dead spider. My desperation to stay in the lantern light was the only thing that gave me the guts to step around it too. It's gleaming, dead eyes watched me. "I don't like how much power that man has. A storyteller, he said he was, and that you need tragedy to make a good story. But I don't like it. I don't like it at all how we are all at his whim. It makes it seem like there is no purpose to us."

I nodded. "Yeah. Though I understand the trial. You need trials and hardships in order to become stronger and a better person. You also need it to appreciate the good times. But what he's talking about…maybe it is for the better that he does it. The world will be changed, but a different life will spring out of it."

"I…I wonder about that." he said. "Maybe you need an end to have a new beginning. I still don't like it, though. He makes up the reasons to drown Hyrule, but really there's no good reason to it other than for story. Makes everything that exists so pointless."

"Maybe we're missing something."

"Maybe we should just think we're missing something so we don't go mad." he looked down at his arrow. "I feel like I'm going mad."

There was another rustle from above, but nothing dropped. Link paused to glance up, then continued walking.

"I feel like I'm walking through a dream." He continued. "I feel like any moment now I'll wake up and it will have all been some bizarre dream, some bizarre adventure. I've felt this so many times before when I was faced with some strange new challenge, like the face on the moon so close to crushing earth. But never have I felt it so much now."

I smiled inwardly, hearing my own words in his mouth when I had fallen onto Hyrule. Maybe this was all just some crazy dream.

But there were simply some things that no dreamer could imagine.

A waver sound, like that of wind through tubes, sounded above us. It was faint, but I could hear it at the edge of my hearing anyhow. Link clenched my hand tighter, glancing up at the darkness.

"Run." he commanded, suddenly bursting into a sprint. I stumbled, but fear and adrenaline were pumping through my veins. I knew it could only be once thing: Ceiling Master.

I ran as fast as I could through the reveling darkness, around one twist after another, and yet Link always seemed to be faster than me and I stumbled on occasion. He always kept a grip on my hand however.

The wavering note grew louder and I could hear scampering noises above us of many legs. Another huge spider dropped down in front of us, but Link was read and shot it head on as he ran, pulling me in a great leap through its many twitching and dying legs.

Suddenly, the walls vanished, and we found ourselves on a small platform that ended in darkness. Ahead, about a leap away, was another platform. I heard the smooth _shink _before I saw the gleam of the blade falling between two tall, rotten wooden posts: a guillotine.

The strange sound had stopped. Link and I stood panting, checking our surroundings.

"I think it may be gone."

No sooner had he said it when long, strong limbs wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up. They were long, purple fingers, ending in torn and cracked nails. Rotting skin dangled from them. I screamed at the top of my lungs, paralyzed.

Link and his light were shrinking from me. I saw him whip out his bow and shoot arrow after arrow, but he couldn't see us and didn't want to hit me. I could feel something wet sinking in through my shirt. The nails dug a bit deeper, threatening to puncture my flesh.

An arrow struck home. The hand didn't make a sound, but dropped me, and I was falling twenty feet bellow to the darkness. I could hear rustles all about me. I landed roughly on the other platform.

"Kara!" cried Link.

I looked up just in time to roll away from the guillotine that landed where my head had been just a moment before. Yet I rolled too far. The ground beneath me suddenly vanished and I quickly grabbed the edge with a cry.

"Kara! Just—just hold on! I'm coming to get you."

But my scream, as I imagined, was waking up the creatures lingering in the darkness. Spider after spider had surrounded Link and I could hear the wavering noises of Ceiling Master's waiting for an opportunity to strike. I watched this from over my shoulder, fighting to pull myself up even though my arms had grown weak with terror. Then, I heard the most terrible sound of them all.

A high, unnatural shriek. It chilled my blood, in stiffened my joints. Then, very unwisely, I looked down. At first all I could see was that suffocating darkness. But then, very slowly, I began to make out movements. Strange, crawling gaits. Then, though at first I thought my eyes were tricking me, I made out humanoid shapes. Dark, empty circles of eyes looked up at me. As my eyes met with one, I could read what it told me. It was hungry. Decades upon decade's worth of hungry. And I was a hanging hamburger.

I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. I couldn't even move to adjust my fingers when they began to slip. All I could do and see where pairs of hollow eyes upon eyes begging me to let go, begging me to join them in the cold hunger of death.

"Kara! Fight it! Hold on!"

But I couldn't. The moment I found myself able to leave one pair of eyes another paired snatched me back up. They were waiting, eager. I slipped, hearing a cry from Link as a Ceiling Master finally found its mark. My heart broke. Not Link. I could die, but please not Link.

And I was falling. Dead arms reached for me. _Not Link._

A gloved hand caught my wrist. The Redeads shrieked in an awful chorus, enraged. I longed to look up, wanting to see that Link had gotten away. He hauled me onto the platform, carefully not edging so far as to get in the way of the guillotine. He didn't linger long but leapt to his feet, stepped forward and swiftly shot arrows up into the darkness. To my surprise, it wasn't Link. This man was far too dark to be him, nearly blending in to the shadows about him. Link's meager lamplight in the distance was being overrun by spiders, but in the last glimmers I saw the dark clothes, the pale face.

Dark Link.

Link came falling down from the ceiling, scattering spiders as he landed. Though the thump sounded like it hurt, I heard him breathlessly calling my name.

"Move." Dark Link commanded.

And suddenly I found that I could. I leapt over the ledge, careful not to look down, to the flicker lamp and Link. He was fighting to get up, fighting for breath. His face was pale, sweaty, and contorted with pain. He looked up to scowl as Dark Link landed behind me.

"What are you—"

"There's no time to discuss your idiocy." growled Dark Link, heaving him to his feet and ignoring the painful cry from him. "Move it, or we're all going to die." he picked up Link's lamp.

Link quickly grabbed his shield which had been dropped by the Ceiling Master and his bow. Then we were running for our lives as more spiders congealed behind us, fighting to all fit into the tunnel while some fought to get to the shadows and follow us from above. Forever was the wavering sound of pouncing Ceiling Masters. The darkness pressed in, the air was ranker than ever before. I could feel the spider's forearms tickling at my ankles. The lantern ahead shook so much I could hardly see where we were going. And somehow, through it all, Link found my hand and led me along. I clung to it like a lifeline.

We broke through the doorway. I slammed the door behind me and Link flung the bar down across it. The door reverberated with the sound of many crashing bodies. Link stumbled and his legs shook, but we didn't stop there. In the smaller room, the light filled more spaces, and I saw what was holding Link back.

His back was torn, his tunic drenched with blood, and clear ooze outlined it. The Ceiling Master had bitten him.

"Get those damn boots out!" called Dark Link, but Link was already wearing them. Stashing his bow behind his very worn sheath and hooking on his shield, he flung me once more into his now shaking arms and sprinted with me across the dark abyss. His labored breathing beat hard upon my face. I didn't bother to look to see how Dark Link got across. My eyes were on Link's face, fear striking through me at the sight of his wound far more than the monsters had.

Once again he flung me forward, clinging to the wall as I landed hard on the stones.

There was a clink and a metal claw landed next to me. Dark Link leapt forward, climbing up the rope as though it were a ladder. I pulled Link up, getting a full view of his mangled back. He landed on my lap, heaving and trembling. I didn't know what to do. I unhooked his lantern and set it besides us to contrast with the blue flames of the skulls.

Dark Link crouched over us, winding up his claw hook.

"We have to clean off the saliva, quickly. It's eating away at his back."

As though to verify this statement, Link gave out a strangled cry of pain.

"Get up, you lump. If you hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't be in this state."

He struggled onto his hands and knees. I did my best to help him, allowing him to sling an arm over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so rude," I said to Dark Link, "he was just doing his best."

"Doesn't change the fact he was stupid enough to believe that jealous bastard of a storyteller. Now quick. We don't want his back to get ruined beyond healing."

Outside, the rain poured. Link collapsed across the railing, moaning, taking off his shield, sheath, and bow to allow the rain to run down his back. Within seconds we were all soaked, panting. Dark Link didn't wait for Link to recover his wits, but came down upon him, hitting him across the head. Link fell with a splash onto the dirt and drowned grass.

"You idiot! Why did you take her in there? You nearly destroyed us all!"

I leapt forward between the two with a fierce look at Dark Link.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled, though my own limbs threatened to give way and I was on the edge of throwing up. If I wasn't in such a fury I am sure I would have.

Dark Link sneered at me.

"Forgive me, but I just rescued you from your death. Do you honestly think Miyamoto would help you when you threaten all he has worked so hard to create? His wonderful climax to the story?" he snorted.

"I-he was sending me home." I said lamely. The nausea was rising. The eyes of the Redeads, the feel of dead fingers, the gleaming eyes of the spiders, were whirling around my head sickenly.

"Home? Kara, no one can send you home. No one knows how you're even here. How could you possibly get home?"

It was too much. I fell to the side, clutched the railing, and threw up over it. Then I collapsed next to Link. Dark Link stood above us looking disgusted.

"He sent you there to die. He's sick and tired of you messing with his perfect story, with something that isn't yours and that you couldn't possibly understand. So he sent you to the Shadow Temple, where your own imagination, the very thing that has been messing with his works, would destroy you."

I buried my feverish head into my hands. Link slowly got to his knees.

"Why are you here then?" Link asked. "You're his closest character. How do we know you aren't just doing what he has told you to do?"

I looked up at him, fearful. How did we know anything we did wasn't foreordained by Miyamoto?

"Because there is one thing Miyamoto and all storytellers cannot control—and that is the agency of their characters. He can manipulate us, he can incite us, and he can even create us, but even then we have our own agency. And by the goddesses," he crouched down, meeting my eyes seriously between my fingers, "I am going to fight for my existence. And you, Kara, are the only hope we have."


	26. Limited Unlimited Power

**Episode 26**

I awoke quite suddenly for no apparent reason. The room was quiet except for the forever pounding of the rain on the roof and the occasional rumble of thunder. I sat up, trying to remember my dream. Amanda had been in it. She had been telling me once more about pretending, though it had changed so she was now saying 'we are not just pretending' and the shadow that had shifted from the bushtrees now took on the form of Miyamoto rather than Ganon. He had stood there with that strange, permanent smile, gazing at us and radiating that strange sense of danger. I felt like Amanda and I were deer to be hunted. Now that I was awake, I ached to find her. Untangling my legs from the too-big nightgown, I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Across the room in separate beds were Link and Shadow, still asleep by the sounds of their breathing. I worked to remember how I had gotten there.

We had been back at the front of the Shadow Temple. Dark Link, or Shadow because he got pissed at me when I called him Dark Link, had been yelling at me.

_ "Why the hell did you let him take your wings and sword like that? You didn't even put up a fight! Did you not see what he was doing?"_

_ I just looked at him, blinking. What he was saying didn't reach me completely. It just didn't seem smart at the time to pick a fight with the creator of the Legend of Zelda. _

_ "Leave her alone," said Link, grunting as he turned onto his backside, "she's just been scared half to death. She may be in shock. Give her some time."_

_ "Time? We don't have any time! Have you not looked around you?"_

_ The graveyard grounds had already turned into a swamp in the small space of time we had been in the Shadow Temple. The gravestones stood out like markers of what use to be._

_ "Isn't Miyamoto going to hear and see all of this?" said Link. His face was extremely pale. I thought dimly of how I could take care of his back. So far the rain seemed to be doing him a lot of good, but I didn't know where any bandages were. _

_ "Not if Kara doesn't believe he can." He looked at me pointly. I met his gaze, and nodded. At the same time I felt confused._

_ "I thought that was Amanda's way of creation—by believing it."_

_ "That's some dumb theory that Ganon thought of. There's no such thing as different imaginations. You're so gullible. Even I wouldn't believe that vague crap. The only difference is that Amanda was brought under Miyamoto's power. She had no means in stopping Miyamoto from initiating her into the story as a character. Her power now follows his rules—which is now Ganon's tool." He scowled deeply, his frown looking menacing, "which is nearly what you allowed Miyamoto to do to you! Going to the Shadow Temple? Those are rules he imagined to try and put your power under his command. And your wings and sword? Goddesses, you're an idiot!"_

It had really started to bug me how he kept calling me an idiot. He kept muttering it under his breath as we sloshed our way up to the Inn in Kakariko village to rent a room for the night. By the time we had gotten there it was early in the morning. Link and I hadn't slept for over 24 hours.

Once we had gotten inside, with me supporting Link all the way who had grown weaker from loss of blood and exhaustion, we had ordered baths, bandages, and what Link called 'Ms. Mahem's potion.' Mahem was the homely, motherly Innkeeper who apparently was also an herbalist. After washing himself of whatever remained of the Ceiling Master's remaining juices, I had helped him slather on the funny smelling balm to his back and bandage it. It was nice having to hug his chest to get the bandages around. So nice…hee.

Link hadn't trusted his shadow, as was to be expected.

_"Shadow, if this is some trick I will—"_

_ "There are so many people with better reasons to trick you than me. If I wanted you dead, I would've left you with the Ceiling Master."_

I sighed. I couldn't remember how I had gotten into my own bed and asleep. By the time I was done taking care of Link I had been so exhausted I wouldn't've been surprised if I had passed out on his lap then and there. Hopefully, I didn't. For one, talk about awkward and embarrassing. Two, it would seriously suck to not be able to remember that.

The room was pleasantly warm. During the day, a maid would come in every hour or so while we slept to check on the fire and keep it going, despite the occasional drips of rain that would dribble through the chimney. I hugged myself and carefully got up, stretching. My stomach grumbled. Seeing my nightgown was the only clothes I had at the moment (the same maid had taken my dress and underwear to clean and wash with Link's clothes), I wandered out of the room and downstairs to look for some food.

The tavern below the Inn was nearly empty, besides a few men and women in the corner, drinking and gazing morosely into the fire.

Ms. Mahem smiled warmly at me behind the counter next to the stairway entrance.

"Good morning, miss, or I should say good afternoon. Any way I can help you? I'm guessing you're wanting your clothes, by the look of you." she gestured to my slender form drowning in the huge nightgown. I blushed. I must look like a child in this.

"Actually, I was hungry. But if you know where my clothes are, that would be nice too."

"Certainly."

I sat down at the counter as Ms. Mahem rushed off to shout at a maid. The next thing I knew I had a huge plate of what looked like French toast set in front of me. So there was Legend of Zelda French toast. I smiled to myself as I drowned my stack in dark, strawberry tasting syrup and butter.

"Why, hello, young man. Will you be wanting some breakfast too?"

Shadow had just appeared at the foot of the stairs, his black bed hair still hat free. His dark clothes looked dry, but crispy, like when you let your clothes dry out of the dryer without fabric softener.

"Yes, please."

He sat next to me and soon got his own plate of Zelda French toast.

"We need to leave as soon as we can." he said, "Pass the syrup, will you?"

"And where would we be going?" I asked.

"To Princess Zelda—if Ganon hasn't already got her, that is."

"The Triforce of Wisdom, I'm guessing?"

"Yep."

"That's the whole reason to this rain in the first place: because Ganon was getting too close to getting the Triforce."

"Yep."

I paused mid-chew, something occurring to me.

"Won't he be coming after Link then?"

Shadow cut his stack in half, separating the toast halves.

"Yep."

"Does he have to kill them or some weird spell to get the Triforce pieces out?"

He held his first bite before him as he finished his yawn.

"Yep." The French toast went in.

"If it's a spell I doubt it'd feel nice."

"Nope."

We ate for a few minutes in silence. The French toast was heavenly. I never got enough food in this stupid video game world.

"Your clothes will be waiting for you on your bed, miss." said Ms. Mahem, refilling a glass of juice for me. "And Link is awake."

"'Bout time." muttered Shadow through a mouthful.

I didn't bother to argue with him that Link was injured and needed the rest, because I knew Shadow didn't care.

"What if Zelda is taken?" I asked, once Ms. Mahem had turned back to her duties in the kitchen.

"We'll improv," he said. "Maybe you can get your wings back and get Link super powers or something. Then we could just pop in on Ganon, beat the shit out of him while you, I don't know, fly around his head or something. While we're at it we can somehow beat the shit out of that bastard of a storyteller."

"Excellent," I said sarcastically, "do you want super powers too?"

"Some heat vision or super strength might be cool."

"Right. I'll get to it." Yay, once again I was the Star-Trek replicator. Awesome.

I finished my breakfast—or dinner—annoyed and made my way upstairs to get changed.

Link was sitting on his bed with his legs thrown over the side, elbows on his legs, face in his hands, and groaning. He didn't look up when I came in.

"You doing all right?"

"I hate Ceiling Masters." he said.

"I hated them a lot when I was playing the game. Amanda never got the big deal as to why I hated them so much. Though, now that I've seen the real live ones…yeah, I hate them too."

He looked up. "I'm sorry, Kara."

I cocked my head to the side, trying to read his wan, pale expression.

"Why?"

"For taking you in there. Shadow's right, I should've known better. And I said I'd keep you safe."

I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes. "I don't get why you're feeling sorry. Yesterday you would've been fine with me snuffing it."

"No I wouldn't have."

"What's happened? You've had like a complete personality switch."

"Who do you take me for?" he looked so ferocious about it that I decided to drop the subject.

"Speaking of Shadow, I just got his order in for super powers. What would you like?"

He drew a blank. "What?"

"Well, apparently since I am a 'creator' or whatever—storyteller, maybe—I'm going to help you magically defeat Ganon if he gets a hold of Zelda first. Like I can do whatever I want." I snorted. "He annoys me. My butt I'm the only hope for Hyrule. I'm more like a prophetess for its doom."

"Zelda?" a look of dawning comprehension was coming over his face. "Didn't you say, back in that conference, that the Goddesses will send the rain—"

"-because Ganon will get too close to getting the Triforce, yes." I said. I began thinking on that fact. If Ganon had to kill Zelda to get 'close' to the Triforce, how did Tetra, Zelda's descendent, come to be? Or was my presence just messing everything up and Link was supposed to have gotten it on with Zelda by now? Or did the extracting of the Triforce not kill? Who does Zelda have a kid with anyways?

Link, however, was already standing, searching frantically for his weaponry.

"We need to go—we need to go now."

"Link, are you sure you're okay walking around like that? I mean, you sort of have a hole in your back."

"Zelda—she doesn't have the memories of the Zelda in the other timeline. She doesn't—ahck!" he stumbled, clinging to the bedpost and breathing deeply. His face had gone even paler. I hurried to his side.

"Link, please, careful." I placed my hands lightly on his bare arms in case he needed help staying up.

A growl came from his throat. He suddenly pounded the bed, his teeth clenched.

"Why did I go to that temple? Now I'm—what use am I-"

I was never one for white lies. "Link, I don't know how we're going to do this. Shadow acts as though I can help, but really I haven't been able to do anything except on accident, and monsters in the forest or wings aren't going to make the rain stop. I don't even know if that sword would've been any help."

He leaned over the bed post, eyes close. For a second, I thought he wasn't going to say anything to my helpless comment. But then he shook his head and sat back down on his bed.

"I don't know either," he whispered, "How do we stop fate itself? Shadow says he cannot control our choices, but do our choices even matter?"

I sat down beside him, my insides in turmoil. _I should say something, _I thought, _something to comfort or help him. _But nothing came to mind.

And the sound of the rain outside kept going, calming and horrible all at the same time.

Shadow came in with a crash as he kicked the door wide. He took one look at us and scowled.

"What are you two moping about for? Get dress! We need to get going."

"Who died and made you king?" asked Link.

"You, nearly. But sense I'm the one who knows the most of what's going on—"

"Technically Kara knows the most, but whatever." said Link, pushing himself to his feet with a groan. "I was going to go soon anyways."


	27. A Lost Princess

**Episode 27**

The ground had turned so muddy in the perpetual rain that getting out of Kakariko Village was an adventure in itself. By the time we slugged through it, down the stairs, and to Hyrule Field, our spirits were too damp to handle what we came to without wanting to cry. The mellow river which ran out from Zora's domain now flooded out far into the field, as well as drowning part of the stairs. The waters, before calm and crystal clear, were now raging cascades of dirty foam. Logs and debris were tossed to and fro in its angry current.

"Well, that's something." said Shadow, as though looking at a strange work of Picasso.

"We need to get across."

I glanced to my side at Link, incredulous. He had been doing amazingly well despite his mauled back, though color had yet to return to his face. "Across? We'll drown before we even get in!" I said.

"Which is actually very true." added Shadow in that same, aloof tone.

"Can you swim?" Link asked me, ignoring him.

"Yeah, well enough, but no one can swim through that, Link. Don't be daft. We're going to have to find a way around."

"What happened to that fat blue flute thing of yours?" asked Shadow.

Link frowned. "I returned the Ocarina of Time to its true owners."

"So the princess has it. Wonderful."

"I don't know if I could've teleported all three of us with it anyways. I never tried that before."

I perked up. "So that teleportation thing was real?"

The thunder boomed. Lightening threw shadows of the rapids across themselves. A lone tree that stood smack in the middle of the river was silhouetted black, clinging on for dear life. Then it hit me.

"What about that tree there? Couldn't we grapple onto it?"

The Links examined it thoughtfully. Shadow took out his grapple hook to measure the teeth.

"It's an idea, though that tree is only half way out. We'd have to figure out another way to get to the other side." said Link. "But it may be the quickest way we have. It wouldn't be worth it to go through the canyon to the backside of the castle. It would take too long. A few days at least."

"And you don't want to be going through any sort of canyon in this rain." I said. "I know about flash floods. We get them almost every time it rains where I come from."

"Then it's decided." Shadow's grapple hook was already whirling about him. Totally out of the blue, I noticed that he was left handed. He let it loose to fly. He missed the first two times, but the third time was a charm and it struck home, wrapping tightly about a strong, lower branch. He took a deep breath and then waded down into the water, pulling himself forward along the rope. The moment his feet were swept away by the current the waters tore at him, insistent on carrying him along with the rest of its luggage.

"Um…" What was I suppose to do then?

Link took out his hookshot. Without saying a word he wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, aimed, and shot the barb. Unlike Shadow, he hit the first time, and right as it did so we were jerked forward. Foamy spray of the diseased river reached for me as we flew across.

I slipped dangerously from Link's grip as we clunked to a halt.

"Get her!"

Shadow was there instantly, reaching down for me and pulling me up. His hands were like ice. I then turned to help the weakened Link, seeing Shadow was reluctant as ever to even touch his lighter self. It was extremely awkward for all of us to cling to the slippery, wet branch, which groaned treacherously beneath our combined weight. I climbed to an upper branch, feeling crowded anyways.

"Now let's hope we don't get hit by lightening while we're here." I said.

"Okay." said Link, "Now what?"

"Are there anymore trees?"

We waited for the flash of lightening to illuminate the curtains upon curtains of rain, but when it did the nearest tree was far to our right, nearly bowed in half into the river. It held on closer to the edge of the river, though. In the distance I could see the gloomy shape of Castle Town's walls.

Link pointed to the drowning tree.

"I think that's going to be our best hope. We're going to have to swim there. Hopefully, the current will take us right by it and we can catch hold of it. If not, the river eventually flows into the castle mote, where we can maybe find some leverage on the drawbridge or some chains."

I wasn't as afraid of the water as I should've been. Back home my family and I would often take trips to the Colorado or Virgin Rivers to practice body surfing in the current. When flash floods came through the water would turn pink and tan, filled with mud and dirt, and my siblings and I would play hide and seek in it. Shadow, however, spoke what was muttering in the back of my mind.

"There could be a nasty undercurrent down there. It could pull us under."

Link looked on to the tree, however, his stormy eyes determined.

"Let's do it." I said, gazing down into the rushing water. Maybe it would feel just like it did at home. Playful, controlling, and wonderful.

One by one, we dropped in.

I memorized the direction and placement of the tree before I went. Instantly the water grabbed me and pulled me under, tearing me along with it. I fought for the surface and managed to bob up and down. These waters were nothing like home. They were too furious and almost solid. I began to panic, but somehow it never took control. I just swam on, trying to remember what my brother and I had done. Relax. Float. Straighten like a board and curve to the current. Though I soon lost sight of the tree, I knew it was there and kept swimming left, towards where I knew land must be.

Something hard crashed into my head as I was under. Stars flew into my vision. I lost all sense, I couldn't feel the water. Just sinking, sinking…

A hard branch like thing caught me around my midriff. Cold air patted my face, and I opened my eyes, dazed and hacking water out of my lungs.

"Kara, hold on. I got you."

Was that Link or Shadow? No, it wasn't sarcastic enough to be Shadow. Too comforting.

"Looked like it got her pretty good. She's bleeding."

"What got me?" I nearly bit on my tongue. Dizzy.

Shadow chuckled. "You swam too well, honey. Right into the tree itself." _Honey? _

We were still in the water. Link was pulling me along as I floated atop the river that was now waist deep. Shadow smirked and poked at my head, making me cry out.

"That hurts!"

"I know."

I wanted to punch him.

Then, blessedly, we climbed out onto muddy, but solid, ground.

On shore I found that my heavy skirts made it more difficult to walk than my battered head. Link moved to help me. I asked for a knife and he pulled a dagger out of his right boot and gave it to me. Then I proceeded to hack away at my skirts, cutting it into long strips.

"What are you doing?" asked Link, alarmed. Shadow snorted.

"Don't get too excited. I don't think she's going to strip tease for you." Link glared at him.

"This long skirt is a pain." I explained. A bit of blood dribbled into my eye from my throbbing forehead. "And I need a bandage anyways."

A few minutes later my skirt was knee length, wonderfully lighter, and I had a wet, blue piece of cloth wrapped tight about my head. I felt like a ninja.

Hyrule field had been turned into something akin to a swamp. The ground was overburdened with water and had turned to puddles, mud, and drowned grass. However, it was easier to make our way, unlike in Kakariko village. As it began to darken with evening (as far as we could tell through the blanket of clouds), we made out the familiar stone walls.

Link stumbled, falling to his hands. He hissed through his teeth. I crouched besides him and helped him up. As he stood, I noticed his knees trembling horribly.

"I'm fine, Kara."

Shadow's eyebrows were knit together and he watched with his arms crossed.

"It's the Ceiling Master's spit, still. It's weakened you."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Probably ate away part of your back muscle." He walked closer and peered behind Link's shield. Link, annoyed, threw his arm back as though to smack him.

"Don't touch me!"

Shadow threw up his arms. "Fine!"

"Here," I said, softly, trying not to annoy him further. I pulled his arm over my shoulders once more and he leaned on me, gratefully. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Kara, you don't have to. I've had worse."

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. My stomach had made a nasty, withering twist at the words Shadow had spoken. _Eaten away his back…_

Link didn't argue. He didn't have the room to. His legs shook even as he walked forward, leaning on my shoulders. His hand griped my arm hard as the pain worked through him in waves.

Shadow occasionally glanced back, his expression tight, as though conflicted. I wondered what he was thinking so hard about.

The great river coursed out in front of the castle. The drawbridge floated and creaked a few feet underneath the surface, but we plunged on, wading across the slippery wood. At one point, Shadow reached back to grab my arm and steady me, for I had Link's and my own weight to worry about. My own legs ached with exhaustion, and I could feel my hot face underneath the icy rain. As we walked through the arch we entered into an empty town; a grave of a town. The lonely, dark buildings stood battered in water up to their first floor window sills. Debris left over from the townspeople got caught behind beams and corners. I saw dresses, boxes, and pillows among other things. Lightening flashes reflected off of the windows and the water surface, momentarily plunging us into a world of light. It was both picturesque and eerie.

"Watch where you step," said Link's voice next to my ear, "you don't know what could be under the surface."

It was difficult walking against the water's flow, which was all rushing outside the gate and into the swollen Zora river. Link did his best to not hold me back, but be a help, but his trembling legs were sick and tired of him giving orders. Shadow kept with us, despite our slow moving.

"I don't like the look of this. Everyone is gone. How do we even know the princess is here?"

"I made her promise," breathed Link, "to stay in the castle. Maybe that's where the people are."

A neigh of a horse carried to us on the wind. Ahead, a great grey stallion was galloping its way through the water. A Hylian knight clung to its back. He almost didn't see us through the deluge, but eventually did and halted quickly, looking down at us in surprise.

"What are you doing here? All the townspeople should have evacuated to Death Mountain through the back trails. How did you get across the river?"

"Forget about it," said Shadow, "Where's the princess?"

"Princess Zelda? She evacuated too. I'm the last one. Was just making one last round through the lands to make sure everyone is out."

"Don't bother with us. We know what we're doing." I said. The knight frowned.

"If you say so. I wish you luck. And pray to the goddesses that this rain and plague ends soon."

"Plague?"

But he was off, galloping through the gateway. We all exchanged glances.

"Well just great, now where the hell is she?" yelled Shadow, yanking off his hat to run his hands through his hair. The gesture was replicated off of Link when he was frustrated so well I had to stare.

Link said nothing. From the corner of my eye, he looked defeated.

Then I heard it. A high mewling across the waters. I perked up and searched around, frantically. Link looked about too.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"What?" Shadow started about as well.

The mewling was getting closer, waning in its intensity.

"It sounds like a cat." I said.

"A cat in heat, you mean? Best time for it."

"Shut up, Shadow."

I could almost see it. It looked like a basket with a hood over it—a baby basket. I felt my heart jolt.

"I think it's a baby!"

"A baby?" the Links exclaimed.

It was. It was close enough now I could see a tiny fist flailing out of it. The water was going to carry it past us and out into the rapids. I dropped Link and ran, forgetting about his warning to watch my step.

"Kara!"

The water splashed and heaved around me. I felt like my legs were led. But I was getting closer. In a moment of triumph I caught the basket right as I tripped, quickly catching myself so I wouldn't capsize the little boat. Hands shaking, I brought it to me.

I was right. Inside laid a tiny baby, wailing at the top of its lungs. Through its bleary eyes it saw me and reached for me, hiccupping and pathetic. Puddles had begun to form in its little basket. Any longer and the baby would have drowned. I gently picked it up, amazed. Holding the tiny thing, I was reminded of when my sister Cheyanne was born, though she had been much redder and instead of a patch of golden hair she had had black. The baby also felt like ice to my touch. Horrified, I hugged it tightly to my chest, not sure how my wet self could warm it up, and felt like crying myself when I felt its tiny heaving form against me.

"Link! Shadow! Hurry! It is a baby!"

They were already sloshing up behind me. I turned to them, frantic. The baby was going to get sick—and it didn't even look that old. It felt so tiny. My voice heightened in pitch without me noticing.

"We have to get somewhere warm—now—it's freezing! It'll die!"

"Babies are a lot more durable than you think." said Shadow.

"No, she's right." said Link, who I was surprised to see with a walking stick, his knuckles white against it. "Temple of Time. It's on a hill and it's the closest thing nearby. It shouldn't be flooded yet."

"We probably should go there anyways if we intend to beat Ganon at any point. Master Sword and all. No need to push the laws of reality too far." said Shadow. "And how do you know so much about babies?"

"Who do you think raises Kokiri children?"

Shadow raised a dramatic hand to his mouth. "Daddy Link?"

Link glowered at him. "We all did, stupid."

The Temple of Time was easier to get to due to we had to walk across the current rather than against. I couldn't feel my legs when we stumbled up the stone steps and up the hill to the granite building. My focus was for the violently shivering and crying baby against my chest, its small hands tangling themselves up in my escaped hair and dress.

Shadow heaved open the door and we fell inside, slamming it close against the storm. In the vast quiet of the great hall of the temple the baby's cries echoed out loudly, yet pitifully small. I collapsed onto the floor, my cold, overworked legs at their limit. Link fell besides me, gasping for breath and dripping. He slipped off his shield and sword, his eyes for the baby.

"Let me see."

I was reluctant, but I did so as Link carefully took off his gauntlets. His large, long fingered hands nearly took up the entire child. At his warm touch, the baby's cries quailed. A queer, soft smile tugged at his mouth as he brought it to him.

"I bet I'm a lot warmer than she is." He told it. "Let's check you out."

Shadow leaned over his shoulder, curiously. A laugh played in his eyes behind it. I kept an eye at him, warning him to be quiet.

From the far end of the temple came the sound of a door closing shut.

"Hello?" called a feminine voice.

"What the—" I heard Shadow and looked up. Princess Zelda, dressed in a simple white gown, her beautiful golden hair strewn about her like a veil, was walking towards us. Her face was pale. As she drew closer I could see her eyes had a look that was centuries too old for them, as though she had suffered a terrible loss. I was surprised, but only had one thing on my mind as I scrambled to my feet.

"Princess!" I cried. "You're dry! Please, help us! This baby is freezing, we need to warm it up."

"She." said Link. "I think it's a she."

To my annoyance, Princess Zelda didn't rush to our side like I wanted her to. She floated, almost as though she were a ghost walking through a dream.

"A baby?" her lips mouthed, her ancient eyes wide on her beautiful face.

"Yes, please help."

As she reached us, Link lifted the child up to her. She reached down, still with the dream-like quality, her mouth in a questioning 'O'. Something felt wrong here. I glanced at Shadow, who had the same uneasy expression.

Zelda held the baby out before her at arm's length. The child cooed and reached for her. Then, in a sudden scream of sound Zelda burst into loud relieved sobs, clutched the child to her, and fell to the ground.

"My Tetra! My little Tetra!"


	28. Dagger and Blade

**Episode 28**

I froze. My heart seemed to stop beating. The world went deathly silent except for Zelda's sobs and the gentle banter of the storm outside. There could only be one who could be the father. I didn't know why it should affect me so much. I had already concluded to myself that Zelda was meant for Link, and he for her. But somehow, while I wasn't looking, a weed of hope had taken root. Its death, however, was strangling me.

I looked at Link the same time Shadow did. He was gazing at Zelda, dumbfounded. Then he noticed our stares, our expressions.

"What?"

"You?" asked Shadow.

"Me? You mean—_No!"_

"What do you mean no? Who else could it be?"

"NO! This is not what it looks like. It's impossible!" He looked at me panic-stricken before turning back to Shadow, who just nodded skeptically. I was guessing that whatever was showing on my face was worst than Shadow's.

"It's not too impossible." Shadow said. "I mean, whoopsies happen."

"I _swear_ I've never been with Zelda like that. I've never been with _anyone_ like that." he blushed vigorously, his long ears shading maroon. Shadow laughed heartily at the sight.

"Never bed a woman? Oh, goddesses…"

Link bared his teeth, growling. "Only a womanizing, Din-accursed worm would find that a laughable fact."

"Only a romantic floozy would think it wasn't." said Shadow.

I could feel my heart again. Warmth was easing back into my insides. I approached Zelda, my arms outstretched to her.

"Zelda, what's going on? Is this your baby?"

"Yes," she cried, "yes, and I thought she had drowned. When Impa was escorting me out of the castle and I couldn't find Marian…" she chocked off, hugging her daughter to her. The baby, impatient for food, began to fuss again.

Link broke off from Shadow, coming to kneel by me. His ears were still red.

"What's going on here, Princess? When did you have the baby? And when did—I mean, who's….?" he trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to approach it without upsetting her more. I wanted to pat her back or something, but realized I was still dripping water everywhere and withheld myself.

Zelda took a steadying breath.

"No one was to know I had her," She took off a thin white shawl over her shoulders and wrapped up the shivering baby. "Because of whom her father was. Her father…" she clenched her eyes shut. "Tetra is a bastard. I didn't know her father when I met him that night at one of father's balls. He started to appear randomly, always when no one was around to notice him. He was charming, and I was lonely and suffering under a burden of my own unrequited love."

Link shifted. At first I thought it was because he was uncomfortable, but he was adjusting his back, which was clearly paining him greatly.

"So I…I accepted him. I was charmed by him. One night, at another evening ball, I drank just a little too much. I was trying to be happy—please understand, I was miserable. And then he…took me."

"You saying he went the whole ten yards—in and all?" asked Shadow. Link and I glared at him and he glared back. "I could've said it worse, you know."

But Zelda didn't seem to notice. "Yes." she said. "The next day I found out he…he was married. He was walking around with his wife, and she was chatty and happy, as though she didn't suspect anything." she was now crying in earnest. A thick, yucky horror and disgust was welling in me. Link appeared to be feeling the same. She continued speaking, becoming difficult to understand through her thick tears.

"And then I found out I was pregnant. Father couldn't know! Don't you see? He might've killed her—might've killed my baby in private to hide what a disgrace I was. I was his only daughter, the princess of Hyrule. And what would it have been like for her? If Tetra were to grow up knowing what she was, a bastard princess, she would never have confidence in herself. She would have been shunned, persecuted, ostracized." Zelda flung her head back in positive dismay. "She could've never seen just what a prize she was—what a star. She would've never seen she was a princess of Hyrule, royal and noble. I couldn't do that to her. So I hid her. I hid that I was pregnant and had Impa and one other nurse help me. When I became too big to hide it I faked an illness, with Marian and Impa to uphold the illusion. After I gave birth Marian would care for her while I was out, and Impa would guard my secret. A few weeks later, when I knew she was strong and healthy, I called you, Link."

"You mean you called me for other than the dream?" he asked. "Why? To tell me? Princess, you should have told me this sooner, I could've helped you—I could've supported you."

She shook her head, tears wetting her skirt. "The less that knew, the better, and your arrival at the castle would've caused too much attention. The dream was just a very good, very true, excuse. I had no reason to care so much for dreams anymore, with Ganon locked away. Do you think I would summon you all the way from the forest for a dream?"

Link said nothing.

"The meeting I was about to tell you," she looked to me, "and you, Kara, who knew so much that your knowledge could protect her, my father died. I was distracted. By the time I could tell you I was surrounded by guards constantly. Even in my room did I have guards surrounding my walls, on my balcony, under my windows—anyone could have heard. But I needed to tell you, Link."

"Why?" he asked.

"So you could take her." she almost whispered. "So you could take her back with you to the Kokiri to be raised as you were, as a Kokiri. Then she could grow up happy, free to be herself, without the horrible reputation of her father and mother hovering above her head. And when she was ready, when she was grown and ready to take on such a burden as bastard and princess in one, she could return home. Then, maybe, father would not be so brash to kill her, for I…never plan to marry. Who would want to marry such as I? The only one I would wish to marry—" her sky blue eyes looked up beseechingly, but Link was looking down at the floor, his face hidden by his thick, wet bangs.

Baby Tetra gave another impatient mewl. Zelda hushed her, sniffling.

Another door opened and closed in the distance. I could hear the clunk of metal.

"Princess? Are you all right?"

The most freighting and handsome woman I had ever seen in my life was coming for us. Her hair was a striking white, and her red eyes were piercing and ferocious. She was tall and majestic, and she wore glimmering armor and a skin tight blue suit. I could see muscles bulging underneath. Despite all the muscle, her curves and breasts were well defined, though far from adding to her attractiveness, it merely added to the scary picture she painted. Though, the more I watched her, the more I realized it wasn't that she was scary, it was that she was deadly intimidating. She towered above us all when she came near.

"Tetra, Impa. They found her." she said, her voice thick.

"Ah, yes," Impa knelt down, smiling down at the tiny bundle. "The little princess has been found. Once again, Link, I find I am in your debt for those under my protection." Her voice was remarkably low.

"Your welcome, Impa. But no debt is needed on my half. Kara here is the one who saved her. I can hardly stand." He sounded slightly hollow.

Those red eyes turned to me.

"Thank you, Kara. I have heard a lot about you."

"And I've heard or seen some of you." I said wryly. My face wasn't working right when I tried to smile. I had too much buzzing about my head: Zelda, Link, Tetra, bastard, some image of a guy with a mustache in my head that I had replaced for Tetra's father….

Impa's frightening gaze turned to Shadow.

"And who might you be?" she asked. I watched as his face darkened and all pretense washed from his stance. He almost became just as frightening and intimidating as Impa in the way he looked at her from beneath his dark eyebrows.

"I am a shadow, so you may call me thus."

"A shadow?" Impa frowned, then examined Link and him interchangeably, but said nothing more.

"Please, take care of them Impa and call the sages. I need to take care of Tetra badly."

"Yes, your highness."

Turning her face away from Link as she stood, Zelda walked off back towards the front of the temple to the door with her baby. It was then finally that I noticed the statuesque alter built before the great stone slab that was the Door of Time. Great arches flew up the shadowed ceiling, framing it. The alter wasn't much. Just a stone slab carved into intrinsic swirls representing the three spiritual stones. But the majesty of it all was still there. A deep red carpet led up to it, and stairs went along side it to the Door. Zelda left through a door to the side of it, which was disappointingly normal.

Impa led us through the same door, bringing us to a small, warm sitting room with a blazing fire. Two couches and a thick, rag rug stood in front of it. A writing desk sat in the corner next to another door the left into the next room, which I presumed to be a bedroom. The walls were empty except for a varnished, brass replica of the Triforce above the fireplace. A pot bubbled to itself on a hook next to the flames.

"Dry yourselves and have something to eat. There are bowls and utensils above the mantle. Feel free to help yourselves. We have already eaten."

"Impa, why did she ask you to summon the sages?" asked Link in that same hollow voice.

"I thought you would know, Hero. Do you not see the rains? Also," at this, she looked down at me, and though her gaze was not threatening, I felt a thrill of foreboding, like I was in major trouble. "we have heard some curious things about your friend here from Rauru."

"Rauru. Has he been able to reach you through the seal?"

"All us sages can be reached through the seal." she bowed. "Excuse me. I need to check on the princess."

And she left us be. Shadow didn't hesitate but threw himself down upon a sofa, sighing.

"Finally! I thought that lady would stick around all day."

"She can probably still hear you through the door, Shadow." I said.

"I don't care. As long as I don't have to look at her. It's those eyes, you know?"

"I've seen pictures of you with red yes back home. I wouldn't be slamming on them."

"Well, of course there would be red-eyed pictures of me." he gave me a devilish smile. "I'm bad."

I sat myself on the carpet (as close to the fire as humanly possible without burning off my eyebrows), but Link held still on his feet, his eyes to the door where Impa had just vanished. I couldn't make out his expression, but somewhere in it was pain. I could see him struggling to stay upright.

"I think I'll go for a walk."

"But you can hardly stand! And you must be freezing!" I said. But, using that determination that got him through his adventures, he turned around and left out the door after dropping off his equipment and gauntlets in the corner. Shadow yawned.

"Talk about drama." he said. For the first time, I agreed with him. I leaned my head on my hand.

"Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days or our lives." I muttered. My sister and my mom had loved that show.

"I mean, did you not see how Zelda kept looking at him? Who would guess that the guy who blushes at the mere idea of kissing has such a complicated love life."

"This may be a good queue to shut up, Shadow. Like I said," I pointed a thumb over my shoulder towards the bedroom, "they can probably hear you."

"It's nothing they don't already know."

"Yes, but there's a reason tact exist."

He shrugged, sitting up and leaving behind a dark wet stain from his soaking body on the red couch. "Whatever. I'm going to get some grub."

The stew he dished himself smelt delicious. Though I could feel that my Zelda French toast had long gone through the exertion of hiking through the beginnings of the Great Sea, my mind was out the door, in the hall with Link. He really shouldn't stay wet and cold like that with his injury. But my concern stretched father than that.

"I'm going to go make sure he isn't drowning himself." I said.

"You sure? If you get too close, you might be infected."

"What?"

He turned around, waving his spoon like a wand. "The demented love-bug. Never fulfilled, always wanting, and yet oh so passionate. Beware!"

"Oh, shh." I waved a hand at him. I left with a tiny voice in the back of my head questioning if I already had it.

I didn't have to go far to find him. The Hero of Time sat at the foot of the alter, curled into a ball, with his head on his knees. His hat lay next to him, soggy and flat. I approached carefully.

"Link?"

He didn't look up. Seeing it wasn't a rejection, at the least, I sat on the other side of him. I didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound like useless prattle, so I just didn't say anything. The sound of the rain outside made the temple seem sheltered and safe. The hill we had climbed had been tall. We had at least a few days…did we?

"I don't know what to think."

I closed my eyes, listening.

"Zelda was one of my best friends when I was a kid, the kind you don't see very often but remember well. I couldn't leave the forest on my own much; it made the others worry. When you don't have parents you make each other family. I didn't want to make them worry. Also, she was a princess. I couldn't just, you know, walk in. But then we got older, and…"

A flash of lightning bleached white into the back of my eyelids. The thunder boomed, and from inside I faintly heard baby Tetra beginning to cry again.

"She…she grew attached to me. I didn't know what to do. I knew she always, well, liked me a little more the friends. I didn't know it went to this extent, and then the baby and—THAT DAMN BASTARD!"

I jumped and my eyes flew open. Never had I heard such a curse from him before. I could see it out of Shadow, but him? Link was clutching to his arms, seething and glaring knives into space, teeth bared like fangs. I thought I saw a wolf in the blazing of his eyes. I never wanted to see the day when Link met up with Tetra's father.

His fury made him momentarily speechless. Soon, however, he calmed back down to his melancholy state, relaxing and releasing his arms.

"This isn't something I can fix. I can't save her from this. This isn't Ganon or an evil spell or a terrible monster. Those I can deal with. But I…I can't help her. And its…its…"

I reached out, cautiously, and wrapped my arm about his shoulder. Feeling something tender well up in me mixed with sorrow, I pulled back the wet bangs that threatened to smother his eyes. Those same eyes looked back up at me, blue and wild, ever like a storm.

And I said what I didn't want to.

"But you do have the power." I said. I could feel my heart failing me. "She loves you, doesn't she?"

He clenched his eyes shut and dropped his head to his arms again.

"I can't, Kara. I can't…"

And then, suddenly, I was angry. "What? You can't love her? You can't even give her a chance after all she's been through?"

He gave something of a muffled wail and threw his arms over his head.

"But that's the thing! That's what keeps ringing in my head. You have no idea how much it hurts. I'm trying to, I want to, I am willing to. I will give her me if it will heal her. But I…"

"But what?" I asked. I just wanted him to say it already. But what was it that I was waiting for him to say?

He took a shuddering breath and looked up. His eyes were wet. "I am afraid that I'd only hurt her more by pretending or forcing myself to love her. I've only ever felt friendship, simply because I've been disconnected since I walked out of that Kokiri forest eight years ago. And now I'm afraid that she sensed that from me, and that is what pressed her into that relationship."

"You really are a wretch."

Shadow had come out. I hadn't noticed because of how well he camouflaged into the shadows of the temple. He walked forward now, unsmiling. My anger melted away into anxiety.

"Shadow, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm just listening to the sad tales of the Hero of Time."

Link didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes to the ceiling, as though hoping for something. Shadow stepped in front of him.

"You do know you're taking this way to seriously, right?" he said. "We're supposed to be trying to get through that damn door to the Master Sword, or have you forgotten about Miyamoto and Ganon in your bawling? All that gushy shit about love and babies and pretty flowers—forget it. You can't control how the stupid princess feels or what she's done. The fact that you're getting all worked up into tears over it is laughable. I can't believe I'm a reflection of such a girl."

Faster than I expected, Link leapt to his feet, pulling out the long dagger from his boot. He lunged at Shadow. Link's dark equal, however, was prepared and stepped to the side, drawing his sword.

"Wait!" I shouted, but they were at it. Link's fury filled him so much he moved as though the Ceiling Master had never touched him. Though Link weaved in and out of Shadow's blade, Shadow himself dodged lithely out of the way of his dagger. It was almost like watching a dance as they matched each other skill for skill. Lightning lit up the great hall, flashing the shapes of windows across the polished floor. The Links' shadows melded into one and separated.

I got to my feet and backed away, alarmed and frightened. I didn't doubt the two were in for the kill, knowing their hatred for one another.

"Stop!" I wailed. "Please stop!"

The door slammed open and Impa stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this?"

In the tiny moment's distraction, Shadow was able to slam an elbow in behind Link, hitting his injured back. Link cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor in a heap. Shadow kicked him over and placed the point of his blade at his neck, panting.

"I'm sorry you can't stand to see your reflection." he said. Sheathing his sword, he stepped over the groaning body and back to the sitting room. Impa simply let him pass.

"The sages will be coming soon." she said stiffly. "Please, come in and rest."

I had already made it to Link, who had rolled onto his side, wheezing in agony. Through the hole in his tunic I could see that his bandages were beginning to seep with blood.

"Come on, Link. You're bleeding." I reached for his wrist to pull his arm over my shoulder once more, but he pulled it away from my grasp.

"I'm not…going to be in the same room as that…that…" he growled, coughing. The blood was spreading and the corner of my eyes were burning.

"Link, please, let me do something to help you. It's getting worse. Where was that fairy you took me to last time?"

"Why do you care?" he muttered. "After how I have treated you? Besides, the entrance to the fountain has to be under-water by now. Just leave me alone."

I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Again I found myself half agreeing with Shadow against my will. Link's new found emotions were infuriating me. I was not about to let him bleed to death just because he was in a bad mood. I felt a presence over my shoulder and flinched at the sight of Impa hovering over me.

"I was told he was bitten by a Ceiling Master."

"Yes," I said. I felt like crying. I couldn't cry, though. How humiliating would that be?

"Come. I can help him. I am the sage of the Shadow Temple. I can reverse its affects."


	29. Love and the Sacred Realm

**Episode 29**

It was probably the most awkward night of my life.

Rather than pick another fight with each other, Shadow and Link refused to acknowledge each other at all. I called the round, soft rug in front of the fire to sleep, so I found myself lying on my back between the two couches, which meant the two Links. I could practically see the purple gamma waves of hate floating above me. Every moment felt like the moment that one of them would crack and chuck a dagger at the other, even though Link was ordered to hold still on his bare stomach for the rest of the night by Impa, whose spell spread over his back like peanut butter. And I, whose head was buzzing with all that happened, couldn't say a thing in fear of nuclear catastrophe.

Princess Zelda did not come back out, but throughout the night I was woken by spurts of baby Tetra's crying. At one of these waking points, I turned over to see the faint reflection of the fire in Link's open eyes. He caught that I was awake.

"I think Tetra has a fever." he said softly, a worried crease between his eyebrows.

"Don't worry too much," I said, "Tetra is suppose to survive."

"Yes, but…how do you know Miyamoto hasn't changed the story? What if we weren't suppose to find her? I mean, it's not like we were in the most orthodox of places. Especially if _he_ led us there."

He nudged his chin toward the other couch. Shadow gave a quiet snore in his sleep.

"I doubt he would, and if it's so I guess there's not really much we can do. We can't stop death."

"Death is a curious thing." he said.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because I've seen it a lot of times, both when I've expected it and when I haven't. So many times I thought my time had come, but then it didn't. I wondered why we're all battling to live if in the end we're just all going to die."

This strange turn of philosophizing didn't bother me. I had thought many such things myself in the time I had been here in Hyrule. I had already questioned the state of reality many times. Death, life, fantasy, reality—what was this thing we called consciousness?

"Maybe death isn't the end like we think it is."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe it's just the beginning. Maybe life as we know it is a day, and death is just the next day." at this I turned my head and smiled at him, "I think you're right, Link. Death isn't something to be feared."

He met my gaze appreciatively.

"There has to be a reason something as horrid as the Shadow Temple was built. I didn't spend all that time in the temples without wondering what the purpose of them all were. Our ancestors worshiped the elements and what we know as life—"

"—and reality." I added.

He plopped his chin back on the pillow. "Yeah…reality. This whole thing must be alarming, huh? Something you thought wasn't real…"

"You have no idea." I said. "I don't even know if there is such a thing as reality anymore."

"Will you two shut your clappers? I'm trying to sleep."

Shadow rolled over, muttering grumpily. Apparently, our whispered conversation had been enough to wake him. Link glared at him, but didn't retort anything in return. Instead, he gestured me closer and I rose to sit my chin on the edge of the couch, kneeling so close to him I could smell his musky, woodsy smell. For a brief second I thought I would faint because of it. He smelt _good_.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? Sometimes you sing."

I winced. Oh yes, I knew. Cheyanne had taken up the habit to moan or chatter whatever noise I had made the night before. She was a very light sleeper.

Link had a queer grin that was very amused.

"Oh gosh, what did I say?" I asked, resigned to the worst.

"I don't know, really. It just sounded like gibberish. That's probably because I was half asleep every time you woke me up with it. The singing was cool though."

"It was damn annoying." I heard from the other couch.

"I'm sorry. You're a light sleeper, aren't you?" I asked Shadow, turning around.

"We both are. Physically, Link and I are almost exactly alike." said Shadow.

"Personality-wise…" Link lifted his hand in a so-so gesture and grimaced.

"I have good ears too," said Shadow, and I could hear the menacing threat on the edge of it, "so no matter how low you whisper I'll still hear your Din-accursed voices. So shut it!"

Tetra started crying again behind the bedroom door. Shadow growled in frustration and smashed the pillow onto his face.

"I swear I will never sire offspring." I heard faintly through the pillow.

"Good," said Link, but didn't finish his sentence, even though I could hear the last half of it loud and clear somewhere in the air unspoken.

In the morning I was nudged awake by Impa, who held a wooden box in her arms.

"Excuse me. I need to get to the fire."

She held some heavy iron skillets with her fingers—her _fingers. _I scuttled out of the way, taking my blankets with me like some soft shell. It was too cold outside my cocoon. Link awoke when I bumped into his couch.

"Kara?"

"How's your back feeling?"

He rustled his shoulders, which I couldn't help notice were bare. Then, in a testing movement, he pushed himself up, happy.

"Great, actually."

"I guess the peanut butter spell worked."

No one bothered to ask me what I meant, though Link gave me a questioning look. I quickly turned my head away. His chest was giving me all sorts of inappropriate tingles.

Once we had breakfast, Zelda handed Tetra to me.

"I need you and…Shadow to stay here while we open the door to the Sacred Realm. Please, watch over Tetra to me."

Tetra looked up at me glassily. She felt warm, a bit too warm, in my arms. She cooed and a few bubbles popped from her mouth.

"Why do you need to open the Sacred Realm? And why can't I be there?"

"It is where we are going to meet the rest of the sages. The rains have made it too difficult to travel, and some sages cannot leave their posts in this time of need. Also Rauru, the eldest of us, can only exist in the Sacred Realm. I thought you would know all this, Kara."

"Well, I do I just didn't…think of it. So why can't I be there? I mean, I'm fine taking care of Tetra and all, she reminds me of my little sister."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but the ceremony is meant to only be watched over by sages and the Hero of Time. It's just…sacred."

Shadow rolled next to me, still in his blankets. "I'm the Hero of Time's shadow, does that count."

Zelda didn't seem sure what to say to that.

"Just…the Hero of Time."

"Fine." he sat back into his blankets, grumpy.

Since Shadow was next to me, Link wouldn't come near me, but he waved to me on his way out the door.

"Don't worry, Kara. It's just opening it that's the deal. When we're ready, we'll bring you in." he said.

And suddenly I found myself alone in a room with Shadow and a feverish baby. Rain pattered on the ancient windows like pebbles. I held the baby close as she began to cough weakly, something like dread welling up inside me. Shadow leaned over my shoulder to look at her.

"No. I don't think Miyamoto will let her live if we stop the rains."

I didn't say anything to that, the dread growing. I knew this feeling. I remembered it well. Memories of Zelda weeping against the door while Link bore down on me with accusations and those awful, hateful eyes rose to my mind. What had happened to those eyes? Why had he hated me so? The King had died because of me—what both Amanda and I had brought.

And now if I were to continue, another of Zelda's loved ones, this innocent baby that's so much like Cheyenne when she was one, would die as well.

Suddenly I felt overwhelmed by some heavy, suffocating weight. I bowed my head away from Shadow to breathe deeply, trying to regain control of myself, of my strength. I hadn't asked for any of this. I hadn't meant for any of this. Was Miyamoto going to punish me by making me watch his own characters suffer and die for my interference?

"Hey, you having stomach pains or something?"

"Shut up, Shadow."

"Fine."

If I could go home, I thought, I would. For somehow Tetra's death would feel more horrible than the death of many faceless strangers and the remaking of a land. And I wasn't even sure if the coming of the WindWaker was bad at all. And sometimes, deep inside, I wondered if Miyamoto had a purpose in sending me to my death that went beyond his story.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I flinched, surprised by the touch, but even more surprise by who had given it. I looked around to see Shadow, looking purposely away out one of the windows.

"Stop it," he said, "I know what you're doing. You're beating yourself up for all that's been going on. It's annoying me."

"Excuse me for annoying you." I said coldly. So much for Shadow being comforting. The arm was probably some bad idea of a move.

He left the window to meet my eyes, frowning.

"What I meant was stop being so narcissistic in thinking you are the cause for all Hyrule's problems, especially Zelda's problems. You're not possibly powerful enough, and if you were, I'd have to kill you out of jealousy." He gave me a crooked grin. "It would be awfully fun to cause widespread mayhem. I wouldn't do anything too serious, mind you, or else I'd destroy everything and where would the fun be?"

I blinked, confused. "Wha—okay, so what, am I that obvious? Man, I'm sorry you have to watch the soap opera of my life."

"No. I, unlike the bastard Hero, am just not stupid. If he'd pay attention more often he'd catch a lot more, like how much you like him."

Any good feelings that had been returning to me went bye-bye. No, I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to be faced with the idea of having any sort of feelings for Link. It would never go anywhere—I was a storyteller, someone he hated; I didn't belong here, I didn't fit—Zelda was made for him! Zelda who loved him so much. Zelda, who was beautiful, glimmering, and a princess. Zelda who he had known since he was ten. And even if he did somehow love me, where would it go? What if I went home? What if I had to choose between him and my family? Never see Cheyenne or Michael or my mother ever again…

Instead of protesting or jabbering something senseless like most people do when confronted with this, I just stared at him. Shadow, whose expression had been jovial the second before, now turned honestly stunned.

"What's with that look? Hey, I won't tell him if that's what you're so worried about."

Baby Tetra had fallen into a twitchy sleep in my arms. She gurgled and fussed with feverish dreams.

"Kara? Hello, stop zoning out on me, what did I say?"

"I won't ever love Link." I said. I had to speak so because my throat was threatening to clog up. Shadow gave me a funny look, but shrugged.

"Whatever."

I fell back into the heavy weight, brooding. I didn't belong here. It was why I couldn't get attached or think about anything but going home. There was no life for me here. I shouldn't be in Hyrule or anywhere abouts. How had I even gotten here?"

"Shadow," I said, "do you have any idea, any at all, as to how Amanda and I got here?"

"Why the heck would I know?"

"Just thought I'd ask…"

He didn't withdraw his arm however, and I wondered why. I didn't bother to shake it off however. He wasn't doing any harm, and I didn't want to wake up Baby Tetra.

The door opened and Link peeked around the corner.

"The gate is open, we're—" he stopped, frowning. "Shadow, what are you doing?"

"Comforting her. I'm manly like that." he said, pulling me closer despite my protesting. I shoved him away and Tetra woke with a start. Realizing her mother wasn't there, she instantly began to cry. I tried to hush to her, all the while glaring at Shadow, who just grimaced at the noise.

Like magic, Zelda appeared, arms outstretched.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Shadow just woke her up."

Zelda picked up her baby, rocking her soothingly. "I'll have to get her to sleep before we go. Do you think she'll be all right?"

"She'll be fine. We shouldn't be too long." said Link.

As Zelda drifted away with to the bedroom with Tetra, however, a sense of unease grew in me. Shadow's words rung a hard cord in my head. Would she be okay in the time we were gone? What plans did Miyamoto have in store for us?

Tetra fell asleep within minutes and we were soon out in the grand hall, facing the opening where once the door of time stood. Zelda led us into the tall, spacious, pentagon shaped room, where we gathered around a pedestal in beams of foggy, grey light. I tried to take in as much as I could of the room as I could. It made me feel so small, as though I were an ant in a scheme far too large for me to understand. The stones, though old, looked ironically timeless and gleaming. I could see our reflections in it. The image of the scraggily brunette startled me. I had mud stained into my ragged, shorn dress, and strands of hair had escaped my hair in a great mass. I found myself cringing at the thought of where I was going, though I was excited. The Chamber of Sages had been beautiful even in the games—would it be even more so in life? Or would it not look like it at all? What fortune had I to grace that sacred place?

Link step forward to the sword in the pedestal. I had spent so much attention to the room I hardly had the time to check out the sword. It was surprisingly unremarkable: just a steal blade, held by what looked like to be some sort of purplish, granite like metal. A single gold diamond was inlaid into its hilt. So this was the legendary Master Sword?

"Everyone, stand within the triforce." he said.

"Why do you have to pull out the sword to enter the Sacred Realm?" I asked. "Why can't we just go there in the same way all the other sages are?"

"Because you, Kara and Shadow, are not sages." said Zelda softly.

"And why are you taking us anyways?" asked Shadow. "What meeting do you have to do with us? There's nothing you can do about the situation anyways."

Her gleaming sapphire eyes fastened hard upon him. "That is why we need you. To tell us what this situation is."

"Can't Hero over there do it?"

Link shot a look at him. "I don't know Miyamoto like you do, Shadow. And I don't know the potential future as Kara does. Kara has seen Miyamoto's plans. You have seen Miyamoto's mind."

Shadow shrugged. "Fine. Can I bring back souvenirs? Like some shiny rock or something?"

No one answered him. We gathered around Link as he wrapped his hands around the sword. I could see the purple hilt reflecting off the stone walls.

A faint mewling came from behind us. Zelda whirled around.

"Tetra!"

Right as she said so, however, Link pulled the sword out in one mighty heave. The triforce carved in stone beneath us turned brilliant gold, shining out as though sunlight were pouring through the windows and illuminating it. Blue, crystal like light shot out all around us, creating a tower of shifting blue light up to the high ceiling. The light of the triforce and the tower were blinding me. I was reminded of my Nintendo 64 on that fateful day when it had blinded me as well. The same sensations came over me: of not being able to feel my body; of feeling as though my eyes were floating on their own in a field of light. I grew suddenly terrified. I reached for somebody, anybody, with the last feeling of my hands. My fingers brushed a hand. The brightness was all that were.

And then, just like before, there came darkness.


	30. The Chamber of Sages

**Episode 30**

Water. I could smell it, I could feel it brushing along my fingertips, but I could only faintly hear it like a memory of a sigh. Besides that small sound I could hear nothing. The silence, however, was light, peaceful, and soft. It made me want to sleep, to float away and just forget everything. Was this perhaps a dream? Would Amanda be here to tell me we weren't pretending? Or perhaps was that the Virgin River? No, it was too quiet, too smooth.

Though the moment brought tears to my eyes. This peace—when have I ever heard or felt such peace? And before my mind's eye I saw the empty landscape of the rocky desert, skittled with cacti and sagebrush, and yet painted with every muted color of the rainbow. The mountains pointed to the grey-blue sky wearily, anciently. In this great soft expanse my mind had been released. The world was open to my thought. There were was nothing in this desert to crowd me out. Nothing. Everything felt dead and the loneliness was peaceful. Yet, on the wind, I could hear and smell that ancient, magical life that would surpass all the rain forests and savannahs of the world.

It was home.

But the instant I felt someone prodding me in the back, I knew I couldn't be home.

"Kara."

I pulled my fingertips from the water to slide my hands beneath me and stand. I waited till I was fully upright to open my eyes, wanting to hold that image for as long as possible.

The Chamber of Sages was nothing short of remarkable. Pools of water floated in darkness pouring water down their sides creating towers of crystal blue all around our own platform of water. The lack of sound had to be because there was nothing for the water to crash down upon and the way it calmly slipped off the sides like silk. Beneath our feet, separating us from the water, was a familiar, yet beautiful, glass platform holding a golden triforce—a replica of the one in the Temple of Time. Circling our own platform were other glass platforms, colored and carved into the Hyrulian elemental symbols.

And there were people on them. They made quite the assortment. The first my eyes fell upon had to be the massive Darunia, who towered over the rest with his bulk. His skin was the color of caramel earth and a wild mane of off-white hair surrounded his head. Muscles bulged along his arms, and even around his great, rotund belly. He eyed me with equal curiosity with round, blue eyes that had no whites. Meeting my gaze, he smiled at me, baring a mouth full of rocky teeth. I smiled back shakily.

The next strangest being was Ruto, princess of the fish-human Zoras. Her skin was smooth and colored with an arrangement of whites and blues. It glimmered like scales. Long fins hung down from around her forearms, hips, and ankles. She watched me with dark eyes like deep oceans, framed by a smooth face and fin-like ears. She didn't smile, however. Besides her stood the small and familiar form of Saria, who waved happily at me. Besides her stood a Gerudo, though she was probably one of the most exotic beauties I had seen yet. Her heart shape face wasn't hidden by a veil and she wore white clothing rather than the usual Gerudian purple, which contrasted with the long stream of blood-red hair dripping down her back. Her lips were thick and pleasantly shaped, and she was also smiling at me, though whether it was out of good feelings or not, I couldn't tell. Last of the strangers was an old, squat old man wearing monk like robes with an ephod of sorts hung in front. Then there were the expected Zelda and Impa, who had oddly vanished before we entered into the Sacred Realm. She stood tall and as intimidating as ever. Besides me were Link and Shadow, who had been the one to poke me.

"Look for an exit out of this place with me, will you?" asked Shadow, looking around in nothing short of amazement. "I want that souvenir."

"Don't even think about it, Shadow." said Impa.

He ignored her, but stopped searching around so obviously.

"You are Kara James?" asked the old man. I turned to him, slightly at a loss to how he knew me.

"Uh, yeah. And you're Rauru?"

He nodded. "May I ask you some questions, Ms. Kara James?"

"Sure."

Shadow nudged Link and pointed to one of the towers of water and whispered something I couldn't hear. Link just glared at him. I tried to focus on Rauru and not them.

"Is it true you are from another world?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell."

"How is it you know of us? Does many of your world know of us?"

Oh…this all over again. I sighed and went off to try and explain video games and the huge Legend of Zelda fan base. When I reached Miyamoto's description of the eternity of creation through stories, Shadow butted in.

"Long story short, the writer or creator of this story lives in the same world that she does. And his story is rather popular. Thusly, many know about it." He rolled his eyes. "It's not that difficult to grasp."

The old man's eyes narrowed. "Are you playing me a fool, boy? Us? A story?"

"Oh yeah. It's juicy, ain't it?"

Rauru snorted indignantly and looked to Zelda, who stood before us on her own platform of time.

"Zelda, please, inform me. Where did this girl really get her knowledge? Another world, another dimension, I can believe. But a story?"

"I don't know about stories, Rauru," broke in the Gerudo girl, her voice rich and just as exotic as the rest of her, "but this girl has far more than knowledge on her hands. She's also not the only one of her kind."

"What do you mean, Nabooru?" asked Zelda.

"She's referring to a girl name Amanda," said Link, "and the powers of creation they hold—"

"Because they're from the world that created _our_ story." insisted Shadow in a lazy voice.

All the sages stared in bewilderment.

"Creation?" Ruto cocked her head to the side.

"Yes. You know, she imagines it and then POOF it's there. Again, not so complicated." said Shadow.

Rauru began to splutter. "What—this—this is preposterous. Creation? Are you saying that this girl is akin to the goddesses herself? Link, what is the meaning of this? Zelda, what does this girl have to do with the rains threatening to flood our land?"

"That is what we are here to find out, Rauru. Nabooru, you know what is going in your land. Inform us."

The beautiful desert girl flicked her hair around and crossed her arms. "For firsts, Ganondorf has escaped our seal with the help of this girl's double."

Only Ruto seemed to be truly shocked. Darunia just humphed to himself as though he were expecting this to happen eventually.

"It was done through this power that Shadow is mentioning. Though Ganon is using a different form of it through this girl, using it for his own uses. I am afraid to say that he is beyond our power now. That girl's belief has changed him beyond your wildest dreams. The only hope that we have is that she is fighting back," Nabooru's lips tilted in a wily smile. "That girl is not as easily tamed as he hoped, and she now only believes what she wants too. I think we can say that she is not the problem, just the weapon Ganon is using to achieve his means."

"Is it Ganon who brought about this rain, then, through means of this…girl?" asked Darunia. Rauru and the others were looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"Are you saying this girl…whatever she believes comes true?" Zelda's eyes were wide, though she looked no less disbelieving of Rauru.

"Almost. Her power is flawed, but yes. This is the case."

"It's how your father died," added Link. "Ganon persuaded her that the king of this land died."

"But there was a Gerudo there! I saw her, she had the dagger and everything!" Zelda shook her beautiful head. "I'm sorry, Link, but I believe something is amiss here. This can't be what it seems."

Nabooru frowned. "I'm sorry princess, but I witnessed these powers for myself. I even saw this one," she pointed at me and I flinched as though she had yelled, "sprout wings and fly over the Gerudo fortress. I don't know how her powers work, but my spies tell me it is different from her friend's."

"Actually," begun Shadow, but Rauru broke in.

"Wings? This girl must be a sorceress then, like unto the Evil King himself and those Twinrova witches. How do we know she is not in league with Ganon?"

Nabooru snorted. "I'm sorry, Rauru, I doubt that. She fought pretty ferociously to escape. If she wanted to help Ganon, she would be replacing her friend now." her amber eyes turned to me. "She is your friend, yes?"

"Yes, very much so. We got pulled into this together." I said. I great swelling had begun within me at the news of Amanda's rebellion. Perhaps this is why she was chosen to be with Ganon—because she was only one of the two of us who could fight him. She was the stronger one, and I felt warm, burning pride with my friend. Perhaps we weren't in such a dire situation if Amanda had gotten a hold of her powers. An image of her crazed, tortured eyes and dirty face came to my mind. Only Amanda could have risen above that. _She only believes what she wants to believe._

"Yes, but this rain. Where is the rain coming from?" asked Darunia. "Ganon is trouble and all, but there won't be much of us to defeat if we're all drowned."

Zelda held up her hand, "I had a vision of this beforehand. It is for the interpretation of this vision that Kara came, and her words were rather enlightening. According to her the goddesses themselves have brought about this rain to hold off Ganon from gaining the triforce. Yet," at this, she turned concerned eyes to Link, "but they are suppose to do so because the Hero of Time fails to step up to stop Ganon. Though by what you say Nabooru, it may just be—"

"-it may just be that it's not that he doesn't come, but that he can't defeat Ganon. I can see that." said Nabooru.

"I'm sorry, but right now Ganon is the lesser of your worries when it comes to the rain," interrupted Shadow, "who you really should be worrying about is Shigeru Miyamoto."

Link and I nodded as the rest of the council turned their full attention to Shadow.

"Who is this guy anyways?" asked Ruto, a little affronted. "Who is he to tell us who we should and should not be worried about?"

"He's, uh, my reflection." said Link, rather lamely.

Rauru began to splutter in disbelief again, but Zelda cut him off.

"This is the least of my worries. Reflection, if that is what you are, who is this…Miya-motu."

Shadow smiled and lifted his arms dramatically. "He is your storyteller. He is the one who is going to make a marvelous tragedy of us all."

At this, Rauru nearly exploded.

"Again with the blasted stories! I will have none of this. The Evil King has returned and Hyrule is being drowned, and you have the audacity to play fools out of us. If you have nothing important to give this council, I must please impress you to be quiet!"

Far from being affronted, Shadow seemed amused and just shrugged.

"But he's telling the truth!" I said. "That's why I can—I can do what I do! Or at least sometimes. Because I'm a storyteller as well!"

"Princess," Ruto turned to her, also seeming clearly offended, "perhaps it was not such a good idea to bring these two into the council. They clearly don't understand the weight of our situation."

Princess Zelda, who had a hand held to her mouth in slight embarrassment, closed her lips tightly and nodded quietly in agreement.

"You may be right," she said softly, "I brought them thinking they could give more details on the situation—some new insights. But I see that Link should be enough. You have been traveling with them since you left, is that correct Link?"

I looked behind me to see Link for the first time. His hands were clenched and his eyebrows lowered atop serious eyes.

"Yes, my princess, but not entirely. And you may just hear the same from me that they have told you."

"In that case, your knowledge will be enough," she turned to us. "I'm sorry."

I started to become truly alarmed when I saw blue lights beginning to grow around us.

"No! Princess! We're telling the truth!"

"Don't worry, Kara. I'm not banishing you from this chamber. I'll bring you back when we've reached a decision."

The blue light took up my vision. Rather than growing dark like I expected too, it descended and I found myself shin deep in glassy water. It felt neither cool nor warm. Shadow and I had been transported to another platform in the chamber. Far beneath us I could make out the colorful ring of sages and Link smack in the middle. Once again I found myself waiting with no other than Shadow.

"That jerk!" I cried, "He didn't stand up for us or anything!"

Shadow kneeled into the water, examining it with immense curiosity.

"I don't know what you're whining about. I like it better up here. Those control freaks wouldn't have believed us anyways."

"And why shouldn't they? Link believed us just fine."

"That's because Link has to have a certain measure of acceptance for the spectacular in his line of work."

"And they don't need it? They're the sages! Don't they help him?"

"It's more that they'd be demeaned in their sagey power to think their just a story." he splashed about a bit, "Hey, do you have a bottle or anything? This water is—"

"Why did we bother following them here if they're not even going to believe us?"

"Because, honey," he said, now searching himself for a bottle, "we need the Master Sword if we meet up with the King of Evil. Also, we need Link to wield it, and he's the one who really wanted to talk to these people."

"Why can't you just take it? Aren't you practically Link?"

He gave me a look as though I was crazy. "The bane of all evil, Kara? Really?"

I faltered. "Well…you're not all evil, are you?"

He found a small, pouchy bottle of sorts rolled up in his boot and begun filling it with water. "The point is, honey that they may be of help if we face up with Ganon because the Master Sword's power isn't really complete without them."

"I thought we were suppose to be focused on Miyamoto."

Exasperated, he turned to me, picking up a tone that would commonly be used to explain something to a moron. "Miyamoto's story says the rain is coming because big bad Ganon is going to get the triforce somehow. We don't know how yet. But, if we defeat Ganon, where would the rain go? Even if Miyamoto is the ultimate creator, the goddesses are a part of this world."

"But why can't we just kill Miyamoto?" I suddenly realized what I was saying and shuddered. Kill someone? Shadow didn't give me long to contemplate, but burst out laughing.

"The Miyamoto we see is only his essence! A reflection of the real man. That piece of him is as immortal as the story itself. Kill Miyamoto! You might as well try to kill the dirt."

I pouted, "Okay, fine. So what we're really after is Ganon then, correct."

"Isn't that the theme of most stories? Get a big sword, beat the bad guy, and save the world?"

"Actually, it's save the world _and_ the princess." I looked down at the sages, watching the golden hair of Zelda in the midst of them. "If we're really suppose to be focusing on Ganon then, why did you go ahead and tell them all that crap about Miyamoto? In theory, they needn't have even known."

"To get up here," he said, sloshing around his captive holy water, "and to mess with them. I wanted to see how the great powerful sages would react if you tell them they're just a story."

I smacked my forehead, groaning, "So Rauru was right anyways. You probably made me look like an idiot standing up for you."

"Oh no, you'd regret it if you hadn't. I bet the meeting is very dull and very frustrating. Besides," he stood and once more put an arm around my shoulders, smirking, "you get to spend some time with the devilishly handsome me on our own little private floating pool."

"Get off me." I shoved him away as he chortled.

Knowing that I was going to be soaking wet the moment we left the temple for Ganon, I sat myself down in the water to wait. It was far from unpleasant. The water felt very close to air. I hardly felt it as I sat down. I leaned on my hand, taking in the many pillars of falling water. I felt a faint curiosity to lean over the edge and see what was at the end of this dark abyss, but didn't care to see what would happen if I accidentally slipped. Shadow, however, had no inhibitions, and sat himself right at the edge. My mind returned to the expanse of my desert home as well as Amanda.

A while later the blue light rose around us and we were returned to the center of the circle. I instantly went to Link, wondering wildly to what had occurred while we were gone. His face, however, was far from happy. He was scowling angrily.

"Kara James."

I turned to Princess Zelda who looked unnaturally grim. The other sages reflected her expression, except for Saria and Nabooru, whose eyes were on me with a mixture of uncertainty and pity. Ruto looked as though she were about to cry. I sensed an overwhelming dread readying to pounce me on the horizon.

"Yes, your highness?"

"We have come to a decision which I am praying you will respect, for it concerns you. Will you listen?"

I took in the faces, I watched Link's hands clench and open, and I nodded.

Zelda closed her eyes. "We have come to the decision that we, as the sages of the Goddesses, should trust them and respect their wishes. At this time of certain doom we believe that it is only in the Goddesses wisdom that we should trust. They will not allow us to be completely destroyed. Therefore," she took a deep breath. "We ask you in particular, with whatever reality changing magic you may hold, to step aside and leave our land be."

A ringing filled my ears and numbness brimmed my senses. The image of the princess filled my eyes: her trembling hands, her white lips, and her tattered white morning clothing.

"You…what?"

"You don't belong here, Kara. If it hadn't been for you and Amanda none of this would've happened—"

"None of this would've happened?" Shadow had spoken up, the careless tone forgotten in his new rage. "Amanda and Kara have nothing to do with this story! You're right, they don't belong—but the floods would've come anyways!"

"Silence!" cried Rauru, and the peaceful air of the chamber trembled and failed. The towers of water faltered. I could feel cold that hadn't been there before sinking in through my skin. Was she saying what I thought she was?

"Please respect us and our world, Kara, when we say we do not want your help, and we do not want you here. All we ask is that you go home and leave us be."

"But I don't know how." My voice had gone weak. My protest was little more than a squeak.

"Then find it! Use your time here to find it," said Impa, "but be aware, child of creation, we will be watching you. If you dare to change the fates the goddesses have decided for this land, we will be forced to lock you away in the Sacred Realm forever. Whatever gates may exist to your world will be shut to you forever. So be wary, and heed our request."

"After all," said Ruto, "This is not your land."

Darunia was watching me carefully now. If I hadn't known better, I would say there was compassion on his rock-like face. But I couldn't read what he was thinking behind those strange, alien eyes. I turned to Nabooru and Saria, who stood defeated, though with eyes full of pity. Could they have agreed begrudgingly? Was their better-judgment not to their taste? Then again, they could just be saddened and dismayed that their destruction was unpreventable, and the only one that could prevent it might not do so for the best.

Princess Zelda's eyes were open now, sapphire blue like the sky and seeking out my own green ones.

"I am sorry you and your friend got pulled into this. But please, stay away, don't interfere, and leave our country be. Let the will of the Goddesses go unheeded, for it will happen whether you want it to or not. We don't need your help. I'm sorry." And she looked it.

"Damn the will of the Goddesses."

There was a few gasps and a wave as everyone looked to Shadow, appalled. He was seething, the lines of his moonlight pale face hard and defined. He stood before them tall and defiant.

"_I will live_. I will not let the path of my existence be decided by anyone, not by you, not by Miyamoto, not by gods. I will never give up my agency, and definitely not to the whimsical faith of the likes of you!"

"Blasphemer!" cried Rauru. "I demand you leave this chamber at once!"

Link stepped up, his face a near reflection of his shadow.

"What is the point of our defeat of Ganon if we let this land die now? Why didn't we just let Ganon destroy and rule this world so many years ago if we let the floods seal us away anyways?"

"We've already told you, Link, and though you are the Hero our patience is wearing thin," said Rauru, "The Goddesses will not allow Ganon to ever get his way. This flood is to ensure your work, not to banish it. We have already conceded to assist your Master Sword, what more do you want?"

"But why!" he cried, "Why must we let the waters come if Kara could stop it? Why must we suppose it is the will of the goddesses to step aside?"

"Because she is unnatural! She is not akin to our land! Look at her! Grasp that magnitude of the powers she has, Link! Don't you see she could turn the very laws of nature upside down simply because she is alien to us?"

"She's a freak." murmured Darunia, as though trying to convince himself.

The words were echoing through my head as though they came from a distance. _Unnatural…Look at her!...alien…_

_Freak._

"You are all pathetic, prejudiced morons." growled Shadow.

"You are excused." said Zelda, her eyes once more to her feet. As the blue lights began to grow around us, she gave her last warning.

"Remember, Kara, we will be watching. Any attempt to stop the Goddesses will and we will have to seal you into the Sacred Realm."

The last thing I saw was her looking back up to me, blue eyes blending into the light, filling with some unspoken, misunderstood sadness.

"I'm sorry."


	31. Windmill and Pumpkins

**Episode 31**

The rain was falling.

I let it fall, crying onto my eyelids and leaking into my hair and dress. Thunder crashed. And the sound, the great music of crashing water, enveloped me. I could feel the wind. I could smell the air drowning.

_Look at her!_

I opened my eyes. We were on the castle walls outside of Castle Town. Torrents of water poured off of the battlements like many waterfalls into the lake below. Everything was grey, dark, and dying. This wasn't what I remembered WindWaker being. In that game Hyrule had been pristinely persevered underneath the water. Could I have been wrong?

But then again, I wasn't suppose to care. This wasn't my land. They didn't even want my help—what little help I could give. I didn't belong. I really was the germ, the disease. This was not my home. No one felt friendly towards me here. I was outcast. Where could I go to be accepted? How would I ever return to my desert? To those ancient, craggy hills bleached by the sun?

_If it hadn't been for you and Amanda, none of this would've happened._

Amanda…Amanda didn't belong either. There was still a piece of home here. My friend, my only ally—we could be outcasts together. We could find a way home together.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. I could suddenly feel the very film of my reality between my conscious sorrow and the cold, furious storm. I lifted a hand to it, brushing it. Potential brimmed on my fingertips. In a sudden rush of inspiration I knew that Miyamoto had stepped a fraction aside for me and my imagination, distracted by the baby, the Links, and the council. I could go now. I could go find Amanda. As long as I stayed away and stopped interfering. Without needing to think, I reached out and called for Epona with my imagination, for what had Miyamoto to care for a simple horse?

"It would appear our little swamp has graduated." said Shadow.

"What was all that about? Miyamoto had to have a hand in that." Link said.

"The bastard has a hand in everything, but really that was quite clever, turning the sages on us. I mean, I don't like it, but it was smooth, you have to admit."

"What do we do now, though? You should've heard Nabooru. I don't even stand a chance against Ganon. Maybe not even with this." I knew, besides me, Link was holding up the Master Sword. However, my eyes were only for the hazy horizon and silhouette of the Lon-Lon Ranch above the waters. They didn't matter anymore, I told myself. They were just stories.

"Wow, that's rather pessimistic of you, oh mighty Hero of Time."

"It's not pessimistic, Shadow. It's realism."

"Oh, in that case, what am I suppose to suggest in this light of 'realism'. I'm not even suppose to be real according to 'realism'."

Link made a noise of annoyance. "Be serious. Do you not see the new Lake Hylia in front of you? We're running out of time."

I thought I could see a shadow moving in the haze. She was coming.

"I'm going to go find Amanda." I said. Even to me my voice sounded hollow and coming from a long distance. What I said to them didn't matter. I didn't matter.

"Excellent idea! We'll go get Amanda and double-team him! One storyteller can't match the might of TWO storytellers! No matter if this is his story or not." Shadow thumped me on the shoulder.

Link drew nearer to me, peering at my face. "Kara?"

"I mean, Amanda, why didn't I think of that? Damn genius. You don't think you could imagine ourselves up a boat now, could you Kara?"

"Shut up, Shadow." said Link.

"What? A boat shouldn't be—"

"I said _shut up._" Link shook me gently. "Kara, what's wrong? You didn't take them seriously, did you? You know that's just Miyamoto talking, right?"

"I'm going to find Amanda," I said, as though the Link's hadn't said anything at all, "and we are going to find a way home together."

I heard a faint neigh on the wind. Growing clearer every minute was the form of a horse, galloping through water up to its knees.

"Wait, you mean you're going to leave?" Shadow now came up on my other side, searching my face earnestly. His expression darkened dangerously. "She did listen to them."

I kept talking, more to myself than them, hearing their voices as though from a dream. "We'll leave this place. We'll leave you be and take our freak powers and knowledge with us. Ganondorf doesn't matter anymore."

Link's fingers were clenching hard on my shoulder and Shadow's dark look had changed for alarm.

"Kara—" he started, but Link broke in.

"No, you can't leave. Kara, don't listen to them."

I couldn't fully return to them or I'd lose this faint grip I had on reality and the hold Miyamoto had allowed me on my storytelling powers.

"I don't belong." I murmured. "I don't belong here."

"Yes you do," his voice was so earnest, more than I had ever heard it before, that it drew me a bit from the rain to hear him. "You belong, Kara. You belong with me."

I closed my eyes once more. I would've given anything in the world to hear Link say that to me just a few hours ago. But now…now it didn't matter. We were worlds away, and Epona was almost here.

Then, to my surprise, I heard Shadow whisper near my ear, not wanting his reflection to hear. The strange husk of his voice perturbed me, almost irked me in its un-Shadowness. "And if you don't belong with him, you belong with me. I, who is a character never meant to fully exist in this world. I, who was meant to be just a reflection, an obstacle, a monster."

I shook my head furiously, feeling my mind spin, but I was past tears. I was past endurance. I was tired of being ostracized by Hyrule, by them all. Now that I was about to leave Link was finally accepting me? Light and Dark? This couldn't be.

"At least let me—or even Shadow—come with you. It's dangerous out there. The floods are here, and Ganon could be anywhere. Please—"

"No."

"Kara," it was Shadows whisper again, louder this time. "You can't leave us here to die."

I whirled around to them, breaking Link's grip on me.

"You only want me to stay for yourself, Shadow, to save your own petty existence. And you, Link, I use to think so highly of you—how passionately you gave yourself for others, how brave, how, for the goddesses sake, _childish_ you could be. But you…you only want me to stay so you can save Hyrule. You want to go against fate and use me to do so." I looked up into their stunned expressions, rain fell off my hair to drip off my eyelashes. "I am just your upgraded Master Sword."

Shadow just stared at me, his dark eyes unreadable. His black hair strung around his face like rivers of black. Link, however, reached for me, looking almost depraved.

"No—no, Kara, that isn't true. Please, I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, but you can't go out there by yourself. You don't have to help us, but please just let one of us come to protect you. A-a-and I promise, Kara, that I will never treat you like—I will never leave you—I won't—"

From behind me came a whiney from Epona. She had arrived, and waited for me in the shallowest waters she could find nearest to the wall. I kept my eyes on Link who continued to scramble for words, his hands fluttering for something to do, his expression frantic. If I hadn't been so disconnected the sight would have startled me. The Hero of Time was almost begging.

"Kara James, please, don't leave out into that without us. Amanda is with Ganon—you'd have to go to him—"

"Exactly why you'd want to come." I said quietly. "So your sword would be with you when you faced the Dark King."

"No, no! Kara, that isn't so! You would never seem like an object to me. Kara, I..I…"

"Stop your blubbering." said Shadow, lowly. "You've run out of time. You're too late. There's nothing you can do to change her mind. She has made her choice." It was strange to hear Shadow's wonderful agency of the character being used against him. But still, his expression was unreadable.

I turned around. A familiar beautiful, brown-red mare stood in the rain, flinging her wet white mane about her. I stepped onto the battlements, leaning myself over the great rush of water beneath me, my face turned to the stormy sky.

"Kara!"

And I jumped. My numbness barely gave room for fear as I crashed into the swollen Zora river. I reached for Epona once more in my mind and her head bowed to me, lifting me up out of the water, which had been oddly warm compared to the air. I clambered onto her back.

"Kara!"

I grasped her reigns in my shaking hands and turned her around, pushing her into a heavy gallop. Her powerful legs flung water high into the air.

"Come on, Epona," I said into her ear, "let's find Amanda."

She snorted, plowing on through the flooded Hyrule Field. On we ran, crashing walls of water bursting out around us. Lightning flashed our way, sending the world into a bright, negative relief. Though I had left them behind, Link's face still hung in my mind. His blue-grey eyes, his golden hair, his earnest, handsome face. Then Shadow, sarcastic, blunt, arrogant, yet somehow more honest than was necessary. I couldn't care—I should have never cared about them. I didn't belong.

_I didn't belong._ It echoed in my mind. I felt out the film again, the road, I felt for Amanda. Amanda, with her brave, stubborn character would not have allowed her to stay in Ganon's clutches once she got a hold of her own powers. She should have escaped. It was quite easy to believe that she had escaped. I imagined where she would go if she did, galloping on a stolen horse across the field from the depths of the Haunted Wasteland. Someone would have told her the way and her belief would have shown before like a guiding star.

And suddenly I knew where to go. Onto higher ground Epona plowed. The moment her hooves touch dirt she flew, racing across the mud. I turned a direction I didn't know and shouted her on. Rain plummeted on me like icy pebbles.

I knew not how long we raced into the storm. I couldn't tell if it was day or night. All was just water. But we raced on across the field. At one point we passed through sparse trees and bushes to new fields. We passed scarecrows slowly sinking into mud, their black button eyes following us. Pumpkins and leaves floated down newly born streams. My body had long grown numb with cold. My broken heart had no need to work hard anymore, and it didn't try, leaving me to freeze in my distance. I could almost see her in my mind's eye now. Ahead I could see the huge shape of a windmill, its great arms held still in the great rain.

And then I saw it: the hazy shape of another rider through the rain, galloping hard my way.

"Amanda!" I called. My throat was raspy with exertion of keeping myself on the horse.

The horse scuttled to a stop, kicking wildly at the air. Its eyes were rolling and it foamed at the mouth, clearly exhausted.

"Kara?"

Two girls from Earth, frozen to the bone, collapsed off of their horses and clung to each other in the mud.

"You found me. I believed that you could. I believed in you."

"I found you. I imagined that I would."

There was a sense of surreal. Both of us wore hardly anything for protection besides the clothes on our backs and tattered capes, and in my case, a cape far too small for an adult. I could feel her shaking beneath my arms, but was amazed and enthralled that I had finally found her. A piece of me mended and warmed inside me.

"We need to get out of this rain. There's a windmill over there."

Amanda merely nodded and we lead our horses over, sloshing and stumbling our way through drowned pumpkin vines and mud. Luckily and unluckily, the windmill was set upon a tall hill. This both meant it would not be flooded anytime soon as well as it would be a pain to get up it. The grass had long ago surrendered to the torrent of rain. But somehow, slipping along with our horses, we made it to the door, which was unlocked. We pulled ourselves and our horses into the dark room. I instantly began to search in the darkness.

"Amanda, help me find a lamp or something. Do you have any flint."

"As a matter of fact I do. I made some friends among the Gerudo. They helped me escape."

"And I'm guessing they gave you the flint as well."

Eventually we stumbled upon lamps, grimy with use. Amanda lit them. I didn't even bother to try. I knew I would fail at it. Once the light was lit we took in our surroundings. The room was quite large, but a good portion of it was taken up by the gears and the mass that turned the wind turned. Hay and bags of what I guessed to be flour filled another good portion of the room, which the horses had found with delight. To the corner were some stairs and I motioned to them.

"There might be more up there."

Amanda briefly rubbed down her exhausted, brown stallion and headed up with me, lamp held high. Above we found more lanterns and more piles of hay. However, we also found piles of burlap used to make the sacks downstairs. Amanda unrolled one and felt it out.

"It's thick enough to keep us warm." she sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not saying much. I've never felt so exhausted in my life."

I grinned at her. "Well, you just escaped a powerful evil overlord and his lackies and rode across half of Hyrule. I'm surprised you're not dead with exhaustion. You are excused."

"I'm surprised _you're_ not dead. The Happy Mask Sales Man—he has it in for you."

I rushed over to help her haul out the burlap, letting her see my surprise.

"You've met him?"

"Long story," she said, smiling at me weakly. "Hey, help me shove some hay over there. We might be able to make ourselves some decent beds. By the way, where's Link?"

I paused midway through an armful of hay. I knew there had to be bugs just crawling all over this stuff, but my mind wasn't there. I shook myself and continued heaping the hay into a corner.

"Also a long story."

As we continued to make beds, I found more bags underneath all the hay, which were also full of flour. I found that even though we were exercising vigorously, the cold penetrated too deep through our wet clothes. Through it all we ended up discarding our cloaks. I croaked to Amanda of Link, of Shadow, and of the Sages. Near the end my throat closed in on itself. I felt raw, relieved, exhausted, and somehow empty now that I had finally made it to my one friend in this dreary world. At one point we went downstairs to take saddle blankets out from the horses in hopes they'd be softer than the burlap, but we found them to be just as equally wet as everything else.

"If only we had a fireplace."

"A fireplace? In a windmill? Somehow, that seems unlikely."

"Hey, we can dream."

I sighed, throwing the saddle blankets over the slanting rafters to dry.

"Yeah…that's all we can do."

The beds we made weren't too bad. We stripped down to our underwear and wrapped ourselves up tight in burlap, shivering together in the warm light of our lanterns. Around us the windmill rattled with rain and thunder. As we lay there, even though I knew she was tired, everything just spilled out. I told her about my rejections by everything I met in the world, except perhaps Saria. At first I thought Zelda would be the one to invite me back into Hyrule, but in the end she too told me to leave, to vanish, and somehow that felt akin to a betrayal. I told her of Shadow and his peculiar ways, and also of Link; of how Link finally seemed to accept me towards the end, though now it was too late.

And I told her all I knew of Miyamoto, the creator of this world. Her eyes dropped heavily, but she kept them open, listening in rapture after the week of hell. She gave the right amount of sympathy and ranted with me quietly whenever I called a need for it. Though I felt I could speak for hours more on the subject, of why we were here, I could see the fatigue dragging on her. Her dirty blond hair eventually dried against her head, but she shivered still, as did I. I felt that I could never be warm again.

"You think we'll be okay?" I asked hoarsely.

She blinked at me, slightly glassy eyed, but nodded. "Yes."

"How? How are we going to…if we don't ever get home, won't we…drown? Or will those goddesses they speak of lead us to a mountain, because Amanda, I don't know if we can make it to Death Mountain at this rate. Both ways I know of are flooded, and…and…" panic and dread welled up inside me more powerful than any flood. Now that my numbness had dissipated, the true weight of the situation came crashing down on top of me. I buried my face into the burlap, closing my eyes in that childish belief that whatever is scaring you will disappear. I heard straw shuffle as Amanda turned to her side.

"That eternity of creation, Kara…doesn't that mean we have a storyteller as well?"

I clenched my hair between my fingers. I didn't know if I could speak. Drowning? What would that be like—to slowly drown with the rest of Hyrule?

"I think I do know how we got here, Kara. If all this is true, and what Miyamoto says is true, we also have a storyteller. Perhaps they are the ones that brought us here. Perhaps they are also watching over us and have a purpose for bringing us here."

"How do we know our storyteller isn't sadistic like Miyamoto?" I asked shakily. I could feel terrified tears welling up into my eyes.

"Well, think of it this way Kara. If we did drown, what kind of crappy story would that make? Wouldn't it just make it completely pointless that we came here at all?"

The idea mellowed in my mind. What if we did drown? After all the things that had happened because of our coming? Our coming at all would be completely pointless if we were to drown with the rest of Hyrule. And that wouldn't make a good story at all. What Miyamoto was creating with this destruction was a new world, a new story based off the old. But no new story would come out of us dying.

I considered this. Then, I carefully brought my face around to meet her eye.

"You…you really think we will be okay? Do you really think there's our own storyteller watching over us?"

She reached over and put a hand on my shoulder, her comforting smile half hidden by burlap.

"You're so worried about the storyteller who can't control you that you forget about your own storyteller. You know how Miyamoto said there was no room left for you? That makes sense if Miyamoto has control over it all. But what if our storyteller was in complete control of us? What if Miyamoto has no power over us as well?"

I smiled wearily. "But, Amanda, your confusing things. Wouldn't that mean that we had no power over ourselves? Wouldn't that just ruin the whole idea of us having the powers of storytellers in the first place? Wouldn't that just mean they never existed, and everything is at the whim of some…some person watching us now?"

She shook her head, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hasn't Dark Link taught you anything? In the end, we are our own storytellers. Another creates us. They can incite us, they can manipulate us, they can even put obstacles and worlds around and ahead of us. But in the end, our agency is ours. Perhaps our own storyteller has given us powers, given us a way, and created in us a heart to lead us. But in the end it is our choice to decide what we do with ourselves. Our choice is probably the only true, solid reality that really exists."

I stared at her for a few moments, overwhelmed. Then, I dropped my head to breathe in the bread and dust smell of our big, funky nest.

"Amanda, I don't know where you pulled that from. Where did you learn to be so clever? I mean, no offense, but I was usually the puzzle solver."

She shrugged. "I actually got the idea while you were talking and also from Ganon. Being stuck in a cell contemplating reality and what you believe gives you some interesting ideas."


	32. Visitors from the Rain

**Episode 32**

Amanda slept on the hay bed next to me, shivering even in her sleep. Outside the storm raged. I tried to keep the lanterns—our only source of heat—as close as possible without catching the beds and thus the whole windmill on fire, though at least we'd be warm then. Even after my thin underclothes sort of dried I shivered as well. All my muscles ached from the hard ride and all my shaking. I could hear the horses nickering to one another below and thought to Epona. She had been so warm once. So, gathering my scratchy blanket about me, I stood and made my way downstairs, desperate for some form of warmth. Now and then I heard a creak as an arm of the windmill was tugged at and a few gears twitched.

As my bare, freezing foot touched the bottom step, a loud thump came at the door. I froze, terror suddenly spiking my heart. At the same time, I was worried. Could that be someone else running from the floods? Or maybe even the owner of the windmill? Cautiously, I stepped past Epona, who nuzzled me on my way. Holding the burlap tighter around me, I reached for the door. The moment it was open cold air rushed in. Lightning flashed across the landscape through waves upon waves of rain. Below I could see the pumpkin patch slowly turning into a swamp and the scarecrows attempting to float away. Other than that, however, I saw nothing.

Shrugging, I closed the door and turned around—and nearly screamed.

He stood there in the semi-darkness with his hands tucked behind his back, completely dry and wearing that sickly, eerie smile of his.

"Hello, Kara James."

"What do you want, Miyamoto?" I asked, trying not to show my fear. "I'm stepping out of your story, I agreed to the sages, what more do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just to thank you." he bowed. Behind him I could see a pack covered with masks of every kind. Were my eyes deceiving me, or was Majora's Mask itself one of them?

I eyed him suspiciously, edging closer to Epona, who also looked uneasy with her ears laid back against her head. Amanda's stallion pawed the ground nervously on the other side of the windmill, snorting.

Miyamoto just continued to smile.

"Okay, you said your thanks. Why are you still here?"

He chuckled a light, chilling thing that was empty of humor.

"Just to…encourage you on your righteous path. I overheard a bit of what you and your yellow haired friend were talking about, and I would like to clarify a few points—"

"You know it's usually rude to ease-drop on other people's conversations." I said.

"Ah, but you're in my story. Wouldn't you count that as ease-dropping?"

"I didn't come here on purpose,"

"Excuse me, I meant to say isn't your storyteller ease-dropping?" his grin turned wicked, "I'd have to say, however, that whoever they are they don't know what they've stepped you into. I do not appreciate it. But besides that, I have a few extra add ons to your prerogative."

"Which are?" I clutched my burlap around me even tighter. It occurred to me that he could've been watching us undress the whole time.

"Should you change your mind, I must let you know that although I cannot control you or affect you in my own way, my world, on the other hand, is very, _very_ real. Do you not remember the bloody mess the Gerudo left you in?"

I shivered in memory of my shredded legs. I looked on, however, refusing to show my fear. Miyamoto, however, noticed it plenty and his unnerving smile crinkled his eyes as it widened.

"I can still very much kill you. The fact I am not your storyteller does not change this fact." he chortled to himself, "Now isn't that delightful?"

As I watched him clap his hands gleefully, feeling revolted, something Shadow had told me came to my mind. _Only his essence…he is as immortal as the story._

"That body of yours—that isn't really you, is it?"

Miyamoto paused. His smile became a bit strained.

"This is a puppet. It is a character created for me to inhabit so that I may affect my story in a more direct way if I wish. However, the essence of me in the story you will never reach and can never reach. I cannot say as much for pretty little you. Now, you are to receive some visitors, Ms. James. And if you do anything—and I will know if you do-being locked in the Sacred Realm forever will be the least of your worries." he leaned forward, beaming. "Have I made myself clear, miss?"

I nodded stiffly. So many questions bubbled to my lips. I wanted to ask for a way home, but Shadow had already said Miyamoto didn't know. The Happy Mask Sales Man hitched on his bag once more and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and by the way," I hated the overly cheerful tone of his voice. "That dark reflection of Link may be incorrect. I theorize that a possible way home may lie in—hee hee…_death_."

An icky black horror flooded my mind. Was he telling the truth? Then again, he had said it was only a theory, and yet still, death? Death to take us home? How could that work? What purpose had he in telling us this? Another ploy to trick us to our ends so we can be truly terminated out of his way?

The door opened once more and his mask covered pack seemed to fill the entire doorway, only his legs showing underneath. Then it closed of its own accord after him. I was clenching my burlap covering so hard my hands hurt. My knees were shaking. The horses seemed to sense my unease, shaking their manes and stepping in place, agitated.

_Death?_ Was that all that was wished of us here? Death? Had we come here just to die? No, that could not be it. I couldn't listen to everything I was told. I must be like Amanda. I must be like her and find the strength to believe what I wanted to, not what anyone liked. But what if I believed it? What if I took this opportunity and believed it and imagined it in my mind? Would it be like with my wings and I could turn it into reality? But no, that made no sense. It made no sense. Nothing made sense at all!

"Where am I...?" I whispered to the darkness.

The door creaked open once more. I watched it, watched as the rain and water-logged world reappeared before me. A man stood before me, wearing a shield with a sword handle poking over his shoulder. I recognized a familiar windsock hat, but I couldn't make out his coloring in the great flash of lightning that outlined him.

"Kara?"

He strode forward, hands rising.

"Kara, what happened to you? You're pale as death."

His fingertips brushed my cheeks. They were shuddering. Then I suddenly realized it was I who was trembling.

"You're like ice. Speak to me."

I squinted in the dim light, trying to make out his colorings. He was dark—too dark.

"Shadow." I breathed.

"Yes." his other hand came to touch my other cheek. I could barely feel that he was warmer than I. I could make out his dark eyes now, full of concern. Water pooled about his feet, and I could feel it reaching for my toes.

"You must leave. You mustn't be near me."

"I don't care. You can't command me."

"But I cannot help you. Please don't ask."

I could hear heavy boots again on the floorboards and a heavy panting.

"Is that her?"

Shadow turned to Link. "Finally caught up, eh? Closed the door already, she's freezing."

"Kara?" he obeyed and the door snapped shut. "Is she okay?"

"No."

"I will be fine." I could feel my teeth chattering as I spoke. A strange lightness was coming into my head. I was shaking with more than cold. "Please, go away. You shouldn't be around me." But what was I saying? Turning them away would mean their deaths.

My vision was whirling. Death, death, drowning, dark; that's what this had become.

Link stepped up besides shadow. To my surprise Shadow stepped aside for him and Link's hands replaced his. They were warmer, and I nearly fainted out of pleasure. Everything hurt with the violence of my trembling. I didn't know what to say to him as his fingers felt my face and touched my burlap, his face full of pity, relief, and alarm.

"What is this?" his eyes took in my face, my eyes. "What's wrong? You look…terrified. Did one of them get to you? Ganon? Miyamoto?"

_And if you do anything—and I will know if you do-being locked in the Sacred Realm forever will be the least of your worries. _How could I escape this?

"Kara!"

I hadn't noticed when my legs had given away. Links arms caught me and I found myself slumped against his chest, wanting to cry, wanting to feel something other than this horrible trap. The sages, Miyamoto—and Link would die. Shadow would die.

We were all going to die. And it was surer and more harshly real to me than it ever had been before.

"There's light upstairs. Quick, we need to warm her up or something."

No, they must be cold too. I wasn't that fragile. I wasn't a weakling. I had to do something to help. They had saved me too many times already. I had all the power in the world to change reality and I couldn't help.

Link hoisted me up into his arms, his warm breath puffing across my face, allowing the burlap to fall beneath me. Shadow picked it up, gesturing to Epona.

"Found your horse." he gestured to the stallion, "and hey, I found me one too!"

"Shut up and find a blanket or something up there."

"Uh, I think there's a reason she was wrapped up in this scratchy stuff. There are no blankets up there."

We were climbing up the stairs. Link was scowling at him. He looked down at me, his mouth open halfway through speaking, when he stopped. My cramped hands clenched at his tunic. I couldn't stop shaking. I could feel his breath, so warm, and wanted him to breathe all over me—anything to stop this horrible cold.

"Hey, there's someone else up here."

Link looked back up and walked forward, placing me back down on my straw bed. The cloth hurt against my frozen skin. I could hear Amanda's sleeping breath now. It sounded uneven.

"This must be…Amanda?"

"Kara?"

I nodded. "Yes. Please, let her sleep. She's really tired."

"At least she seems like she's starting to warm up. Hey, Hero, don't you have anything in that magic purse of yours?"

"Just a minute, will you? And pass over some of that burlap. She's hardly wearing anything."

"What? Is it too much for you? Come on, I've seen Gerudo wear less than this. Then again—"

"Just give it to me."

More scratchy cloth. I turned over to look at them. Shadow was crouched over Amanda, eyeing her curiously while Link dug through his pouch. He looked more handsome then ever all soaking wet and focused. I could see a light blush on the tip of his ears. I longed to reach out for him and touch his warmth, to smell the piney musk of him. I shook my head wearily. I had to shake out of this. This wasn't the time for that.

"Kara, can you tell us what happened?"

"Miyamoto," I said, even my jaw aching. "He came right before you did."

His head snapped to me, eyebrows lowered furiously. Shadow was pulled on a dangerous scowl.

"What did he do?"

"Threatened me."

"With what?" Link demanded.

"Death."

"The usual," said Shadow, "let me guess. He said that if you tried to change his story, he'd kill you." I nodded. He gave a loud grunt of annoyance. "What can he do? Theoretically, he can't touch you. You're not of his story, and he isn't even really there. That puppet of his is frail, there's nothing to fear from it."

"Yes." And at this I wrapped my arms tightly about myself, closing my eyes tightly. "But that doesn't mean he can't. He is still the storyteller, and I'm still very real in this world. The Gerudo themselves nearly killed me."

There was a harsh silence. I felt the burlap being dragged from me and something gloriously soft and warm being thrown over me instead. I opened my eyes to watch as Link carefully tucked it around me. Then he leaned back and began slipping off his equipment and gloves.

"Is that better?"

"Yes."

Shadow began to follow suit, his face hidden behind his soaping black bangs. I saw him glance back over at Amanda, his mouth parted. I could see his breath like fog in the air. Link slipped the water from his head, squeezing the water out and slapping it next to his armor. The glowing light of the lantern casted their faces into relief with a warm light that couldn't reach their eyes.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Because we didn't want you dead." said Shadow, his dark gaze found mine. "I'm sorry, but I don't care what you want. I want you alive."

Link said nothing, proceeding to unbuckle himself and peel off his tunic, also squeezing it of water.

I took in a shuddering breath. "But we, Amanda and I, must die eventually."

They stared at me. I had to turn my face away from the look Link was giving me. I couldn't understand it, so full of horror. He almost looked as broken as I felt.

"And who says?" said Shadow. Though angry, his voice was soft.

"Everyone. Everything. Miyamoto wants me to stay out of the way. He suggested that our only way home was to die. And if we don't stop the rains we'll just drown with the rest of Hyrule. Even the sages themselves wanted me out—wanted me…" I buried my face in my hands, choking on my breath. "We're all going to die. We're all going to drown!"

"Kara, no, no," Links hands were on my arms. Even though I shook so bad, I could feel he was shaking as well. "Don't say that."

Shadow plopped down half-way through taking off his gauntlets, glaring at his boots. "That bastard…that damn, fucking bastard."

"And there's nothing I can do! Amanda says our storyteller must've sent us here for a reason, but I can't see a way out. I can't do anything. I can't imagine anything. And even if I do—even if I do—"

At the sound of her name Amanda stirred. Shadow started and scooted away as she sat up, clutching the burlap around her.

"Kara, what's…" she took in the Links and her mouth fell open.

"You…you are the Links. You liked to be called Shadow, though, don't you?"

Shadow grimaced, as though trying to smile pleasantly, but failing. "So Kara told you about us."

"Kara…yeah, she did. What were you saying, Kara? I heard something about Miyamoto."

I turned over and away from Link's touch, not caring to explain again and unable to explain again.

"Basically, we're just backed into a corner. By the looks of it we should be looking up tombstones."

Link didn't add to this. He was watching me with painful sorrow, his hands on my blankets.

In a flurry of movement Shadow tore off his remaining gauntlet and chucked it at the wall.

"Damn it, Kara! Why do you keep listening to him? Hasn't it broken through your thick skull—haven't you gotten—by Farore, why are you so damn stupid?"

I snapped. I didn't care that I was in partly wet, white underwear. I shot up, ripping the blanket off my front.

"You're the idiot, Shadow!" I screamed, "Don't you see I'm trapped? Do you have any idea how much power I have? NONE! Everywhere I turn there's Miyamoto, there's no story to tell, and by Din I can't change a story that's already written! Back in my world the Wind Waker already exists and I'm just a stupid little high school girl who writes stories to keep myself from losing my mind in history! Dang it, you have no idea—no clue! And now you call me stupid because—I'm sorry—but I'm POWERLESS! Powerless, I tell you! There's nothing special about me! There's no room for me! I'm just a girl and will you just freaking LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Link and Amanda just watched, speechless. Link moved as though to step in front of his reflection, but hesitated, not knowing quite what to do. Shadow, on the other hand, was never the type to back down. He kneeled up to me, fuming, and his expression venomous.

"No you really are a dumb ass, wrench! Hasn't it occurred to you at all that Miyamoto plays on what you believe? He knows you're a danger! He's trying to convince you that you're not! You don't see _anything_! He only has as much power over you as you let him!"

"Oh, well _I'm sorry_, but sharp objects and water have plenty of power over me!"

He threw his arms into the air, throwing his eyes up as though praying in exasperation. "Why don't you just imagine that he and the sages can't see you? Why don't you just imagine that no one can tell what it is you are doing? Or has the thought never occurred to your mud-like brain?"

"And how do you suppose I do this, brilliant?"

"It's so simple! And this is the true evidence of your stupidity! Kara, can't you see that you can't change his story, but you can change your own?"

I blinked, deflating just slightly. "What?"

"Miyamoto cannot write your story. He cannot say what you can or cannot do in this world. Why do you think you got those wings? And that sword? Because they were _yours_. It was _your_ reality, _your own story._ The only reason Amanda has been able to do so much more than you is because Miyamoto allowed her story to intertwine with his own till it stopped existing all together. But you, you haven't been a part of this world at all! Miyamoto tricked you into believing he could take away your wings and sword, but he never had the ability the entire time!"

I stared at him, flabbergasted, bewildered. The blood pumping in my ears made it hard to think.

"Well, I'm sorry," I said, "But wings aren't going to help me much now."

Shadow threw his hat down in a fury and wrenched at his hair. "By the gods! I am through with this! That's it! We're all going to die! Death by the thickness of a stupid little girl."

Amanda raised her hand shakily. "What about me? I…I think I get what you're saying."

"Whatever you want to believe." he said simply, huffing to his feet and stomping to the other side of the room where he proceeded to heap hay into a pile. "I'm going to sleep. Perhaps when I wake up the sun will be shining and daisies will be taking over Hyrule with a vengeance."

I sat a bit stunned in place. Something heavy was easing off of me and I felt for the first time I could truly breathe. Again, it was Shadow who brought me back to light. How strange. Was that legal? I didn't know. Noticing Link's blush growing I sheepishly pulled back up the blanket and fell back down. Link, not knowing what else to do, pulled out another blanket and handed it to Amanda.

"Feeling any warmer?"

"No. But this is wonderful, thank you."

"Your welcome. These blankets are made by Deku cotton. It's really warm stuff. We'd only ever need one or two when winter came."

"I hope these aren't all your blankets."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I have plenty."

Inwardly, I grumbled. Sure, Link treats her nice the first time. Then again, he was much more accustomed to all this other world stuff by now. Set on just getting warm now, I rolled over to my side, hugging the Deku blanket to me. It also smelt like him. Pleasantly surprised, I buried my face in it. It smelt wonderful, with the smell of grass and pine and something exotic with him. It was like aroma therapy and I could feel myself drifting. I could hear Link shuffling somewhere around the room, likely making his own bed of straw and burlap.

"Kara?"

"Yeah, Mandy?" Finally I was starting to feel warm.

"Don't be afraid, kay?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, whatever happens with all this crazy imagination stuff, I'll be doing it with you. Whatever happens, we'll do it together, right?"

I smiled to myself. The terror of the last hour still lingered, but it was fading with sleep and the company. Shadow seemed to have a point. And Amanda was right in telling me we had to trust the faceless being of our own storyteller somewhere out there.

"Of course." I said, turning over to look her in the face. "And…I'm sorry Amanda. I just…I don't know what's going on. I don't know…"

She reached out and gave my hand a squeeze. Then, yawning, she nestled into her blanket, her shivers slowly beginning to subside. Link came over to crouch next to me, picking up one of the lamps. He only wore his pants and his undershirt, which was untucked and hanging loose about him. His boots sat next to his equipment and his clothes hung dripping a ways a way on a loose nail in the wall.

"Is it okay if I blow out the lanterns? Are you warm enough?"

I breathed in the smell of the blanket once more. "Yes. Thank you, Link. And…thank you for following me."

A gentle smile came over his face. The sight of it warmed me and at the same time broke my heart. This was the real Link. Not the insulting, hateful man that I had first met. Yet it was impossible that he could ever be mine.

He tucked the blanket about me more securely, yet unnecessarily.

"Your welcome, Kara."

And, lifting up the smoke stained glass, he blew out the fire.


	33. Navi

**Episode 33**

The rain was still falling. I lay beneath it all as it slowly washed me away into the mud. I couldn't move. Lightning flashed above me and I could see its complete form running across the sky, almost as though it were in slow motion: jagged, brilliant, and sharp, like a sword. I could feel the mud enclosing about my neck and sucking down my long hair.

"Link!" I cried, but my voice was soft and smothered as though I couldn't get enough breath out of my lungs. "Link, please. Shadow, Amanda, I can't move."

But the rain just kept falling and the lightning just kept flashing. Only now and then did I actually hear the thunder, booming across the earth and shaking my bones. I struggled, but gave up and began to cry.

Then a figure appeared above me, looking down in disdain. Instead of relief, I felt horror. I recognized that petite figure and that cruel smile.

"I told you not to do anything."

"But I didn't use my imagination," I plead, still so very softly. "I didn't do anything to them. Please, help me."

"Help you?" the little Japanese man laughed.

"Please, I promise I won't do anything to your story."

"And what are your promises to me, Kara James? You are better off dead."

Terror ran through me and I begun to struggle in earnest. My lungs were beginning to ache with the effort of my deep sobs. I didn't want to die. Would it hurt?

Miyamoto, like ever, just smiled.

"Besides, little Kara, didn't you want to go home?"

"No, no!"

With a chuckle, he left, leaving me once more with a view full of the angry, stormy sky.

"No! I don't want to die. If I die they will too." Images of Link came to my mind and I cried all the harder. Shadow, Amanda, Zelda, Saria, they'd die. Why did it have to end like this? Why did I have to be trapped and sinking when I should be helping them, imagining a better life for them?

But the mud was past my ears now. I could hear the bubbling of the earth. I could feel it slinking over my legs and arms. I gave up trying to move and just sobbed. At least I might be seeing Cheyenne now, and my mother. I could tease my brother again and Amanda and I could live a normal life, for surly she must be drowning as well somewhere out there.

The mud was reaching the corner of my eyes.

In last desperation for comfort I began to sing my mothers lullaby, trying to convince myself that where I was going now was back home with her.

_There were bells on the hills, but I never heard them ringing,_

_ No I never heard them at all_

_ Till there was you._

Mother. At the memory of her song I remembered her unconditional love. The thought of it crushed me and took the breath from me completely, and suddenly I didn't mind the mud now reaching for my nose and mouth. I could hear something—could that be bells?

_There were birds in the sky, but I never saw them winging,_

"Kara?"

_No I never saw them at all._

"Kara, wake up. Wake up, I'm here."

And quite abruptly I was staring up into the dark rafters which were barely shown by a passing flash of lightning. Warm hands were shaking me awake. I recognized a wonderful, piney smell. The words of my mother's lullaby was still curled on my tongue. I sniffed, realizing the mud that had been filling my nose had not been mud at all, but a result of my crying. My face felt wet and crusty with tears. I felt his fingers glance across my cheeks.

"It's all right now. It was just a dream." he whispered, so quietly I could hardly hear him. I took in deep, quavering breaths. I wasn't sinking or trapped. I still had a chance to save them. I rolled over, moving my face from his touch. Why did I have to be such a noisy sleeper? I couldn't keep anything private.

"Sorry, I probably woke you up talking in my sleep again, didn't I? That must mean Shadow's awake too."

"Well, yeah, you're probably right. And sorry, you said my name. I thought you were awake at first but then you started singing." He whispered.

I groaned. Oh for the love of Nayru.

"What was that song you were singing? It sounded…nice. That is, if you can remember. I woke you up in the middle of it."

"It was a song my mother use to sing to me when I was younger. I'm really sorry I woke you up. Really."

I couldn't quite read his face in the dark and could barely make out his shape crouched at the end of my hay pile. I thought I could see his shoulders shrug, though.

"To be honest, I wasn't having too good of a dream myself."

I felt instantly curious. What could Link be having nightmares of? Though it wasn't that surprising that he had nightmares. I mean, how many of the Legend of Zelda games started with him having some disturbing dreams? Rather cliché.

"Well, you can get back to sleep if you want. I don't think I'll be going back to sleep too soon, so you can have some talk and singing free quiet."

"Thanks, but I think I'm the same as you. Some nightmares you'd rather not fall back asleep on."

I nodded. Everyone knew that feeling. I heard the straw shuffle a bit as Link rolled back to his feet.

"Since we're both not planning on sleeping for a bit, want to see something kind of cool?"

My curiosity renewed and I sat up, robbing myself with the thick Deku blanket. "What is it?"

"Come with me. I don't want to wake up your friend."

"Oh, it's fine, she's a heavy sleeper." But I worked my way to my feet anyways. I could hardly see a thing. I reached out blindly for something to guide me back to the cold floor and found Link's foot instead. He chuckled.

"Here, I know where a ladder is."

"There's another floor?"

"Yeah. I camped here before when I was a kid a long time ago, but if I'm right it's over here."

Like in the Shadow Temple, he took my hand and led me through the darkness. Here in the dark I could pretend to myself that maybe we had a chance together and that it didn't matter that I was from a different world. I held onto his warm hand tightly and used my other hand to hold on my blanket. He brought my fingers to the first rung. I hesitated. Images of spiders and all manner of weird creepy crawlies that could be hiding up there came to my mind. Somehow seeing this, Link offered to go up first. I flung my blanket about my shoulders and climbed up after him.

My fingers were just waiting to hit upon webs or some sort of creepy crawly, but it never came. We climbed and climbed till I saw a faint light and I climbed onto a platform. The light was coming from a small window and it was nothing more than what little light of the moon was allowed through the clouds. The room was small and most of the space was taken up by a large bolt where the axel of the windmill jutted through the wall and outside. I wrapped up once more into my blanket and crawled over to Link, who was gesturing to me and searching through his pouch.

"I thought you might like this." And from within the depths came a beautiful, glimmering light. From this he pulled out what appeared to be a bottle holding a fairy. Yet, somehow, it was much different. Instead of being one single color it glowed and shifted through rainbows of every kind. I saw the colors of Link's forest and at the same time saw the colors of my desert home. It also had no wings and often lost its round shape to take up the entire bottle, just to morph back into a small, bouncing ball. I couldn't help but gasp.

"It's beautiful. Is it a fairy?"

"Sort of. It's not really there yet."

"So it's a baby fairy?"

For the first time that night I could see his face. The jewel like light danced about his skin and pale undershirt. I could see the gentle smile once more. My knee jerk reaction was to hurt, but I stopped myself, returning to the thought that I could at least pretend this time that he had a chance of being mine. Everyone was asleep, and the darkness was still here. He handed the bottle to me and I brought it to my face, fascinated.

"It's more like a fairy soul." At the alarmed look on my face, he shook his head. "No, it's not dead. Fairies are immortal, but they can still die. When they do they resort back to this light and are reborn from it. That's why there are so many colors. They don't get a set color until they're born."

"Wow," I peered through thinking I could make sense of the swirls of light. "So this is kind of like a phoenix then?"

"A phoenix?"

"Yeah. They're this bird that bursts into flames when they get too old and are reborn from the ashes."

"Are they're really birds like that in your world?"

"Oh, no. They're just a myth. They're not real. Though, now that I think about it, your real, so for all I know they are. How'd you get this?"

At first he didn't answer. In the quiet he put his hand out for the bottle and I gave it back to him. He set it on the floor in-between us, contemplating it.

"It's Navi."

I stared, feeling suddenly extremely insensitive that I didn't feel sorry.

"Wait, so that's—so you did find her."

"You didn't know?"

I glared. "I don't know everything, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I did find her, but by the time I did it was too late. Usually when fairies die it only takes them a few days to collect into a new fairy. But it's been a few months already. I'm not too worried, though. We Kokiri don't see the rebirth of every fairy in the forest, and Navi always was a little different. That's what I was doing when you found me in Kokiri Forest. I was trying to find a fairy fountain to take Navi back to, where the other fairies would take care of her. The forest is the best place to find them."

"Oh," I stared back at the pseudo fairy corpse. Thinking of it that way made it so much more bizarre. An awkward silence fell in between us. For a moment, all I could hear was the rain pattering just above us. I hugged myself deeper into the blanket.

"Hey, Kara, that song you were singing…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you think you could sing the whole thing for me?"

My head plopped between my knees. It was the closest thing I could do to slamming my face into the floor. "You've got to be joking."

He grabbed his crossed shins and shook his head furiously. "No, it's nothing weird. I just sort of have a thing for collecting songs." He bowed his head sheepishly. "And it will nag me until I hear the whole thing."

"That's not surprising."

Involuntarily, it seemed, he scooted closer. "Humor me?"

Still wanting to smash my face into the floor rather than sing for a video game character, I knew the more I made a big deal out of it the more worse it would be. So, clearing my throat and making sure I didn't sing too loud for the others to hear, I sang it for him. I could never match my mother's sweet, rich voice. But I found, however, that the song was still just as sweet to me as though she were singing it herself. I hadn't heard it in such a long time. It was strange that it finally came back to me in a dream.

Link listened intently, to my displeasure. Feeling heat rise to my face, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at his stupid face.

_ "There were bells on the hills, but I never heard them ringing_

_ No I never saw them at all,_

_ Till there was you._

_ There were birds in the sky, but I never saw them winging,_

_ No I never saw them at all,_

_ Till there was you._

_ And there was music,_

_ And there were wonderful roses_

_ And they would tell me of sweet fragrant meadows_

_ Of dawn and of dew._

_ There was love all around, but I never heard it singing_

_ No I never heard it at all_

_ Till there was you."_

I watched him from under my eyelashes, hoping my scarlet face was hidden in the weird color changing light of the fairy-spirit-corpse thing.

With his head cocked to the side, Link said, "A love song. Was it a song your mother shared with your father?"

"My father left before I was born," I said bluntly, "I have no clue. I don't even know the guy."

Link's hands dropped and his eyebrows rose in the most pitying expression. Then it switched like a light to bewildered. The reaction was beyond what I expected.

"What?" I asked.

"Is…is that normal where you're from?" he nearly mouthed. It was as though someone had died.

"Huh? Oh, it happens. It happens a lot actually. But no, it's not normal. At least it's not suppose to be. See, my mom got pregnant with me when she was really young. My dad was little more than a kid."

"How old was he?"

"Uh…seventeen?"

Fire alit in his eyes and for a moment I saw that same wolfish fierceness outlined in his face. I suddenly wondered if he was looking at me like baby Tetra.

"Seventeen? Your father was old enough to be a man." he growled.

Flustered, I began to wave my hands as though trying to waft away a fire.

"Link! Calm down! I'm fine. It doesn't matter, we're all happy now."

"Doesn't matter?" he attempted to shake the wolf away, but he his jaw kept clenching and unclenching.

"Look, the world isn't perfect. _My world_ isn't perfect—"

"No kidding. First your bloody games that mock everything, then men leaving their pregnant women to fend for themselves," Then, in a flash, he was deathly serious. "Kara, how common you said this was again?"

I dodged the question. "Why do you care so much? It happened to Zelda, didn't it? It happens in your world-"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly.

I fluttered, reaching for some piece of him to hold down and calm."Shh, Link. Calm down, you're going to wake everyone up."

After a few minutes of quiet he seemed to have collected himself. He took up his glittering bottle and idly traced the lines on it, all up and down the sides and around the cork. Taking a deep breath he lifted his face to the great metal axel above us. I crawled forward to sit next to him.

"Link…?"

"Parents shouldn't leave their children." he said softly.

"No," I said.

"Or each other."

"No. Never."

He kept his eyes above him. And then I understood. These were the words of an orphan speaking. A bit of shame bubbled at the bottom of my stomach when I thought of all the time I had thought myself so tragic to have been abandoned by my father. My mother had worked so hard to raise me as a single mother for a good deal of my childhood. When she married again I was five, and nine months later she gave birth to Cheyenne, the sister that would following me through the rest of her marriages. Finally, my step brother Michael came along. We fought, but right now I would've given anything to just see him again. When parents failed you, siblings are your sanctuary.

But I wasn't going to tell Link any of that. After all our progress I was afraid after hearing this one piece of information about my father he would go back to thinking of me as some barbarian. So I just quietly nestled back into my blanket in my own mess of melancholy. Oh, Cheyenne. After being with me through all those hard times, all the moving, the yelling, the fighting, why couldn't you have come along with me to this place? You had always been wise for your age. You had to be to keep up with your sister who was six years older than you. Maybe you would have understood all this.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" asked Link. We had been sitting in a semi-comfortable silence, listening to the storm and watching the un-born fairy form and reform.

"I've been sleepy the whole time. Doesn't mean I want to sleep."

He gave me a wry smile. "Maybe we should stop being cowards and face bedtime like the good two-year olds we are."

The fairy bottle stayed out just long enough for me to find my way back to the ladder and start my way down. My wondrous blanket, though life-savingly warm and glorious, was a pain and made slow going. Link learned to be aware of my fingers after stepping on them a good few times. We eventually reached the bottom without waking the others. He took my hand once more to lead me back to my bed.

"Oh, thanks for showing me Navi." I whispered as quietly as I could. In order to be successful I had to lean up to his ear. I had not forgotten Shadow's notorious light sleeping.

He turned to whisper back in my ear as well. "Glad you liked it." he breathed. "And tomorrow we go Ganon hunting, so you better—"  
And then I tripped due to the blasphemous dark. Link was pulled down with me. Luckily, we had reached my bed so no bones were broken and the landing was blessedly quiet. Unfortunately, he landed right on top of me.

It could not have been better choreographed. His chest pressed against mine, legs splayed about me and face squashed into the burlap next to my ear. The force of him knocked the wind out of me and for a moment my mind was sent whirling from the lack of air. He scrambled to find his hands.

"Oh Din, you okay?"

My efforts to catch my breath were made worse by his own puffing across my face, which had his scent concentrated. Not only that, but the feel of him was driving me nuts. This shouldn't be happening, this was bad-very very very bad. How could I—this wasn't safe.

My heart wouldn't survive being broken by him.

For some reason Link wasn't moving. His warm, almost too-hot body was still partly pressed against mind. My lungs were struggling to loosen and I was taking in quick, stabbing breaths. Right as my mind was recovering itself I felt his nose brush mine.

"Kara…"

And in the dark I felt his lips gently press against mine.


	34. Waterdrops

**Episode 34**

His hands were curling up through my loose hair. I felt his fingers fiddling for my bandage about my head as he pulled away from my lips to kiss along my cheek. I was trembling with the unfamiliar heat and passions. The bandage slipped off and he kissed my sore forehead carefully, once more murmuring my name.

My mind was racing. No. I couldn't do this as well. I didn't want this, and yet wanted it so much my whole body ached with the want for it. But I just couldn't with so much uncertainty. He may die—I may die—I may return home. Nothing in this story could give me sufficient hope that we could be together. And the pain of having to lose something so wonderful, now that the gate was open, might destroy me forever. Besides, this made no sense. Why would Link love me? Me! The girl from the barbaric world who could do so little. No, he never said that he loved me, he was just kissing me, but how could he not love me and be breathing my name like that, with so much tenderness? But how could he all a sudden love me after being so…so…

I shoved him away. The sudden movement threw him off and for a moment he was left frozen in the crossfire of his confused emotions, crouched half above me with my hands to his chest.

"Stop," I gasped, "I can't—I can't do this."

"Can't...can't do what?" he asked breathlessly. "I'm…I'm sorry, Kara, do you—that was too sudden of me, I just—oh goddesses." His voice filled with agony, "Goddesses, Kara, please forgive me. I don't know what came over me, I just, you were there, and I…I…"

"Link," I whispered to him, feeling as though every bit of me were tearing at itself and burning, "you're probably just tired. Please, go to bed."

"No, Kara, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Strange, that he was asking me for forgiveness. Even though my arms would rather hold to him tightly, I pushed him off my bed. I couldn't think of what to say to him, nor was I sure I could speak anything at all. There was a shuffle, a snap, and the whole room was filled with a fluttering yellow light. I could see Link's face and my insides crumpled at the sight of it, so scared and yet filled with that same heartbreaking tenderness. He looked behind him right as I looked past him to see Shadow, standing there in his black undershirt and leggings and holding up a lamp. He was scowling.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Link, his expression dropping all previous emotions and turning mask-like. "I just tripped."

"Tripped? Never thought you were much for sleep walking."

"We were both awake. We were just coming down from the top room."

"And what were you doing up there?"

Link snarled, standing. "Is it even any of your business? I'm sorry for waking you up, now butt out."

Shadow searched him then looked to me. Then he stepped up to Link.

"Then why does the girl look like that?"

I felt for my face, wondering what the heck he was seeing. Some of my pain must've made it through without me noticing. Link paled and turned back to me.

"What's going on?"

Amanda had just woken up. Her blond hair was everywhere and she had the thick, bleary look of still being half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and stared unseeingly at the light.

"Are we being attacked? Someone die?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, awkwardly hoping that Amanda really had just been woken up by Shadow and Link's raised voices. "Nah, Link just tripped and woke up Shadow."

"Oh," she blinked hard at Shadow, "you a light sleeper."

"Uh, yeah."

Amanda yawned. "I had a dream I was riding with a bunch of Gerudo. It was kinda fun, though I don't know if they noticed it was me. I mean, if they did," she cuddled back into her bed, too tired to finish the sentence.

Shadow was only a foot or so away from Link now, seething.

"I knew you were pathetic, but trying to take advantage of her at a time like this? With me around? That's disgusting."

"I wasn't doing _anything,_" hissed Link. "I just tripped, lay off!"

"Sure you did. Did you bother waking her up before hand or after? Though tripping ontop of her would've been a lovely coincidence."

"_Where are you getting this_?"

"I'm your shadow, bastard! I'm not blind."

"Why do you care anyways?"

Shadow barely hesitated before saying, "I'd rather not have our lives depending on the imagination of two girls with one who has just been scarred for life by the ugly, impotent likes of you."

Link's face was bright red now. I had never seen him so mad. His ears were shivering with his furious trembling and his hands were clenched.

"I wasn't doing _anything!_ How many times do I have to tell you? You know what, whatever, I don't care what you—"

Shadow suddenly perked up, his eyebrows lowered. "Shh."

"I will not—"

"Shut up! You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

His dark eyes glared at him sharply, teeth bared. "If you'd be _quiet_ you could hear it."

Though still fuming, Link fell silent, listening. I listened as well, though I couldn't hear anything, just rain pattering outside. Then his eyes widened, fury almost forgotten.

"Someone's coming."

Shadow sprinted to the ladder and nearly leaped up it to the window I knew was somewhere above. After only a moment he landed back down on the floors with a pound. Amanda shot back up with a squeak.

"Arm yourself," he said, running to his own pile of equipment, "we have visitors."

Link didn't question further, taking his clothes off of the nail and throwing on his sword, shield, and other equipment. Amanda scrambled for her own ratty jeans and t-shirt, her face flushed with fear.

"Kara! Move it!"

I had been sitting there in shock. Everything was suddenly moving way too fast. At Amanda's snap I leapt into action, shoving on my torn dress and its scant, stained petticoats. After feeling the scabs on my forehead rub against the cloth, I reached down and retied my blue bandage. Return of the ninja.

Amanda and I had barely enough time to shove on our shoes before a crash came down from below and the horses screamed. The Links drew their swords.

"The ladder, quick." said Link as they ran for the stairs.

"But—"

"Just go, Kara!" cried Amanda, shoving me where he had gestured. But before we could grab onto the first rung they were upon us.

Gerudo. About a dozen Gerudo warriors, dressed in arrays of purple and red, shot up the stairs, overwhelming the Links and leaping towards us. Their scimitars were raised. Though I screamed Amanda ducked and grabbed a bar leaning against the wall and started swinging. Her attempts were pathetic, but heroic. A Gerudo pressed me into a wall, her forearm pushed against my shoulders. All I could see of her face were those characteristic amber eyes.

"Kara! Quick! Tell me something!"

What?

A Gerudo casually wacked the bar out of her hands with the flat of her blade and pressed her against the wall as well. She called for rope. Behind her Shadow and Link were back to back, dodging and stabbing and swinging. Though wonderful swordsmen, they were quickly outnumbered by the skilled Gerudo warriors. I remembered vaguely of how one Gerudo guard had been more than enough for Link in the game. Shadow fell first with a wound to the thigh, still trying to fight back as Gerudo overran him and tied him up. Link barely had time to register his fallen reflection before a sword point appeared at his throat. He froze, his eyes flashing from it to me, the Master Sword held paused in mid-strike.

"Kara, quick!" Amanda yelled before her mouth was stuffed. I moved to speak to her, to say something as she had asked, but my own mouth was then stuffed. I gagged at the sudden clot. I squirmed, panicked and dismayed that I had been of so little help once more, just to get a swift punch to the gut. I doubled over, my eyes watering with pain. I would've fallen to the floor if the harsh arms of the Gerudo women hadn't held me up.

"That was remarkably easy." stated one.

Below us the horses had gone wild, kicking what sounded like to be everything in sight and whinnying. The Gerudo besides me gestured to another.

"Take care of that, will you?"

The last thing I saw were Link's wild eyes before they blindfolded me as well. These women were cutting off as much stimuli to us as possible. They had seen what we were capable of. If only I could be that capable again.

"Sister, can we kill the men?"

I wailed behind my clot, ignoring the pain and fighting against the arms that held me. No! No! I could hear Amanda flailing about as well.

"No." They struck me again and I fell limply against their arms, stunned. "The King wishes to deal with Link himself."

"But, sister, what about the dark one? He said nothing about him."

There was a brief moment where the nickering of the horses and the pattering of the rain was all that could be heard as she considered. I could feel their fingers on my bare arms. Their fingernails were like claws and their fingers were cold and hard like stone.

"Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't follow us."

There was a sound of blade whistling, then a short, choked scream of pain. I had never heard such a horrible sound. Shadow's cry gurgled as it weakened. Link shouted in anger, causing a commotion as he fought against his captors. There was thump as Shadow fell to the floor. Everything was screaming and screaming, just as he was. My world whirled. Every thought in my head was wailing in horror.

This had to be the moment—now or never. I had to do something. So I imagined. I thought and concentrated as hard as I could that Shadow was fine, that he had simply been struck down and lay on the floor now just fine and waiting for the Gerudo to pass. I imagined that the cold fingers weren't on my arms now. I imagined that all there could be was rain, falling and falling atop our windmill. I imagined that all that had just passed was just a dream, for only Link could kiss me in a dream. Yes, just a dream. We weren't captured, the Gerudo never came.

I began to feel the Gerudo shove me forward, half dragging me across the floor. Nothing had changed. In my desperation I remembered the feel of having wings. I longed to lift them, reaching for the sky with feathers like fingers. I imagined flying away—of flying us all away. I could almost feel the muscles and bones again, stretching and moving along my back.

I suddenly felt the old wood and dust above and about me. Feathers, I could almost feel feathers. I could feel the women pressing in. Shadow had been right.

"Stop her!" she screamed.

Pain erupted across my head. I gasped, but in that moment everything was gone. My wings, Link, Shadow, Amanda, even the harsh grasp of the Gerudo. All there became of me was blackness where not even thought could reach me.

_It's dangerous not knowing your place, _said a voice. _Very dangerous._

I awoke with my head thrumming with pain and a distinct sense of loss, though I couldn't remember at first why I felt so. Then I remembered Shadow and earnestly began to cry, not even bothering to open my eyes. I could still feel the blindfold. Cold stone pressed against my body, and metal manacles clamped to my wrists and ankles. I could hear nothing but a distant drip of water and my own sobbing. I could feel no wings, no feathers, and no hope.

It was hard to think. My thoughts felt sluggish and it was hard to move from one single topic to the next. This left me alone with the demise of Shadow with no quick thought to comfort me. I could hardly even move, for my limbs must have been filled with sand. All I could do was hurt and ache with my own failure.

_I must be drugged,_ floated through my mind. It felt like it took a lifetime to come to that conclusion. _Drugged, or sedated, so I can't imagine myself free._

Link. Where was he? And Amanda? Though I was blind and trapped, I could somehow sense that I was completely and utterly alone, wherever this was. Link stood no chance with the Amanda-empowered Ganon. Who knew what he had forced Amanda to believe himself into? And it was Miyamoto's wish that he die and Hyrule be drowned. And here I was, barely able to make out a single thought, let alone imagine. I could nearly be at the edge of dreamless sleep. If only I could stop crying, but I had no strength to do so.

Look at me. How pathetic I was. Laying on a floor, crying. I remembered how I had merely let the Gerudo capture me and cried all the harder for shame. Amanda at least had fought back, though she knew she had no chance. But that was just Amanda. She was brave and defiant. I was meek, cowardly, uncertain…and selfish, for now the memories were slowly, ever so slowly trickling in. When I had pushed Link away it wasn't for him that I did, but for myself. I hadn't even thought about what I was doing to him. If I had just fought back sooner, if I had just imagined quicker or told Amanda something to believe, Shadow wouldn't be…and Link wouldn't be…

And now where was Amanda?

I cried. The dark pit I found myself had no hope for light. I was pathetic. I was weak. I was cowardly. I was useless, powerless, hopeless, and selfish. Why was I the one to be brought here to save Hyrule? Amanda would've been a perfect choice. If there had to be two of us, why was I the one to be chosen for the second half? Why was pitiful, stupid I chosen to save this world? For surly that could be the only reason our storyteller brought us here. And even more, why did Link choose me to kiss?

In my senseless state I lethargically remembered his kiss, only able to comprehend one sense at a time. His warmth. That piney smell. The way his fingers played through my hair. How he had kissed my forehead and the warmth had felt good against the soreness. It meant he felt sorry that I had swam into a tree. How stupid was that! And still he was murmuring my name in the dark.

Despair swallowed me like an ocean. I was sinking, and sinking was calming. The dripping water became all that I knew, and behind the blindfold I eventually forgot I had eyes. Drip. Drip. Drip. Link. Shadow. Amanda. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you got me as a help. Drip. Drip. Zelda. Tetra. I'm so sorry I won't be able to tell you a better story. I'm sorry I distracted Link from caring for you. Drip. Drip. Drip. Cheyenne, Mother, Michael, what would you think of me now?

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drip…


	35. A Castle in the Sky

**Episode 35**

I had almost given up on remembering who I was. My mind lay in a pool devoid of thought. Now and then an image would move across my mind and I'd briefly remember it. The sunset over the royal gardens behind a black Gerudo, who watched me with mirth dancing in her eyes. Then the bush forest behind the middle school with the sun blazing so bright the ground burned white. I saw curtains of rain. I saw Link's stormy grey-blue eyes, wild like a feral wolf, and lingered. But my mind couldn't focus and soon wandered to Link standing in the rain above a graveyard being washed away, his face tilted up towards the clouds.

_Oh, Hyrule…_

Time must have passed and the drug couldn't last forever. It didn't like going without a fight, however, and the moment the images formed into sounds and thoughts and I once again became reacquainted with reality, my head burst with pain. My body trembled as though with a high fever and I could hear the iron chains cackling on the floor. A fever would have been better, though, for now my mind was free to return to my agony.

It was my fault Shadow was dead. It would be my fault now if Hyrule died. And I had never told Link I loved him, for I had refused to acknowledge that I did. Selfish. Cowardly. Pathetic. The words echoed about my head and I cried out in physical, mental, and emotional pain. I could feel the warm tears on my face turning cold in the chilly darkness. I cried out in the darkness for, what? I didn't know. It seemed as though the world were dying and taking me with it out of revenge. Soon my muscles felt as though they were tearing at each other from the violent tremors, yet they were still too weak to move me anywhere else than the cold floor. I couldn't even move to take off the blindfold. The weakness scared me most of all and I wept all the more.

_"There were bells, on the hills…"_

I choked on a sob, startled by the sound. Someone was…singing? I had been sure I was alone—starkly and nakedly alone.

_"But I never heard them ringing. No I never heard them at all…till there was you."_

I recognized my mother's song and instantly calmed, hiccupping and fragile. The voice was a beautiful, low tenor. A male voice. It was smooth as an instrument, rich as wind, and perfectly in tune. I had never heard such a voice, except perhaps in a recording, but even a recording couldn't do justice to a live voice. I felt warm, peaceful calm as they continued the song. It was by far not my mother's voice, nor her style, but it was still filled with that same, irrevocable love. My head pounded, but my trembling cooled now that I was relaxing. I fell to a gentle shiver and my pains began to cease a bit.

"_And there was music, and there were wonderful roses,"_ continued the voice, rising wonderfully. I clung to it.

What was this beautiful music? Though listening to it I felt that perhaps I was worth loving. If such a beautiful voice could sing for me, I had to be worth something. My mother's voice had been that of angels. She had almost allowed herself to be recruited to become a professional performer, but decided to be a mother instead. The opportunity never returned due to her age. But if something so beautiful could be given to me, perhaps I wasn't as worthless as I felt.

I mouthed along to the rest of the words, my thoughts slowly returning. My blindfold was warm and wet with tears.

"_…but I never heard it singing. No, I never heard it at all, till there was you."_

The silence still rung with the last note. It suddenly occurred to me that someone had to be in this room with me. But who? Who could be here that knew my mother's—

"Link?" the word came out as a rasp of air and I coughed instead. It hurt to do so. I tried again and his name came out as little more than a whisper.

"I…I thought that might help." I heard, almost too quiet for me to make out. I felt my heart jump within me. Link was here?

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the other side of the cell. I can't help you, though. I'm chained to a wall. I'm sorry I couldn't…you looked like you were in pain, and I couldn't reach, so I—I'm sorry if that was wrong of me."

"It's ok." I said. I was amazed he could hear me at all. Even my lungs seemed to be filled with lead. "Where you been?"

"I've been here the whole time, just knocked out. I'm surprised you're able to talk to me, you haven't been sounding good. Can you move yet?"

"No. Ganon?"

There was a hesitation. A trickle of fear returned through my jubilation.

"He's found Zelda. Lucky for us, he had just left when we came. He's going to get the triforce of wisdom. We were the ones who sort of led her out of her hiding place." I imagined Link hanging his head in despair. "We were…it's all coming apart now. And now I can't…"

I could feel his pain, for his pain was my own. I longed to reach for him, to hold him and kiss his face.

"Link?"

He didn't respond. I couldn't even hear his breathing. I grew a bit panicked. Was he unwell?

"Link?"

"Kara, can you focus? Can you do what you did in the windmill?" he was suddenly urgent, sorrow forgotten.

"Windmill? What did I do?"

"You were getting your wings back. They were like ghosts when the Gerudo knocked you out. Then they just vanished. But could you imagine yourself free? Or get the sword? This is important, we have to get out."

I could feel another sob building in my throat as I struggled to even move. "Link, I-I-I can't even move. How would a sword or wings help me now?"

"Then imagine yourself strong. Please, Kara."

I paused, my mind gathering something akin to normal speed. It made my head thump all the more, and I couldn't help but wince.

"Wait," I said, "where's Amanda?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that the Gerudo are awfully keen on keeping the two of you apart. Now concentrate. Quick."

Ha, quick. What a funny word. Even Link's talking seemed to be too fast for me to process. It took me a full minute before I could even do what he asked and concentrated. Strength. I tried to remember what it was like to move and leap and run and imagined that I could feel that light sensation. Slowly, ever so slowly, I slid my hand down and beneath me.

"That's it." said Link.

I could feel my arms strengthening. My mind kept its slow, drugged pace, but I could feel my aching muscles straining to work. I lifted myself up shakily and pulled my knees underneath me. I had to believe in myself. I had to imagine for myself as Shadow said, for that was the only story that Miyamoto could not affect. I reached for the blind fold and fumbled to take it off. The knot was impossible, and my fingers were too stiff and numb from lying on a cold stone floor.

There came a loud bang besides me. Startled beyond belief, I yelped, just to cry out again in pain as a claw like hand dug through my messy hair and yanked me back.

"I told you it was every three hours not four!" hissed a woman's voice.

"Get your hands off her!" cried Link with a flurry of chinking chains.

The metal fingers clamped about my throat and forced my jaws open. My head screamed and I gagged for breath. Before I could even register what they were doing, a liquid was poured down my throat. They were going to drown me! I flailed about pathetically, terror sending my blood on fire. Through the loud thumping of my ears I could hear Link threatening and snarling at the Gerudo. But by the time they had finished their force drowning of me I barely had the strength to hack out what had fallen into my lungs as the drug begun to take effect. A soothing coolness banished the pain in my head and I was falling. Cold stone against me filled my mind. Cool stone. Smooth floor. A distant clinking of chains.

The Gerudo were speaking, yet I couldn't comprehend their words. They were moving too fast—or I was moving too slow. But then the cold floor left me and I was rising to where I didn't know. I couldn't see. Had I ever had eyes? Or was there such a thing as seeing?

As I felt my body bob (my mind always catching up after it happened), I realized my chains were gone. Link. I had to get to Link now. But oddly enough, I couldn't move. For all I knew, these sounds, these feelings, were all that existed. But Link…I had to get to Link. I had to get to Link. An image of him passed through my mind, sitting high above me in a tree playing his ocarina. Yes, that man. I had brought this, I had to help. Help? What?

Bobbing. It was sort of nice just to hang here, all limp. My arm was swinging. Back, and forth, back and forth. Like a lullaby it slid around its socket of its own accord, back and forth.

There came a crashing sound, echoing across my mind and I began to fall. Falling, falling. Panic prickled my numbness, but then I landed on something hard. Stone. Cool stone. I was back, all was well, to the cool stone. Perhaps now I could sleep and drift and dream of Link.

Something was taken off my face. The blindfold. So I did have eyes?

"Kara."

I could feel my limbs jerk as I let my head fall towards my name. Something warm moved along my lips and suddenly a horrible, raw bitter explosion occurred in my mouth. It burned and I tried to cry out for someone to take it away, and too my surprise I found I had the strength to do so. Fire moved along my limbs and I flailed, trying to spit it out, but a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Swallow, damn it!"

I recognized that voice. With shivers of revulsion I swallowed and the hand released me to gag and fight for air. And, at long last, I opened my eyes.

His face was an exact mirror of Link's gone black and white. Dark eyes travelled along my face as long strands of damp, black hair clung to his cheeks. The pale lips smiled.

"Hello, honey."

The burning, tingling fire was just reaching my mind, clearing my thought. Next to him knelt Link. I had never before seen their faces next to each other up close. The similarities were remarkable. Stunning, even, though they were like night and day at the same time. Unlike Shadow, Link was full of color, with golden hair, blue eyes, and a face kissed by days in the sun.

"Shadow? You're…you're…"

"What? Did you think a bunch of bitches could kill me?" he smirked.

Then, without thinking, I smacked him across the face—hard. Link flinched, though tried not to appear too alarmed. He just seemed happy I was awake. Inwardly, I was satisfied that I had finally made it to him too, though I didn't know how long I had been drugged, it had felt like an eternity. I had to hold myself back from glomping him then and there.

"You worried me sick, you jerk!" I said.

To my surprise, he laughed, rubbing his cheek.

"Aw, you missed me. How sweet."

Glancing over his shoulder, Link said, "We're going to have to keep this reunion short. They're still looking for us."

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Oh…"

"It's okay," said Shadow, "they were feeding you on stupid juice. You'll be dumb for a while."

I smacked him again, this time on the arm, but couldn't help but smile. A great hole had mended itself inside me, though I hadn't forgotten the pain of failure or the experience of having lost him. I wasn't going to let it happen for real.

"What was that you gave me? It was horrible. I thought you were trying to kill me for a moment there."

"Nucker Root. Nabooru gave it to me before she sent me up here. Apparently she has spies among the Gerudo who've been working for Ganon." said Shadow.

As Link pulled me too my feet, I asked, quite surprised, "Nabooru?"

"Yeah. Apparently she wants to save the world. Who knew?"

I rolled my eyes and peeked behind the stone wall we were behind. Apparently they had taken refuge in a very short, deserted corridor off to the side of the lighted, larger hall. All I saw were stone arches, some gruesome, gargoyle statues, and a deep red carpet running along the hall. Your basic gothic castle set up. How quaint. Link pulled me back behind the wall.

"The guards were taking us to Ganon," he said, "then Shadow ambushed them and threw me my sword in its sheath so he didn't have to touch it. We were able to throw them off, grab you, and hide here till we could revive you. I'm guessing they've taken Amanda to him as well as Zelda, so our best bet may be to just go to him."

Shadow sidled to the other side of me. "This is going to be awesome. We'll go in all bad ass, you'll imagine yourself as, I don't know, a dragon or something, flamethrower him, and we'll skewer him for dinner."

"Woa, woa, hold on there a second," a nasty jolt had occurred in every inch of me at the very mention of meeting Ganon, "A dragon? Shadow, all I've been able to do so far is give myself wings and a sword, and that was on _accident._ Almost everything I've done so far has been on accident."

"Well, let's hope you have some more accidents, shall we?" and he was very serious. I scowled.

"How are you even alive anyways? Last thing I heard, you were…" I trailed off, unsure if I wanted to describe the sound that had scarred me for life. Shadow gestured to Link.

"He dropped his pouch in the struggle. While I was laying there, bleeding and dying and all that, I reached in and happened to take out a fairy in a bottle. The fairy came out, instantly recognized I needed help, and healed me. Then it just—poof!—turned into all this colorful stuff that I put back into the bottle."

There was a huff besides me and I saw Link giving Shadow what I could only call a 'what-the' look. I could understand. There was only one fairy in Link's bag that I knew of, and it was Navi. Link hadn't even had the chance to talk to his friend again before she used up her life-force to save Shadow. Though I was grateful that Shadow was alive (strangely enough, for the guy was a jerk also), I felt conflicted in the sacrifice taken. How long would Link have to wait now for Navi to be reborn? And would she even remember him? While I thought about this, Shadow handed over said pouch to Link, not bothering to thank him. Link said nothing as he received his pouch, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Kay, so where's Ganon?" I asked.

"Shh! Guard."

We all ducked behind the nearest statue. Eventually I head the gentle tapings of feet walk past us.

"I love that we're just so eager to run off to Ganondorf." I added sarcastically.

"Oh, very." said Shadow. Link waved us quiet. I suddenly realized how close I was to him and commanded myself not to think about it. This wasn't the time to make up for anything, especially with Shadow here.

When the hall fell quiet and Link was satisfied with its emptiness, he gestured us forward, hitching on his shield that had been leaning against the wall. Though I followed, Shadow stayed behind, watching us with amusement. We turned back to him annoyed.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Link.

"Where are you going? Because I'm pretty sure you don't know where king Red Beard is."

Link made a noise of annoyance. "And are you saying you know?"

Smiling, he leaned back and acted as though to pick his fingernails, an extremely aggravating action considering the dangerous situation we were in.

"I was just going to say," he said, "did you know we're in a castle in the sky? Above the storm? Clever, really, if you think about it. What's the safest place from a Hyrule flooding then in the sky? No wonder no one could figure out where he was."

We stared. Then, because we were standing like naked ducks on the edge of the hall, we scuttled back. Neither of us bothered to ask how this could be. We were pass that stage. He seemed pleased with our reactions, though, and continued.

"So, since miss Kara here has gotten her brains back and has a knack with wings, I was thinking it would be much easier just to fly to the top of the castle, because Ganon," he sighed as though fondly exasperated at the silly habits of a five year old, "you know how he loves to be at topmost room in the tallest tower. Poor damsel."

I exchanged glances with Link.

"Your missing one fact, Shadow." said Link.

"And that would be?"

"Only I can 'grow' wings." I said. "How am I going to carry both of you let alone myself?"

At this, Shadow switched from jovial to mad faster than lightning. The change was so quick I found myself drawing back, astonished.

"What the hell, Kara, what do you not get about unlimited creation? Why don't you just imagine that you can lift us? But wait! You're still on stupid juice—excuse me."

We were so use to Shadow's insults—I in particular was also use to these bipolar switches of Link's and his—that Link and I just blinked at him, half amazed by the prospect of what he had mentioned and how easy he made it sound. Shadow quickly grew impatient with our gawking and kicked off from the statue, glaring at us.

"Well? Get a move on with it!" he turned his attention to the corridor, searching up and down it with his black eyes. "Now, where's a window?"


	36. Lady of the Glass

**Episode 36**

The window he found was just in the room across from us. It looked to be some sort of bedroom with a small balcony that barely had enough space for two people to stand side by side. Outside I could see nothing but blue and the sight amazed me. I had not seen clear blue sky in so long. Shadow turned on the balcony, thumb to his chin.

"This will do," he looked to me and frowned. "Come on, Kara, where are your wings? You do want to save Amanda, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but—" but I was terrified. Though I was partially curious to see if I could recall my wings, I wasn't ready to jump out of a window above a raging storm WITH a full grown man dangling from my arms. And I was defiantly not ready to jump out carrying two full grown men.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I found Link smiling at me encouragingly. My heart sped up at the sight.

"Don't worry, Kara. If it helps we'll only go one at a time, kay?"

Still… "Why don't we just let ourselves be captured by the Gerudo? Won't they just take us to Ganon anyways?"

"Probably, but then again I'm suppose to be dead." said Shadow.

"How about just Link and I go then?"

"And have them drug you again?"

"I could pretend…" I said in a small voice.

"And where would I go? What if I got lost in this hellish maze?"

Getting frustrated with him, I stomped my foot and jerked my shoulder out of Link's reach. "Stop being so pushy! You just want me to sprout wings like some freak show! It would be much easier to be captured and you know it!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "No, this is also a lot faster. If Ganon gets Zelda's triforce of wisdom she might be injured, or worse, dead, and we don't even know what he has planned with Amanda. We're sort of in a rush."

Link nodded hesitantly, "He's right, Kara. If you can, flying would be the quickest way, especially since we don't know this castle. I'm sorry. Also, I don't trust those Gerudo to be so easy going on us."

A rush. Yeah, that was going to help me imagine everything just fine. Suddenly all I wanted to do was bang my head against the wall and cry. This would be like skydiving without a parachute. There was a reason I never put skydiving on my bucket list. Besides that I wasn't even sure if I could even remember how to fly, let alone carrying around a Link.

Both of them watched me, waiting, and in Shadow's case making huffing noises of impatience. Deciding it was now or never, I closed my eyes and remembered the feel of wings. I remembered how it was to stretch those huge muscles and to feel every feather. Then I imagined I could feel them again, reaching and reaching outwards and sensing every joint. I could feel my back heaving and, in a thrilling moment like unto birth, I flapped and could feel the air beneath them. Quivering with anticipation, I opened my eyes. To my great astonishment there they were, long and beautiful and brown, gently flapping at the air. Link had dived out of the way as they grew and now stood by Shadow near the porch with mouth open in wonder and awe. I folded them in awkwardly, touching the soft feathers and glowing with a sense of accomplishment. I did it. I really could do it. It wasn't just some crap Shadow had been feeding me.

"Amazing," murmured Link.

"See? Was that so hard? Technically, they were there the whole time. You just let Miyamoto make you believe you didn't have them. Reality," and at this he tapped his forehead, "is all about perception."

"Okay fine, so I have wings now again, can I still just take one person at a time?" The urge to bash my head and wail in dismay still hadn't left me. Shadow scowled and shook his head.

"We don't have enough time! Now stop being such a baby and just believe in yourself, will you?"

Link's eyebrows lowered anxiously. "Perhaps you shouldn't push her. I mean, I've never seen her use her imagination so intentionally like this before either."

At this, Shadow threw his arms into the air in exasperation. "Damn it, just get out there already! We're running out of time!"

Flustered, I floundered towards the balcony, feeling oddly unbalanced with so much weight on my back. The balcony felt miniscule now with my enlarged mass and over the railing I could see the swirling vortex of clouds below, looking oddly peaceful in their creamy, stormy currents. So we really were in the sky. I longed to scamper off this flimsy platform and back into the room, but I turned, reaching my arms out and eyes clenched shut as I trembled with fear.

"Okay, okay, grab on. Everyone aboard the Kara airlines." I said, and even my sarcastic comment landed dead on the floor as my voice shook. Link's hand took my right, and I knew it was his because it was warm, and Shadow's cold one took my left. I stepped up onto the low railing, feeling terrified tears well up in my eyes.

"Now remember, Kara," I heard Shadow saying, "don't think about how heavy we are. Just imagine you have the ability to carry us."

"But how do I imagine that?" I almost wailed, "I don't even know how that should feel!"

"Don't be so afraid."

"_Don't be so afraid!_" I squeaked, wondering how the heck I couldn't be afraid.

"Believe in yourself." He said calmly, as though just ushering me onto a pleasant car ride. "You can do it."

"Yes, you can do it," said Link, but even his voice was shaking and this terrified me even more. The only one who seemed to be confident in this plan was Shadow.

"Now, on the count of three," they stepped up beside me on the platform. Link's hand had already begun to sweat in mine. I prayed to whatever gods were out there that he wouldn't slip. I wind picked up behind us, cold as ice and spraying goose bumps all over my bare arms and legs.

"One," Oh please God no.

"Two," I spread out my wings, my weakening knees threatening my balance.

"This is the most moronic, suicidal thing I've ever done." Link said, and I inwardly agreed whole-heartedly, my eyes still clenched shut.

"Three!"

Shadow and Link jumped off the balcony, taking me with them.

And we were falling.

I flapped desperately, my stomach instantly flying to my mouth in a great broken gasp of a scream, but we kept falling. My back instantly began to protest in pain as I furiously beat at the air. I opened my eyes just to see the great castle flying away from us, with its great towers and majestic battlements of black obsidian. The sun blazed hot and oblivious above us.

"Come on, Kara!" I heard Shadow shout, "Think!"

I clenched my eyes shut again, imaging the wind catching me—of lightness—of air and flight and soaring—adrenalin and fear sending my mind frantically searching for that power of potential I had felt when calling for Epona. In a sudden rush I felt a string of it and mentally reached out, holding that feeling of lightness and strength.

My wings abruptly caught and we began to slow down. The weight of the Links on each arm began to pull and I cried out in pain as my shoulders popped and my arms felt ripped out of their sockets.

"Strength, Kara!" This time it was Link. "Remember in the cell! Be strong!"

Easy for you to say, I thought, but I remembered. The pain eased and my muscles were no longer overwhelmed, but strained.

And miraculously, honestly, and wondrously, we began to rise. My great wings pumped, fighting for the top of the castle. Shadow pointed towards the highest tower which had its top floor surrounded in stained glass windows and I rose too it, weaving in-between other towers. Fanged statues of monsters watched us and, out of the corner of my sight, I thought I saw their faces following us.

"Almost there, Kara, just hang on!"

I could feel Link's hand slipping. The moment he noticed it as well, however, he reached up and grasped my wrist with his other hand. Shadow, on the other hand, was as cool as the wind carrying us and as dry-hand as he had been before. As the tower came nearer and nearer and my back grew more and more in pain, it occurred to me there were windows all up and down the tower, but none were open.

"How are we going to get in there!" I gasped. I hardly had any air to spare for talking.

"Hero, get that Master stick of yours out. Kara, keep flying for those big windows at the top."

"What! We're just going to smash through! That can't be anywhere as easy as they make it look in the movies!" I heard a shink of metal as they both carefully drew out their swords away from my beating wings.

"Apparently." said Link.

This just kept getting more and more insane.

"But swords can't do anything like—"

"When I say so, Kara," broke in Link, "I need you to swing us at the window."

My voice had now reached its optimal high octave. "You mean you want me to drop you!"

"We're getting there! Get ready Kara!"

"But-but-but—"

The curved wall of colored glass was just above us. I could almost make out pictures and scenes made out in the glass, but before I could get a better look we were at it and Link was shouting "Now!"

It was easier than I thought. I swung them back, then let their combined weight fling them forward, swords held before them like javelins. There was a great and mighty crash and they had vanished inside, a section of the beautiful wall falling down the tower's side. I flew in after them, desperate to land and also moving forward before fear could immobilize me once more. I drew my wings in close to fit in and dropped onto the ground below as I lost lift. Glass pricked and cut me. I then finally came to a blessed stop, tangled in a mess of feathers, skirt, and hair. For a moment I just sat there scrunched on my shoulders, dazed, and seeing nothing but my own feathers. Every muscle ached beyond belief, especially my abused and overworked back where my wings held to.

"Ow…"

"Kara? You all right?"

But wait a second…I sat up, digging my way through my tangled wings. Wasn't there suppose to be, like, evil laughter or damsel's in distress screaming or something? In a scattered rainbow of glass, I sat staring out at the empty room. Wind blew in through the broken glass. The entire circular walls of it were made of stained glass, and the floor was an ocean of color as the sun shone through the it. I looked up to see the tower roof peeking high above us. The size of the room was remarkable, however, and I stood up to walk around it, wiping strips of my still damp dress over several cuts. Shadow and Link stood up as well, holding tight to their swords and taking in the beautiful room.

"It's not like anything I've ever seen before." said Link.

I was trying to make out the scenes splayed all across the room. It was awfully familiar. Then I noticed the muddy green color of a river and stopped. It was surrounded by turquoise, green, and grey trees that had the bushy characteristics of desert trees. The Bush Forest! Yet it was unrecognizable by the mountains framing it, nearly neon in their bright colors against the electric blue sky. Yet it was the bush forest, and in its new state it was artistically beautiful, yet unreal and lacking the quiet spirit of the desert that I loved. But how was a scene like this in Ganon's castle?

An uneasy feeling began to grow in the back of my mind as I began to recognize the scenes one after the other. The next was more of the desert, yet impossible full of bright colors and life. The more I moved along, the more the desert became unrecognizable, filling with bursts of green and purples, sprayed with clouds, sunsets, lush trees and rivers coursing down the hills. The strangest thing was, however, were the only two people in the entire display and we had flown right through their faces. Their hands and legs remained. One was pale, the other was dark. As my eyes finally turned onto it, the glass on the floor quivered and flew back into place in a shower of glittering jewels. Shadow and Link leapt back, startled by the sudden whirlwind of color. The torsos and faces of the two people, who were towering giants compared to us, slowly began to reform.

"Is that…?" started Shadow.

"I think it is." said Link.

I, however, was not looking at the tall, dark skinned man that they were preoccupied with. My eyes were for the blond girl who was forming next to him, holding his hand.

"Amanda?"

The likeness in the glass portrait was an extraordinary. She wore clothes much like a Gerudo, with green pantaloons and chest wrap. A grand flowing veil hung down behind her in flowing drapes, latched onto an intricate gold necklace about her neck and bracelets along her arms. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, and strands of her strait blond hair hugged around her face. As we watched the portrait, transfixed, the people began to move. Amanda turned her face to the dark skinned man, smiling, but his eyes glared down at us, ferocious, powerful, and full of some poorly hidden hatred. His hair had the same Gerudo orange-red hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in a strange, light black armor, with a flowing cape back-dropping him. He began stepping towards us.

Link jumped back to my side, stepping in front of me.

"What kind of enchantment is this?" he asked. As the couple walked towards us they began to grow smaller and smaller till at long last they were life-sized. I blinked and, somehow, they were there, standing in front of us, very alive and no longer made of glass. Amanda's eyes were twinkling as she held to the hand of what could be none other than Ganondorf.

Shadow quickly rallied about me as well, sword and shield raised besides Link, an exact mirror of him. Ganon chuckled at this.

"No need. If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't even have the time to lift those pathetic weapons of yours." As he said this, he lifted up his fist. On the back glowed an outline of the triforce. Two pieces of it were filled and glowing bright.

"Where's Zelda!" shouted Link, brandishing the Master Sword. "I warn you, if she's dead—"

"Amanda," I said, speaking as though in a dream, "why are you dressed like that, and standing there…" I couldn't bring myself to mention my best friend holding the hand of the King of Evil like he was some boyfriend she met on the playground.

She smiled, however, and swung their jointed hands.

"Kara! Oh, I'm excited that you've finally made it. Now I can explain it all. It will be so exciting!"

I couldn't help but stare. Her bubbly happiness was just so out of place next to the aura of darkness Ganon was obviously putting off. It came off of the very way he stood: strait back, feet planted firmly on the ground, and head thrown back so he could look contemptuously down at us. This had to be some terrible joke. That couldn't be Amanda. I mean, she never got into the Legend of Zelda as much as I did, but she still knew who Ganondorf was. And even though his skin wasn't acid green like the game depicted, it was still obvious! So obvious! The heavy red eyebrows, the malicious smirk, the height—all of it!

` "Mandy," everything seemed so disjointed, "where's Zelda?"

Unlike Ganon, who merely chuckled at the question, Amanda answered it happily. "Oh, the Princess? She's back in the glass. Do you like it? I made it myself."

"You made—what?" I took a retake of the glass. "How did you—Amanda, you made magical glass?"

"Glass is my specialty. All of us storytellers have specialties." She smiled at my wings. "I think wings just might be yours."

"Specialty? Amanda, how do you know this?"

She shrugged. "When the Happy Mask Salesman—or, Miyamoto, as you call him—came to visit us to try and convince us to stop the rain. He threatened us with his specialty, which is where I learned what a specialty is. I think his was heroes…oh yes, he was threatening us with his heroes. Funny, really. Like Link or his reflection could stand a chance against us." She looked up fondly at Ganon, who choose this time to look back at her and give her a charming smile in return. It startled me to realize that Ganon wasn't half that bad looking. I didn't like it at all. This made no sense. Amanda wasn't sounding like herself. Good goddesses, she wasn't _being_ herself.

An inky black dread was sinking into my veins by the time Shadow spoke.

"Wait, you caused the rain?"

"Of course!"

It just wasn't clicking. My mind was whirling around in utter confusion. But Miyamoto had said—everything had said—

"Dear, may I continue my work?" asked Ganon in his low, rich voice. His greedy eyes were on Link. I could just see the faint glow of Link's own triforce on the back of his hand as it resonated with the other two. Link snarled, deepening his stance.

"We have to talk to Kara, first," she said, patting his arm, "if we can convince her it will be a lot easier. She'll defend them now if you attack."

"Yes, but you…"

"I know."

I felt sick.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled Link. Shadow watched on cautiously, his eyes darting about as though searching for clues or a weak point. He licked his lips nervously.

"The meaning?" Amanda clapped her hands together. "It's the dawn of a new world. Our world! And you, Kara, are going to help us create it. Soon the rains will wash this all away for a clean plate for us. And with the triforce together once more, not even Miyamoto can stop us."


	37. Battle of the Gods

**Episode 37**

"You're joking." I said. Point blank, she had to be joking. This made absolutely no sense, and I wasn't going to accept it. "That, or you're wearing some sort of enchanted, mind-control necklace thingy."

She laughed. "Oh, Kara, you're funny."

"I don't see anything funny about this." snapped Shadow. "You're a bunch of damn liars! How could you have brought about the rain? Or even this castle? Miyamoto has control over this story, not you."

"Is that what you believe? I'm sorry to tell you, Dark Link, but I've gotten the better of Miyamoto more than once all ready. He should have never made that little hole for me in attempts to draw me into his story. 'Whatever you believe', really quite stupid, especially with someone who wasn't his character." I didn't like how she leaned from one side to the other as she talked. It was unlike her, and yet at the same time it was like her. She was being honest.

"But…but…but he said that this was the natural course of the story. That I couldn't do anything. He said he had control, he never said anything about you, he said…" I trailed off, my mind whirling around in too many circles to make clear sense of myself anymore. Ganon's eyes flickered from Link to me. He hardly even considered the dark young man next to us.

"Whatever he told you, he lied." he said, smirking.

"Why the heck would he have reason to lie?" I asked.

"How should I know?" said Amanda. "But forget about it, Kara. Look around you. Look at what we could do! I'm planning for how our world will be like." She stepped in front of Ganon and twirled on the spot. "What do you think? It would be just like home."

"But it wouldn't be home." I said softly. "Amanda, what are you doing? Why are you with Ganondorf? Don't you know who he is?"

Her happy face turned defensive in a flash, her wide blue eyes tightening to slits. "Don't be so judgmental, Kara. All you know of him is a few lines and pixels in a videogame."

"But Mandy—"

"Don't start with me, Kara! I know more of him than you could ever dream of. I've seen his past, his heart, his ambitions, and you Kara should be more careful in how you label him, for he's not as different from us as you may think."

I snorted. I couldn't help it, taking in the towering, exotic sorcerer before me. "Totally. We're practically twins."

Amanda frowned. "I'm serious, Kara. Don't you remember what you were telling me in the windmill? How you felt like you could never belong? Like we'd never be accepted or find a place here? Well you're right. We were never meant to be here. But with our powers, Kara, this could be a blessing rather than a curse. We could be gods! We could create anything we want!" she began to grow giddy again. "All those stories and games of pretend we played in the Bush Forest could be all real! Our dreams could come true! Maybe this is the luck our storyteller wanted for us."

"And where does mister Dark Lord come in?" I asked, sarcasm being my only defense against such confusion.

"I do not belong as well." the sound of his voice startled me. I had been solely focused on Amanda and the fact that Ganondorf himself was now talking to me sucked away any bravery I had. He looked sympathetic, however, almost understanding and charming. "My dream is the same as yours, and I too only wish to belong, to create, and to live."

"Shut it, Ganon! Don't you dare say another word to her!" shouted Link, stepping in front of me and whipping the Master Sword in between us. Ganon glared at him. He clenched his large fists. I heard his knuckles crack.

"Ah, you…" he said, "yes, I have a bone to pick with you, boy." He took a step forward. I caught a faint pulse of energy radiating off of his hand, looking like heat waves.

A great horror welled within me and I shoved Link aside, spreading my long wings across both him and Shadow, staring Ganon in the eye. My knees were trembling. I had barely an inkling of how to use my own power, and the time between Ganon's killing blow and my own realization of it would not be nearly enough time to figure it out. For all I knew, there was nothing more to figure out of my creative abilities. But I couldn't let them get hurt and not do something; I couldn't let them die—not again. I couldn't stand by and watch without at least trying. I wouldn't be able to survive that.

Ganon sneered down at me. "I don't have to be your enemy, girl. Step aside."

"I told you," said Amanda.

Ganon ignored her, coming down on me. "I could kill you. Right here. Right now." He lifted his hand.

And I knew he could.

"Kara!" cried Link right as Amanda shouted, "Stop!"

Ganondorf turned to her, annoyed.

"Sweet, I cannot tell you how long I have waited in that hell of a realm for this."

"I know," Amanda took his hand, and I was surprised that she was not burned by the waves of heat coming off of it, "but it will be easier—we've talked about this."

It was like they were some sick example of a married couple. I shook my head, wanting to barf or squeal in revulsion.

"Nasty." I heard Shadow mutter. So I wasn't the only one.

Amanda came towards me now, arms held out. "Kara, don't be stupid. You never belonged with them anyways. Everyone's rejected you, even if you only wanted to help. Just come with me and let'."

"But what about the people of Hyrule?" I asked, getting strangely more alarmed as Amanda got closer. How could I be afraid of her very touch? Why was I so afraid? "And Link? Shadow? Won't they die?"

"They don't have to." she preened. "They can be a part of our new world, if you want."

At this I paused. If they weren't going to die, what was the use of fighting? If Amanda was just planning on opening up a different landscape for us to mold—to allow more room for our powers to grow—was this really bad? But then I considered Ganon and the murderous gleam in his eyes as he looked at Link. No. No, they would not be allowed to live. Link nor Shadow. Then my thoughts turned to the people who had escaped up the canyon to higher grounds in the mountains. Who knew how many people would die in the flashfloods there?

I kept my wings up, my resolve deepening.

"Come on, Kara. What's stopping you?" said Amanda, and her hands finally touched my shoulders. I did not quail, however. "What we are doing isn't bad."

"It's wrong." I said.

"Why?"

"This place isn't ours to change. It isn't our home to warp, and people have already died in the process. And I'm sorry, but your boyfriend isn't going to allow my friends to live."

Amanda's expression darkened and her hands slid off of me.

"But who made those rules? Kara, they're just characters—"

"Then that means Ganon is just a character as well."

At this my friend actually snarled, raising her arms in front of Ganon much like I now held my wings in front of the Links. "What do you suppose we do then, huh? Huh Kara? Wander around this world like the freaks we are! Never taking the opportunity of the powers that have been given to us, but be treated for the rest of our lives like witches or demons because of them? Or be plagued by people who want us to change their reality? Never to trust friends? Never to trust love? Because they may just be there just to have their wishes granted? To not be _real?_"

I faltered, a terrible, almost painful tremor of uncertainty breaking down my frame. My wings crumpled. This is why I had been afraid of her.

"I don't know about you, Kara," she seethed, "but I want to have a life, and I'm not going to wait for it to be given to me."

"Amanda," I said weakly. "Amanda, this isn't like you. You weren't like this in the windmill or in the Gerudo Fortress. What happened?"

Something changed in her expression and she stepped back, hugging herself. Her face turned to Ganon, who chose this moment to give her another charming smile, in which she took comfort in.

"I made up my mind. I meant to tell you, Amanda, but then the Gerudo came and Ganon…" she shook her head. "But that doesn't matter, now. Kara, please, won't you just stay with me? Won't you come create a new home with us? All you have to do is step aside."

"And why? Why the heck do you need Link if you're supposedly all powerful?"

"Because Miyamoto isn't an idiot, Kara. We've done the first steps, but the only way to truly make our own world now is to play by his rules and use the wish of the triforce. You should know this, Kara. You were always the Zelda buff."

And then I finally met her eye, a great sadness cracking at my heart. "And you were always the brave one, the noble one, and the one who was the most passionate about doing what's right."

"And what is right?" she asked harshly.

"You know what is."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, stepping behind Ganon and allowing him to move forward. I raised my wings once more, trying to remember what it had felt like to hold the beautiful turquoise sword that could cut through stone.

"Reality is what you perceive." she said. "I'm taking it I cannot move you then?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." And I really was. More sorry then I ever had been in my life, and more uncertain as well. The shake of my head had seemed like my death sentence. Ganon was descending upon me, both his hands wavering with heat now and beginning to glow. He was wearing a smile that put Miyamoto's creepiest grin to shame. Fear threatened to take me down at the sight. I was not Link. I was not Amanda. Therefore, I was not brave, and I knew that.

Link attempted to push past me. "Kara, step aside."

"No."

"Don't be an idiot," he said.

Ganon stood before me now. He dwarfed me with his sheer bulk. Forget about magic, the man could easily just strangle me to death. I felt my breath catch in my throat, now clenching my hand frantically for my sword. Where was it?

"Amanda," I said, "Amanda, aren't you going to—"

Ganon's hand came down. Link shoved me aside, swinging his sword up. With a burst of bright sparks his blade dispelled the blast. The second spell, however, threw him aside and he skidded across the floor, lines of magic electricity seizing up his body.

"Link!"

Shadow yanked me out of the way of Ganon's fist. It landed on his shield with a resounding clang.

`` "Move!" he yelled.

I glided to Link, who was struggling to his feet and choking in pain. Shadow flew by as I met him, slamming into the now very solid glass wall. He slid down with a groan. Before I had time to fully comprehend this, a fist wrapped about my throat, crushing my windpipe.

Ganondorf lifted me off of the ground before him. With one hand I scratched uselessly at his fingers, still grasping for my imaginary sword with the other.

"Stay out of the way, girl!" he snarled.

And then I finally felt it. With a heave I swung the sword up and down upon his wrist. I was not ready for the spurt of blood as his hand was sliced clean off. It splattered upon me as I fell, Ganon roaring in more anger than pain. I didn't stop there, frantically swinging my sword—but he kicked me away before I could even touch him. I could see stars, though clung to my sword. I couldn't breathe right. He must've broken at least a few of my ribs.

Amanda was screaming. "No! Don't touch him!"

And then she was stomping across the room to me, her veil billowing about her by some unseen power. Her eyes were blazing.

"All you had to do was step aside! Why do you have to be so _difficul_t!"

As she walked her skin began to gleam and grow smooth. I scrambled to my feet, clutching my side in pain and holding my wings out in caution.

"Didn't _you _just see him try to kill _me?"_ I said.

But now her skin had turned glassy. In fact, as she drew ever nearer, raising her hand before her, I could see it wasn't her skin changing, but a new skin of glass growing over it. Even as I watched it grew past her hand into a long, sharp prick.

I flapped away just in time as she sliced where I stood.

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING!"

"I should ask you the same!" she screamed, and as she did the ground turned to glass beneath her.

Behind her, Link and Shadow were thrown across the room once more, writhing with Ganon's magic. Ganon was laughing, his arm trailing blood behind him. His other hand shone with the power of his triforce pieces.

"What is this reflection of yours, Hero? He's weaker than even you are!"

I leapt as Amanda sliced once more, skating across the glass like ice. She was fast, and even as I dodged the tip of her glass caught what was left of my skirt, ripping it up to my waist and pricking the skin. I flew high above to the rafters, high from her reach.

"Stop this! This is insane!" I cried, nearly wept. I had to get to Link and Shadow, I had to protect them. I couldn't waste time trying to fight my best friend.

That best friend rose to me on a tower of growing glass that moved like a wave. I dived and swept about the room, but I was losing space. My large wings could only do so much in the room given me. A great light distracted me and I turned to see Ganon's leftover hand glowing brightly with power, charging, his eyes towards the Links still trying to recover from the last blow. I dove, landing before them and raising my hands with only an inkling of what to do. He didn't hesitate, but flung the shower of lights, face wild with rage.

Instinctively, I pushed. Balls of power flew everywhere, crashing through the glass walls in a shower of jewels and punching holes through the ceiling. Patches of sunlight broke through the colorful light that filled the room.

"Kara! Look out!"

Amanda crashed into me with a ton of glass behind her. I was thrown into the air and out of the tower through the broken windows. For a brief moment I was staring up at the blinding blue sky with watering eyes. Then I turned and spread my wings just in time to save myself from being impaled by a tower. I eased to the side just to have Amanda crash down on my back. The roof knocked the air out of me and my sword went flying. A gargoyle stopped it from dropping off the edge.

"Kara, we don't have to do this." she said, landing with a clink of glass. All I could do in response was roll over and wheeze.

"I just didn't want you to hurt him. He's…precious to me. I can't allow that. And now he's maimed for life because of you! Why are you doing this, Kara? It doesn't make any sense! What has Hyrule ever done for you? What has Link ever done for you besides be a jerk? The sages themselves even told you to step aside or they'd lock you forever in hell. Why do you now defy us? Why do you even want to protect them?"

"Because," I gasped, "this is a world, these are people you are trying to erase. That isn't right. And Link…" and Link would want it. This was his world, his passion, all he fought for. I would give my life to protect that for him, even if I didn't know if it was right. But it _was_ the right thing to do. Stepping aside for Amanda and Ganon to drown Hyrule would be akin to murder, and there was no life or place in that. I struggled to my feet and looking Amanda in the eye. "I will protect Hyrule, even against you, Amanda."

Sun glinted off her glass blades dangerously and her eyes were narrowed in displeasure. "You know you can't fight me, Kara. I've got much more of a hold on my powers than you'll ever reach in your lifetime. All you've been able to get are a dumb pair of wings and a sword. What are you going to do, flap at me?"

She was right, and my fear of her grew. I had never been terrified of someone like Amanda. She was my comrade, my best friend, not a monster…but had she turned into one? Even as I thought this, thorns of glass began to grow along her arms, ripping through her veil and glinting in the sunlight like crystal and diamond. It was a terrible beauty.

I heard a cry of pain from a Link. My heart jolted. I couldn't be cowardly. I couldn't let my fear stop me now or he'd die. I had to get to Ganon.

"I don't care," I said, and for once my voice didn't shake, but resounded loud and clear, "as long as I'm here and alive, I will protect Hyrule."

The world changed. Potential flooded in around me as though some invisible damn had been lifted. I could feel it rippling and burning everything about me, filling me to the bursting point with that elated sensation of creation, of possibility, of power. I had only ever gotten an inkling of such a force when I had called Epona in the rain, and this amount made me gasp and fall to my knees. Even as I fell I could feel the very air bending to my will, lifting my wings of their own accord. Only one thing could have caused this.

Miyamoto had stepped aside for me.

The wind lifted me up into the air, swirling around me like a vortex. My sword zipped through the air to meet my hand and my torn and battered skirts whipped about me. Amanda leapt away on crystallized glass, shouting in surprise.

I flapped and flew like light, zooming back though the tower. The rush of wind swirled around me as I landed, tossing broken glass and wood around like paper. Before me stood Ganon, bleeding and angry before a battered pair of heroes, whose legs shook where they stood. They all turned to me as I rushed forward to Ganon, sword raised, wind roaring.

Amanda appeared before me, beating back my blade and fighting against the wind which whistled against her crystallized skin.

"Then as long as I live I shall protect my world!" she screeched, beating me back with a storm of shards. I dodged, speed pumping in through my veins the moment I thought of it. My own sword cut whatever glass Amanda brought up to meet it. She charged, I leapt, I flew, and she jumped after on a wave of glass shards.

"Amanda, this is madness!" I cried. A shard found my arm, but I hardly felt the pain. My feathers carved the air and turned me on the merest thought. I reached for the tower ceiling, mentally wrenching them apart for room and the enormous roof went flying with an almighty crunch of plaster. The sky was open to me now and I shot up like a bullet.

Behind me, Ganon and the Links stopped to stare with mouths held open. Link recovered first, rushing forth with his Master Sword glowing to land a blow on Ganon, who roared and beat him aside just to be attacked by Shadow on the other side.

I reached for the sky as Amanda leapt after me, glass appearing wherever she stepped.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled, but she was upon me and once more slicing, creating a storm of knives around me as I flew away through the many towers of the castle. The shards bounced off as I instinctively shielded myself whenever I saw them coming. Yet everywhere I turned there she was, screeching and furious with glass knives flying from her fingertips. Each time she caught me by surprise another blade would find a piece of me: my leg, my arm, my waist, my cheek—

"Stop this!" I said.

"No!"

"But you're my friend!"

"_Isn't that what you're suppose to be?"_ and glass found an edge of my wing. I choked in pain. I couldn't keep flying away, I had to fight back. But Amanda—

And she was before me, raising a long needle of glass, grabbing for my feathers and dress.

I bashed her aside with my wing, reaching for the sky once more. Static crackled and out of nowhere came a flash of lightening. With it came an earth shattering roar of sound and Amanda was falling, falling, falling. Horror flushed my mind as I dove, reaching for her and weeping. Why had I done that? But it was in the rush of the moment—I wasn't expecting it to be so affective—what if I killed her?

A glass arrow shut up towards me, running itself through my left wing. I cried out, crashing into a roof. Amanda caught onto a gargoyle with inhuman strength, heaving herself up and prowling towards me, twitching, her glass skin charred black.

"You cannot destroy me so easily," she growled, stumbling, but still moving forward, "I have better reflexes than you—I can imagine the pain and wounds gone the moment you give them to me. I doubt the same as you. Can you even remember what it feels like not to have the wound?"

I cried as I cradled my wing, aching and breaking all over. And she was right. I struggled to remember but the pain was blinding me, washing away any imagination I had. I had never felt so battered in my life. My dress was covered with blood. My mind was floating.

Amanda stood above me, glorious in her glimmering armor. She lifted her glass sword to my chest. I clenched the handle of my own blade.

"Don't do this, Amanda," I begged,

"Will you not stand in Ganon's way then?"

"I can't—"

"You can't what, Kara? YOU CAN'T WHAT?"

I heaved for breath, willing myself not to faint as I carefully felt out the tower roof's edge.

"I can't step aside."

The glass blade jutted back for the strike. I leapt backwards, freefalling off of the roof. The wind came forth from below, coddling my injured wing and lifting me back up to the topless tower, where Ganon battled the Links in a whirling show of lights and flashing swords. I could hear the clinking of Amanda as she gave chase.

I dropped into the battle just to stop Ganon from unleashing another wave of evil magic. Shadow lay on the ground a distance away, unmoving. I forced myself not to think about it as Link beat back another spell.

"Kara, she's coming down!" he said, pushing me aside and lifting his shield to Amanda.

"No!" I cried, sweeping Ganon aside with a heave of a gust just for a moment as Amanda shot down a cascade of blades. They tinkled against Link's shield like a bell, yet I could hear his shout of surprise as several others found their mark.

"Link! No! Link!" I scrabbled to his side as he collapsed, bleeding. He looked up at me with dazed eyes that look just as light headed as I felt. Ganon laughed as he stepped up to me, ripping a strip of his cloak off to wrap about his bleeding stump. Amanda landed next to him. Her glassy skin had lost its burnt hue.

As though time were slowing down I took in what was happening: Shadow laying a ways away, unconscious or worse; Link laying in my arms, cut and blood pouring from several wounds; my own arms holding him were drenched with blotchy scarlet, and my legs suddenly refused to stand up. I looked up to the couple glaring down at me.

"Give up, Kara," said Amanda, "even if you do remember to heal yourself, I'll still be quicker than you."

I tried, I thought as hard as I could, but a tunnel was appearing in my vision. I felt queasy, dizzy—I had lost too much blood flying away from Amanda. If only I had just attacked instead of run. If only I had no inhibitions. If only I had not been such a coward. Even after Miyamoto had stepped aside I was still helpless. I wasn't a fighter. My sword slipped from my fingers.

This had to be a nightmare. A horrible, terrible nightmare.

"Sages," I whispered, letting my weak neck give in and throwing my head back. "sages, if you are watching, please, know this is not your goddesses who bring this about. Please know it isn't natural. And please…help me."

"What are you muttering about?" asked Ganon, "Praying to the goddesses? No goddesses will help you now. You forget, but _I _am the power of the goddesses presently. Now move."

His last hand reached for Link. I hugged him tighter, bowing my head over him and with the last of my mental strength I imagined a shell of protection about us. Ganon roared in rage, beating upon my invisible shield. I could hear Amanda shouting at me again.

"Stop being so difficult, Kara! We can help you! Just let it go and stop clinging onto your stupid fantasies! Link doesn't matter, can't you see that?"

It was getting darker. Tears were filling in my eyes and dropping on Link's face.

"Kara," I felt his hand on my cheek, "Kara, I love you."

I fought the darkness back, forcing my thoughts through to imagine strength once more; the only other thing I knew how to do by instinct now.

"Sages!" I wailed, somehow just knowing they had to hear me, though afraid that they never would. "Hear me and come! Open the Sacred Realm! Open it now as you were planning on to me! Open it now and send in this evil for good! Please! This is not your goddesses will! Please, I beg of you! Or your world will die!"

There was a sound like unto the wind. For a moment, I thought the wind I had imagined to lift me here had kept going without my discretion. Then a great white light filled my vision, shining out like a second sun. Ganon and Amanda were turned black by the intensity of its shine. As they turned I heard a cry of alarm from Ganon. Amanda just looked on, puzzled.

"What is…?"

Six figures stepped out, each shining a different color of the rainbow. As they gathered they reached in through a piece of broken glass and lifted up another person, who also began to glow with a pure luminescence that nearly blended in completely with the new light.

"Hero," I heard, like a faint murmur on the breeze, "we need your strength just one last time."

His fingers tensed on my skin before sliding off. With all his effort he rolled onto his hands and knees, slowly rising. Ganon turned to stop him with a bellow but seemed momentarily unable to move in the blinding light. Amanda didn't bother, entranced by what was going on before her. The Master Sword glowed brightest of all as the Hero of Time swung it up from his side and lifted it high above his head. The Evil King struggled to move, his eyes popping, his mouth open wide in a long howl of rage. But Link's sword came down and sliced true across Ganon's chest. Amanda whirled around, crying out as she saw her love fall. A glowing blue light burst from Ganon and returned to the seventh figure, who received it graciously.

"Thank you, Kara," she said, "you were able to summon us here through your belief and power. You have saved my life. Thank you."

The light became overpowering. All I could see was white. I reached out for Link, but could feel nothing. I couldn't see my wings and momentarily wondered if they were even there, or if it was just me. Yes, all there was was just me. Mortal, human me.

"Thank you, Kara James."

One last thought crossed into the nothingness with me.

_I'm sorry, Amanda._


	38. Music Dreams

**Episode 38**

Someone was singing to me. At first I thought it was my mother, for it sounded like an angel and it was her song for me. It was a song of love, of music, of beauty, and dew on the hills.

_"There were bells on the hills, but I never heard them ringing…"_

But the voice was too low to be my mothers, and the style was completely off. Whoever was singing this had never seen a musical in their life. Sleepily, I opened my eyes, my body aching.

Familiar stormy eyes met mine. He stopped singing as he smiled, his fingers brushing against my hair.

"Hey there."

I blinked, and even that action felt sticky and stiff. I was nestled into something soft and creamy white. Somewhere in the same room I could hear a fire crackling and see its orange light flickering on the stone wall. Link had his chin rested on his folded arms, which were covered in bandages. There was also a bandage wrapped about his head. I eyed a tiny, scabbed over nick on one of his long ears. He was missing his trademark, green cap, however, and I missed it.

"Where…?"

"Hyrule Castle." he said. He seemed completely at peace just sitting there and playing with a strand of my dark hair. I wanted to touch his face as well, but when I moved to try pain sparked up all over my body and I gave up.

"And where are my wings?"

"I think you automatically imagined them away before you passed out. They vanished with the light. Same with your sword. But don't worry about it. Rest. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"You should be resting too." I said, "You're injured just as much as I am."

"Yep, probably."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was worried about you."

I smiled, and even that hurt. I could feel a patch of cloth stuck to my cheek where Amanda had cut me.

Amanda…

Link noticed the change in my eyes and frowned, pulling his hand back with a wince.

"What's wrong?"

"Amanda, is she okay? And Shadow?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop forward across his arms.

"Kara, you shouldn't think about it. Try to relax, you have healing to do. Thinking about it will only stress you out."

But the alarm was already rising up in me. Ignoring the pain I fumbled for the covers. Link reached out for my hands and pressed them down, holding them in place. The only reason I didn't fight him was because I saw that it caused him pain as well to do even that one action. I reached for the potential energy I had felt in the battle to heal myself, maybe even Link, but found to my dismay that once more it had been closed up to me. All I could feel was air. I let my hands grow still.

"Shadow will be fine." said Link. "He's actually doing better than me. Just has a nasty bump on the head to take care of and a good collection of bruises and flesh wounds. He may have a few broken ribs as well. He's sleeping now, though. Please, don't worry about him. You have a fever."

"And Amanda?" I asked, desperate.

Link lifted his head up, but hesitated.

"You were out cold by the time the door to the Sacred Realm was closed." he said slowly, watching me carefully. "Now, don't be too hard on yourself when I say this. Amanda…she's locked away in the Sacred Realm with whatever is left of Ganondorf. She was sealed away when you summoned the sages. I'm…I'm sorry."

His words reached me from a far distance. It was as though I wasn't really hearing them. I was no longer aware of my pains for an agony had begun burning within me and it outshone all other strife. It was something akin to guilt, tragic sorrow, and fire. It took me a while to realize Link was gently shaking my hands.

"Kara?"

A long breath escaped my lips. "What have I done?"

"Kara James, look at me." His hands were on either side of my face now, forcing it to face him. "You had no choice. She was going to destroy Hyrule. You did the right thing."

"Did I?"

The question echoed the pain within me. It was the source of all of it. Had I done the right thing? How was locking your best friend up in hell for all time and eternity the right thing? Yet she had been going to destroy everything I had come to know and countless people I had yet to know. But I understood why, and I knew very well that she would've tried to prevent all the deaths if she could. She had just wanted what I still wanted: a home.

How was that so bad?

"What have I done?" I said again, my throat crunching up before I could finish.

"Please, believe me. You did the right thing." He laid his forehead on my shoulder. "Don't let this get to you too."

And suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take being alive, I couldn't take lying in this bed—I couldn't take being _me._

"Go away."

He pulled away sharply. "What? I don't want to leave you like this."

"I said leave me alone." I turned my head from him, wanting to cry but somehow couldn't.

"But—"

"Just go!"

He held onto my face for just a moment longer, then pushed himself onto his feet. On his way to the door he held onto furniture for support, but I had no room for the guilt of shooing him out when he could hardly walk. Before he opened the door, however, he sighed and looked back at me one more time, his expression wan, but earnest.

"I meant what I said back there in the tower. I love you. But with all that's happened and how I've treated you, I'd be okay if…if you didn't want me."

And he was gone.

The next time I woke up there was an old man hovering over me. All I knew was ache, itch, and stiff. He had an assistant (a gangly red-head of a boy), prop me up on pillows and tried to get me to eat some soup. I refused to eat, hardly even smelling it. No matter how he pressed me I just couldn't eat, I had lost my appetite, and to give in just reminded me of what a timid, cowardly person I was and hated. He left his assistant and food there just in case I changed my mind before he left to tend to what was probably Link and Shadow. The gangly boy just sat there awkwardly, watching me until I fell asleep once more.

And as I slept I dreamed. They were mostly the hazy colors and figures of feverish dreams, but now and then I found myself standing in the Bush Forest once again, except this time completely and utterly alone. The Bush Forest stopped being my haven for play and fantasy, and for the first time I saw it for what it was: a dried up scratch of bleached and withered trees and a shallow, muddy river, all swallowed up in dust. There was no villain in the shadows. There were no secret portals to another world or hidden mythical creatures. There wasn't even anything beautiful about the blazing light of the sun and how it turned everything white. There was no Amanda. There was only me in a dead place.

Link didn't visit again while I was awake. In-between dreams, though, I thought I could hear his voice singing or the soft sound of a ocarina. There were songs of the forest and how it breathed and thrived. There were songs of water, rushing over the sands and drifting through lakes; songs of fire, rage, love, skies, winds, words, shadows, death, and life. I followed each tune through my dreams and watched them as brilliant images dancing about me to the tune. Eventually the dance would end with me twirling into his arms, which were always open and waiting with that wordless offer of a place, of a home.

The doctor returned and each time he would try to convince me to eat. His assistant would watch over his shoulder with curious eyes. Each time I would turn my head away. Each time I would wake up weaker.

Then suddenly Shadow was there, shaking me awake.

"Shadow?" I said through cracked lips. His eyes had a familiar, furious fire blazing within them and I could see bandages peeking through the deep V-neck collar of his shirt.

"Why aren't you eating?" he demanded. "If it's over something as damn stupid as I'm thinking I am going to force-feed you until you choke to death."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're _driving me up the wall!_ This is shit! We just won a gloriously epic battle and you're just laying here having a pity party and starving yourself to death! I knew you were stupid, but really?"

"I don't care what you think." And I turned over, a very slow process that was not very affective for Shadow was on the other side of the bed and practically spitting at me by the time I made it.

"Tell me now!"

"No."

He snarled. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Go ahead." I moved to turn to my other side, but he caught me and held me back, so I just stared at the opposite wall, my thoughts floating back to the music I heard in my half-asleep dreams.

"Amanda made her choice, Kara. You can't destroy yourself over the actions of others."

I tried to block his words out. Shadow was the last person who would understand. I wasn't even sure if he even had a conscience.

"Besides, she's probably happier now. She can get it on with Lord Evil for the rest of eternity. I'm sure he's well-endowed-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped.

He jumped on the reaction, pulling me towards him and ignoring my weak cry of pain.

"And why not?"

"Because she isn't like that!"

"Oh really? Enlighten me, for she was practically groveling at that bastard's feet the last time I checked in."

For the first time since I had first awakened, another emotion besides pain welled up in me. It was not good, but it was not pain, and the rush was satisfying. It was fury.

"She's brave and good and was always the one standing up for what is right! She would have never groveled to any man or any person, for that matter! She was everything I'm not! Now get out of my face!"

But Shadow didn't let me go, and he wasn't moving to go anywhere. His blazing eyes were serious.

"Is this why you refuse to eat, then? You feel like you were wrong and that she was standing up for what was right? You feel guilty."

"I don't know what I feel!" I yelled, which was impressive considering I didn't even know if I had the strength to sit up.

"Yes you do!" he shouted back. "Now grow a spine and get over it!"

"_Get over it!_" I was practically screeching myself hoarse at this point. "Get over the fact that I've destroyed someone who was my only real friend? Get over the fact that I am cowardly, pathetic, imbecile, weak—if only I had fought harder—did you know that Miyamoto stepped aside for me? Anything was possible and I BLEW IT! I was a coward! I could've destroyed Ganon in a blink of an eye if I wanted to, and what did I do? I ran! _I ran!_ I flew away and then I was so cowardly I had to call on the sages for help! I could've saved her!" My throat failed me. I grew momentarily dumb. Tears finally poured down my face. My anger was leaking away and suddenly words were again pouring out of my mouth like poison. "And now she's gone and locked away for only wanting something I'm not even sure is wrong. How can it be wrong? And it was I who did it—ME! Because I was too much of a…a…" I couldn't find a bad enough word to call myself. Shadow's grip had slackened. I yanked my wrist out before he could stop me and turned my back to him, weeping so hard I couldn't breathe.

"I couldn't save anyone." I continued, whispering out of my broken vocal cords. "I never could. Amanda should have been the hero, the survivor. I…I am not a fighter. I'm not brave, I'm not even strong. And when the moment came I ran to someone else to fix the problem as I've always done. I could've fixed it—"

"How?" And Shadow pulled me back, more gently this time.

"Huh?"

"How could you have fixed it? Are you saying you would've rather she wash away Hyrule?"

"No."

"Then are you saying you'd rather us dead then?"

"No!"

"Then would you have killed her? Because that's the only thing you could've done, with or without Ganon."

"Don't say such a thing!"

"Then god damn it, Kara! What do you want?"

I covered my face. "I want to be someone other than me!"

He stood abruptly, stomping back to the other side of the bed. Grabbing my shoulders roughly he sat me up, ignoring my protests.

"Well, get use to the person you are, because that's the only person you'll ever be—and I can tell you from experience its better than not being a person at all." he picked up a bowl of steaming something that I had yet to notice. "Now open up that maw of yours or my previous threat will be enforced."

"I don't want any."

"Too bad."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!"

At this he bowed his chin slightly and looked up at me from beneath his eyebrows dangerously.

"Because I'm also your friend. And stupid people bug me."

His hand clamped about my jaw and I flailed angrily, which wasn't much of a show due to I spent most of my time crying and only part of it actually doing any real jerking. By the time Shadow had the third spoonful of food in my mouth I had admitted that I had lost and laid there quite still for the rest of the time. It had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. I was force fed like a pouting toddler, for that was how Shadow treated me. There was food all over the sheets and down my chin and by the time he was finished I wanted to die for a new reason: humiliation. I turned over onto my belly to hide my face as he moved to leave the room. I felt sick from finally having eaten rather than better.

"My threat remains," he said, "if you don't feed yourself you'll continue to lose your dignity to me. Understood?"

In answer I just whimpered.

But I listened. It may have not been nice of Shadow, but it was effective. As the days moved on and the more I ate, the more I found I was able to keep a hand over my depression. The fever finally dissipated and my aching began to slowly melt away. The moment I could stand without passing out I was done with being in a bed, no matter how much my knees shook and no matter how much the little old man and his freckly assistant protested. The maids brought me a new, simple dress and helped me bathe and reapply bandages, but then I was out of there. I made it to the top of the stairs before I had to take a break on my legs. Blood-loss was not fun to recover from. Though I didn't like to think about how much weaker I had become. As I sat I admired the beautiful arched windows and tapestries all along the walls. I hadn't been able to fully appreciate them the last time I was here. I had been too busy fuming at Link or moping about killing the king. On the thought of the king my mind wandered to other subjects and I nearly forgot my quest to make it to the Royal Gardens, when someone stepped up to me.

"Good to see you being a big kid now."

I tried not to glare too rudely at Shadow. Though I hated what he had done to me with every passion of my being, in a way, he had saved me. Before I could decide whether I wanted him to or not, he sat down on the stairs across from me, leaning against the opposing railing.

"So, what you contemplating after your brush with death?" he asked. He wore his regular black, though I noticed it was no longer a tunic, but basic shirt and pants. At least basic for the medieval ages.

"Be careful, you almost sound serious with that question."

"Ah, but I am serious. You've got to have at least a few questions after that, let's say, dramatic shock of finding your friend with Ganon."

I rolled my eyes at this. "First things first, have you seen Link anywhere?"

"Him? Oh, he's avoiding you when you're conscious."

I wasn't surprised by this. "Why?"

"'Cause he feels awkward." Shadow shrugged. "Seems to think you don't want him around and that he makes you feel uncomfortable with his undying love or something. Pathetic, really. I wouldn't feel too bad about it, honey. He's trying to avoid Zelda too. And me, but I like that. A lot. Like, way a lot. Having to travel with him was hell."

"Oh," I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Unbeknownst to Shadow I had planned my trip to the gardens in search of Link. I had wanted to apologies, amongst other things. Though I only had half a mind of what to do once I finally found him.

"Is that seriously the biggest mystery on your mind?" asked Shadow.

"Well of course I'm wondering about what really happened with Miyamoto and all that. Like why did he lie to us the entire time? And what about Tetra? Zelda's dream? And the King's death? Though it does make sense that it was Amanda the entire time trying to screw with the story. I mean, the Windwaker does start in another timeline. Also Hyrule is sealed under the water and preserved in time, not flushed away. And Amanda had said something about Miyamoto trying to get her into the story so he could control her. That would leave some truth in what we know. Ganon could have gotten her to believe the King was dead as an experiment and had the Gerudo out to watch on her mission to kidnap me." I said.

Shadow grew a peculiar, wry smile. "I don't know about Tetra or the King, but I have a theory or two about Miyamoto."

I sighed. Against my better judgment, I just didn't care about Miyamoto anymore. I didn't care about much, actually. I just wanted what had happened to stay in the past and not have to think about it ever again.

"Its part of his manipulation of heroes, see?" he said, lifting up a finger in emphasis. "If he had told you the truth, you may have run to Amanda, your friend, and then all would've been lost. But by keeping it away from you it gave you time to grow attached to Hyrule, be affected by me and Link, and in the end seeing it his way. If he had told _me_ the whole truth, I would've joined Amanda in hopes she could've given me a new identity in this new world of hers. That's why I wanted to see you, at first, did you know?"

"Uh…" I said, but Shadow launched off before I could even give him an answer.

"And he needed me to follow you to give you the information you needed, so in that way he could manipulate you as one of his heroes in the story, even though you weren't his character. By me helping you figure out your powers—all the while thinking I was rebelling against him and making myself my own identity—he gave you and Link the means to defeat Amanda and Ganon." He smiled to himself in satisfaction, nearly out right giddy when he finished off with: "That bastard of a storyteller! Got the better of me again!"

"Shadow, I don't really want to hear about this." Darkness was threatening to overwhelm me at the mention of Amanda or storytelling at all. It was even more crushing to think that this whole time I had just been manipulated into shutting my friend away in the Sacred Realm. His smile fell, and for once he almost looked worried. I said almost.

"You really need to get over that."

Getting annoyed I stood and began my way down the stairs. Shadow stood as well, however, and caught up with me. To my shock he had the audacity to grab for my hand. When I tried to pull away he held on tighter.

"Don't be like that, honey. It is just a theory. Miyamoto is a sick man, as I said."

"I don't want to hear about him."

"Then shall I sing to you instead? You seem to like it when men do that." And at that he pulled me near, making me nearly trip the rest of the way down the stairs as his other arm caught me. He held our clutched hands high above us, his grin mischievous.

I felt heat growing into my face and glowered at him. I wasn't going to ask where he got that from. "What is your deal today, Shadow?"

"I'm just happy you're up! I've had no one fun to talk to except for a gender confused cook and a drunk."

"More like you've had no one to mock." I said, trying again to pull away from his grasp unsuccessfully.

"Another possibility, seeing Mr. Hero has been unbearable."

"Will you let me go already!"

"Only if you answer a question for me."

I humphed, pouting angrily. His fingers were cool and dry upon my wrist and hands, and his arm around my waist reminded me of Link once more, increasing my desire to see the hero. Then again, Shadow had been a friend in a weird, crude sort of way. What awful thing could he ask of me?

So I said, "Fine."

To my alarm he leaned in till his forehead was nearly touching mine. His breath wafted across my face and for a moment I smelt a musk akin to Link except more dusky, like grass at midnight. It bewildered me. I suddenly realized I had never considered thinking of Shadow as attractive, and yet I was finding, to my astonishment, that he was in his own, dark way.

"Do you think you could love me?"

I stared. Then I scowled. "That isn't funny."

"No," he breathed, and he had become serious again, solemn even. "No, it's not."


	39. The Proposal

**Episode 39**

The rain had finally stopped. Sunshine shone down brightly with scattered clouds grazing across the blue sky. I walked out into the gardens, dazzled. So it really was finally over. The rains had stop.

Gardeners bustled about the gardens in attempt to salvage whatever they could. The heavy rains had flooded the pond and most of the beautiful flowers and bushes I had seen before were now lying on the ground in their own grave of mud. Even the trees, which were tall and mighty, looked a bit bedraggled from the rains. I felt disappointed. I couldn't see how Link could be out here, and whatever alone time I was waiting for would defiantly not be found here.

I followed the driest path to a bench in clear view of the sun. My knees had again begun to tremble, so I sat down and leaned back to soak in the sun. Shadow still crowded my thoughts. Our conversation kept replaying itself over and over in my mind.

_"You're asking me this after you force fed me like I was two?"_

_ "Hey, you brought that on yourself." he said._

_ "Still, not the most glamorous position to be put in."_

_ "What does that have anything to do with love?"_

I was still wondering that myself. But it made sense somehow. You don't stuff food at a girl's face and then ask if she loves you. That just doesn't click.

And yet…

_"You said you never wanted to love Link. Then what about me?"_

_ "That's not the point, Shadow. I don't want anyone in this accursed realm. I just want to go home."_

_ "Kara, haven't you figured it out that you can never go home? The only one who can bring you home is your storyteller, and they're in a realm far beyond any of us."_

I buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to care about anything anymore. I just wanted to go home. Romance, at this point, seemed so distant from where I really was. If only Amanda could be here. But that was the point, she wasn't. No one from home was here with me now. At the same time I wasn't sure if I wanted company or if I wanted to be alone so I could lose myself in the emptiness. I did know I wanted to hide, but from what?

_"You know your hero is considering a proposal from the princess, right? Why would you even want a guy who's at the mercy of his own guilt complex?"_

I forced the conversation closed, not wanting to listen any longer. I didn't want to think about Zelda or Link considering her as a wife out of guilt—or maybe more, mainly because I felt that she deserved him far more than I. Between the gaps in my hands I could see a single yellow flower between my feet, fighting to grow in the muddy earth. I gazed at it for an indefinable amount of time, but focusing on it silenced my mind till all I could hear was the soft murmur of the gardeners and the breeze. Bells began to ring in the distance. Birds were twittering. I could smell that after rain smell still. After a while, a few more words sunk in from our conversation.

_"What could you possibly see in having me, then? If you're so serious?" I had asked._

_ "Well, for one I'd get the woman of my desires, and for two I get Link's woman of desire, meaning twice the suffering for him. It's a win win situation, you see."_

_ "What? If you're doing this just to spite him than no! The answer is no!"_

_ "I said that was only a bonus, Kara."_

"Masks. Masks for sale. Would anyone like a mask?"

I jerked out of my revere and looked up.

The Happy Mask Sales Man was coming up from the gateway, walking across a path of boards set out for the gardeners to avoid the mud and holding that same creepy smile. He had on his overstuffed pack covered in masks. The moment he noticed my attention on him he raised one of his masks, smiling. It was a garish thing, hardly the face of a man and holding a horrible grimace.

"Would the pretty young lady like a mask?"

I groaned and dropped my head sideways on my hands. Strangely enough, Miyamoto's presence didn't faze me, where before it had incited nightmares.

"Don't pull that on me, Miyamoto. What do you want?"

Bobbing side to side, he responded with: "Oh, I only had an offer of a lifetime to give."

"If it's not a way back home, I don't care."

He shook his head in mock sadness, but his unsettling grin told otherwise. "Kara, Kara, I am the last person who can take you home. If I could create portals in my own story—if anyone could—to my own world, wouldn't there be much more Harry Potters and Sherlock Holmes walking around? Besides, the true me doesn't even know you are here."

I had already known that would be the answer. I stood, ignoring my shaking, aching legs.

"In that case, go away."

"Aw, is that how you treat the man that has saved your life and all that you hold dear?" he clicked his tongue. "Such ingratitude. You hurt me!"

"All you did was step aside." I said scathingly. "And look what good that did. Now will you just leave me alone?"

But he flapped his hands as though to waft it away, chuckling. "Oh, I did much more than that. Much much more. This is, after all, _my _story. And you played along just excellently, so please, allow me to reward you—with a word of warning or two, of course."

"I don't want a reward." Something inside of me had twisted painfully at the mention of myself as a pawn.

"And why not, may I ask?" he asked, delighted, it seemed, because of my obvious misery.

"I don't deserve it. It's my fault Amanda is locked away. I summoned the sages when I couldn't fight. I'm no hero."

Now he was outright laughing. "Dear dear, do you actually think you could summon the sages? That the idea came to you? That you just _believed_ in them and it happened? Girl, they wouldn't've even been looking at you if it weren't for me. When I convinced their minds that you were a threat, I drew their attention to you while masking my own presence. And in that moment when you cried out to them you were far too weak to even imagine a cut healed! Do you really think you could've summoned sages on your own?" he doubled over, his cheeks round balls beneath his eyes once more as he went on with dark mirth. Masks clapped against each other and jingled. "But yes, you're extremely undeserving in that regards. But that is why I want to reward you. You've played such an excellent role! So easy to play with your passive, otherwise _boring_ nature. Such an excellent tragedy! I am convinced you will do well with what I am to give you."

A power was rising within me and my hands clenched. I could hear my teeth grounding against each other. I could feel muscles begin to build along my back and something hard begin to push my fingers apart.

"Your friend, on the otherhand—pfft—" he flapped his hand again, this time in front of his face as though fanning away a bad smell. "So rebellious, far too much of a fighter. I warned her, you see, but she didn't listen! But you! What a brilliant victory in the fact it doesn't even feel much like a victory at all! And your suffering is so real! It's brilliant, really, thank you, I'm quite enjoying myself. Such an excellent story."

"Shadow was right," I said through my clenched teeth, raising my hand. As I did so the air wavered, making the light dance as a long blue sword formed in my hand. "You really are a sick man."

"Correction, Ms. James," and he didn't even look bothered by the blade. "I am a storyteller."

My voice was rising with my sword. "You manipulated her in there for a story! You dragged us all through that for a story!"

"Another correction, I did it to _save_ my story—and I'm quite delighted to have made a better one in the process. And I wouldn't use that sword if I were you."

"And why not?" I growled, taking a step forward, despite my knees nearly buckling by the movement.

Miyamoto's smile turned menacing and he reached behind him, a maniac gleam in his eyes as he took out a very, very familiar mask rimmed in spikes, with large, round yellow eyes.

"Because this is not your story, Kara. You have no power here. Even this puppet body I wear has more power than you and your kind, weak little heart."

I shivered at the sight of Majora's Mask, feeling my knees weakening the rest of the way and my half-formed ghost-like wings vanishing. I fell down into the mud, my sword melting in my hand. He smiled in satisfaction.

"And I am also your only key to ever belonging."

A whistle ran through the air. Miyamoto leapt back. Where he had been standing just a moment before an arrow quivered, jutting deep into the wet earth. However, he appeared far from surprised as he watched Link stride in front of me, an arrow cocked, ready and aimed two feet in front of his face. His arms held absolutely still, despite the bandages along them. My heart leapt at the sight of him, but instantly Shadow and Zelda popped into my mind and I grew confused.

"Leave." he said.

Miyamoto's eyes squinted with the enormous smile, enamored at the presence of his favorite hero. "Link! Noble and heroic as ever, but your services are unnecessary. Kara and I were just having a conversation."

"Then why are you threatening her with that?" he gestured his arrow point at the mask. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh, no no, very far from it. Very, very intelligent. Just as I made you. But yes, believe me, it was just a conversation. I had an offering to make to dear Kara here that is quite a gracious one." He bowed repeatedly. Masks clanked about once more.

Link's eyes narrowed and he tightened the arrow further. "I don't trust you."

"Do as you like." Miyamoto shrugged, turning to me and stuffing Majora's Mask back into its place. He looked past Link to me. "I was only going to offer her godhood."

There was a stunned silence. He let it be for dramatic effect. Link's eyes had widened, but he kept his stance and didn't allow his eyes to leave the salesman. I could feel the hair on my skin standing on end and goose bumps prickling despite the warm sunshine.

"What?" I asked. Had I heard wrong?

He was clearly delighted with our shocked reactions. "Godhood, Ms. James. I am offering to give you a place in my story where your powers could have free reign and be put to good use. As goddess you could assist me more fully in protecting my stories as well as protecting that power which you hold of creation. It is the very thing your friend sought after, and I am offering it to you. The only thing I request as that you serve me in protecting my story, should your friend ever find her way out of the Sacred Realm—which I doubt—or anyone else, for that matter. I also ask that you serve me in helping the story move along. In return, I will step aside and allow you to create in the realm of the goddesses at the edge of time. You have proven yourself cooperative."

"But…but I just want to go home. If I became a goddess, won't that make me—"

"Immortal? Oh yes! But a thorny question, Kara—given free reign of your powers could you even die by any means in this story?"

Link's bow string was slackening. He was glancing back at me, his face unreadable. The sound of the birds and the gardeners in the distance became suddenly unreal. Had any of them seen any of this? And yet I noticed that we were well hidden by bushes, though I didn't remember them ever growing there, and knew it to be Miyamoto's work. I searched around me, wondering uneasily what else Miyamoto had changed.

I looked down to the yellow flower I had been admiring earlier. My voice was quiet as I spoke the very thought that had been prickling in the back of my mind.

"Didn't you say that the only way I could get home was through dying?"

At this, Link flinched, turning around to look at me in alarm, completely dropping his arrow.

"I said it was a theory. I cannot tell you what is beyond death, Ms. Kara. I have, understandably, never been there myself."

"Then how can you even suggest it?" said Link, swiveling on him and suddenly angry. "How can you even mention such a thing to her without any reason behind it?"

Miyamoto chuckled. I couldn't see how he could be enjoying this so much. "But I do have reasons, dear hero."

"Which are?"

"It would make a good story."

And the arrow was cocked once more, aimed for Miyamoto's face.

"I'm going to count to three," Link growled, "and if you're not gone I will land this arrow strait into your eye. I don't care if it's your puppet or not, I want you gone."

"You would kill your creator's avatar, let alone another human being? I'm impressed. You've changed. Has your shadow impressed this into you?"

"One."

"Because he's been dying to kill me for ages."

"Two."

Miyamoto sighed, though his perpetual smile had never left. "Fine. Kara, when you are ready to accept my offer you know where to find me." And he left back where he came, masks swinging with each of his steps. Majora's Mask seemed to stare at me all the way. Link didn't lower his arrow off of him until he had long vanished behind the castle walls. Then he opened up the pouch at his side and slipped his quiver and bow back in. I noticed he was wearing his usual green tunic, though it had been patched up till it was practically like new. He reached down for me and helped me back onto the bench once he found that my legs refused to support me.

"So you were in the garden after all." I said.

He ignored this and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No." I said quietly, my mind elsewhere. "He just bugged me."

"How did you get out here? You should be in bed."

"I have legs, you know." I said.

He snorted. "Obviously. And they're working so well."

The bells were ringing again. Each tone seemed to awaken me from a deep sleep and I bent back my head to the sky, beautiful and teary blue. It was the same blue as back home after a storm had cleaned the skies of all the dust. I watched the clouds shift into vague forms, wondering if I could fly so high I could touch them. Link sat next to me, folding his hands over each other. He didn't say anything, and it reminded me of when I had sat next to him at the Temple of Time after we had found out about Tetra.

"Is Tetra all right?" I asked. One of the clouds took on the shape of an alligator with comical, round eyes.

"She's…she's not doing well. Zelda has been fretting herself to the ground over her. I don't think she'll—she's such a young baby and all."

The alligator's mouth closed as the cloud moved away and its eyes squashed into its head. It was hardly an alligator anymore. It could've been more like a snake with a short body or a broom. A rock was forming in my throat as I thought of the tiny baby. Miyamoto's flood was no long coming. Had he created Tetra as a backup plan in case he had failed with Amanda? But now that the threat of flood was gone, what was Tetra's place? Was it Miyamoto's purpose to let her die? And if that little baby did die, could Zelda…would Link really agree to marry her out of guilt? To try and brighten the life of a friend who had always adored him? Thinking this I glanced at Link, my depression threatening to overwhelm me. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. I was ruining too many people's lives, and I wasn't sure what I could do to fix it. I looked away as Link's eyes flickered to me. I felt his fingers brush against my thigh momentarily.

"Kara," he said, "don't try it."

This threw me off from my thoughts. I looked to him in confusion. "Try what?"

His voice shook as he said, "Try to die to get home."

I bowed my head back down into my hands to return to my flower admiring. I didn't want to talk about this either.

"Wow, not going to ask if I'm going to accept being an omnipotent, divine being or not?" I tried to sound light hearted as I said it. I could feel a great gloom reaching to smother us.

"No," he said simply. He too was looking at the yellow flower. "That's not like you. You don't want to live forever and you don't want power. You just want to belong and be wanted and be left to live simply. As a goddess, you'd be more separated than ever."

Guess Shadow wasn't entirely correct with how oblivious he presumed Link to be. A pressure lifted from around my chest. It was nice not having to explain myself.

"But I'm not going to belong anywhere if I refuse him." I said. "Maybe I'll do more good as a goddess anyways, if he's right about me sticking around here for sure. Maybe I will accept it."

"You don't mean that." He said.

"I don't?"

"No. You don't."

"Why do you say so?" I asked.

And at this he finally met my gaze. His eyes still held that wild storminess I loved so much, yet they held a tenderness that caused warmth to spread through me. I wanted to fall into them and curl up inside his arms. Maybe then I could truly lose myself and disappear for a bit. Maybe there I could hide from all that I had done.

"Because you still have hope that you could belong and have the normal life that you want so badly. And even further yet you still have a hope that one day you can return home. Am I right?"

I let my hands drop between my legs and turned my face away. "I guess I really am as boring as he says then, eh? What's exciting about wanting a normal, boring life? Away from adventure, away from conflict, away from everything."

"It's not bad to wish for that, Kara. Many live their lives searching for fulfillment and adventure when they could've found it all at home with their family doing what most would call 'boring' or 'un-ambitious'. Discoveries, passion, love, and adventure is often not where we think it is. I see wisdom in your desires. You seek for peace."

At this I let out a few peels of mirthless laughter, shaking my head. "Which is ironic, really. I always thought my life would be a waste if I didn't find some adventure or another. That's part of the reason Amanda and I found the Bush Forest when we were younger. We thought that, maybe, if the timing was right and if we were lucky, something amazing would happen to us in the wilderness. Strange, that, when it came down to it, our greatest adventure was in an old Nintendo that only worked half the time, long after we had become too 'grown up' to wander around the Bush Forest anymore."

"What is this Bush Forest anyways?" he asked.

"Just a scraggily wilderness of trees around this river that was behind one of the schools. We call it the Bush Forest because trees in the desert aren't really impressive. They look more like overgrown bushes that have lost most of their color to the sun."

"Did you live in a small town, then?"

"Yeah. Pretty small. It's been growing, though."

A comfortable quiet fell in between us. In this I found myself too tired to try and hike back up to the castle, though my stomach was beginning to grumble at me. The sun wasn't helping and I found myself dropping my head onto Link's shoulder. His breath caught for just a moment and this made me concerned. Had he already decided on Zelda?

"Is this okay? Sorry, I'm just really, really tired." I said. I didn't want to mention Zelda, mainly because I was afraid of the answer. I knew Link's true love was his country, and he could best protect Hyrule as a king taking care of its queen. But his scent surrounded me, making me even drowsier, and I wanted him. Yet I didn't want to make him feel awkward. I just wanted to rest, maybe nap, and to enjoy what I had now.

"It's fine. I'm not surprised. How'd you even make it all the way down here?"

"Super powers." I mumbled, letting my eyes fall. The warm sun felt so nice. A little bubble of happiness grew at his allowance. Should I tell him now? But would that make it harder to go through with whatever he had decided? And what if Shadow was lying? Though he had proven himself to be honest, if brutally so. And somehow, a piece of me still remained that didn't want to care about love and romance.

He chuckled under his breath. "Heat vision and super strength I'm supposing?"

I smirked. "Shadow always said I should try it sometime."

"Wait till he hears Miyamoto tried to promote you." His fingers brushed through my bangs, weaving them behind one of my ears. His rough fingertips felt nice. "Tell me about your family. Do they all have round ears too?"

So I did as I drifted, mumbling off as his fingers against my scalp and face put me into a sort of half asleep trance. His shoulder seemed shaped just right for my head. It was a glorious distraction to talk about something else than the here and now. I told him about my mother, who sung like an angel and fluttered about from place to place like a butterfly who couldn't make up her mind. I told him about my sister Cheyenne who was spunky, sarcastic, easily stressed, and yet extremely shy. And Michael, my step brother, who loved army games, brown nosing, and obsessing over how well his shelves were organized, and yet as I spoke I realized that whenever I had really needed it he had always been my ally, whether it was in any battle at school or a battle at home between my passionate mother and my step father.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by Link's shoulder slipping out from underneath me. He was sliding around to lift me up into his arms and standing. I blinked blearily at the bright sunlight, momentarily confused.

"I can walk." I grumbled, though in reality I didn't mind that much. It felt nice to be held against his chest like this with my head tucked underneath his long ear.

"Just go back to sleep." he said.

"But what about you? You're just as bad as me."

"I didn't try to starve myself to death. Also, I'm sorry, but I like to think of myself as a lot sturdier than you."

"Are you kidding? I'm super buff."

"Of course."

I watched through half open eyes as he carried me past the gardeners once more and back through the doors into the castle. The warm touch of the sun still lingered on my skin long after we had entered. The chill of the castle shadows never fully reached me even after it left leaning against Link's chest. We walked for some time, passing servants and a few scatter of nobleman, who whispered and pointed behind their hands at us. After some time, we entered a more quiet part of the castle where few went. This was where my quarters were for the time being.

"Kara…"

"Yes?"

He hesitated at the foot of the staircase. My room was on the second floor. I considered asking him to point me to the kitchens for food as my stomach gave another obnoxious rumble. Perhaps I could get a peek at this 'gender-confused cook' Shadow was talking about.

Link continued to hesitate, a crease beneath his eyebrows. He was purposely looking out another window.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…with Zelda and the baby I have a lot on my mind. I had something I was meaning to talk to you about, but I'm not sure how to say it. Or if I even should."

An ice cube was dropping through my insides, freezing and painful all the way down to my toes. I closed my eyes against his neck, savoring the warmth.

"You're thinking of marrying her." I said, regretting the words even as I spoke them. Link pulled back his head to try and see my face, but I snuggled deeper. I didn't want him to see. He knelt down and unfolded me onto the bottom step and knelt before me, his hands not leaving me. The crease between his eyebrows had deepened.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Shadow." I kept my lashes down. "But that's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Well, I can't say I haven't been thinking about it." he said carefully. "She…she needs someone, Zelda does. With her father dead and her child dying and having to deal with that bastard, I just wish she had chosen someone other than me, but she's so certain I'm the one for her. She…she's been waiting on me for a long time. I'm not sure if…"

I was breaking again. Once again I didn't belong. Though an awful, loud silence was taking up my thoughts, I considered carefully what my next words could be. If I just said the word, if I just expressed how badly I wanted him—how I needed him—he may just choose me despite Zelda. But Shadow was right. Would he let his guilt go? Then again, did I have any right to take him away from Zelda who had suffered so much and loved him for so long? Heck, she was far closer to him than I ever was and designed for him in every wit. I was just a character who didn't belong. I had not been made for Link.

And there was always Shadow, but did I even want him?

And godhood—but the thought was suddenly unbearable. Living an eternity watching over Link and Zelda and their children? No, if I couldn't have him, I'd leave and find my way home. I would find a way to rescue Amanda and go home. Maybe death was the way. If I couldn't belong here, I simply wouldn't be here.

Link was waiting for my response while opening and closing his mouth as he searched for words. His hands fluttered off my waist to hold my shoulders or my hands, but soon gave up and just slumped at his side.

"Maybe…maybe you should accept her." I said, keeping my voice low so he couldn't detect the great rock threatening to close my windpipe.

"Do you mean that?" he lifted my chin with one hand, squeezing my hand tightly with his other. I kept my eyes downcast. I didn't want him to see. "Kara, do you feel nothing for me?"

My answer lingered on the back of my tongue. When I didn't respond he asked me to look at him, and I finally lifted my lashes and met his stormy eyes, beseeching my own. And my voice slipped out.

"Of course not."

His fingers clenched on my skin and his tone became fervent. "Then why don't you just accept me? Kara, just say the word and I'm yours. I want to take care of you, I want to protect you, forever. I'll always regret how I treated you, but if you feel anything for me, anything at all, please, won't you accept me? I'm okay if you don't love me as much, I just…I just…" his expression screwed up in agony and he pulled away, grasping his knees. He shook his head, windsock cap flapping on either side of his face. "Why did you push me away?" he asked finally.

"Because I don't belong here." I said, still quiet. "Zelda would not be going through what she is now if it weren't for Amanda and I coming here. You were made for her, not me. And I'm…I'm not worth it, Link. I'm cowardly, timid, weak, selfish—Zelda is so much more than me. You deserve that." I took a shaking breath. "I can't keep taking from you people. I can't keep causing tragedy."

"Tragedy? No, you can't blame yourself for that, Kara, you had no control over Ganon's choices or Miyamoto's—"

"And you can't blame yourself for Zelda's choices either." I added, unable to hold it in. Link winced.

"It's a little more than that."

"Of course." I said. I wasn't sure what point I was trying to make with that statement, and suddenly I wasn't even sure what this strange bitterness was that was rising up inside me. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be in this situation anymore. Grasping the railing above me, I pulled myself up.

"Please, just ignore me." I told him, but he was now standing in front of me, blocking my way. Seeing I found myself depending on the railing to walk, I didn't want to try my luck hiking up the stairs without it.

"No, Kara, I won't. Just let me say one more thing."

"What?" And I actually sounded fed up this time. Why was it again on these stupid stairs I had to deal with Links and their strange love for me? Couldn't it be somewhere more comfortable or at least more escapable?

"Zelda isn't more than you, and you are not timid, selfish, weak, or cowardly. You are kind, compassionate, and merciful. What you take for timidness is just a reluctance to fight and cause harm which is a virtue, not a vice. Too many are prone to argue and cause bloodshed when they could've avoided all of it with the patience and kindness you have. But when you have no other choice you do fight, but only for what you believe is right. And you are not weak. You've been able to forgive time after time you were rejected or mistreated, and you're still going. Even after what your friend did you are still forgiving her and caring for her, and even after what I've done…no. Don't listen to Miyamoto. If you were selfish before it was only because you were alone and didn't understand. You nearly gave your life for us—for Hyrule—a land that didn't even care about you. Please, don't think you any less than another. You are a prize." he took a deep breath, his eyes trembling on my face. His expression fell and he appeared lost for a moment. "And you are beautiful."

I could feel a hot, squirming, uncomfortable heat rising through me. Where did Link get this crap? Though he was praising me, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear praise. I just wanted him to leave and make everything I had broken fixed, though at that moment I also wanted him more than ever before. I yearned to embrace him and kiss him, to make him completely mine for good. But it was the right thing that he chose Zelda. I didn't want him to muddle me when I was already having a hard time letting him go.

But at this point I found myself unable to speak. He stepped down to me, arms outstretched, that same tender imploring expression on his face.

"Kara…"

"Man, don't I just have the lovely knack of appearing just at the right time."

Link looked above me and his face flashed into a scowl. I turned, but I already recognized the voice.

Leaning next to a suit of armor with a self satisfied smirk was Shadow.

"Do you mind?" snapped Link.

"Do _you _mind? That is my woman you're harassing there with your pathetic love soliloquies."

"What?" both him and I said. We looked at each other, him at me with shock and a hint of betrayal, and me shaking my head with my jaw dropped.

"You heard me," he continued, "I called dibs therefore she's mine. Now, run along to your little princess."

"Since when have you liked women, let alone anyone but yourself?" said Link.

"Since when was I dibbable!" I exclaimed above him. "I'm up and about for one day and I have to have you two crawling all over me! When the heck was this ever the norm! I mean, how long have you even known me? A few weeks? A month?" I threw my hands in the air. "You know what? I'm going back to bed. I should've never gotten out."

And I proceeded to stomp up the stairs the best I could. Link didn't bother to stop me.

"Good idea, honey!" I heard Shadow call up to me. "Meantime, Link and I'll be having some manly bonding time."

"Will you stop calling me that!" I cried.

It wasn't till I had slammed the door shut and fallen upon my bed in an angry exasperation did I realize I had forgotten to ask where the kitchen was. My hunger had only increased and my stomach was now yelling insults at me. Groaning, I stuffed my face into a pillow. I would never get enough food in this accursed place.


	40. White and Broken Sky

**Episode 40**

She came to me late in the night when I couldn't sleep. I was standing on the balcony, contemplating the dream that had woken me up. It had been about the Bush Forest again, desolate and devoid of magic. When I had heard the door unlatch and creaked open, I turned thinking all sorts of things: that it was Miyamoto come to force me into subservial godhood, a maid, or even more farfetched one of the Links to bother me more about eternal devotion. What I wasn't expecting was the princess of Hyrule herself in her nightclothes, her hair in disarray, her eyes wide and dark, and a bundle of blankets clutched tightly in her arms.

"Princess Zelda!" I scrambled around for some sort of chair I could offer her. She looked as though she were about to collapse on her feet. "What a surprise!"

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said faintly. The bundle in her arms was silent.

"No, I've been awake for a bit. Bad dream, you know them."

She smiled a weak grin that never really made it into existence. "Yes."

"How can I help you?" I asked, gesturing to the couch in front of the fire, but she shook her head, staying in place. Her lip quivered at my question and she looked down at her baby. Then she looked back up to me, her face drained and desperate, far from the glittering beauty I was so use to. The sight scared me.

"Kara," she started, her voice wispy and shaking, "I was told you have…powers. I saw them myself as you battled Ganon and that girl. Link said that you could imagine things and they would be—that you were some sort of storyteller."

Even before she finished I knew where this was going and I could feel a great, dark lob of dread weighing me down. A great cold overwhelmed me and my hands were shaking. This had to happen eventually. Knowledge of what I could do wouldn't be left un-harassed. And I knew that some tragidy like this would come to my doorstep, where it would kill me to find myself powerless to help.

"My baby, my Tetra," and now she was bowing her head to sob. "She's…she's so weak. She hardly has the strength to cry. The fever has broken, but she's just getting worse. Now she hardly responds to me. I'm afraid she's…" she looked back up at me, and I would never forget the look in her eyes. I suddenly wished with all my desire that this was a dream—just some bad nightmare. "Please, can you do anything? Could you possibly imagine her healthy? Please, I'll do anything, give you anything, even my whole kingdom if you ask for it. Please, I—"

I had to stop her. "Zelda, I can't."

She hugged her child to her, and the silence from it was more foreboding to me than ever. "Why? Was it how I treated you in the Chamber of Sages?"

"No! No, Zelda, if anything you've been kind and wise to me." I prayed fervently to wake up as I spoke the next words. "I don't have the power you ask for. I can't rewrite Tetra's—or anyone's—story. If I could heal Tetra I would in less than a heartbeat. If I could make up for all the horrible pain you've been put through, I would, I swear. But…" and at this I couldn't bear looking at those eyes of hers, the hopeless, tragic depth to it, and covered my face in my arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"You…you can't do anything? Anything at all? Even with that strange knowledge of yours?" pled Zelda.

I paused, a thought occurring to me, and I dropped my arms. "Have you ever heard of the Great Fairy Fountain that's next to the castle?"

"What? Great Fairies—that's just a legend though. One next to the castle even?"

"Yes!" and now I was running about the room, grabbing my battered shoes and throwing a housecoat over my nightgown. "Link knows where one is. The Great Fairy could heal Tetra."

Her mouth opened in a surprised 'O' and a spark of hope lit up her face.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes!" And I tore open the door behind me. "Quick! Where's Link's room?"

"Do you not know where it is? This fairy fountain?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but Hyrule looks a lot different when it's not pixilated."

She didn't bother to ask me what I meant, but turned to run ahead of me down the hall. Torches lit up the quiet, sleepy castle with an amber glow. Guards passing us stepped back in alarm as we sprinted past. My weak legs shook and I tripped a few times, running out of breath and now regretting my stupidity at not taking better care of myself, but I pushed myself on. Zelda stopped as we whirled around the corner, pounding on the door.

"Link! Link! Get up! We need you!"

There was thud and a curse from inside. But a few seconds later the door opened up a crack and Link's head poked out, hair a mess and eyes narrow with sleep. They widened at the sight of the two of us.

"Kara? Zelda?"

"Link, where's the Great Fairy you took me to that one time?" I asked, panting.

His eyebrows furrowed and he took in the bundle of baby Tetra clutched in Zelda's arms.

"Hold on, let me get some pants on." And he disappeared just to reappear a moment later, slinging a sheathed sword over his shoulder and snapping the door closed. We followed him at a fast trot, my endurance already growing thin.

"You better stay behind, Zelda."

"What?"

"We don't want Tetra to get worse from the cold. There's a slight chance the fairy will still be there and if she's not it will be a waste to risk Tetra out there. If she's there, we'll bring back something to cure her."

Zelda stopped abruptly, what little color left in her pale face draining.

"Are you saying she might not even be there?"

Link paused and returned to her. "The Fairy could have left when her fountain was flooded. Also…just don't worry. Everything will be fine. Keep Tetra warm while we're off, okay? You might want to stay too, Kara, your legs are shaking."

"No!" I said firmly. "Now get moving, we're running out of time."

"But—"

"I'll be fine!"

And we were off, once again running down the empty, dark halls. I struggled not to trip or collapse, needing to do something, anything, to help Zelda.

"What did you mean…about the fairy." I panted between each breath.

"If the Great Fairy were always around in her fountain to heal people, do you think there'd be any sickness at all in Hyrule?"

"Then why isn't she?"

"I don't know, Kara, just don't worry about it."

What I was more worried about, though, was what Miyamoto was worried about. A memory of Shadow's voice whispered across the space.

_ No. I don't think Miyamoto will let her live if we stop the rains._

When we finally reached the stables I collapsed against my will onto the dirty, straw sprinkled floor. Link heaved me to my feet, his voice against my ear concerned, almost angry.

"You're not ready for this. Why can't you just stay inside?"

"I have to help!" I wheezed. "Miyamoto—Miyamoto-have to stop him."

A stable hand rushed over in alarm, holding up a lantern as horses began to wake in their stalls, nickering and clicking hooves upon the stones.

"Sir Link? What is all the panic about? And why are you both in your nightclothes?"

"A horse," said Link, "quickly, man."

"Just a horse, sir?"

"Yes! Now!"

The man bustled off to pick out a horse and saddle it. I could feel my body quavering in Link's arms. He was speaking in a rush.

"What about Miyamoto, Kara? Are you saying he's causing this?"

"Te…Tetra," I said, struggling to catch my breath, "is the name of the princess of the WindWaker. With no ocean, no rains, there may be no need for her anymore."

"But the rains weren't his! Why would Miyamoto create a character for them?" he asked. His voice was rising, suddenly realizing why I was pushing myself so far—why I was so insistent in coming.

"Backup."

And now he was stepping back as everything clicked together and the stableman brought up the horse. My knees shook violently and I melted to the floor once more. The stableman hurried to gather me up, bringing me to the horse and Link, who was looking off into the distance, his mouth parted slightly in dismay. His hands grasped the horn of the saddle as though not really noticing it was there.

"And now that he doesn't need a back up," he was saying, "he doesn't need the character."

"Hurry!" My cry snapped him out of it and he swung himself over the brown mare. It was then, in the close, bright light of the stableman's lamp, that I noticed new bruises forming along his cheekbones. Concerned, I moved to ask about them, but the moment I even opened my mouth the doors of the stable burst open again and in entered the intimidating, fearsome Impa pulling along a huge white stallion, already buckled up and ready to go.

"Hero, I am coming with." She pointed to me. "You girl are staying on the princesses orders. She does not think you well enough."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Find Miyamoto," said Link, "orders or not, Kara, you must find Miyamoto. He said you'd know where to find him. Leave the fairy to us."

And they were off in a flurry of hooves into the night. I stood flabbergasted, feeling for the door to hold me up. The young man of the stables fluttered about me, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, ma'am? You look rather shaken. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," I said, "I know what to do."

Pushing myself from the stable doors I walked into the night as though in a dream, leaning my head back to the navy, starry night sky. I could find no constellation from back home in them. A different land, a different sky.

I looked back to the stable boy. He was in his older teens with oily, acne prone skin, but an honest face.

"Could you promise me something?" I asked him.

He looked stunned for a moment before replying: "Anything."

"Please don't tell anyone what you see tonight. I'm," I looked back up into the stars. "I'm trying to make a life for myself—a normal one."

"Uh, of course ma'am. But I don't see how any of this could affect your life."

"Is that your word then?"

He sounded a bit nervous when he agreed, giving me his word.

I stretched out my wings, reaching forth to the sky. It was glorious to feel them growing and reaching as they stretched towards the stars, feathers separating like fingers and prickling all along my back. Powerful muscles returned to me, longing to beat. They came soundlessly, but behind me I could hear a shout and a crash as the young man scrambled back in shock and crashed into something. I folded in my wings and turned around quickly to check that he was okay. He lay in a pile of hay, barrels of grain spilt all around him, his mouth wide and his eyes popping.

"An angel." he gasped.

"Please, your word." I said. Then, stretching forth my wings, I relished in the night breeze for just a moment before leaping into the air with an almighty pump. Straw and dead leaves billowed everywhere and torches went out with a puff. I climbed, my long bronze wings more powerful than ever as I imagined strength into my cut and bandaged limbs. The small lights of the torches and the castle drew away from me, leaving the light of the stars to guide me forward.

_Now,_ I thought, _to find me a storyteller._

And I shot off into the night towards the forest.

######################################################################################

I never reached the forest. As I flew I noticed a cart lit by lanterns camping near the edge in Hyrule field and somehow knew I had found my quarry. The speckled grey horse that had been dozing lightly jumped awake with a scream when I landed with a great fwoof next to it. It kept kicking and whinnying until the small Japanese man had grabbed its muzzle and cooed it into an uneasy calm. In the light from a sleepy fire in its pit, I could see Miyamoto's face as he turned to me. It was not smiling, for once.

"I hope you have good reason for scaring my horse half to death." he said, eyeing me up and down as I carefully folded my wings to my side.

"Yes, I do. I demand you let Tetra live."

At this his smile returned in a flash, to my great displeasure. He 'hmmed' to himself as he patted his horse, running his fingers through its dark grey mane. I waited impatiently for his response. I rustled my feathers and untangle my nightgown and housecoat from around my legs. He left his horse and trotted around his camp, still making 'hmm' noises and stopping to idly poke at his fire. Then, finally, he looked up at me, smirking wider than ever, and said: "No."

"Why!" I demanded. "Haven't you done enough to Zelda already?"

"If this is a matter of canceling a pity-party, defiantly not. Stories are life, Ms. James, and life is suffering. Tell me, have you ever read a story where nothing bad ever happens to the hero or any of the characters for that matter? Boring!"

I snapped my teeth together and clenched my fists, growling in my throat. "This isn't about some story, git! This is about an innocent baby you're going to kill!"

"An innocent baby that no longer has a place in the world." he said with a faint sneer. "In a way you were quite right, Kara. In the end it was always Zelda's choice that led her to getting knocked up. I cannot tell what she would've named the brat had your friend not interfered. But naming that child Tetra and planting in her that personality was my backup plan. I could never fully depend on two characters that were not my own from the beginning."

"Who are you to decide who has a place in this world and who doesn't?" I said.

"Oh gracious! Did you really just ask that?" and he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he ended up backing up into his parked cart and sliding down to the ground. I hated him. I hated his wide, open mouth. I hated the way his cheeks were balling up and turning his eyes into squints as he laughed and laughed. I mentally reached for my sword, but knew that I would never get to him before he could grab Majora's Mask. So, with a snarl, I stretched out my clenched fists.

"Fine." I spat. "What can I give you to allow Tetra to live? You know just as well as I do that you could make up something to give her a place. You could explain her existence."

"That's the thing, Ms. James," he said, wiping his eyes and calming himself. "I can't just make something up. Manipulating characters takes careful planning and time. I built that child to become a pirate and to explore. Not only that, but her character was suppose to be in a different timeline from the beginning. She'll be out of place in this dry realm. Besides, why do you care? It is just a baby, and Zelda is resilient. Why fly all the way out here for this?"

"Because she doesn't deserve this!"

He blinked at me and the smirk he held drove me crazy. "And is life fair? Tell me that Kara. If stories were always fair to their characters—to all characters—would that be real? Would that be life?" he shook his head. "You still have so much to learn."

"I'm not a storyteller." I said. "All I can do is summon wings, a little bit of strength, and a stupid sword and that's only when I'm concentrating the whole time on them. With you blocking me I'm no storyteller at all! I'm just-just some freak!"

"And you will remain a freak until you accept the place I've given you. Do you think I wouldn't let you grow and learn? That I wouldn't be willing to teach you? But until you accept my offer and leave this place, then yes, I will block you from reaching any potential you may have." He sat next to the fire, wrapping himself up in a blanket and poking a pot over it with a stick. I could feel myself deflating as I began to see just exactly what I was facing—what I was asking. Miyamoto had no care for the emotional well-being of his characters. He was, as he said, a storyteller, and his only concern was for the story. In a way, Miyamoto was as disconnected from this place as I was back home when I thought it was all just a good game. Tetra was a spare that didn't belong. She would cause more problems than help for him in his grand scheme.

I bowed my head. "Take me, then."

"Use full sentences, Kara, like a big girl."

I ground my teeth. "Take me as your goddess. I'll do all that you say. Just let Tetra live and I will never interfere with your story again."

This made him laugh again, dropping his stick into the fire as he grew carried away with mirth. I waited patiently for him to stop, all the while feeling my desperation growing. I would never be able to talk or touch Link again. I'd have to watch for eternity as he made love with Zelda, knowing always that he might've had me. And Shadow—I would have no chances with him for that matter either or any sort of normal life ever again. I could create myself friends, I could create myself lovers, but how real could that be? People who could do nothing unexpected? People who were manipulated to be what they were to you? What kind of life was that? In a way, Miyamoto was right. Life was suffering, life was growing, life was the unexpected that you had no control over.

As a goddess, would I have a life?

"No, no no." giggled Miyamoto, "that would never do. You are far too attached to these measly characters. I'm not sure how well you'd keep that word of yours."

"I swear." I said once more, and to emphasize it I knelt down, feeling humiliated as I did so, especially when Miyamoto went through another round of mirth at my motion.

"Oh, this is _delicious!_ You're so serious about this story! No, Kara. If you are to accept godhood it will be on my terms, not yours, and it will be when you have let go of this world and realized for what it is: a story."

"But aren't we all just stories?" I asked, leaping to my feet. "Aren't we all just in some great eternity of creation, like you said?"

"But that's the hilarity of it!" he cried. "What is real? We are all but fantasy! We are all but dust in a dream!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I was going to get nowhere. I moved away, lifting my wings to the sky.

"Besides," I heard him one last time through his laughter, "it's too late. The baby will be long dead by the time any of you can reach her."

And I launched into the sky, drowning out all my thoughts and the flaming passions of my heart in the fury and muscle of flight. Wind whipped past me and my world filled with stars. The night air had long ago numbed my flesh with its chilly touch. Now I reached for it, pining for it to numb away my insides as well.

Somewhere in my soul I wished that I had never discovered Miyamoto's puppet. I wished that I had never discovered my own powers or the eternity of creation in storytelling. Somewhere I wished that I had been oblivious and happy to have an adventure in my favorite video game. And even deeper than that, I even wished that I had never come here.

######################################################################################

The funeral was a small, private affair. Everything was done in the color of mourning white and wreathed in white lilies. It took place late in the evening that next day, and the sunset that displayed itself over the whole proceeding had never been more beautiful. A corner of the palace gardens had been specially prepared and cleaned of dying plants, and white rugs had been laid over the mud and flattened grass.

Princess Zelda sat tall, collect, and even noble as they brought in the tiny white casket carried by Link and Impa, also dressed in white. Her eyes were hollow and devoid of light, her face almost as white as her dress, but her mouth was set and she did not cry. Somehow that was more difficult to watch than if she had been sobbing her heart out. Only a few maids and the sages attended to give honor to the forbidden child. Darunia, who usually only wore a loincloth, was decked out in a full white robe for the occasion and humming a quiet chant for the dead. Shadow watched from the side, looking out of place and awkward in his own white clothing, baring a split lip and traces of a black eye. He kept his eyes forward, however, and bowed respectfully when the little princess passed.

Link and Impa placed the casket on a pedestal within a nest of flowers. Link left quietly to stand opposite of Shadow, his expression hidden beneath his thick bangs as he kept his head bowed. Impa took a stance in front of the casket, facing the tiny crowd as though facing a pack of soldiers readying themselves for battle.

"The child that died last night was that of the royal bloodline. She was, by all definitions, a princess, though she never was recognized as such except by those of us here. But let us all remember her as such and give her that proper respect. Let no one ever speak ill of the babe, the princess, named Tetra of Hyrule. Stand now."

Everyone stood, even Zelda, whose stony mask barely quavered as white people rose about her. Impa closed her red eyes and turned, bowing low to the tiny, marble casket. As one, following her lead, we all bowed as well.

"Farewell." said Impa. "We will meet again in the next life."

"Farewell. We will meet again in the next life." echoed the small congregation. In the back I could hear a woman begin to sob. I glanced up to see tears dripping off of Link's chin and his hands were trembling. Feeling my own resolution begin to waver I kept my gaze down at my white slippers. I had no right to cry. Tetra's true chance to live had been with me and my ability to convince Miyamoto. Even now I felt like I could've done more.

I didn't watch as Link and Impa lowered baby Tetra into the tiny grave. One by one the mourners approached to throw in a flower that each held. I too held a lily and had my turn to drop it in, though its stem had begun to bleed in my fingers as I had twisted it back and forth. At last, it was the mother's turn, and I looked up to watch Zelda approach with her lily clutched to her breast. She stood for what seemed to be an eternity, though it could not have been more than a minute. She bowed her head and closed her eyes as though in prayer.

"Mommy will always love you," she whispered, too faint for most to hear. "No matter how you came or when."

She pulled the flower away, examining it through her lowered lashes. She was still so beautiful, and even though she had dulled to the point the sun may never touch her skin again, I still thought I could see her glimmer. Then she held the lily out above the grave and let it fall.

Link turned away abruptly and walked off into the garden, taking off his cap and dropping it to the ground. Only Shadow and I watched him leave. The rest had eyes only for the princesses and the pile of white flowers as Impa took up a shovel and threw in the first pile of dirt.

I went after him, both for him and myself. I too did not know how long I could stand being there with that great, unbearable burden of guilt hanging over my head, waiting to crush the living breath from me. As I followed him I broke into a run as though the world were crumbling beneath my feet. The sky had to be cracking; my ears had to be bleeding with the sound of the screaming it made. I should have just let it drown; I should have just let it all die! And yet no logic fought back my desperate thought.

I caught up to him when he collapsed far away from the funeral in a patch of bushes. His hands grasped his head as though it were bursting in pain. Bowing low to the ground, a sob escaped his lips. I dropped next to him.

"I should've set off days ago." he moaned. "I should have begun my search the moment I woke up for the fairy."

I moved in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face besides his. His very frame shook with racking sobs. In a moment of surrender he released his head and reached for me, pulling me too him and clutching to me as though if he let go he might slip away off the edge of the world. I held to him equally fast, screwing up my own face against the wail of misery and guilt fighting to get out.

"And I should have never come." I whispered.

Link shook his head, which was tucked against my shoulder and hair. "No. No, not you, Kara. No. Amanda. It was Amanda and Miyamoto, don't ever wish that you hadn't have come. Please, don't do that to me. Not now."

I held his face against mine and kissed his ear, hot, fat tears defying me at last and leaking under my lids.

"Okay."

And we sat like that until the last rays of sunlight left the sky and stars began to peak out with the faint sliver of a moon. In the distance I could hear the keening music of a flute welcoming in the night, playing a beautiful tune in memory of an unknown princess.

####################################################################################

Author's note: the next chapter will be the last and the ending for this story. Thank you for reading.


	41. The Sun Festival

**Episode 41**

I stood at the edge of the crowd next to an ally in Castle Town, not sure if I felt up to joining the festivities. It was the festival of the Sun, made to celebrate the end of the rains. This festival would become the new tradition, celebrated year after year in memory of when the land had been saved from the great floods. Happy townspeople bustled about stalls and games and shows. The ground was a bit muddy still, but firm enough to not be a problem. From my corner I watched a brightly painted man breathe fire as he balanced on a pole with passive interest, pulling up my sleeves over my shoulder just to have it slip back down the moment it did. I sighed, not sure if I liked the dress Shadow had gotten me.

He had brought it to me that morning. Not only had my wings torn through my previous blue dress, but now they had torn through my nightgown as well. The maids were growing more and more bemused as I kept handing them clothing with great holes in the back. Therefore, when Shadow came in with a bundle of sea-foam green material I was half expecting both him and the new dress.

"Got you a present, honey." he said, looking even more pleased with himself than usual.

"A dress?" I asked. I wasn't entirely there. Outside my window I had a view of the tiny grave marker next to a mass of wilting lilies. I had been watching Link and Zelda standing in front of it and talking for the last few minutes, my stomach full of squirming dread and oddly glad I couldn't hear them. Shadow's presence was a welcome distraction.

"Not just any dress," he said, reaching through to grab the top of it to unfurl before me. "A dress for the Sun Festival tonight. Bought it myself after I asked the maids for your size."

The dress had a flowing skirt that would reach mid-calf and a black, corset like bodice. The top and sleeves were of some thick, white material and the sleeves themselves were long and poofy. The first thing that came to mind at the sight of it was a gypsy getup. I eyed the neckline warily.

"I think you got the top a bit too big. But wow, thanks Shadow. That was, uh, oddly kind of you. I mean, when was it like you to buy dresses?"

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Kara, I'm not going to wear the thing, so it's completely in my manly abilities to buy a dress. Besides, the top is not too big, it's just the style." A quirky smirk played on his lips. "It's a style I honestly like on a woman. Now here, try it on. And no growing wings in it, all right? This wasn't exactly cheap."

He tossed it into my lap and went out to wait. I fingered the wide neckline and the poofy sleeves distrustfully, but reluctantly slipped off my night gown and put it on. It was then that I found out that the neckline was made wide to show off my shoulders and entire neckline, leaving me with a blush as I opened up the door and allowed Shadow in. Luckily for me the sleeves hid the many bandages up and down my arms and only let a hint of them escape onto my shoulders. He eyed me up and down, still holding that quirky smirk. I wanted to smack it off his face.

"_Very_ nice." he said.

"Will you just shut up about it and help me?" I said, turning around and holding up the strings to the black bodice.

"With pleasure!"

"And nothing creepy! I just can't do it myself."

I felt his cool fingers take their place where mine had been as he gently tugged the strings tight.

"Creepy? Now why would I do anything creepy?" And as he said so one of his hands lifted up to caress my shoulder. I nudged it away, glaring at him over my shoulder as he chuckled. "Excuse me, you have very nice skin."

After tying off my bodice he didn't leave, but lifted his hands to tug on my braid.

"Is this all you do with your hair?"

I snorted. "Now you're into hair? Please, figure out which way you swing already."

"Nothing like that, honey. It's just," and I could feel my hair beginning to loosen. Startled, I turned my back to him, stepping away. This didn't bother him as he proceeded to grab my hairbrush and come after me.

"Just one thing—"

"What are you doing?"

"Just going to brush your hair. Is that so bad? I just want to see what you look like with all your hair down and…" but he was already upon me and gently brushing my hair about my face. The back of his hand brushed against my face as he followed the brush with his fingers. My long, dark brown hair fell around me in waves. I could feel heat creeping up into my face along with faint frustration.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but men tend to like women's hair. You keeping it all tied up and away just tempts me, so really it is your fault I've been forced to do this."

"Tempting you to do what? Style it?" I said scathingly, getting more annoyed by the second. I hadn't invited him to make me his doll. It was as though he thought I couldn't take care of myself. He had a firm hold on my hair, however, and jerking away would only hurt.

"No. To do this." And he flung the brush onto the bed to run his fingers through my hair. Faster than I could register it he had me pulled tightly against him in his arms, hands tangled up in my hair against the back of my head and his breath breathing cool dusk and twilight across my face. Complete surprise paralyzed me. He brought his face to the side of mine, running his cheek along my own, down my neck, and finally down to my shoulder. Even his face was cool, like his fingers. Sense finally snapped into me and I pushed him away.

"Take the stupid dress back if you think it's going to give you permission to molest me. I said no." I said, a bit shaken.

"Ah, but your reasoning was imperfect then." He said with a self-knowing grin. "Besides, I know you will have considered me already, especially with the royal couple outside of your window. You were probably thinking about us before I came in."

My unease grew. How did he know things like that? Then again, Shadow had a knack of guessing people right and voicing uncomfortable truths. But I wasn't about to allow him to realize he was right. I turned away from him and walked back to the balcony, feeling confused and depressed again. So much for a happy distraction. I fiddled with a strand of my curling, soft hair. Zelda and Link could no longer be seen by the grave and the sun was in the western half of the sky. The trees looked dry. Perhaps I'd climb one today.

Shadow's hand approached my shoulder. For once his touch was hesitant and careful. He pressed his mouth and nose to my hair, letting his breath out in a sigh. I let him linger, my thoughts scavengering for wherever Link could be in the castle and what he could possibly be doing now. I wondered how my family was doing. I had been away for so long now. Cheyenne would be lonely and my mother had enough stress to deal with without me going missing. I didn't know how Michael would react. Sure he begrudged my presence sometime, but perhaps he secretly appreciated me as much as I did him.

"Kara, I know about Miyamoto's offer. Link told me."

I said nothing. And what of Amanda's family? Were they to never see her again? And what of school? Would I have to make up this year? That is…if I ever did make it back.

"You should write your own story. You shouldn't let him write it for you."

"He wouldn't be," I muttered absentmindly, "he is merely giving me a place so I can finally belong."

"Belonging is what you make of it. A place is where you make it. Kara, don't you see yet? Agency is freedom. Freedom is all. If you want to belong, then belong. Why do you have to wait for someone else to say you do? That it's okay? What power does anyone have over your feelings and choices?"

I paused mid-thought, turning my full attention to him. Shadow shook his head gently.

"But you've allowed others to bound yourself so much." He chuckled lowly, sadly. "We all have." And at this he pulled away, his fingertips landing like a butterfly upon my hair one last time. "Look, I really came here to let you know I'm leaving tomorrow. This castle is no place for someone like me. I was wondering if you wanted to come with. The whole world is open to us; we could go looking for a way back to your world. And, if you wanted, we could even find a way to break out your friend and get her home too. That is what you want, isn't it?"

I came back to the present from the flashback, watching as the fire breather leapt from his pole onto his hands, flinging rings of fire about his ankles. I hadn't noticed that my fingers had clenched tightly on my arms at his fall. They relaxed once I knew he was okay. I hadn't even realized that I had been so involved with the show after all, seeing how deep in thought I had been.

Shadow…

I leaned my head back against the house, looking up into the darkening sky. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't seen Link all that day. Perhaps he had taken my word and accepted Zelda and now couldn't face me. Shadow had vanished as well for the rest of the evening, leaving me to wander the castle until I found my way down into Castle Town for the festival.

"I can't believe it. So you really are real."

I dropped my head to see a familiar, acne riddled stable boy standing in front of me, gaping and eyes popping once more. Before I could even respond he dropped to one knee before me.

"Angel! I-I've been searching all over the castle for you, or at least for your name! But no one seems to know you, and I-I-I couldn't possible speak to the great Sir Link or the Princess herself. That's what they all told me, that you were with them. But I never expected that I would find you here! Though I had hoped." He seemed to shudder with delight then bowed his head, clutching his hands before him as though in prayer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quite alarmed by the fact he was kneeling before me in the dirt like some groveling worshiper. Wait, worshiper?

"Please, Angel, can I have your name?"

"Uh…Kara?"

He threw his head back, an expression of rapture on his oily face. "Kara? Why that's—that's a beautiful name!"

I grew a bit worried. This guy obviously was not good with anything out of the ordinary. Would he start a cult after me or something? What if word got around about me? At that thought I asked, "You've kept your word, right?"

"Of course!" he was almost offended that I had even asked. "I would never break a vow with you."

Inwardly, I heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. Good. Thank you. It's, um, nice meeting you again."

He pulled on his hands, which had obviously begun to sweat. Sweat had begun to pour down his face as well, but his shaking eyes never left me. I tried to look anywhere but at him. This couldn't get any weirder. "Kara, if I may be so bold, may I-I stay with you tonight? By your side? You have captured my mind and my soul. I couldn't stop thinking about you and your beauty, with your hair all blowing about, and your wings, and your eyes all shiny—and the moonlight-"

Instantly, I began looking for excuses to say no. This couldn't be happening. What sort of sick trick was Miyamoto pulling on me now? I could see him now, rolling around on his stupid fat pony and laughing like a maniac.

All the while the stable boy waited on me fervently, muttering of my beauty like some incantation as flames of the fire breather reflected off his round, glassy eyes. The audience applauded. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone make their way through the crowd towards me and I felt a wave of relief before I even knew who it was.

"Actually, I'm already with someone." I said hurriedly, turning towards that someone. "And he's—" I stopped as Link pushed his way to me, huffing a bit. How had I forgotten how handsome he was in such a short time? He wore his regular green tunic and cap, with only his pouch at his side for equipment. The stable boy scrambled to his feet, face flushing.

"Sir Link! I—I am sorry, I should have known—"

"Known what?" he asked, honestly bemused.

"That you and Ang—Lady Kara, I mean, were together I meant. Please, excuse me, I'm so very, very sorry." He looked like he was about to cry as he turned around and disappeared into the crowd. I nearly felt bad for turning him down. My happiness at seeing Link overpowered it, but soon vanished as a faint wave of fear took over. Why was he here? Had he really been looking for me? For what? To tell me he had chosen Zelda and to never mind him?

Link smiled down at me, but with those thoughts I found I couldn't meet his eye.

"At first I was surprised to see the guy at your feet, but seeing you I think I understand. You're very beautiful tonight. Where'd you get that dress?"

At the mention of the dress I once again self-consciously tried to lift my sleeves over my shoulders. "Shadow gave it to me for the festival."

"Oh, he did? Anything else?"

The conversation flash-forward through my mind, but I decided not to say anything about it. In fact I found I couldn't say much at all. Worms had grown in my stomach and begun to squirm.

"What do you think of the festival?" he asked. "It's brilliant, isn't it? I love it when things happen like this. When I was a kid I use to sneak out of the forest just to get a glimpse of them. Have you seen the contortionists yet? I just caught a glimpse of them on my way over here."

I shook my head. Suddenly, I didn't want to be around Link. The uncertainty was too much for me. Link noticed and bowed his head a bit to try and meet my eye.

"Kara, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just…just had a lot to think about today, you know?"

"Of course. Would you like to walk around with me then? Maybe it will get your mind off things for a bit and give you a break. There really is some fun stuff to see."

I would've much rather run away to some dark corner of the castle to brood. But, taking his proffered hand, I allowed him to lead me through the crowd. His hand's warmth almost surprised me after the cool touch of Shadow. The feel of it shocked me momentarily out of the darkness I had sunken into.

I truly had not seen the festival to its fullest from my corner. Booths of varying sizes and colors boasted paper lanterns of every kind along with foodstuff, toys, jewelry, magical objects, clothing, blankets, along with a variety of other merchandise I could not even begin to guess the uses for. Link took a moment at a booth filled with daggers and knives, but soon carried on guessing I wouldn't be interested. He lingered even longer, however, on the next booth filled with jewelry. Nearby us a child begged for a brightly colored kite from his father.

"What do you think?" he asked of me, but to be honest I didn't quite know. Though I very much liked a few of the pieces, I didn't know what he meant by asking.

"Well, I like gold a lot." I said. With that I pointed out a few glittering trinkets. He seemed pleased with my answer and pulled me along with a shout to a stand filled with the smell of sweet rolls and breads.

"I love this stuff! Kara, you have to try this."

And we continued on like that till eventually I nearly forgot about my uncertainties. For now, Link was here and my friend. Zelda, Shadow, Amanda, Miyamoto—they could take a step back for now. He bought us sweets and foods till we were nearly bursting. We watched as old men played a furious gamble against odds by betting on racing cuccos. We passed by children running around with brightly colored streamers and eventually the contortionist herself, which folded herself into a tiny box and tied her limbs into knots. We watched a short, ten minute play put on by a traveling band of actors as the sky darkened to black and here I laughed so hard I almost thought I was going to lose all the sweets I had eaten. The evening took on a dream-like quality that I didn't want to wake up from. I wanted it to continue on forever in this delirium with Link and I walking hand in hand through the crowd, and yet somehow still in a world of two.

Suddenly we stepped into an area not so crowded. A band of people on stage were just lifting up their instruments to play, which consisted of drums, a flute, two fiddles, a guitar, and a lyre. To my delight they all wore glorious mustaches, even the one woman who held up the lyre. I pointed this out to Link, who laughed along with me as they begun to play. The music caught me up with it, sounding something like a cross between an Irish jig and a bluegrass song.

"Kara! Dance with me!"

I didn't even think about it. I let him pull me forward, not caring that I had no clue how Hylians danced or even what Zelda or Shadow would think of all this. The dream was still going on. As he took my hands and twirled me about we gladly tripped over each other. Eventually Link gave me a few tips, laughing as I tied my feet about his. Before the song was over, however, I had figured out the fast but simple steps and we danced about each other, clapping with the others as more people joined us, cheering. Children tapped to their own beat merrily on the outskirts. Some were even singing.

And I could feel it: the potential power. But it was not what I had grown use to. It was different in that fact it felt normal, more subtle, but full and breathing with life. The power was in the air about me, breathed by the night and ringing with the sound of music. I could feel it twist about me and the others and I knew it was not just me who could feel it. This was a potential that all could feel ringing with the choice of the dance.

It was freedom.

The music came to a triumphant end and all around the townspeople cheered. I gave a breathy laugh of joy and dropped to the cool ground. Sweat trickled down my face, but I didn't care. Link brought me to my feet, eyes twinkling.

"Kara," but he couldn't speak for lack of breath, though this struck me as strange for his endurance was far beyond my own. I rustled my long hair to let more of the cool night air get to my hot scalp.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you could dance."

He smiled, his thumb unconsciously stroking my hand. "And I didn't know you were such a fast learner. But yes, it's Shadow who can't dance."

Shadow. At the mention of him I felt the bubble of my dream shiver a bit.

_I really came here to let you know I'm leaving tomorrow. This castle is no place for someone like me. I was wondering if you wanted to come with._

The mustached band struck up a new tune, a slower one. What villagers still remained began to couple into pairs. A giggling group of girls cluttered away, eyeing a group of boys who looked somewhat keen to flee the area. I watched this all, struggling to keep up the cracking barrier between me and reality. How could I stay here? There had to be a chance I could get home. Shadow was leaving tomorrow.

Link took my hands and I returned my attention to him. The blue-grey eyes were filled with a soft emotion I could not place. Strands of his blond hair stuck around his sweaty neck and face.

"Would you like to learn how to dance to something like this?"

I nodded. A man on stage had begun to sing in a sweet, high tenor in a language I could not understand. Something in the song reverberated in Link as he softly instructed me through the steps. I felt as though someone was watching me and briefly looked over Link's shoulder but saw no one. Like the last dance I soon fell into the rhythm of the steps. My peace began to grow precarious as more of Shadow's words leaked into my mind.

_The whole world is open to us; we could go looking for a way back to your world. And, if you wanted, we could even find a way to break out your friend and get her home too. That is what you want, isn't it?_

That is what I wanted, wasn't it? To just go home? To make up for all that had happened with Amanda and Tetra and run away from this place? And yet was running all I ever did?

"Do you understand the words to this song? It's sung in ancient Hylian."

I shook my head. Though the music was beautiful, a gloom weighed down my attention. What was it that I wanted? And what about Zelda and her baby? An image of Tetra's grave came to my mind and the dream-like bubble that had been keeping it all out shattered. My breath caught in my chest. What was I doing?

Link's voice, however, sang quietly in my ear, translating the song in his smooth voice, calling me back to the broken heaven.

"_Last night in strange fields as I roamed, such a vision I passed on my way: a young woman so fair to behold that in seconds my heart was astray. She reached out a welcoming hand,"_ he brought my hand up to his chest, "_but I knew that it never could be. And before I could kiss her sweet lips,"_ it was then that it occurred to me the proximity of his face. I was reminded of the night in the windmill and I lingered there. Link drew away from my ear as the singer on the stage drew to a closing in the song. His lips brushed against my cheek. Then with a brief hesitation and an air of sadness he drew back completely to finish his translation of the song with, "_she had vanished forever from me."_

We had stopped dancing long before that. Applause broke up around us for the band, who bowed deeply while stroking their mustaches. Link still had my hand to his chest. His eyes were gazing into mine and I couldn't find the strength to look away. At the same time, I couldn't wonder anymore.

"Link, why are you doing this?"

He looked thrown off guard for a minute.

"Doing what?"

"Doing all this nice stuff with me and dancing with me. What about Zelda?"

His face crumpled in momentary angst. "Are you still wanting me to be with her then? You still want nothing to do with me?" he bowed his head and allowed my hands to drop. "I'm sorry if this was forward of me. I was…afraid that you might want to…vanish away as well, like the girl in the song."

I stood slightly horrified. What had I just said? Then again, should I have said anything else? I had agreed to myself I couldn't take Link away from Zelda, that it was too wrong of me to continue to take away from her with my presence.

"I should have known from the beginning it couldn't be." said Link lowly. "You…you couldn't take someone like me from a different world. Kara, I just wanted to be with you. I wasn't planning on anything with this, except, perhaps," he reached into his shirt, pulling out a silk cloth, "giving you this."

He handed it to me. The cloth was so soft that the moment I took it into my own hands it begun to peel away, revealing a beautiful gold pendent wrapped around a glittering crystal and held with a fine, gold chain. As I stared down at it, something Shadow said seemed to sink in, glowing in my chest like a faint light. It should've meant something to me.

_You should write your own story… Belonging is what you make of it. A place is where you make it… Why do you have to wait for someone else to say you do? That it's okay? What power does anyone have over your feelings and choices?_

"Wherever you decide to go, whatever you decide to do with your own story," said Link, and it was strange how he seemed to unconsciously finish off Shadow's sentences, "please keep this and think of me. I'll always be on your side. I'll always be your friend. If you ever need me, you'll…know where to find me."

"Link…" my throat was closing in on itself. Around us people were gathering for another song.

_You should write your own story._

What about going home?

"At least you seemed to have a fun evening. I better go before I ruin it any further for you." Link turned away from me. "I'm sorry, Kara."

_…your own story._

"Wait."

I reached out for him, grasping his wrist. He froze instantly at my call, turning back to me. His eyes were quivering. A few children ran about us in giddy twirls to the new beat, but neither of us heard it. Neither of us even noticed anyone else around us.

"Please, don't leave me." I said, nearly whispered. "I don't want you to go."

"Then what do you want? Kara, that's all I'm trying to do right now."

"It's not that I don't want you," and then it came pouring out of me like water. The feeling of that lively potential freedom came rushing back to me all at once, as though we were dancing wildly once more. "I want you so much it hurts, Link. I've wanted you longer than you know. I don't want you to have to go to Zelda, I love you and I want you to be mine and only mine and me to be only yours always. I want to belong, but I want to belong with you here in Hyrule. I want to live a normal life here with you. Please, I'm so sorry. I just…I just don't know what the right thing to do is. But I want—"

And that's as far as I got before Link grabbed me roughly and brought his hot lips against mine. Catcalls came from the few people who happened to spot us, but I could care less. What they thought only mattered if I wanted it to. I could feel the fine chain of the necklace and the silk wrapped into my hand.

"Kara," he breathed as he pulled back just to kiss me again. "Kara, that's all you had to say."

Unbeknownst to me at the time someone had indeed been watching us. Shadow had stood blending into the shadows of the festivities, probably with a pained smile on his face as he watched Link and I. He closed his eyes, listening to what I would never know.

"I guess, for once, Miyamoto's plan didn't work. Skyloft, pfft. What a stupid idea."

He moved to leave, but gave one last glance over to us. I would never know what he thought as he watched me dancing about, overwhelmed with what I had just done, but also overcome with happiness. The reflection, the shadow, lingered for just a moment longer.

Then Dark Link took a step back and vanished into the shadows.

As storyteller, now, I leave you all with a warning: be careful what you write, and be more careful with whose story you chose to step into. And always remember that your choice is always your own.

The End


	42. A Temporary Good-bye

To all my readers,

I'm afraid I have to take a long-term leave of you all. I've loved writing stories for Yugioh and Legend of Zelda (and I was debating on stories for several other things as well), but, for now, I have to write to help support my family (I do freelance work online for people who need editors, ghostwriting, and stories), and I don't know when I will have the time to write one of these fun stories for you all again. I also have to work on publishing one of my novels. It's time to get it out there.

I won't be gone forever. I'll be back to write something on here again, or at least to inform you all of when I've published a book. In the meantime, tell me what you think of these stories for thought, because I always love hearing what you think, good or bad. I hope it won't be too long till we can see each other again.

Tschus!

LoweFantasy


End file.
